Hafefobia
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo, pero no podía estar a su lado. Ansiaba más que nada su consuelo, pero no toleraba su tacto. Deseaba desde lo más profundo de su destrozada alma que él lo salvara de este malvado lobo para llegar a su propio 'Happy End', aún si no podía tocarlo. Pero esto no es un simple cuento y se necesita más que desear algo para obtenerlo. (Licorivlis)
1. Prólogo

**Notas: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es obra de funamusea.**

 **Basado en un rol muy interesante con mi ángel jefe (?)**

 **Dedicado a ti** **SweetGirl90** **.**

 **Portada: También de SweetyGirl90 (En serio te amo por esto :"3) Mil gracias!**

 **Advertencia: Yaoi. (Hombre x Hombre). Incesto. Abusos. Muchos feels.**

 **Aclaración: Hafefobia es el miedo a tocar o ser tocado.**

 **Pareja: LicorIvlis. (Licorice x Ivlis).**

 **Hafefobia**

 **Prólogo**

Su mirada se perdía hacia la nada mientras iba abotonándose la camisa lentamente, al menos para salvaguardar la poca y resquebradiza dignidad que le quedaba.

 _D-duele..._

El dolor apenas había meguado lo suficiente como para moverse, sus mejillas aún seguían humedas; y una mezcla de blanco y carmín descendía silenciosamente de sus piernas hasta las sábanas.

 _Sucio_

Esa era la palabra más cercana para expresar como se sentía en aquellos instantes, y aún así no terminaba de alcanzar a describirlo por completo. Era demasiado grotezco para describirlo y demasiado tortuoso para analizarlo...

 _¿Por qué...?_

 _Creo que es hora de que alguien te enseñe modales..._

¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? ¿Qué había hecho para merecerlo?

 _Cuando termine contigo, confío en que al fin dejarás de ser un problema. No puedo creer que Satanick-sama deba soportarte tanto...Solo eres un mocoso engreído..._  
 _Pero pronto cambiaremo eso, ¿Verdad?_

Solo había intentado salvar a su madre de una vez por todas. ¿De verdad alguien podía culparlo? Estaba desesperado y harto de seguir con lo mismo!

Amaba _demasiado_ a Ivlis como para permitir que siguiera sufriendo. Solo había visto la oportunidad perfecta para dar un punto final al maldito estorbo que representaba el diablo de Pitch Black World; aún en su deteriorado estado actual.

Ni siquiera había opuesto resistencia; lo cual fue extraño...Pero entonces _él_ apareció, sellando sin notarlo, su fátidico destino.

' _Un simple demonio como tú no puede hacerme nada'_

Fue tan iluso en haber pronunciado aquellas palabras en total confianza...Nunca imaginó que antes del final de la semana terminaría tragándose sus argumentos.

 _Te haz mostrado tan resistente hasta ahora. Tus heridas sanan rápido, como se esperaría de un diablo..._  
 _Eso me alegra, porque hará esto mucho más fácil de ocultarlo de todos ¿No crees?_

 _Tú no quieres decirle nuestro a nadie ¿Verdad? No...No quieres. No quieres que yo sea más rudo. No quieres que él lo sepa y te vea así, ¿Cierto?_

Contuvo un fuerte sollozo en su primer intento por ponerse en pie. Los músculos en sus piernas aún seguían tensos, aquella viscosidad recorriendolo aún provocaba desagradables escalofríos y su mente comenzaba a fluir en imágenes cada vez más claras que ansiaría olvidar de lo sucedido pocas horas atrás.

 _¿Q-qué? Espera! ¿Qué haces? Sueltame basura! No me toques! Dejame! M-mamá! Madre! Alguien! Ayuda! Ayudenme!_

 _Pero nadie lo escuchó._

Estaba completamente solo en su habitación, lo cual agradecía enormemente. Su mente y corazón se sentían incapaces de poder enfrentar en aquellos momentos mirada alguna.

 _¿Qué pasa? ¿Comenzarás a llorar por tu madre? ¿De verdad eres tan ingenuo como para esperar que vendrá a salvarte? Sin duda, no dejas de ser un simple niño..._

Humillación. Asco. Vergüenza. Dolor. Miedo.

Todo aquello resumía su existencia. Tan patético y vacío. Apenas una sombra del "héroe" que había luchado en ser para el diablo de las llamas; cuando en el momento de la verdad, no podía ni salvarse a sí mismo.

Un burdo fracaso de sí mismo.

 _NO! PARA! DETENTE! POR FAVOR! POR FAVOR...! NO! NOOO! NO ME TOQUES! AYUDA! DETENTE! ...DETENTEEE!_

Su garganta estaba ronca, sus ojos ardientes y el dolor solo descendía a su propio ritmo, permitiéndole al joven/niño no volver a caer en su propia cama. No estaba seguro de cuantos gritos necesitó para casi desgarrarse la garganta, ni cuantas horas continuó la tortura hasta perder al fin la consciencia. Igualmente cada terrorífico segundo que permaneció despierto estaba grabado al rojo vivo en su cuerpo y alma. No importaba si su cuerpo sanaba y al día siguiente ya no quedara prueba alguna de lo sucedido...

 _No entiendo porque te aferras a tu infantil idea de ser salvado. ¿De verdad deseas que alguien te vea en este deplorable estado? No me imagino la reacción de tu madre si pudiera verte ahora...Da asco solo de verte..._

No importaba si era lento o veloz, sanar un cuerpo magullado, cortado, golpeado y desgarrado resultaba fácil. Reconstruir un alma que se había roto en mil pedazos era un caso muy diferente...

No había tal cosa como medicina de algún estante ni cinta adhesiva de un cajón que cumpliera dicha misión. No habían palabras bonitas que realzaran su espíritu, no habían duchas o ungüentos que borraran los bruscos toques a su cuerpo de su mente, no había consuelo que le devolviera su inocencia ni borrara lo sucedido.

Ya había pasado y nada lo cambiaría. Una sucia realidad con la cual debía aprender a vivir desde ahora.

 _No culparía a nadie por repudiarte ahora. Tan sucio...Dudo mucho que él pueda amarte si se entera de esto. No...nadie que lo supiera podría hacerlo. ¿Quién querría a un niño tan asqueroso y usado como tú? Tan humillado como cualquier puta de algún bar...Hasta a mi me repugna verte..._

Cerró los ojos, terminando al fin su labor con su única prenda encima, perdiéndose en su mente de nuevo. Apenas recordaba como terminó allí de nuevo, pero a su vez todo lo anterior estaba excesiva y detalladamente claro ahora.

Esas crueles palabras, sus horrendas burlas, su ropa siendo arrancada de su cuerpo, el dolor punzante que lo iba desgarrando, los toques que casi quemaban su piel, la viperina lengua ajena provocándole nauseas, sus entrañas quemándose en una mezcla insoportable de dolor y angustia.

Cada parte de su ser se sentía arder como una llaga, cada centímetro de su alma experimentaba nauseas de solo verse.

Todo había pasado tan tortuosamente lento en comparación a como su mente trataba de asimilarlo.

 _N-no importa... (_ _ **Me importa mucho**_ _) No es importante... (_ _ **Si lo fue**_ _)._

 _(_ _ **No**_ _) Estoy bien._

Vislumbraba cada uno de sus sueños derrumbarse lentamente ante su ocuosa mirada. Siempre había fantaseado con la idea de compartir aquello con alguien que amara...No así.

 _N-no tengo mayor preferencia a ningún género. (_ _ **Solo amo a una persona**_ _)._

 _A-así que está bien (_ _ **Nada está ni estará bien**_ _)._

Ese intimo momento que marcaría su vida. Había oído tantas cosas bonitas por parte de Rieta o Medouco sobre ello. Incluso Glasses le daba cierta importancia a aquello como para no desperdiciarlo...

¡¿Por qué tuvo que terminar así?! ¡¿Por qué justo él?! ¡¿Fue realmente un pecado ansiar ser de ayuda a su madre?! ¡¿Era un acto tan imperdonable como para merecer un castigo tan cruel y horrible?!

 _S-solo era mi muy importante primera vez..._

 _..._

Mordió sus labios en frustración a la vez que las frías lágrimas volvían a recorrer su rostro como un torrente doloroso hasta caer entre sus sábanas y almohadas.

No lo resistía más.

Sus manos aún temblaban, el solo acurrucarse en su propia cama para contentar su llanto le generaba más dolor e incomodidad.

Era una tortura el solo respirar.

_...Bwahh...Bwahhh...Ahhh...M-madre...Madre! Bwahhh! Mami...!

Daba igual si se desahogaba en aquellos momentos. La lluvia que aún invadía aquel mundo serviría para opacar su culposo pesar entre el viento y los truenos. Nadie lo escucharía...

 _Ni antes ni ahora._

Su pesadilla apenas había iniciado, su futuro a cada segundo se veía más oscuro y el dolor de seguir presente lo perseguiría a partir de ahora.

 _He sido ensuciado..._

 _¿Alguien...podría salvarme? Por favor..._

 **Notas finales: Hola! Aquí de nuevo con otro fic de funamusea que espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Cuídense mucho! :3/ Hasta el próximo cap.**


	2. Cambios necesarios

**Notas: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son obra de Funamusea.**

 **Cabe mencionar que este fic no podría haberlo llevado a cabo sin la ayuda y rol de mi amada diosa/waifu/ardillita(?) SweetyGirl90 (¡Vean sus fics! ¡Actualiza más que yo y es cool! :v)**.

 **La épica portada del fic también es obra suya~**

 **Advertencias: Uso de Headcanons (Cosa que más abajo explicaré), relación homosexual e incestuosa /Esto es un fics Licorivlis, no esperen otra cosa :^)/ Traumas psicológicos. Mención de abuso infantil.**

 **P.D.: Evítense comentarios tipo "Siii! Violación". Me incomodan demasiado :^)**

 **Gracias.**

 **Ok... Sin más que decir, comencemos~**

 **Hafefobia**

 **Capítulo 1: Cambios necesarios.**

Dos semanas.

Ese era el tiempo que había transcurrido de 'eso', pero el temblor en su cuerpo lo hacía sentir que aquella asquerosa experiencia tan solo tuvo lugar hace un par de horas.

 _Pensamiento... ¡Fuera!_

Sacudió su cabeza, en un burdo intento por pasar del tema. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo pensando en esto y no lo había llevado a ningún lado, solo despertaba el incesante deseo de romper en llanto y volver a dejarse casi ahogar bajo la regadera.

No importaba cuanto lo pensara, eso no cambiaría nada. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

 _...Sucio..._

Ni el dolor ni la humillación que significaba se comparaba a aquella sensación. Como si se hubiera caído y revolcado entre los desperdicios más asquerosos que pudieran existir, con la escalofriante sensación de mugre en cada centímetro palpable de su ser.

Tenía ganas de vomitar... Y tal vez tallar su piel hasta que la sangre volviese a brotar.

No entendía cómo o por qué todo esto tenía que haber pasado, pero intentaba convencerse de que ya no importaba.

Solo era su importante primera vez... N-no era gran cosa ¿O sí?

Un ardor invadió sus ojos, así que intentó espantarlo frotándolos vagamente con su brazo, al igual que esa amargura dentro de su cabeza.

Mejor pasar a otra cosa. Hoy era el inicio de un nuevo día feliz ¿No?

Si pensar mucho ya no servía... ¿Para qué seguir haciéndolo?

Apretó los labios. Su mirada intentaba enfocarse en el espejo ante el cual se encontraba parado. Hacía apenas unos minutos había tomado una merecida ducha matutina, la frescura del agua aún estremecía su piel bajo la ropa, su cabellera seguía ligeramente húmeda e iba terminando de alistarse con aquella estorbosa corbata que se enredaba entre sus dedos.

Frunció el ceño al ver que no quedaba como quería.

 _¡Ay, demonios!_

Odiaba esa cosa. No entendía por qué en su forma falsa debía vestir de ese modo tan molesto. Sabía que todo sería más fácil si tan solo volviera a su forma de niño, total no la creía necesitar ahora, pero... No se quería dejar vencer por ese estúpido trozo de tela.

No... Regresaría a la normalidad solo, y sólo si lograba hacer un nudo decente.

Aunque eso lo arriesgara a quedarse allí por siglos enteros.(?)

_¿Por qué...? ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil?! -Masculló por lo bajo, casi terminando por atar su índice derecho a la prenda.

Bufó, jalando de nuevo. Era increíble como con toda esa fuerza aún no la rasgaba, pero puede que no estuviera tan lejos.

_Ugh... ¡Tks! ¡Argh! ¡Corbata del demonio!

Quién inventó esa cosa merecía que lo torturaran hasta la mismísima muerte.

Bueno... Al menos este reciente deseo asesino parecía despejar su mente.

 _ **#########**_

 _Uhm... Ya se está tardando._

Observó el reloj algo dudoso, notando la ausencia de su hijo menor. Se suponía que usualmente desayunaban mucho más tarde, pero debido a los planes del día lo habían cambiado a un horario más temprano por hoy.

¿Acaso Licorice se había quedado dormido? Quizás.

El pequeño era el más emocionado con sus días de campo, así que no sería tan extraño que por ello mismo le hubiera costado conciliar el sueño anoche.

Incluso recordaba que lo había encontrado saltando en la cama la noche anterior cuando se supone que fue a darle las 'Buenas noches'.

Sin duda eso implicaba que era un niño sano y fuerte, llenándolo de un orgullo que inflaba su pecho.

Licorice... Su pequeño y dulce regaliz.

La única cosa que quería creer, hizo bien. Había cometido tantos errores en la crianza de sus dos hijos mayores que desde el momento en que lo cargó por primera vez se prometió que con él no pasaría lo mismo.

El pequeño diablo no tenía por qué conocer ni experimentar la dureza de la vida tan rápido, no le robaría la infancia ni permitiría que nada ni nadie le provocase dolor. Ya era suficientemente malo que no pudiera hacer nada por la horrenda imagen que Satanick estaba tatuando en la infantil edad del niño, por lo demás que estuviera a su alcance daría su mejor esfuerzo.

Por algo detestaba tanto cuando el diablo de orbes violáceos intentaba llevarse a su hijo con él a aquel oscuro y tétrico mundo; Vicers sabrá que seres o cosas maquiavélicas podrían toparse con su hijo allí, que alguien como Satanick fuera su diablo ya decía bastante de sus habitantes.

Recorrió fugazmente la mirada por el salón, comprobando a alguno que otro subordinado traer al fin la comida antes de que su hija se les lanzara encima con un tenedor gracias a la oportuna intervención de Emalf.

_¡P-perdóneme la tardanza, señorita Poemi! ¡W-wahhh! -De suerte el pobre demonio había logrado salvar su ojo de la terrorífica loli sin dejar caer la bandeja que contenía unos deliciosos Hotcakes con mantequilla y miel- ¡D-de verdad lo siento! ¡No!

_¡Silencio, bashura! ¡Poemi muere de hambre! ¡Ya dale de comer a Poemi! -A ella no podría importarle menos sus excusas, quería sus condenados Hotcakes en el plato o se los quitaría a la fuerza, al igual que algún ojo u oreja.

_¡C-cálmate, Poemi! ¡No a la violencia! -Chilló Emalf, aún aferrado a la cintura de la más joven al menos para dejar a su colega escapar, aunque ello tal vez trasladaría la ira de la niña a contra suya.

Tanta brutalidad y todo en un cuerpo pequeño ¿No?

Ay, ser él parecía complicado, aunque a su jefe solo le provocaba un par de risas.

Escenarios como aquel eran muy frecuentes en su hogar.

No decía que sus subordinados fueran dulces angelitos o algo, pero se enorgullecía en creer fervientemente en que, en comparación a otros mundos, sus demonios eran seres mucho más civilizados al menos.

_U-uhn... ¿Señor Ivlis? -Tanteó nerviosamente un demonio cercano. Había notado totalmente distraído a su diablo, ni siquiera había tocado la comida y temía que no fuera de su agrado. Y eso que se trataba de uno de sus favoritos- ¿No le gusta, señor? ¿Prefiere que le prepare otra cosa?

El de mechas rojas casi se sintió mal por la preocupación que provocó sin notarlo.

_No. No es necesario, es sólo que... -Detuvo su voz, observando el asiento vacío en la larga mesa.

Suponía que, si tardaba más, el desayuno del menor se enfriaría.

_Oh, cierto. El joven amo. -Sonrió. El hijo del diablo era muy querido y mimado por todos, especialmente por ellos. No les importaba su origen o demás, el niño era adorable y parecía hacer feliz a su jefe. - ¿Desea que alguno vaya a buscarlo, señor Ivlis? Puedo calentar la comida mientras si lo desea. -Ofreció calmado.

Pero la oferta tuvo que ser rechazada; Ivlis prefería ir él mismo. En cosas relacionadas a sus hijos le gustaba tomar el control por su cuenta y... Ay ¿Para qué negarlo? Se le hacía gran ilusión ir a despertar a Licorice.

_No, descuida. Yo iré, solo... -Volvió a dirigir una mirada a su hija, quién atacaba sin piedad a su plato mientras a su lado un adolorido Emalf frotaba su cabeza debido a un reciente zape- ...Eviten morir mientras no estoy. -Casi suplicó al levantarse de la mesa.

Con Poemi cerca dudar sobre ello no era solo paranoia.

Su camino al cuarto de su hijo fue incluso más calmado de lo que imaginó. Últimamente el ambiente se había vuelto algo tranquilo, aunque pesado.

No sabía explicar por qué, pero algo en lo muy profundo de su ser le inquietaba de sobremanera.

' _Calma antes de la tormenta'._

Era una frase muy célebre que tenía rondando dentro de su cabeza desde hace un tiempo, y dudaba que presagiara algo bueno.

En fin, tampoco pudo seguir debatiéndolo mucho, pues las quejas furiosas del niño no tardaron en llegar hasta sus oídos.

 _Con que... Despierto ¿Eh?_

Contuvo una risa divertida. No entendía del todo que estaba pasando, pero al asomarse desde el marco de la puerta entre abierta se dio una ligera idea.

_¡Arh! ¿Por qué...? ¡Tú! ¡Demonios! ¡No te enredes!

Ay, su bebé podía ser tan graciosamente adorable. Estaba haciendo unos esfuerzos sobrenaturales por no dejar escapar una carcajada.

No, Ivlis. No es de buenos padres reírse de sus hijos, no importa cuán chistosos luzcan mientras se maldicen ante un espejo.

El niño por su parte ni siquiera se percataba de su presencia, su total concentración se había perdido en aquella molesta prenda hasta que la voz del adulto le ayudó a reaccionar, visualizándolo a través del reflejo ante sí.

_¿Necesitas ayuda, cielo?

_¡M-mamá! -Casi ahogó un grito de sorpresa, desviando la mirada con cierta vergüenza marcada en un ligero rubor. ¿En qué momento había llegado? ¿Cómo no lo notó?

Y lo más importante: ¡¿Qué tanto había visto y escuchado de su patética batalla campal contra una corbata?!

El de mechas rojas tuvo que hacer uso de su total fuerza de voluntad para no reír al percatarse de la inmensa pena que invadió al niño mientras apartaba sus dedos con torpeza de aquella prenda. Aunque no lo veía como algo malo, cabe mencionar.

Licorice aún era joven, no tenía por qué preocuparse por algo como no saber hacer nudos. De hecho, esa pequeña pizca de ignorancia solapada con el furioso esfuerzo con el cual lo vio rato atrás vencer el desafío era lo que volvía el momento tan adorable.

Ay, niños.

_Tomaré tu silencio y ese raro nudo como un 'Sí'. -Habló, acercándose al joven diablo mientras este asentía con un nudo en el estómago. Seguía algo alterado por el ridículo que creía haber hecho, pero la voz de Ivlis le regresó a la realidad- A ver... Creo que puedo ayudarte con esto. ¿Me dejas? -Tanteaba con sus dedos la delicada y elegante prenda, deshaciendo sin problema alguno el desastre anterior.

La joven mirada amielada no se perdía detalle alguno de su accionar, casi como hipnotizado por el armonioso y cuidadoso trato que daban las escamosas manos de su progenitor a la prenda.

Durante todo el proceso, Licorice fue incapaz de soltar palabra alguna, todavía entretenido por la confusa maestría ajena. Incluso se llegó a preguntar cómo era posible que Ivlis supiera anudarla tan bien cuando nunca le vio usar una, pero la duda terminó por contenerse en su garganta.

Ay, por Vicers. Casi envidiaba a esa burda corbata por recibir tanta atención de su madre; aunque aquel ridículo pensamiento no duró ni dos segundos en cuanto volvió a dejarse invadir por el cálido cosquilleo que siempre le provocaba el chocar sus miradas, así fueran por detalles simples o momentos fugaces.

Dioses... Ya casi sentía como una parvada de murciélagos en llamas revoloteaban en su estómago.

¡Piedad! ¡Solo era un pobre crío!

_Listo. Ya volviste a estar guapo. -Halagó al terminar su labor, ignorante del efecto que provocaba su trato- Aunque... Bueno, siempre lo has sido.

_G-gracias. -Alcanzó a balbucear en respuesta al fin, aunque algo le decía que debía comentar más. - Yo...

_Te estabas tardando y creí que te quedaste dormido. -Lo interrumpió. No estaba molesto, debía decir, pero un deje de preocupación se ocultaba en su oración mientras recorría con la mirada a su hijo menor.

Seguía siendo su madre ¿No? Era casi su obligación preocuparse.

_¿Eh? -Solo entonces cayó en cuenta de la hora. Cierto... ¡El desayuno! ¡El día de campo! ¡Argh! ¿Por qué tenía que olvidar justo algo como eso? - ¡N-no me fijé en la hora!

Definitivamente tenía la cabeza en cualquier lado.

_No te preocupes, cariño. Solo fueron unos pocos minutos, estoy seguro de que aún estás a tiempo de disfrutar unos Hotcakes. -Tranquilizó, callando por un instante. Parecía extrañado, preocupado repentinamente- Tú... ¿T-te pasa algo?

El joven diablo se desconcertó ligeramente. No entendía a lo que se refería, aunque la caricia ascendiente por su mejilla hasta sus ojos le dio una pista.

Sus ojos... Los ensayos... Frustración... Dolor...

¡ _Oh, mierda!_

_¿Estuviste llorando? -Su voz sonaba acongojada, tal vez llenándose de dudas mientras buscaba alguna explicación viable ante el mirar algo irritado y con rastros de lágrimas ya secas- ¿Pasó algo? ¿Puedo ayudar?

Oh, vaya que pasó algo, pero la imaginación de Ivlis no alcanzaba a la realidad aún.

_N-no. Es solo que... Me entró el shampoo en los ojos -Respondió vagamente, soltando una leve risa mientras se rascaba la cabeza con cierta pena.

No le sabía bien mentirle, pero tampoco deseaba volver a tocar el tema.

Durante las últimas semanas se había esforzado y debatido para llegar a una decisión viable; ensayando arduamente ante el espejo en ocasiones, pensándolo hasta darse jaqueca y analizando los pros y contra de cada posible acción.

En serio había querido reunir el valor para hacer algo... Pero el miedo y la sensación derrotista que lo embargaba fue más fuerte, hasta que finalmente hacía un rato detuvo sus ensayos con una amarga conclusión: Ya no quería hacerlo, no servía de nada.

Estaba resignado a solo una cosa: seguir viviendo.

Nada más. Aquí no sucedió nada.

Para su salud mental era lo mejor ¿Cierto?

_Uhn... Si tú lo dices. -Algo dentro de sí lo regañaba por rendirse tan fácil, pero la verdad es que no quería presionarlo. Confiaban uno en el otro ¿No? - ¿Vamos a desayunar entonces? Te prometo que te dejaré decorar tus Hotcakes si quieres~

Sí, tal vez solo lo estaba pensando demasiado.

El menor sonrió un poco, dejando a su ánimo subir mientras Ivlis lo alentaba a seguirlo con un leve gesto, ya habiendo adelantado sus pasos hacia la salida.

No tardó mucho en imitarlo, regresando a su forma infantil justo a mitad de camino para tomar su mano.

_¡Sí, mamá!

Lo olvidaría y trataría de seguir como si nada. Ivlis sería su luz para lograrlo.

¡Hoy tendrían un feliz y normal día de campo! Era pecado preocuparse por algo más.

 _Es mejor así..._

Al menos de este modo, aquel temor al rechazo ajeno pareció disminuir levemente.

 _ **#########**_

Al mismo tiempo, en cierto castillo del oscuro mundo de Pitch Black el día también estaba comenzando. El repiqueo de las vajillas moviéndose de un lado a otro acompañado de un delicioso aroma resultaba relajante a pesar de tan tempranas horas, el apacible clima se mostraba sin alteración (lo cual casi era un milagro) y el ánimo parecía contagiado de éste a todos sus habitantes.

...Excepto por cierto demonio de verdosos cabellos.

 _Odio esto._ Gruñó para sí, a la vez que seguía puliendo prolijamente los bordes de algunos diminutos platos junto a las tazas de té que hacían juego.

La porcelana era delicada y requería un cuidado extra, en especial por el significado que guardaba para los dueños del juego completo.

...Era parte de la vajilla de bodas del diablo y su esposa. A pesar de los muchos años, sorprendentemente la seguían conservando, tan intacta y buen cuidada como la primera vez que fue usada.

Y cabía mencionar que dicho logro se debía mayormente al eficiente cuidado y limpieza que el demonio le estaba dando, no existía alguien más calificado para ello, sus compañeros tenían dedos de mantequilla y seguramente el juego no hubiera durado ni 5 minutos en sus manos. Solo él podría hacerlo, lo cual resultaba irónico ya que, muy en el fondo de su ser, el demonio cabra era quién más ansiaba ver aquella porcelana hecha añicos.

Ah, pero no se puede todo en esta vida ¿No?

Envi lo sabía perfectamente, lo llevaba presenciando desde hace días.

No... Más bien _siglos_ de su vida.

Y lo odiaba. ¡ _Argh!_ Lo odiaba _tanto._

_¡Hace mucho que no desayunamos juntos! Usualmente lo hacemos en la cama ¿No, Lil? -Inquirió mientras dirigía una mirada divertida a la pelirrosa. Su aspecto había mejorado bastante y se encontraba totalmente renovado. Como si el asunto floral nunca hubiera sucedido- ¿Aún te acuerdas de esos desayunos? ¿De cuándo mezclábamos cerezas y crema con _otras cosas_ muy deliciosas también? ¿Uh, uh, uh?

Por el tono sugerente que utilizaba, ya era evidente no solo su mejora, sino la usual dirección de sus palabras.

Temas sexosos, la especialidad de Satanick.

_Fufufu~ Es bueno estar de regreso, mon amour. No había gozado de un momento ameno al desayunar desde hace años. -Soltó con una acaramelada risilla, sin perder el hilo por donde iban y respondiendo con el mismo brillo pícaro de su esposo- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si fueron mis despertares más dulces y divertidos~

Sin embargo, la pareja no estaba sola en el comedor; su hijo también los estaba acompañando durante el desayuno, pero... Con todo lo que estaba oyendo del desvergonzado par se comenzaba a arrepentir de ello.

 _¡Oigan! ¡Respeten a quién come al lado suyo!_

_M-malditos... -Siseó por lo bajo con un lloriqueo poco masculino que ahogó contra su taza de café. Con todo esto estaba considerando ir al trabajo solo con eso, oír cómo fue concebido solo le quitaba el hambre. - Oigan... Yo solo los acompañé para recordarle a papá que el señor Sullivan vendrá hoy, no para oír esto... ¡Hey! ¡¿Me están escuchando?!

¡Desgraciados! No solo lo retrasaban por un repentino 'desayuno familiar' y lo traumaban con sus raras charlas, sino que también lo ignoraban. ¡No era justo!

Aunque no todo era malo.

Sí. Le incomodaba horriblemente el escucharlos, pero reconocía su felicidad.

Tener a su madre en casa cambiaba bastante el ambiente, y lo alegraba un poco. Y su padre había finalmente dejado muy atrás toda esa pesadilla púrpura, lucía como nuevo.

Y Lil, ni qué decir.

Había echado de menos esto mucho más de lo que cualquiera imaginaría: un lugar para dormir cálido y estable, una compañía que parecía hablar su mismo idioma y unas apacibles horas para hablar de recuerdos y tonterías.

¿Qué podía ser mejor que eso? Nada.

Puede que las circunstancias que la hayan traído no hayan sido precisamente las mejores, pero el resultado actual le agradaba... Y hasta la incitaba a tratar de quedarse por más tiempo.

Ay, lástima que tenía tanto por hacer en el bar de Maekami, así que obligadamente debían romper su burbuja.

Aunque... A quien les observaba eso no le molestaría.

Unos pocos minutos más y todo volvería a la normalidad, lo que significaba: Nada de Lil por el Castillo.

Así es como _debía_ ser. Así es como era mucho _mejor_ que fuera.

Todo pudo seguir un buen orden sin la presencia de la voluptuosa súcubo ¿No? Desde que se largó, llevó tiempo conseguir que su diablo llegara a obtener cierta estabilidad solo para que aquella mujer se le diera por aparecer, resolver todo mágicamente y comenzara a quedarse como si aún fuera la dama y señora.

La taza entre sus dedos casi se agrietó por la fuerza e ira con la cual la bajó en la bandeja que tenía sobre la mesa.

Detestaba a Lil y mucho.

 _Puta hipócrita._

Y si era sincero, desde que la vio por primera vez le generó desagrado. La reputación de los súcubos nunca fue buena, se reducían a ser simples putas para diversiones pasajeras y sin gran significado.

Era lo mejor considerando la habilidad de dicha especie de alimentarse de la energía vital de sus amantes, aunque a muchos no les importaba correr el riesgo al menos por una noche, su hipnotizante belleza era muy persuasiva.

Y ni siquiera el diablo de orbes violetas pareció resistirlo, pero para sorpresa (y desagrado) éste no planeó algo pasajero.

No. Se casó con _ella_. Tuvieron un mocoso insoportable y malcriado con _ella_. Inesperadamente se fueron fieles en los años que implicó su matrimonio.

Con franqueza, las cosas no fueron tan intolerantes... No hasta que Lil se largó sin mediar palabras y Pitch Black se vio envuelta en una tortuosa lluvia por meses.

Todo aquello fue culpa de esa puta... Y aun así mantenía su estúpida sonrisa ahora que compartía como si nada un desayuno con el azabache. Su amo pudo haberlo obviado por la alegría que le provocó verse con el espíritu y cuerpo renovado, pero él no.

Satanick podía ser tan ingenuo en cosas ajenas al sexo; puede que por eso a veces pareciera que escogiera tan mal a la compañía que le tocaba... Como con Ivlis.

Apretó los labios, intentando enfocarse en el agua que hervía dentro de la tetera.

Ese ridículo intento de diablo tampoco le terminaba de agradar, ni siquiera por haber sido reducido a un mero juguete sexual para su señor.

¿Creía que se lo merecía?

¡Por supuesto que sí! El estúpido se atrevió a culpar a su amo por su burdo fracaso en esa mierda de conquista de mundos y lo atacó.

Es más, hasta debería agradecer que no le fue peor, ya que si por el ojirojo fuera, los mundos estarían mejor sin aquel imbécil.

...Pero lo que él opinase no influía en la realidad que lo rodeaba, solo hacía más molesto todo.

Como _ese_ niño.

Frunció el ceño al servir el té.

Asqueroso y malcriado. Una aberración de dos mundos que nunca debió haber existido en primer lugar.

No entendía la fascinación del diablo con el mocoso. Para Envi no era más que una peste muy maleducada y fastidiosa, le molestaba incluso más que el mismo Glasses.

En su mente aún perduraba el fresco recuerdo del crío cuando hizo el intento de acabar con su amo... Y del merecido castigo que le sentenció poco después.

Soltó una leve pero maliciosa risa. Con esto solo comprobó lo que ya imaginaba del niñato: no era más que un llorón, inútil y repugnante crío.

Hasta le daban ganas de vomitar solo de recordar lo que pasó en aquella sala, pero se esforzó por amedrentarlo lo suficiente por el bien de su señor... Aunque este desconociera sus actos.

Envi detestaba en sobremanera al joven diablo, así como Satanick adoraba infinitamente al niño.

Eso... Sería un problema constante... Pues el peliverde opinaba que Licorice ya no tenía arreglo y merecía desaparecer.

Lamentaba el no haber podido matarlo como deseaba, pero debía cuidar su rastro de su amo y la asquerosa madre del niño.

No era idiota, sabía muy bien que lo que hizo podría costarle el cuello si salía a la luz. Sin embargo, confiaba en la cobardía propia del niño para que eso no pasara.

 _Es solo un mocoso estúpido después de todo._

Sacudió sus pensamientos. No quería votar el estómago en estos momentos.

Además, debía haber un lado positivo a todo esto ¿No? Quería creer que con ello todo el problema que implicara al niño atacando a su padre desaparecería, lo creía lo suficientemente gallina como para cuidar no terminar castigado de nuevo.

 _Más le vale que así sea._

Probablemente el joven diablo no quería repetir aquello, y honestamente, Envi tampoco. La presencia del más joven junto a todo lo que proviniera de él le resultaba vomitivo. Lo único rescatable era cuando suplicaba por su vida llamando a su madre, era tan graciosamente patético.

Hubiera continuado sus pensamientos un rato más, pero cierta voz infantil acompañada de unos empujones suaves a su costado le regresó a la realidad.

_¡Hey, Envi! ¡Señor Envi!

Observó fugazmente a su alrededor sin encontrar a nadie, pero la repetición de la acción logró que bajara la mirar a la culpable.

La 'hija' de Víctor.

_ Crea. ¿Qué pasa? -Le extrañaba que no estuviera jugueteando por ahí o detrás de la Gorgona, aunque... Ésta última había salido de compras por provisiones al pueblo ahora que rememoraba.

_Uhn... Quiero hacer galletas de conejito para el señor diablo, pero... No me dejan tocar el horno -Ladeó la cabeza mientras se explicaba.

No había que ser muy listo para ver hacia donde iba con todo esto.

Suspiró, dejando el té reposar sobre la mesa de la cocina.

_Bien. Ya voy, tú adelántate sacando los utensilios que alcances o algún delantal. -Se resignó sin más.

Conociéndola, mejor se encargaba antes de que la impaciencia infantil le ganara a la niña y la cocina explotara o algo peor.

Crea no era tan traviesa, pero... No iba a arriesgarse.

_¡Sí! ¡Ya sé cuál te quedaría perfecto! -exclamó, quizás más emocionada de lo que debía.

_No pienso usar el de Medouco. -Gruñó, en lo que buscaba los demás ingredientes. El rosa con mariposas y flores no era lo suyo en lo absoluto.

Esto no estaba en su itinerario ni era una obligación real para sí, pero despejarse no haría daño.

Además, a su amo le gustaban estas cosas ¿No?

Pero... Distraerse fugazmente no borraba la realidad que pupulaba en su cabeza cada vez que recordaba la existencia de la súcubo y el par de diablos: Los odiaba.

Demasiado.

No... Más bien, los envidiaba por tener algo que él deseaba para sí y sólo para sí.

 _Satanick-sama..._

 _ **###########**_

El día era bastante precioso a pesar de que pocos notaran las diferencias entre los tonos del cielo en Flame World con respecto a otros días.

El ambiente no era tan árido como para sofocar a su hijo más pequeño, quien, al no ser completamente un ser de aquel mundo, no compartía la total tolerancia al calor como bien lo hacían su hermana y Emalf.

Por eso hoy era un día perfecto para salir a relajarse todos juntos, como la familia que eran. Ya había adelantado todas sus actividades y responsabilidades para dedicar todo un día libre junto a ellos.

Luego de todo lo que había pasado, merecía algo así.

_¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Encontramos algo!

_¡Sí, papi!-Exclamaban casi en coro el par de niños. Se habían adelantado tan solo unos metros entre sus jugueteos, regresando a jalar de los brazos del adulto para incitarlo a seguir su llamado.

Sea lo que fuera que encontraron, los tenía muy emocionados.

_Ya voy, ya voy. -rió un poco, también picado por la curiosidad.

A los pocos metros de avanzar, Ivlis finalmente visualizó lo que había disparado la euforia de sus hijos, compartiéndola con compostura.

Dalias de dragón.

Una de las pocas flores que alcanzaban a sobrevivir al caliente ambiente de Flame World, una belleza poco conocida pero atesorada por quienes la han visto.

_¿Verdad que es bonita, mamá? -Le observó, con sus ojos brillando de emoción.

Hace un tiempo que no se sentía tan emocionado por algo, ese era el efecto que al fin le permitía el pasar un ameno día junto a su madre.

_Sí, cariño. Lo son y mucho. -Dio algunas palmadas a las cabezas de ambos niños, observando por unos segundos el reciente descubrimiento. - No la vayan a arrancar ¿Eh? Aunque sé que sería un bonito recuerdo, es difícil que crezca.

Ya de por sí la existencia de plantas era milagrosa en un mundo como aquel, e Ivlis se consideraba semi ecológico cuando estaba de buenas.

Poemi pareció ofuscada, quizás porque era eso precisamente lo que planeaba, pero Licorice asintió obedientemente.

_¿Uh? Descuida, mamá. No iba a hacerlo -aseguró con una sonrisa alegre- Después de todo, ya tendré un recuerdo bonito por haberlo pasado contigo.

El de mechas rojas sintió su rostro arder, no tardando en corresponder la sonrisa ajena mientras reanudaban el paseo lentamente.

En la mañana se había llegado a preocupar por las sospechas del llanto de su hijo, pero al verlo tan radiante ahora esfumó cualquier preocupación latente.

Y por un segundo perdido en la felicidad, Ivlis sintió que no la merecía, mientras el niño se prometía aferrarse a este sentimiento como nunca para compartírselo.

Risas, juegos, niños...

_¡Licorish, a que Poemi llega más rápido a ese arco de roca!

_¡Ya lo veremos!

_¡E-epa! ¡N-no nos dejen al jefe y a mi atrás! -Se quejó jadeante. El pobre había sido el último en alcanzarlo.

Las caminatas no eran lo suyo.

_¡Habla por ti, Emalf! -Y antes de poder entender que pasaba, para sorpresa suya Ivlis ya se le había adelantado en el correteo tras los niños, dejándolo nuevamente atrás.

_¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh, viejo! ¡No es justo!

...Por un momento, todo en verdad parecía tan perfecto.

 _ **##########**_

A medida que transcurría el día, las horas también siguieron su curso tranquilamente.

El diablo de Pitch Black se encontraba muy entretenido, al fin tenía un visitante que comprendía parte de su estrés, incluso si el tema de la charla los entristecía un poco.

_Te lo digo, Sullivan. ¡Ya no sé qué hacer! -lloriqueó, aferrándose a uno de los cojines del sofá- Licorice no quiere saber nada de mí. Con verme, ya me ha alfileteado como 100 veces dentro de su cabeza.

No tenía como saberlo, pero por lo intimidante que resultaba el niño en su forma falsa lo sospechaba.

A su lado, cómodamente sentado en uno de los sillones individuales, el cuervo asentía con cierta pesadez y melancolía. Sabía muy bien lo que se sentía.

_Entiendo lo que se siente, señor. -Suspiró, masajeando su propio brazo. Hoy en la mañana había sido víctima de una dolorosa llave que casi lo deja sin brazo- Olivia tampoco puede verme. Dice que solo soy una plaga...

Cielos, ser padre parecía muy difícil.

_Ay... ¿Por qué los niños tienen que ser así? ¡¿Por qué?! -En su particular caso ya sospechaba que debía ser producto de algún tipo de maldición- Y yo que los adoro tanto.

De verdad quería hallar alguna forma para avanzar en algo. Ya de por sí era muy molesto el asunto de su enamoramiento por el diablo de las llamas; llevarse mal con su pequeño no ayudaba en nada.

_Sí... Bueno, al menos al volver a casa suelo verla en ocasiones. Eso anima mi día un poco -Murmuró con una sonrisa leve. Obviaba mencionar que de igual modo ella lo ignoraba, pero ver el rostro de su hija y estar seguro de su bienestar ya ayudaba a alegrar su día. - ¿Uh? ¿Señor?

Sin embargo, sus palabras terminaron por encender una idea en la mente del azabache sin desearlo.

_...¡Eso es! ¡Sullivan, eres un genio!

_¿Q-qué? -Bien. No sabía que se había perdido. - Erh... ¿Gracias...? Aunque no sé bien el por qué...

Pero Satanick seguía maquinando la idea dentro de su cabeza. Cuanto más lo pensaba, mejor encajaba.

¡Claro! Por eso no podía avanzar ni con Ivlis ni con Licorice... ¡No pasaban el tiempo suficiente justos!

_Brillante, brillante, brillante... ¡Acabas de darme la mejor idea posible! -Amplió su sonrisa mientras palmeaba agraciadamente a su subordinado, quién tosió algo ahogado- ¡Estoy tan feliz que podría besarte!

Y créanle, Satanick era muy capaz. No por nada el pobre de Sullivan se hundió temerosamente en el asiento.

_N-no lo haga, por favor -Broma o no, lo había asustado.

Aunque el de orbes violetas no lo escuchaba, seguía maquinando todo en su cabeza.

Si se veían diariamente tal vez se conocerían mejor, tal vez lograría algo...

¡Tal vez así sí lo querrían más!

Bueno... Eso no sucedería tan fácil, pero él quería soñarlo.

_...Funcionará bien, fufufu~ ¡Debe hacerlo!

_No creo entender...

_La respuesta es obvia, Sullivan. ¡Ya sé que tengo que hacer! -Exclamó, lanzando el cojín que traía entre sus manos minutos atrás. - ¡La Cucaracha y Licorice deben venir a vivir aquí!

Cerca del par, el subordinado del diablo iba regresando con una bandeja reabastecida con más de las galletas de la mañana y té helado. Iba muy concentrado, el tema de la charla no le importaba mucho, pero...

...Apenas escuchó la alegación de su amo, un repentino estruendo invadió la sala, alertando al cuervo y a Satanick.

Ni siquiera Envi podía creer su propia reacción, dejó caer la bandeja completa.

No era algo que pasara todos los días.

_C-cielos...

_¿Envi? ¡¿Q-qué pasó?! -Vale, que en su hogar siempre se iban rompiendo cosas, pero nunca aquellas que el peliverde tocara- ...¡Te dije que necesitabas vacaciones! -Para Satanick, una vida saludable y recomendada requería de tiempo libre... Y sexo, mucho sexo.

Algo que suponía (y lamentaba) su subordinado no tenía.

_...No es nada, señor. Solo me... dio jaqueca. -se excusó vagamente. Lo bueno de su amo, si venía de él, se lo creería.

Le guardaba mucha confianza.

_Uhn, si tú lo dices. -Volvió a su euforia anterior, comenzando a dirigirse por el pasillo. Tenía que ir por el portal más cercano a hablar con Ivlis- Si ven a Medouco, díganle que prepare los nuevos cuartos~

_...Por supuesto, amo.

Entrecerró su mirada al agacharse a limpiar, sintiendo que el imaginar realidad tal idea en verdad le daría jaqueca. Aunque eso no se comparaba con la rabia que lo carcomía por dentro mientras observaba a Satanick volver a bailotear de alegría por su idea.

Esto... Esto no podía estar pasando.

 _Primero Lil y ahora... ¡Argh!_

Estaba tan furioso que casi doblaba como mismísimo papel la bandeja que estaba recogiendo del suelo, asustando un a Sullivan por el aire amenazante que comenzó a destilar.

_O-oye ¿Estás bien?

_Cállate y ayúdame.

 _ **#########**_

El día había transcurrido de la mejor forma posible; pasándolo en casi todo el transcurso fuera del Castillo.

Hubo de todo: risas, bromas y dulces. Tanto Ivlis como el resto se sentía exhaustos, pero plenos luego de tan amena jornada.

Ya habían olvidado cuando fue la última vez que se divirtieron tanto; quizás incluso la última vez fue hace mucho... Cuando Adauchi aún seguía a su lado.

 _Adauchi..._

Una inmensa melancolía lo invadió con su recuerdo. Su hijo mayor... ¿Hace cuánto que no sabía de él?

¿Estaría a salvo? ¿Bien alimentado y descansado? ... ¿Siquiera vivo?

Se le estrujaba el corazón con tantas dudas y nulas respuestas. Su hijo aún le preocupaba, era su padre después de todo.

Mentiría si dijera que no lo extraña.

Deseaba verlo y disculparse por ser tan estúpido, al menos por una sola vez.

Suspiró. Tal vez estaba pidiendo demasiado. Y de cualquier modo ¿Qué garantizaba que el rubio siquiera querría escucharlo?

Nada.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta de solo pensarlo, aunque no duró mucho; las animadas voces de Emalf y los pequeños lo despertaron de sus cavilaciones de nuevo.

_¿...?

_¡Apuesto todos los dulces a que Licorish llega último de nuevo! -Se oyó un grito poco antes de poder visualizarse a una apresurada loli correr a toda prisa hacia el castillo.

Faltaba muy poco para estar en casa y aprovecharlo para molestar al menor nunca estaba de más para ella.

El pequeño sintió su rostro arder, intentando alcanzarla. El sabor de la última derrota en la mañana aún seguía fresco.

_¡No se vale! ¡Tú saliste antes, Poemi! -Chilló en medio de sus intentos por llegar hasta ella. Su baja estatura no lo ayudaba en velocidad, especialmente cuando intentaba demostrarle que podía ganar sin cambiar de forma.

Además, no quería oír sus berrinches sobre que él solo hace trampa y demás tonterías.

¡Esto era todo por el honor! ...¡Y los dulces!

La intensidad era tal que ni se percataban del efecto refrescante que su accionar provocaba en Ivlis, ni que habían dejado a Emalf atrás.

_¡Oigan! ¡E-espérenme! ¡No me dejen todas las cargas a mí! -Ser la mascota no era nada cool.

Aunque causó algunas risas en su jefe.

Siempre era igual.

Ellos nunca le permitían seguir triste por mucho tiempo, ya fuera a consciencia o no.

 _Mis hijos..._

Los adoraba como ellos no podían ni imaginar. De algún modo u otro siempre le robaban alguna sonrisa... Lástima que eso no pudo durar mucho.

_Cu-ca-ra-cha~ Adivina quien vino de visita~

¡FUCK, NO!

Casi por reflejo hizo el amago de huir, pero uno de los brazos sombras ya lo había retenido, obligándolo a mantener una incómoda cercanía con el odioso diablo de Pitch Black.

_¡Oye, oye, oye! ¿A dónde crees que vas? Actúas como si vieras un fantasma. -Ni siquiera parecía poner mucho esfuerzo en su agarre, aunque evitar los manotazos lo complicaba un poco. - No me digas que no me has extrañado ¿Uh, uh, uh? ¡Yo sí! Las noches solitarias me duelen las manos de pensar en ti~

El que entendió, entendió. Y para desgracia de la traumatizada mente de Ivlis, lo hizo.

Sintió ganas de meterle un puñetazo.

_T-tú... ¡¿Q-qué mierda haces aquí?! -Ya se estaba acostumbrando a su ausencia cuando al idiota se le daba por aparecer. Bien, y él creía que hoy tendría un bonito y tranquilo- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame!

_¡No me hables así! -Paciencia, paciencia. El amor debe ser paciente ¿No? - Y a lo que vine... Bueno. ¡Estás de suerte, cucaracha! Porque tuve una fantástica idea que proponerte~

Ok... Eso ya le daba muy mala espina. Cuando Satanick pensaba, pasaban cosas muy malas.

_...¡Ya te dije que primero muerto a hacer un trío! -A la mierda el puto acuerdo, tenía sus límites.

_¡No era eso! ...Aunque podemos discutirlo luego. -No se rendiría, pero ahora debía enfocarse- He meditado mucho y creo que finalmente llegué a la conclusión que solucionará todos nuestros problemas.

El de mechas rojas arqueó una ceja, escéptico.

_...¿Encontraste una forma de asesinar dioses?

_¿Eh?... No. -Aunque investigarlo resultaba tentador.

_¿Vas a castrarte?

_¡¿Q-qué?! ¡Claro que no!

_...Entonces tu idea no me solucionará nada. ¡Mentiroso! ¡Estafa! -¿Qué? Tomarle el pelo a ese tonto era algo divertido. Además, desde el inicio supuso que no valía la pena ilusionarse, mejor burlarse.

Aunque el azabache no opinara lo mismo.

_¿Quieres cerrar la boca y dejarme hablar? ¡Eres un pésimo adivino! -masajeaba sus sienes. Esto de ser paciente estresaba. Ya ni sabía por qué esperaba un logro de Ivlis.

_...Como no tengo opción...

_¡No! ¡No la tienes! ¡Así que cállate! -Trató de aspirar hondo. Bien, a la verga con el misterio y mejor iba al grano- Lo que decía era que... ¡Eekkkhhh!

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión alguien más lo interrumpió.

_¡Deja en paz a madre, basura! -Rugió hecho furia, luciendo nuevamente aquella forma en la que superaba incluso la altura de su padre, y con la cual, podía invocar aquellas lanzas con las que lo atravesaba.

Hasta hacía unos minutos se suponía que estaba festejando su inesperada pero dulce victoria ante su hermana; sin embargo, detuvo toda algabaría cuando al voltear para recibir alguna felicitación de su madre, éste no estaba por ningún lado.

Solo eso bastó para que pensara lo peor y regresase sus pasos, atrapando a ese gigoló con las manos en la masa.

¡Ah, no! ¡En su guardia no!

_Madre ¿Estás bien? ¿No te alcanzó a hacer daño? -estalló en mil dudas, dirigiendo alguna mirada rápida hacia el adulto.

Quería estar seguro de que estuviera entero y libre de pulgas de pervertidos.

Ivlis por su parte se sentía de maravillas. ¿Y cómo no? Si su querido salvador lo había liberado del forzoso agarre ajeno, acurrucándolo entre sus brazos como todo digno héroe de cuentos de hadas.

Su héroe.

_Sí, estoy bien. Y todo gracias a ti, cariño -Sonrió, acariciando su mejilla en agradecimiento. - Mi pequeño, héroe.

Estar entre sus brazos era la mejor parte de sus rescates, le daban una cálida sensación de seguridad.

Licorice no tardó en experimentar nuevamente el calor en su propio rostro, al igual que cierto revoloteo en su estómago.

Para su corazón no había mayor halago que la voz de su progenitor. Casi hasta le hacía lamentar tener que bajarlo de su abrazo.

Muy en el fondo, realmente ya no sabía si tenía merecido tal título, pero si su madre lo decía... Lo aceptaría.

_No es nada, mamá. Me gusta ayudar -Murmuró por lo bajo, listo para que regresaran casa, dejando a Satanick desangrándose, pero...

_¡E-esperen!

...Las cosas aún no terminaban.

_Tks ¿Qué quieres, imbécil? -Rodó los ojos con fastidio.

No entendía cómo le hacía Satanick para seguir hablando con una lanza en la cabeza, aunque tampoco le importaba.

Solo quería llegar a casa y merendar algo delicioso con Ivlis.

_A-aún no les dije todo... -Se puso de pie con cierta dificultad. Si no lo pensaba, la lanza no dolía... Tanto- E-es algo bueno para ti también, Licorice -O al menos así lo veía el diablo de orbes violeta.

¡Jah! Si supiera...

_¿Ah? ¿De qué estás hablando ahora? -Si provenía de su padre nunca sería algo bueno- Si me sigues haciendo perder mi tiempo, te voy a-

_¡T-te juro que no es eso! ¡Es una buena idea! -Se apresuró, agitando sus manos en señal de paz. De verdad no estaba intentando ningún truco- ¡Es muy bueno para todos!

Esto a cada segundo se ponía más raro.

Madre e hijo se observaron dudosos del argumento ajeno, dispuestos a mejor solo ignorarlo y partir de una vez, pero su silencio fue tomado como una oportunidad de hablar para el diablo azabache.

_E-es bastante simple, la verdad... -Tosió un poco. Debía apresurarse para volver a su mundo, necesitaba ayuda de Medouco cuanto antes así que fue al punto, descolocando a más de uno- ¡Vengan a vivir conmigo!

El tono que usaba era tan jovial y confiado, ni parecía alguien con la cabeza ensartada.

Era casi una pena que fuese el único que compartía tan sentimiento por la 'alegre' propuesta.

_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso te volviste completamente loco?! -Se detuvo unos segundos, terminando con una palmada contra su propia cabeza- No ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Siempre has estado loco, pero esto lo te supera.

Era oficial, tener raíces en el cerebro no era saludable. Ya le parecía raro que Satanick no pareciera mostrar cambios luego de aquella experiencia tan perturbadoramente floral.

_¡¿Q-qué insinúas, Cucaracha?! ¡La propuesta va muy en serio! -chilló más que ofendido. Cuanta grosería, y él que se había matado planeando todo- Es perfecto. Solo piénsalo: Tú, yo, nuestro bebé; y tal vez algunos más que quieras traer, no me opongo; juntos bajo el mismo techo... ¡Como una familia!

Su propia ilusión fantasiosa al respecto puede que le impidiera considerar mil detalles y fallas técnicas, entre ellas el que nunca fueron realmente tal cosa como una familia, pero creía que para ello estaría la convivencia.

Que a partir de allí todo se solucionaría por sí solo.

Pero la vida nunca sería así de sencilla.

_Lo imagino y creo que tendré pesadillas -Pensaba que la lanza al fin le dejó un daño irreparable a su inexistente cerebro. - No sé si lo recuerdas, pero tengo un mundo que dirigir y ese es solo UNO de los miles de "pero's" que se me ocurren a tu tonta idea.

Ivlis no quería nada de esto, pero el diablo de Pitch Black tampoco pensaba ceder.

_Bah, eso lo puedes hacer desde allá. Y de igual modo no es como su hicieras gran cosa -Soltó con un leve gesto de restar importancia, crispando al más bajo.

A diferencia de ese enfermo sexual, él si veía su puesto con gran responsabilidad.

_¡No me pongas en tu nivel de vagancia! -Eso lo ofendía ofendidamente.

Esta discusión estaba sobrepasando sus dosis diarias de absurdidad; aunque muy pronto tomaría un inesperado giro de seriedad.

_...No quiero.

Ambos adultos se detuvieron, mirando ligeramente sorprendidos al niño. Por Vicers, por un momento de verdad olvidaron que estaba allí.

Durante todo este momento, Licorice se había visto atrapado en un silencioso shock sin que lo notaran. Su cabeza daba mil vueltas sin reparo, repasando cada pro y contra con relación a la 'propuesta' de su padre.

Más que nada los contra, cabe mencionar.

Tragó grueso en medio de su debate interno.

No quería volver a Pitch Black, no _podía_ volver. Si lo hacía, entonces...

_No quiero.

...Vería a ese **monstruo** otra vez. Y no estaba seguro de estar listo para ello.

¡Ni siquiera había considerado tal opción! En todo este tiempo solo había pensado sobre si hablar del asunto, incluso llegó a concluir que todo estaría bien si solo lo olvidaba y seguía con su vida.

En Flame World eso era posible, pero en Pitch Black... No. ¡Imposible!

_¿L-licorice? -en medio de todo su debate, el menor no era consciente del todo en su actuar, el cual alertó un poco al diablo de las llamas.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasa algo? -Entendía su desagrado con la idea, él mismo la compartía, pero...

La reacción de su hijo era incluso más intensa, más furiosa, más... ¿Asustada?

No. No era posible... Y de ser así ¿Por qué?

A Licorice no le agradaba Satanick en lo absoluto, pero nunca mostró tal desagrado. Después de todo, lo había llegado a escuchar varias veces hablar muy emocionado de cuando podía visitar a Glasses y kiku.

Sintiendo una instintiva necesidad de dar algo de alivio, tocó el hombro del más alto para captar su atención y buscar comprender.

Creía que si veía más claramente a su rostro entendería que sucedía, pero no fue así.

Apenas su escamosa mano hizo contacto sobre su hijo, éste sí reaccionó, pero desviando la mirada a un costado con dignidad. Como si de golpe recordara que no estaba solo y que debía guardar la compostura.

No, Licorice. Nada de pánico delante de tu madre. No quieres un interrogatorio de su parte.

Natural, fuérzate a actuar natural.

_N-no me pasa nada, solo... -Una mirada de molestia cayó sobre su padre, pero ningún ataque más se vio efectuado. Suspiró- Estoy cansado de seguir los juegos de ese idiota, es todo.

Y con ese gruñido, decidió dejar todo por la paz, regresando a sonreír levemente hacia su adorada madre. No quería preocuparla. Ya el sobre debía tener más que suficiente estrés como para sumarse a la lista.

_Licorice...

_Estoy bien ¿Sí? -tomó su mano con suavidad. Ivlis hasta había olvidado la última vez que lo trataron con tal delicadeza- Mira, como dije la idea no me gusta, pero... Estaré bien con lo que sea mientras pueda estar contigo. -No iba a dejarlo a merced de ese idiota- ¿Escuchaste, basura? No creas que no veo tus intenciones, pero no te permitiré hacerle daño a madre -Siseó, tal vez más rudo de lo necesario.

Así lograría disimular su propio temor.

Sí... No dejaría a su amada madre sola. Ni se permitiría bajar la guardia tanto por Ivlis como por sí mismo.

Disimuló su pesar al regresar a su forma infantil para emprender su camino a casa. Ya no había más por decir o hacer de su parte.

Mientras Ivlis no lo dejara solo, todo iría bien ¿Cierto?

Se aferraría a esa idea y confiaría en el juicio de Ivlis, no le quedaba de otra.

Para Satanick por su parte, el ambiente se había tornado más tenso de lo esperado, por lo que el ojivioleta consideró que ya era hora de irse. No vaya ser que la ira del niño terminara materializada como una nueva lanza en su cráneo.

Total, a sus ojos la decisión ya era muy obvia.

_Bueno, veo que tienen mucho por hacer. Vendré en dos días por ustedes~ -Y sin dar tiempo a nada más, abrió un portal para desaparecer velozmente dentro de este.

Mejor que digan 'aquí corrió' que 'aquí quedó' ¿Cierto?

_¿Pero qué...? ¡Satanick, mierda! ¡Regresa! ...Condenado hijo de... -No podía creer que lo estuviera dejando solo con semejante embrollo.

Suspiró resignado, volviendo a observar el camino a su castillo por donde él y su hijo comenzaron a recorrer finalmente.

En todo lo que restaba, el niño ya no se molestó en decir nada más, perdido en sus pensamientos y dejando al adulto muy preocupado por todo.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Era evidente que Satanick no iba a aceptar ninguna excusa o negativa; aunque las pusiera tenía ese ridículo acuerdo mutuo: Ivlis podría considerar que estaría 'a salvo' (al menos de morir) a cambio de hacer lo que el azabache.

Como un juguete.

Incluso luego de tantos años pensar en las circunstancias que lo obligaron a aceptar tan horrendo trato hacía que la bilis en su estómago se revolviera.

¿Hasta cuándo seguiría cargando con sus errores del pasado? ¿Quería la vida de él?

No lo sabía, pero se esforzaría por pasar a un tema menos deprimente.

Al final de todo, Licorice había dejado la decisión en él ¿No? Pasara lo que pasara, el niño ya había dado su veredicto:

No iba a dejarlo.

Se abrazó internamente a sí mismo, envolviéndose entre una mezcla de vergüenza y alivio. ¿Y así se decía ser un adulto? ¿Sintiéndose a salvo por la promesa de un niño?

Patético. Eso era realmente.

Ni siquiera le sorprendía darse cuenta de que al final de todo terminaría cumpliendo el absurdo capricho del otro diablo.

Siempre fue así: un cobarde sin voluntad real.

Y lo peor de todo...

Solo tenían 2 días para alistarse.

 _...Mierda..._

Lo mejor sería apresurarse a dar la noticia y prepararlo todo. No dudaba en que Poemi y Emalf querrían ir con él, aunque ello no quitaba a muchos de sus subordinados atrás...

Y a su hogar.

Apretó los labios. Temporal, se quería convencer de que esto era temporal.

Así no dolería tanto. Tenía mil cosas de las que preocuparse, entre ellas, ir a hablar con su hijo.

 _Licorice..._

Qué extraño ¿Por qué sentía que estaba a punto de cometer el peor error de su vida?

Bueno, no es como si fuera la primera vez que lo sintiera, así que solo intentó ignorar el presagio.

 _ **Grave**_ error.

 _ **###########**_

La pobre se movía de un lado a otro, entre sábanas y escobas, debía asegurarse de dejar las nuevas habitaciones en óptimas condiciones para los futuros nuevos inquilinos.

_E-esto va aquí, aquí y creo que aquí. -Balbuceaba por lo bajo, a la vez que con su mano libre intentaba despolvorear un poco, aunque ello provocaba el leve estornudo de sus serpientes. - Ups... Lo siento, chicas.

Éstas no tardaron en sisear en tono amistoso. La conocían bien como para tolera sus pequeñas torpezas.

Soltó un jadeo cansado.

La albina realmente no entendía que estaba pasando o por qué deliberadamente el diablo de Flame World se vendría a vivir aquí con sus hijos y subordinado, Envi no parecía dispuesto a querer dar detalles.

Suspiró.

Bueno, suponía que por ahora solo le quedaba seguir limpiando. No era como si esto le afectara negativamente ¿No?

 _Uhn... Tal vez me preocupo mucho..._

Consideraba factible tratar de aprender de Crea para ver lo positivo de las cosas.

Y hablando de ella...

_¿Uh? ¡Oh, Medouco! Aquí estás, te estaba buscando -La infantil voz atravesó el umbral de la puerta, permitiéndose corretear hasta la sirvienta. Parecía tan rebosante de energía que la adulta se sentía contagiada.

Sonrió tímida.

_Pareces feliz, Crea. -La niña no tardó en corresponder la sonrisa.

_¡Lo estoy! Vamos a tener más amigos con quien jugar ¿No es genial, Medouco?

_Sí que lo es. -Palmeó sus cabellos antes de volver a su labor.

La joven robot era muy ingenua e inocente como para ver los 'inconvenientes de adultos' que realmente todos éstos cambios significaban. Ignoraba completamente la verdad que escondían las intenciones de su amo para traer a Ivlis y compañía, muy lejanas a cosas como amistad real o juegos de mesa.

Pero... Todos creían que era mejor así. Mientras menos lo comprendiera, más sonrisas podría ir contagiando por ahí y eso sin duda haría a Satanick feliz.

Ese era su deber ¿No?

Además, la Gorgona si compartía ciertas ideas con la niña, como aquella en la que creía que los niños del diablo del otro mundo sí podrían congeniar con la pequeña.

La albina era su amiga y siempre se daba un tiempo para jugar con ella, aunque amigos más cercanos a su 'edad' seguro le vendrían bien.

 _Al menos Crea sí que está feliz._

Pero... No todos compartían esta dicha.

No muy lejos del femenino par, un fastidiado demonio se movía de un lado a otro, maldiciendo internamente su suerte, a Sullivan por su enorme bocota y a Ivlis por algo tan simple como existir.

Una cosa esa tolerar a esa gallina cuando a su jefe se le daba por buscarlo para algunas horas entretenidas, otra muy diferente era tener que verlo las 24 horas del maldito día.

Apretó los puños, conteniéndose para no golpear muy fuerte al pisar. Debía saber disimular su molestia... En especial a partir de ahora.

Pero el diablo de Flame World no era su mayor preocupación... sino...

_...Tks...

Tan rápido como llegó a sus pensamientos, un insano deseo por ir a arrancarle la lengua al niño se hizo presente, pero lo reprimió.

Así no lograría nada, debía volver a calmarse. Aún no pasaba nada, así que puede que le estuviera dando demasiada importancia.

El chiquillo quedó muy trastornado luego de su último encuentro... Las posibilidades de que abriera la boca no eran muy altas.

Y en todo caso, si es que en esta nueva estadía lo veía necesario, un segundo escarmiento no estaría de más.

Sí... Esa idea serviría para cualquier contingencia.

Después de todo, esto era tan solo un pequeño correctivo por el bien de su amo. No estaba haciendo nada muy terrible. El mocoso era un malcriado y se lo merecía.

Y con ello en mente, el demonio cabra se sintió capaz de continuar sus tareas con normalidad.

Satanick por su parte, totalmente alejado en su propio cuarto, no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro.

La emoción lo tenía maravillado y fantaseando con mil cosas a la vez.

_...Poco... ¡Ya falta tan poco! -Siguió brincando sobre el suave colchón de su cama, apretujando un pequeño y afelpado peluche de conejo.

Desde que fue a dar la noticia, llevaba contando las horas y minutos que faltaban para el arribo de sus invitados. Se prometía que, si se retrasaban tan solo un minuto, él mismo iría a buscarlos.

_Fufufu~ Muy pronto... ¡Todo será espléndido! -No paraba con sus ilusiones.

Desayunos, almuerzos y cenas, todos con la mesa al fin repleta. Poder ir tras de Ivlis cuando quisiera... ¡Poder ver a su hermoso bebé crecer de cerca!

Todo esto lo mantenía con tal euforia que ni se detenía a recordar la realidad donde Ivlis solo aceptaba por el burdo contrato que mantenían y su hijo estaría dispuesto a hacerlo ceviche si intentaba algo. No quería pensarlo ahora que se entretenía en sus propios sueños despierto.

Aspiró hondo, luego de permitirse caer sobre una almohada y perdiendo la vista en el techo en lo que su respiración.

Luego de años de silenciosa soledad en el Castillo... Al fin volvería a haber ruido y vida.

Sonrió.

Eso era todo lo que quería... Y necesitaba.

 _ **###########**_

Y como si el destino se apresurara a lo inevitable, los días faltantes no tardaron en transcurrir hasta que el indeseado momento llegó.

Hoy era el día en que el diablo debía partir a Pitch Black, y la incertidumbre al respecto no se limitaba solo al de mechas rojas.

_¡B-bwaaahhh! ¡Señor Ivlis! -el llanto de sus subordinados seguramente debía estar haciendo eco por todo el Inframundo.

Por motivos inexplicables, fuero ellos lo que tomaron peor la noticia. Se habían encariñado demasiado con su jefe, servirlo era prácticamente su vida y verse forzados a renunciar a ello, dolía.

_V-vamos, chicos. Solo es temporal, prometo volver -Hizo el intento por calmarlo. Le daba una pena horrenda verlos sufrir tanto solo por él, no se creía la gran cosa para ameritar tanto- N-no es para tanto...

Sin embargo, el resto de demonios no parecía opinar lo mismo.

_¡C-claro que sí, amo!

_¡Usted ha sido el mejor jefe!

Y el único, pero esos detalles quien los cuenta.

_¡No se olvide de nosotros!

_¡Escríbanos! Ugh...

_¡Llámenos!

_¡S-si necesita algo solo dígalo e iremos por usted! ¡Bwahhh!

_¡L-los vamos a extrañar, señor!

_M-muchachos...

Ay, no.

Si seguían así podrían hacerlo llorar, y eso no era honorable en un momento así. Solo estaban haciendo esto más difícil.

Aspiró hondo, dejándolos al menos desahogarse un poco. Sus pobres servidores al menos merecían eso.

Estos días habían sido algo complicados, imposibles de dejarle algo de tiempo para algo y exprimidos hasta el último segundo para dejar todo en orden.

Había deseado hacer tantas cosas, entre ellas el hablar más calmadamente con Licorice, pero tal cosa no se pudo.

Suspiró resignado. Aún sentía algo molestándolo con respecto a la extraña actitud del niño de días atrás, pero no llegaba a nada.

Por otro lado, no muy lejos de él, el eco de un par de voces se hizo presente, junto al sonido de pesadas maletas arrastrándose por el suelo.

_¡Más rápido, Emalfsh! -Gruñía la aterradora loli, apenas cargando con una pequeña mochila en comparación del enorme par de maletas que el mayor iba arrastrando dificultosamente.

_E-esto pesa... ¡Joder! -¡¿Qué acaso llevaban un batallón ahí dentro?!

Conociendo las costumbres sádicas de la castaña, optó por no preguntar.

Ivlis rió nerviosamente, sin estar seguro de si sería necesario llevar tanto. Él mismo solo se aseguró de llevar lo primordial, entre ello ropa, pertenencias muy valiosas y demás, no quería abarrotarse tanto.

Si lo hacía, sentiría que se iría para siempre; cosa que esperaba no sucediera.

Bufó contra su suerte, observando a su alrededor.

_Bien. Con esto creo que- ¡...! -Calló de golpe.

No. No estaba todo. Aún faltaba...

_¡¿Dónde está Licorice?! -miró en varias direcciones. Las pertenencias del niño ya estaban donde deberían, pero su dueño no.

Entornó los ojos hacia sus subordinados, quienes temblaron.

El mensaje fue claro: ¡A buscar al joven amo o terminarían hechos cenizas!

 _ **############**_

Tomó una roca pequeña, firme y rojiza entre sus dedos, lanzándola pocos instantes después hacia la nada.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces llevaba repitiendo la misma acción una y otra vez entre su muy larga caminata, aumentando su insatisfacción con cada sonido molesto de las piedrecillas pulverizarse en sus caídas y rebotes toscos.

Quería despejarse antes de la estúpida mudanza, pero no estaba funcionando.

Estaba frustrado con todo. Con la vida, con su padre y hasta consigo mismo. Cada vez que creía avanzar en algo, todo parecía confabular para obligarlo a retroceder de nuevo.

La idea de ir a Pitch Black lo tenía asfixiado desde que enteró. Si intentó no hablar del tema en todos estos días fue para al menos intentar disimularlo y disfrutar cuanto pudiera de su cálido hogar mientras el tiempo seguía como una especie de cuenta regresiva.

 _Odio esto._

Todo estaba cambiando tan rápido que ni siquiera terminaba de digerir una situación antes de enredarse con otra.

Bufó, pateando algo hacia un río de lava cercano.

Cabía mencionar que no culpaba a su madre por esto, entendía que quizás la estúpida basura influenció directa o indirectamente su decisión, pero ya no importaba.

Y de igual modo, Ivlis era tan ignorante como todos de su angustia. ¿Qué culpa puede tener de algo que desconoce?

Lo consideraba más culpa suya por seguir callado.

_...¡M-maldición! -se despeinaba de solo pensar en ello. ¿Era posible estar tan furioso consigo mismo?

¡Esto iba a volverlo loco!

Quiso gritar del coraje que se daba, pero luchó por contenerse y solo volvió a tomar una roca para lanzarla.

_...¿Uh?

...Pero justo luego de hacerlo, un sonido extraño y hueco llamó su atención y curiosidad infantil.

Avanzó hacia dónde provino, a unos pocos metros suyos detrás de unos arbustos espinosos y rocas. No había sonado como las veces anteriores, algo allí debía ser diferente.

Con sumo cuidado de no pincharse, se acercó a mirar un poco hasta que notó algo extraño.

_...¿Y esa jarra? -no estaba del todo seguro de que era hasta que logró sacarla de entre unas ramas muy enredadas y algo de tierra.

¿Una lámpara?

Naranja y con extraños símbolos muy similares en diseño a algunos jarrones de su hogar. Estaba sucia y polvorienta, calculaba que llevaba años allí, tal vez siglos.

Se preguntaba quién pudo haberla perdido en un lugar así, totalmente en medio de la nada.

Se encogió de hombros.

Ya saben que dicen ¿No? Quien lo encuentra se lo queda.

Aquel cacharro se veía tan frágil y vieja que seguramente no duraría mucho; hasta parecía milagro que la roca que lanzó no la abollara; pero seguro le gustaría a Poemi para jugar al té.

Solo... Debía limpiarla un poco y ya.

Remangó ligeramente su ropa, empezando a frotarla y sacudirla distraídamente sin notar de una esencia que terminó por abandonar su interior de golpe, aterrándolo.

_¿Pero que...? ¡WAHHH!

Tembló de pies a cabeza mientras veía, totalmente paralizado, como un extraño humo salía del interior de la lámpara hasta ir cobrando forma...

La de una joven de ropa al estilo árabe y cabellos tan naranjas como las llamas del fuego.

_¿Q-qué...? -Retrocedió tan abruptamente que cayó sentado y dejó caer la lámpara por el asombro. No creía lo que estaba viendo a pesar de tenerlo a pocos metros suyos.

Una mujer... ¡Una mujer con dedos de ensalada!

¡¿De dónde salió?!

No, esperen. Eso lo sabía, vino de la lámpara.

¡¿Pero cómo rayos era posible?! Ese cacharro era diminuto y este ser... Lo contrario mismo.

No había lógica, su mente iba estallar... Y no era el único.

La pelinaranja estaba tan anonadada como el joven diablo, mirando a su alrededor y a sí misma con una inexplicable muestra de asombro, incredulidad y alegría.

_Y-yo... N-no puede ser ¡Al fin soy...!

¡Libre! ¡Era libre!

La oscuridad, el encierro, la soledad... ¡Todo se había ido por fin!

Estaba tan emocionada que tardó largo rato al percatarse de la joven compañía, así como dedujo que éste era su salvador.

¡Oh, Vicers! ¡Sus modales!

_¿Uh? ¿Tú fuiste quien...? -Y fue entonces cuando pudo ver en los ojos del niño un deje familiar.

Ese dorado, tan inocente y lleno de amor; solo lo había visto una vez hace tiempo en...

_...S-señor Ivlis... -Jadeó, al borde del llanto con solo recordarlo.

¡Es verdad! ¡Su amo! ¡¿Qué había sido de su mejor amigo mientras no estaba?! Siquiera... ¡¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado de su ida?!

Miles de dudas se atiborraban en su cabeza, a la vez que una conclusión ayudaba al menor a saber qué hacer.

No sabía exactamente quién era esta rara mujer, pero conocía al de mechas rojas.

Las ansias lo invadieron, al igual que una mezcla de alerta y fascinación.

_...Oye... -llamó a la genio, con un gesto tímido pero amable.

Tenía que decirle a su madre.

_...Yo sé... donde está la persona que mencionaste...

Y rápido.

 _ **######**_

_¡Licorice! ¡Licorice, ya casi es hora! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Con los nervios a flor de piel, el diablo se removía de un lado a otro gritando el nombre de su hijo.

Bufó.

Ya era suficientemente malo tener que resignarse a cumplir los caprichos del estúpido de Satanick, y la creciente preocupación por no saber del paradero de su hijo no lo ayudaba.

 _Esto no puede estar pasando._ Masajeó sus sienes con estrés.

Sabía perfectamente que Licorice fue quien peor tomó todo esto de verse obligados a mudarse, pero no creía que intentara algo.

¿Edad de rebeldía? No. Licorice era muy buen niño para eso. Nunca buscaría hacer algo solo por demostrar que llevaba la contraria, al menos no con él.

Le era más viable creer que estaría jugando sin notar la hora o algo similar.

_¿Dónde estará ese niño?

Y casi como una respuesta del destino, apenas terminó de formular la pregunta, un ligero jalón a su ropa llamó su atención provocando que volteara.

Era el pequeño.

_Mamá, yo-

_¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Me tenías muy preocupado! -Soltó de golpe, conteniéndose para no hacer una escena, aunque era imposible. Su instinto hablaba por él- ¿Qué te he dicho sobre irte así...?

Sin embargo, Licorice, lejos de hacer gran caso a lo que oía, optó por señalar a espaldas suyas para indicar que no venía solo. Si Ivlis no escuchaba sus palabras, supuso que hacer un gesto ayudaría.

Se sentía algo mal por el leve regaño, pero lo que encontró era más importante. Ya se disculparía luego por desaparecer.

Y tal como previó, el de mechas rojas levantó la mirada en la dirección indicada, quizás dispuesto a mandar al carajo a lo que sea o quien sea que hubiese colaborado con retrasar a su hijo, pero todo intento de palabra murió cuando la visualizó.

_¡...!

Sus cabellos naranjas, mirada ocuosa, ropajes y tatuajes inconfundibles. Solo conocía a alguien así y no podía creer que estuviera aquí.

_¿R-rieta? -No sabía cómo reaccionar o que decir, todo en él estaba entrando a modo automático por el shock; ignorando momentáneamente todo lo que no fuera su más fiel subordinada... Y mejor amiga.

Su _alma gemela._

La genio también parecía tan conmocionada como él.

_H-hola, señor Ivlis. H-ha pasado tiempo ¿No? -Titubeó envuelta en lágrimas, sin poder adivinar que su amo terminaría por abalanzarse hacia ella tan solo para una cosa:

Abrazarla.

Tal vez así se convencería que no estaba soñando ni que era ningún espejismo para permitir a todas sus emociones estallar con libertad entre un alegre llanto.

_¡Rieta! ¡D-de verdad eres tú! ¡Tú! -la había extrañado tanto, y justo cuando más la necesitaría, al fin regresaba a su lado.

En medio de todo, el niño solo permanecía en silencio, presenciando el momento como si estuviera en medio del final inesperado de alguna película.

Tenía mil y un dudas en mente, así como una sensación rara invadiéndolo al ver al par tan cariñoso, pero... La que más perduraba era una extraña y tenue alegría.

Si su madre era feliz, él también.

Podía ver que a partir de hoy vendrían muchos cambios, pero no todos parecían malos.

_¡L-lo extrañé tanto! ¡Señor Ivlis! ¡Ivlis!

Ahora mismo presenciaba el mejor cambio posible para su progenitor y su destino...

 **Notas finales: Y al fin terminé... Espero que les haya gustado. Luego de mucho finalmente actualicé.**

 **No prometo mucho, pero al menos trataré de avanzar hasta el final.**

 **Y pos bueno, sobre el HeadCanon... Ya lo han visto. Un headcanon sobre Satanick decidiendo llevarse a la Familia Flama a Pitch Black y el otro que nos trajo a la linda Rieta de regreso~ La idea vino gracias a un par de fan art que encontré por ahí.**

 **Lo siento. La amo demasiado y la necesito en esta historia.**

 **Y cabe mencionar que las Dalias de dragón no existen, pero estan basado en las dalias reales que resisten mucho el calor y significan "Inestabilidad". ¿Por qué será~? (?)**

 **En fin. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto~**


	3. El pasado siempre vuelve

**Notas: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son obra de Funamusea.**

 **Cabe mencionar que este fic no podría haberlo llevado a cabo sin la ayuda y rol de mi amada diosa/waifu/ardillita(?) SweetyGirl90 (¡Vean sus fics! ¡Actualiza más que yo y es cool! :v)**

 **La beia portada también es obra suya~**

 **Advertencias: Uso de Headcanons (Cosa que más abajo explicaré), relación homosexual e incestuosa /Esto es un fics Licorivlis, no esperen otra cosa :^)/ Traumas psicológicos. Mención de abuso infantil.**

 **P.D.: Evítense comentarios tipo "Siii! Violación". Me incomodan demasiado. Hago el intento de tomar los temas de esa índole con seriedad en la trama. Por favor.**

 **Gracias.**

 **Ok... Sin más que decir, comencemos~**

 **Hafefobia**

 **Capítulo 2: El pasado siempre vuelve.**

Allí mismo, aún perdida entre la somnolencia y la calidez de las mantas, en medio de la oscuridad de su pulcro cuarto, la joven genio nuevamente abría los ojos, deleitada magníficamente de solo comprobar que estaba en su cómoda cama y no en ese sucio cacharro.

Una simple palabra explicaba ese efímero instante.

Felicidad.

Aquella palabra era tan corta y alcanzaba para describir emociones tan inmensas como el mismo cielo.

O al menos así lo veía ella.

 _¡Al fin he vuelto! ...Sigo sin poder creerlo..._

Se removió entre risillas entre sus propias sábanas. Todo parecía un sueño, pero era real... Muy real.

Hermosamente real.

Desde que fue liberada de la lámpara, un montón de cambios la golpearon: Su querido amo tuvo un hijo con un cerdo despreciable (al que no dudó en golpear cuando lo conoció), se estaban mudando forzosamente de mundo, el pequeño Licorice era una ternura que enamoraba con solo existir y de la nada todos terminaron en un nuevo lugar, con nuevas alcobas y nuevas camas.

Todo eso formaba parte de su nueva vida ahora. Era muy confuso y difícil de digerir al principio, pero luego de tanto tiempo perdida entre la oscuridad y el olvido, no se quejaba del todo.

Estaba de regreso, con su familia y amigos.

Junto a su _alma gemela_.

Se sonrojó, aún entre fantasías de un primer amor. Puede que todavía fuera tonto conservar ciertas esperanzas en el amor, pero en todo este tiempo aprendió que rendirse no la llevaría a nada.

Creyó que estaría confinada por toda la eternidad en aquella lámpara... Y mírenla ahora, libre.

Para amar y vivir junto a todos una vez más.

No desaprovecharía esta nueva oportunidad.

_Debo dar mi mejor esfuerzo -Se alentó, al fin decidida y saliendo de la cama entre un brinco animado.

Ya era hora de comenzar el día, y planeaba hacerlo agradable para todos.

Uhn... Tal vez un desayuno familiar no vendría mal. Sabía lo que, a su amo, Poemi y Emalf les encantaba para desayunar, y aún estaba en proceso de aprender lo mismo del pequeño diablo.

...Un niño.

Otro hijo de la persona que más le importaba en su vida, y quien la había liberado aquel día.

Nunca podría olvidar aquel impacto e inocente brillo peculiar que descubrió en su mirada la primera vez que lo vio ante ella; esos ojos dorados tan similares a los de su amo.

Incluso sin decírselo, supo de inmediato que éste e Ivlis estaban emparentados de algún modo.

 _Licorice... Igual que el dulce..._

Apenas lo conocía hacía pocas semanas, pero su misión con respecto a él era muy clara y evidente: lo protegería y amaría con su vida.

Era alguien valioso y amado en la vida de su diablo, y no dudaba que en poco tiempo también lo sería en la suya.

Y es que... ¡Vamos! ¿Cómo no amar a esa ternurita que obviamente adoraba a su madre tanto?

Verlos juntos la llenaba de tal dicha que se contenía para no chillar como una niña ¡Demasiado adorables!

Rió, corriendo hacia el baño para alistarse una vez que visualizó la hora marcada en un reloj en la pared. Mejor se dejaba de monólogos internos y se apresuraba hacia la cocina.

Seguramente Medouco ya había iniciado y necesitaría una mano mágica como la suya.

 _¡Que inicie el día!_

¡Hoy ya parecía el mejor día...!

 _ **###########**_

...Hoy ya presentía un muy mal día.

Soltó un gruñido, apenas removiéndose entre las sábanas. No se había cambiado desde el otro día, demasiado deprimido como para siquiera levantarse a buscar algo más cómodo.

_Ugh... -Su vista se perdía en el techo sin hallar gran forma, dudoso sobre si cambiar la posición o no.

Ya habían transcurrido varios días desde la ansiada mudanza y, bueno. No todo había resultado como esperaba.

Entre ello, la nueva presencia que sobreprotegía a su amado juguete.

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 __Así que... Usted debe ser Satanick-sama ¿No? -indagó con una casi angelical sonrisa, habiéndose adelantado a su amo y compañía._

 _El azabache ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia hasta que escuchó su familiar voz._

 _...La conocía. En algún pasado muy lejano la vio en Flame World junto a la cucaracha, pero no terminaba de recordar._

 _Que extraño, incluso algo dentro de sí parecía intentar advertirle de algo apenas la vio, sin embargo, el diablo siguió con lo suyo._

 _Todo esto lo tenía tan emocionado que estúpidamente bajó la guardia._

 __¿Uh? ¡Oh, Fufufu! No esperaba que la fama llegara a tanto~ ¿Me conoces, preciosa? ¿Uh, uh, uh? Aquella apestosa cucaracha debió hablarte de mí ¿No? ¡En especial sobre lo genial que soy en la cama! ¿Interesada~? -en medio de su tremenda idiotez ni siquiera notó que el aludido, lejos de decir algo o enfadarse, solo parecía esperar divertidamente a algo._

 _Los ojos de la genio brillaron ferozmente, casi estremeciéndolo. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué sentía que acababa de olvidar algo MUY importante con respecto a esta mujer?_

 __ Sí, bueno. Me habló tanto de usted que le tengo algo MUY especial. -garantizó feliz. - ¿Desea ver?_

 __¡Oh! Eso me enca-¡EKKK!_

 _Lo siguiente que supo fue que vio algunas estrellas y todo se puso negro._

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

Vicers, aún le dolía el maldito golpe y eso que ya se puso hielo. Rieta tiene la mano muy pesada.

Creer que sería factible tener a alguien como ella bajo el mismo techo tal vez no fue buena estrategia, aún si solo estaba tratando se mostrarse amable.

 _Pésima idea._

Sollozó. Vamos, esto no sería tan malo... Si la pelinaranja no fuera tan evidente.

¿Creían que era idiota como para no verlo? ¡Obviamente esa exhibicionista iba por lo mismo que él y no le gustaba!

Ivlis era gay ¿Cierto? Un gay... Con excepciones, tres siendo exactos según las deducciones de 4545, pero gay al fin y al cabo ¿No?

Y precisamente Rieta era una de ellas.

Una de las tres excepciones femeninas que tal vez podrían enamorar a Ivlis sin desestabilizar el mundo en el proceso, aunque ello no las volvía únicas en sí.

Solo dejaba en claro que eran las únicas del género femenino confirmado según el pequeño robot, el resto del elenco masculino aún tenía chance.

En teoría... Rieta solo era una de las tantas opciones a un final feliz para el diablo de las Flamas.

Quería ir a gritarle al cielo por qué mierda todo esto tenía que pasar justo ahora, pero se contuvo. Conociendo su propia suerte, puede que el viejo cancerígeno lo oyera y viniera a darle una putiza por armar escándalo.

Suspiró, ignorando el insistente golpeteo de la puerta. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie, solo seguir hundido en su propia miseria.

Fue un tonto ¿No? Creer que el destino le permitiría solucionar las cosas tan fácilmente.

Ivlis no lo sabía, pero muy en el fondo tenía cierta suerte en algunas cosas, solo que aún era muy idiota o ciego para terminar de darse cuenta.

Tenía mil rumbos factibles que podrían llevarlo a la felicidad, tan solo debía renunciar a esa 'maldición' autoimpuesta por Siralos y lo lograría; mientras él... Él debía o aferrarse desesperadamente a algo que al principio ni quiso o esperar a un futuro incierto.

O, en el peor de los casos, volver a convertirse en maceta.

Sintió escalofríos de solo pensarlo.

El sonido incipiente de gotas comenzó a resonar como un susurro en su ventana, ganando intensidad conforme pasaban los minutos.

Era tal la intensidad que incluso logró camuflar el sonido de los pasos de su subordinado mientras ingresaba finalmente al cuarto. Al ojivioleta lo hubiera sorprendido, pero su desanimo lo volvía apático a su alrededor.

_Satanick-sama ¿No va a desayunar? Ya casi es hora. -Le extrañaba aún verlo en esas ropas y en cama. Lo usual era que el diablo estuviese brincando de un lado a otro, murmurando cosas sobre atrapar a la Cucaracha o lo que fuera, pero nada.

No es que se quejara de al fin dejara de hablar de Ivlis, era un profundo alivio, pero...

Tampoco era agradable esto.

No pasaba absolutamente nada. No le había respondido ni minutos antes al golpetear la puerta, ni parecía prestarle gran atención ahora.

_Uhn... Envi... -Apenas y le dio una breve mirada antes de volver a su propia depresión- No quiero levantarme... -De solo ver la distancia que lo separaba de la puerta ya lo agotaba.

Se estiró levemente, tronando un poco la espalda. Ya estuvo, hoy no se levantaría.

_¿No podrías mejor traerme el desayuno aquí? -En realidad no tenía hambre, pero no jugaría con su suerte.

Apenas había terminado de sobreponerse a esa rara cosa morada que lo destrozó desde dentro, debía comer bien. Su buen atractivo y salud dependía de ello.

El demonio pareció dudar, pero a fin de todo obedeció.

_Como desee, señor. -No le molestaba tanto, cabe mencionar.

Prefería mil veces tener que traerle algo en una bandeja a verlo fraternizar con los 'nuevos inquilinos', aunque curiosamente el motivo de su desagrado más bien recaía en que Satanick no solo compartía con la familia Flama, quería que TODO PRESENTE lo hiciera.

Antes no le importaba tanto, pero ahora las cosas eran muy molestas para su gusto. Ivlis y el resto era muy ruidosos, en especial si Crea o su propio amo se terminaban uniendo a las charlas/discusiones.

Su jefe parecía feliz (en lo que cabía), pero... Eso no ayudaba a que la situación fuera más agradable para su sirviente.

Le daba jaqueca de solo recordar esos intentos. La tensión era tan palpable al inicio que podría ser cortada con un cuchillo.

Mejor ni pensarlo.

Dirigió una mirada rápida al clima, suspirando con pesadez. Otro día de lluvia ¿Eh?

Desde la llegada de esos tontos, eran muy frecuentes.

Contuvo un bufido en lo que se retiraba por el desayuno ajeno. Como si le sorprendiera de esas pestes.

Una vez solo de nuevo, el diablo de Pitch Black regresó a sus propias cavilaciones, sobre todo.

Las cosas realmente estaban cambiando, aunque no como deseaba.

Si seguía suspirando tanto puede que su alma dejara su cuerpo, aunque a veces no le importaría.

 _Qué problemático._

Sabía que debía esforzarse más, pero al menos por este día no guardaba gran interés.

Bah, ya renovaría sus energías luego.

¿Y qué era lo peor de todo?

Que realmente no se sentía molesto de ver a Ivlis feliz en compañía ajena.

Volvió a chillar, tratando de ahogarse en su almohada.

En serio... ¡¿En qué momento se metieron en una mala parodia de manga shoujo?!

 _Esto apesta... Incluso peor que Fumus..._

Y eso, ya era un caso serio.

 _ **##########**_

 _Azúcar, café, galletitas._

Esa era la principal melodía que se repetía dentro de la Gorgona, yendo de un lado a otro entre tazones y cucharas para asegurarse de elaborar el desayuno más delicioso posible.

Y no era la única con tal dulce objetivo en mente, pues una pequeña robot de cabello bicolor y la enérgica genio de Flame World se habían unido a ella para ayudar.

_¿Las ayudo con algo? -Tanteó la niña, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por alcanzar la mesa para ver que tanto hacía el par.

Observaba que mientras la albina batía sin descanso algo, Rieta parecía estar friendo algún omelette en una de las hornallas, con tal maestría que comenzó a pensar que ser un omelette volteado era divertido.

Rió un poco, captando al fin la atención de su fiel amiga quien divagó un poco entre lo que necesitaba para solicitar su ayuda.

_Uhn...¿Podrías pasarme el azúcar, Crea? No sé si alcance para los waffles.

_¡Claro! ¡Enseguida la traigo! -respondió, imitando tiernamente un saludo militar antes de ir por el azúcar.

Según entendía, lo guardaban en la parte baja del mueble de la cocina.

Medouco no se contuvo en observarla con una tenue sonrisa enternecida. A diferencia de muchos de sus colegas, ella no subestimaba en lo absoluto las habilidades de la pequeña ni se negaba a ser auxiliada por ésta.

Se supone que fue creada para hacer feliz a su amo ¿No? Por lo tanto, instruirla por ese buen rumbo era muy necesario.

Fue la primera compañía femenina que obtuvo desde que la señora Lil los dejó atrás, su única y mejor amiga. La primer que pudo hacer, sin miedos ni dudas.

La apreciaba mucho y le constaba que el inocente sentimiento era mutuo.

Esta situación no pasó desapercibida para cierta genio, quien consideraba esto como algo muy adorable.

_Si que se llevan bien ¿No? -picó un poco, sin entender muy bien el motivo para que el rostro ajeno enrojeciera de golpe.

_S-sí, eso creo... Uhh...

Rieta creyó verla con un fondo de algodón rosa por un segundo.

¡Oh, por Vicers santísimo!

 _¡Ternurita!_

Medouco era demasiado tímida, pero eso la volvía aún más linda.

_Es tan adorable. -soltó al aire sin detener su labor, animando poco a la albina a seguir conversación- Los niños como ella saben hacerse querer ¿No crees?

_Cierto. -Calló por unos pocos segundos, permitiendo a algunos ámenos recuerdos golpear su mente- Estar con ella... Me recuerda a cuando el amo Glasses era un niño...

Un castillo alegre, repleto de las risas de sus amos y del niño, una época dorada que recordar y que la llenaba de silenciosa dicha. Unos años que ahora no eran más que recuerdos perdidos en el tiempo.

_Sí... Te entiendo.

La genio compartía el sentimiento, reflejando en su mirada la misma nostalgia que la enfermera.

También tenía un corazón lleno de ámenos recuerdos junto a Ivlis, unos infantes Adauchi y Emalf, junto a la pequeña Poemi. Tal vez serían las memorias más valiosas de su vida... Y aún no estaban completa.

Todavía quedaban unas risas infantiles más por adornar y un niño que ver crecer.

Una oportunidad más.

_Aquí está el azúcar. ¿Ayudo con más? -terminó por hablar nuevamente la niña, sin haber prestado mucha atención a ellas. Estaba más atenta a ayudar.

Rieta y Medouco se respingaron un poco por su sorpresiva voz, pero finalmente compartieron un par de sonrisas cómplices, tal vez queriendo guardar esa corta charla solo para ambas a la vez que soltaban algunos 'Gracias' a Crea antes de seguir su arduo trabajo.

Estaban tan entretenidas entre sí que ni siquiera notaron a Envi cuando este pasó fugazmente por la cocina, llevando lo esencial para su amo en una bandeja. No era gran cosa, solo algo de café y avena, ni siquiera puso empeño en ser notado ni en pisar fuerte.

¿La verdad? Era mejor así.

Desde la llegada de la genio y su inesperada y veloz amistad con la Gorgona, casi parecía que cuando comenzaban a hablar ignoraban la realidad y se perdían en su propio mundo. Las únicas veces en que alguien intentó interrumpirlas por algo, terminó en incidentes con alguna vajilla rota o leche quemada, así que mejor ni arriesgarse.

No estaba de humor para arreglar desastres ajenos.

Casual, mientras su jefe caía en una depresión masiva, ellas vivían en su raro mundo rosa. No sabía si enfadarse o preocuparse de que sea lo que tuvieran llegara a ser contagioso.

Bufó, alejándose cuanto antes.

La amistad femenina era tan peculiar y misteriosa que a veces era mejor no entenderlo.

Rodó los ojos, preguntándose que era tan gracioso como para que sus risas se escucharan hasta el pasillo.

 _Bah, mujeres._

No las entendía ni le interesaba hacerlo. Su obligación solo era por y para Satanick.

 _ **###########**_

Dormir... Era una delicia.

Cuando dormía no tenía que preocuparse por nada ni nadie, solo se dejaba seducir por el cansancio, permitiéndose perderse entre sueños fantasiosos y la calidez de las sábanas.

Era curioso, pero incluso a su joven edad le encantaba hacerlo. Cuando dormía se permitía muchas cosas, pero una de ellas era su favorita por mucho...

Dormir junto a su madre.

_U-uhn... ¿Uh? -Fue abriendo los ojos, encontrándose con una hermosa imagen a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

 _Mamá es adorable cuando duerme._

Una vez había oído algo sobre que las personas solo mostraban su verdadera cara mientras dormían; y ahora podía dar toda la razón a ello.

En momentos como este era cuando podía realmente darse el lujo de ver al diablo con una expresión tal dulce y pacífica como ninguna otra. No quedaba rastro alguno de molestia o tristeza, solo una profunda relajación.

La visión le resultaba tan perfecta que se resistía en lo posible a despertarlo, deseoso por perpetuar un poco más el momento.

Desde que comenzaron a vivir en Pitch Black World, muchas cosas habían pasado.

Nuevo mundo, nueva vida, nuevos horarios, nuevo clima...

Nuevo _todo_.

Se había prometido el ser paciente con esto y no cuestionar a lo que sea que haya obligado a Ivlis a aceptar esto, pero... Era difícil.

Y nada de lo anterior mencionado tenía que ver con ello.

_Uhh...

.

..

...

 __¡Y-y hemos llegado! -exclamó el azabache con una sonrisa. A pesar del evidente ojo morado que cargaba (Cortesía de la recién llegada Rieta) estaba de buen humor con todo esto- No se queden allí. ¡Entren! ¡Pónganse cómodos! ¡Bienvenidos! ¡Todos son bienvenidos!_

 _Satanick soltaba exclamación tras exclamación, acompañando todo con exagerados gestos para incitarlos a seguirlo mientras los guíaba al interior del inmenso Castillo de Pitch Black._

 _En medio de toda la oscuridad y entre el reflejo de la luna, la majestuosa arquitectura se imponía como nunca antes, casi dándole un aspecto sacado de una película de terror._

 _El niño tragó grueso, manteniéndose casi pegado a su madre y la genio._

 _Había pasado un muy largo tiempo desde su última 'visita' a aquel sitio, pero su disimulado pánico no lo consideraba suficiente._

 _Hubiese sido más feliz de nunca volver, pero ya no había caso._

 __Bueno... Mejor sigámoslo. Quiero terminar con esto antes de que me de jaqueca -Habló el de mechas rojas, dando inicio a la marcha tras el otro diablo y siendo rápidamente seguido por la pelinaranja y su hijo._

 __Como diga, señor Ivlis. Si quiere, puedo prepararle un té para eso luego -sugirió, más que feliz y cargando las maletas de su amo._

 __Eso me encantaría. Muchas gracias, Rieta. -sonrió encantado. Probablemente aprovecharían eso para charlar y ponerse al día con todo._

 __No hay de qué~_

 _Se notaba que haber vuelto y poder servirlo la hacían muy feliz._

 _Detrás de éstos, los seguían ambos niños y su fiel niñero de gafas de sol, quien, dicho sea de paso, arrastraba su propia maleta y la de la aterradora loli._

 _¿Por qué? Porque la castaña así lo quería obviamente. ¿Para qué intentar discutir contra la lógica de una sádica?_

 _Que el tamaño no les engañe, el veneno viene en frascos pequeños._

 __Hey, Licorish. ¿No es eso muy pesado para ti? -tanteó la mayor, notando que su hermanito se estaba quedando atrás por arrastrar sus cosas- ¿No quieres que Emalfsh las cargue por ti? No te sientas mal por él, que sea útil en algo. -hizo un gesto de restar valor, a lo que el aludido se quejó llorosamente._

 __¡Poemi! ¡¿P-por qué tanta maldad?! ¡Piedad! -Era muy injusto haber pasado de 'perro' a 'mula' solo por llegar último en la carrera del otro día._

 _¡Injusticia! ¡Quería un abogado!_

 __¡Silencio, bashura y sigue cargando! ¡Si rompes algo, Poemi te romperá a ti!_

 _El demonio optó por callar y seguir llorando internamente como el macho que era. No podía contra esa lógica._

 _Licorice por su parte no hizo más que forzar una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza._

 __N-no, gracias. No hace falta, estoy bien así._

 _Se sentiría muy mal si aceptaba tal oferta, pobre Emalf._

 _Y no es como si de verdad pesara tanto, solo que todo el estrés de la mudanza y las emociones del día lo tenían bastante agotado._

 _Ni siquiera podía considerar la opción de usar su forma adulta en ese estado._

 __Uhn. Si tú lo dices -Encogió sus hombros antes de seguir el paso._

 _De igual modo solo los guiarían hasta sus respectivos cuartos ¿No? No debía ser mucho._

 _Una vez que terminaron de ingresar por la inmensa puerta, Satanick los guió directamente hasta las escaleras que los llevarían a las recámaras._

 _Al parecer, estaba tan deseoso de ponerse cómodo como los demás (por el golpe, tal vez); sin embargo, eso no evitaría lo que seguiría..._

 _Y lo que el menor más temía._

 _Presentar a los subordinados._

 _Éstos se encontraban a tan solo un par de metros de las escaleras, en una hilera junto a la pared._

 _Al parecer se habían tomado la molestia de dejar algunas de sus tareas sólo para esto, probablemente gracias a un capricho más del de orbes violáceos._

 _Típico._

 __¡Oh! No puedo dejar que pasen sin presentarse, aunque algunos ya se conocen ¿No? -soltó una risa, a lo que Ivlis solo rodó los ojos._

 _Se trataban solo de tres de los tantos que trabajaban para el azabache. Puede que el resto anduviera ocupado o muy lejos del castillo en aquellos instantes, daba igual._

 _Su presencia actual solo indicaba una cosa: Eran quienes pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo allí, sirviendo de primera mano a su diablo._

 _A quienes resultaría muy difícil evitar._

 _Entre estos se encontraban la muy enérgica Crea; quién fue la única en mostrar creciente emoción en saludar a todos; la tímida Medouco; que apenas dirigió un leve saludo general; y, obviamente, la mano derecha del diablo de Pitch Black World, Envi; quién solo se limitó a dar un breve asentimiento con marcado desinterés._

 _El niño tragó grueso, aunque pudo disimular su inquietud al arrastrar sus maletas. No había por qué preocuparse ¿No?_

 _Delante de todos nunca pasaría nada; además de que tanto la cabra como el joven diablo parecieron coincidir en algo:_

 _Ni siquiera dirigirse una mirada._

 _Era lo mejor; para el pellejo del adulto y la salud mental del niño._

 _Pero... ¿Por qué al destino le gustaba ir en contra de tales expectativas?_

 __¿Uh? ¡Oh! Eso se ve muy pesado para ti fufufu~ -comentó su padre, apenas notándolo. - ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¡Perfecto! Hey, Envi. Puedes ayudarlo a llevar sus maletas al cuarto ¿No?_

 _Daba igual si lo había hecho por intentar demostrar que era un buen padre o cualquier otra tontería, su hijo quiso cerrarle la bocota de un puñetazo de haber podido._

 _¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué justo ahora se le daba prestarle atención?!_

 _¿Por qué no podía actuar como normalmente hacía y solo pensar con la entrepierna?_

 _Tenía su cabeza dando mil vueltas._

 _Y la cabra no estaba mejor. Tampoco se le hacía muy en gracia todo esto, pero... Ah, órdenes son órdenes ¿No?_

 _Y él era un profesional._

 __Por supuesto, señor. No hay problema alguno. -respondió con un tono neutro, a la vez que se acercaba al joven diablo para cumplir lo acordado._

 __N-no es necesario, yo puedo-_

 __Yo puedo ayudarlo con eso, joven amo. Descuide -Casi escupió la última sílaba, tomando la maleta sin mayor problema para seguir su paso sin gran expresión._

 _No lucía preocupado o algo parecido. ¿Por qué debería?_

 _El simple hecho de que Ivlis no le hubiera saltado al cuello apenas lo vio ya le indicaba que el niño fue tan gallina como esperó y que no lo acusó._

 _Licorice por otro lado solo se limitó a adelantarse tras el resto, dejándolo atrás lo más rápido posible._

 _No prestó gran atención a lo que los demás estuvieron comentando o conversando. Se mantuvo callado, escogiendo un cuarto al azar y siguiendo a Ivlis muy de cerca._

 _Le daba igual en dónde le tocaría dormir, solo quería que Envi terminara lo suyo y se largara a hacer lo que sea que hiciera; cosa que pasó apenas lo dejaron atrás cuando dejó el equipaje del menor en su respectiva habitación._

 _Nunca creyó que una simple caminata por las escaleras le causara tanta tensión._

 _Ojalá_ _ **nunca**_ _se repitiera._

...

..

.

Tragó grueso, agradecido de estar entre las sábanas y el cuerpo de su madre ahora.

No deseaba estar en ningún otro lugar de momento, solo allí se sentía a salvo de todo.

 _Tal vez aún no dejo de pensarlo lo suficiente..._

No había pasado nada al final de todo ¿Cierto?

Cuando se animó a ir a su propio cuarto solo, ya no había rastro alguno del peliverde y sus cosas estaban intactas para que empezase a acomodar todo.

Sí. Tal vez solo se trataba de aprender a dejar la paranoia atrás y vivir como si nada.

Era lo mejor, y su salud mental se lo suplicaba. Y de cualquier modo... ¿Qué más podría hacer?

No es como si tuviese con quien hablar del asunto, y ni, aunque tuviera... No lo haría.

Tenía miedo aún, aunque las heridas ya habían sanado y la amenaza siguiera marcada en su alma, más aún ahora que vivía en terreno enemigo.

¿Era justo sentirse tan desprotegido? ¿O solo el miedo lo hacía exagerar?

Ya había transcurrido un largo tiempo, quizás solo se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua. Conocía a quienes cargaban con vidas más difíciles que la suya y no vivían tan paranoicos como él.

Ya ni el mismo Ivlis, y eso que él la pasaba peor.

 _Madre..._

La había pasado tan mal, pero nada se comparaba a la tortuosa vida de su progenitor. Por eso lo admiraba tanto, a pesar de todo seguía allí, de pie y criándolo con todo el afecto y atención posible.

Su madre pudo ser fuerte y seguir avanzando; él también ¿No?

 _Yo... ¡Yo debo dar mi mayor esfuerzo también!_

Si deseaba volver a sentirse digno de él y su amor, ese era el único camino factible que veía.

 _Quiero... Quiero que me ames, aunque sé que no lo merezco..._

Soltó un leve suspiro, cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

¿Y si mejor intentaba dormitar un rato más?

No era tan mala idea el querer aprovechar más rato junto a su madre.

De todo lo malo que había significado la mudanza, el poder permitirse pasar algunas noches con él eran la mejor parte.

Ya sea por algunas pesadillas, aguarle los planes a Satanick, la pereza de volver a su cuarto luego de un rato de jugueteos o simple capricho de ambos, Licorice se deleitaba con la oportunidad de compartir el hechizo de Morfeo junto al de mechas rojas, sintiéndose a salvo y cómodo, incluso en aquel castillo del horror.

_Mamá... -Levantó fugazmente sus ojos hacia él, rozando con sus dedos el rostro ajeno.

Solo fue un mimo espontáneo, no esperaba despertarlo como indicaron que sucedió los balbuceos del adulto poco después.

_Uh... ¿L-licorice...? -Entre-abrió los ojos un poco, encontrándose con el tierno rostro de su hijo.

Que hermoso despertar ¿No?

_¿U-uh? ¿M-mamá...? ¡Perdón! ¡Te desperté!

 _¡Tonto, tonto, tonto! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto?!_

_...U-uh... ¿Cielo...?-se detuvo entre un bostezo- ¿Ya... despertaste...?

Su mirada somnolienta apenas lograba concentrarse en algo, pero sus brazos acurrucaban al pequeño contra sí suavemente.

Este sí era un buen despertar y no broma. ¿Qué mejor compañía que la de su pequeño consentido?

Y cabe mencionar que no estaba molesto en lo absoluto, solo algo perdido.

_S-solo hace poco, yo... D-de verdad no quería despertarte y...

_Shhh. No pasa nada. -Tranquilizó, aprovechando la cercanía para abrazarlo más y besar su frente- ¿Dormiste bien?

El joven diablo ni siquiera logró disimular del todo el rubor en sus mejillas, casi sintiéndose derretir mientras respondía con un leve asentimiento antes de ocultar su cara en el cuello ajeno.

Amaba su beso de 'Buenos días', pero no podía contra su propio fangirleo interno.

Ah... Los murciélagos en llamas revoloteando en su estómago lo ponían nervioso.

Ivlis, por otro lado, no opuso resistencia alguna al gesto, aprovechando para juguetear con su oscura cabellera mientras planeaba lo que harían hoy.

_¿Tienes hambre? Tal vez pueda ir a prepararnos algo... ¿O prefieres tomar un relajante baño conmigo?

No estaba seguro de qué tan tarde o temprano era, su leve apetito no lo ayudaba mucho. El clima de afuera apenas era notorio desde su cuarto, aunque la fría sensación de humedad que lo invadió al intentar destaparse le decía mucho.

Sonrió. Qué bueno que ese puto la estaba pasando mal, eso solo indicaba que para sí sería un muy buen día.

_Uhn... No tengo hambre aún. -la idea de ir a compartir una cálida tina o seguir enterrando la nariz en el cuello del adulto lo seducía más que algún tazón de cereal. - ¡Sí! ¡Si quiero! Y... ¡Con patitos! ¡Y burbujas!

El ambiente actual incitaba tanto a su pereza que casi parecía un crimen el levantarse.

_¿Soñaste algo bonito, mamá? -curioseó, apartándose un poco para verse cara a cara. Le estaba regalando una dulce sonrisa, siendo correspondido al instante- Yo soñé... Con algo de un mar de helado y nubes de azúcar.

_Uhn... Yo hace mucho que no sueño -Para él, dormir era algo cercano a un coma que mantenía su mente en blanco- Oh ¿En serio? Que sueño más delicioso, cariño.

Licorice era tan dulce que el que tuviera ese tipo de adorables sueños no le sorprendían en lo absoluto.

Aún era joven, se merecía permitirse fantasear tan inocentemente mientras dormía.

Sonrieron de nuevo, abrazándose una vez más, listos para empezar a levantarse, aunque el diablo mayor aún no lo soltaba.

_Bueno... Se nos hará tarde sino nos damos prisa. Y créeme, no quieres conocer a Rieta cuando llegas tarde a las comidas -Ya fuera cocinando o no, aún recordaba cuan estricta era la pelinaranja con esos horarios. - Así que... Vamos a la tina~

Y en medio de un canturreo y cargándolo con cuidado, los sacó a ambos de la cama, obteniendo más de una risa del niño.

El buen humor de su madre era contagioso.

Era tan curioso. Luego de verse obligados a vivir allí, Licorice creyó que el diablo de las Flamas estaría incluso más deprimido y paranoico de lo usual, pero no fue así...

Gracias a Rieta.

_¡Hay que apurarnos, mamá!

_Ahí vamos~

Curiosamente, incluso luego de conocerla de tan poco tiempo y de aquella forma tan abrupta... le agradaba.

Y mucho.

Estaba dichoso por Ivlis porque _**ella**_ también lo hacía feliz.

Y eso... Ya bastaba para ganarse al niño.

A la vez, sin que lo notaran, no muy lejos de ellos cierta genio llevaba espiándolos desde hacía un buen rato.

 _Tan~ lindos~_

Quería avisarles del desayuno, pero mejor no los interrumpía en sus ratos madre e hijo por ahora y se adelantaba a despertar a Emalf y Poemi primero.

Tal vez eso les daría tiempo al otro par de tomar su baño primero.

 _Solo serán unos minutos. Puedo volver a calentarles el desayuno si hace falta._

Esto de ser testigo del nuevo lado familiar de Ivlis le encantaba. Conocía una faceta más alegre y cariñosa de su parte, una que creyó perdida hace tiempo.

Y todo se lo debía al niño.

Estaba tan feliz porque _**él**_ lo hacía así de feliz.

Y con eso bastaba... para ganarse a Rieta.

 _ **###########**_

_...Y eso fue lo que pasó -Terminó de explicar junto a un pesado suspiro. - Así que, si pasan por el Castillo, no se sorprendan si ven habitantes de Flame World, ahora ya saben el motivo. Manténganse al margen y ya.

La verdad, la noticia aún lo impactaba. Su padre no se había explicado muy bien y solo fue a Flame World a avisar (cofcofObligarcofcof) a todos allí a seguirle el hilo en esa estupidez.

No lo malentiendan, a Glasses le alegraba un poco el tener la compañía de su pequeño hermano, pero no de ese modo.

Así solo se acarrearían más problemas y el inconsciente de su padre no lo parecía entender.  
Bufó.

 _Me pregunto si mamá ya lo sabe._

Ya no era ningún niño, no es que creyera que mágicamente todo se solucionaría si sus padres volvieran a estar como antes, pero... De algo estaba seguro, Satanick usaba más la cabeza cuando estaba junto a su madre.

Suspiró.

Le urgía un cigarrillo o un café bien cargado. Su cabeza no soportaría mucho más de tanta locura.

_Vaya... Se nota que el jefe ha estado aburrido -Comentó cierto demonio al aire, rompiendo el silencio por fin.

A Yagi no podría importarle menos la vida amorosa/familiar de su diablo, cosa de cada uno ¿No? Pero... luego de la última vez que fueron a beber y que éste confesara su 'amor' hacia a un tipo al que le hacía bullying, ya ni sabía si mejor evitarlo o seguir al tanto nomás por el morbo del chisme.

Bueno. No lo culpen, Yagi también se aburría mucho.

_Y yo que creía que Roc era un obsesivo por encapricharse con una chica langosta... -Masajeó Lec sus sienes con estrés, ignorando que tenía la atención de todos encima.

_...¿Chica langosta?

_No pregunten. A veces ni yo quisiera saber. -Los gustos raros de su hermano no eran preocupación suya ahora.

Glasses bufó, urgiéndole como nunca algún café o cigarrillo. Toda esta absurdidad le daba un mal presagio.

_Francamente no sé en qué estaba pensando mi viejo con esto. Es una locura...

Esto era mucho para digerir en lo que respectaba al hijo mayor del ojivioleta.

Sin embargo, no todos lo tomaban tan en serio como él quisiera.

_A ver si entendí ¿Esto significa que el señor diablo traerá a vivir a Pitch Black a su pequeño y lindo hijo? -tanteó cierto azabache, con un brillo tan perturbador en sus ojos que más de uno lo miró con cierta repugnancia o incomodidad.

O en el caso de Glasses, con puras ganas de asesinarlo.

_¿Qué estás insinuando, Dokugai? -su violácea mirada centelleó de ira de solo hacerse una idea. Sabía de los 'peculiares' gustos de ese enfermo, así que no pensaba mostrarse muy tolerante- Si es lo que creo que es, date por muerto.

¡Con su hermano no, putos!

_¿Eh? ¡O-oye! ¡N-no, espera! -chilló, retrocediendo un par de pasos. No quería perder la cabeza- ¡Bromeaba, bromeaba! ¡C-chicos! ¡No se queden callados, digan algo!

Pero ninguno planeaba ponerse de su lado, no eran tan idiotas.

_A mi ni me mires, me van las mujeres tetonas -Y francamente, a la vieja cabra no le importaba lo que fuera de Dokugai.

_A mi tampoco. Ya tengo suficientes degenerados con Roc -No pensaba salvar el cuello de nadie.

_En resumen: Tus cochinadas, tu problema. Si te matan por eso, no es asunto de nadie.

El aludido rodó los ojos. Jah, como si realmente esto le sorprendiera.

Nadie apreciaba la belleza de ls juventud ilegal como él lo hacía.

_¡Bah! No sean tan aburridos solo es broma, es broma. Además, ni saben el placer que genera probar carne joven como para descartarlo. -Rió, acercándose de golpe a uno de sus colegas, quien ni parecía prestarles gran atención. Solo buscaba señal para su teléfono, moviéndose de un lado a otro y desarreglando todo a su paso.

Lo normal en Sullivan ¿No?

Solo le importaba tratar de saludar a su amada Olivia, lo demás podía esperar todo lo que quisiera.

Y de cualquier modo, sea lo que fuera, Glasses seguro le hablaría de ello con más detalles cuando estuvieran a solas.

Así era su confianza mutua.

_¿Uh? ¿Dokugai, qué quier-? ¡Wahh!

¿Por qué siempre lo trataban con tanta brusquedad?

¡Él era un demonio frágil!

_¿Tú qué dices, Sullivan? ¿No te gustaría la idea de juguetear con una linda colegiala?

_¿Eh? -detuvo sus intentos de buscar señal- ¿De qué me estás...?

_Dokugai, te estás metiendo en terreno peligroso -advirtió Yagi, aunque no pensaba interferir.

Ver lo que pasaría seguro sería muy divertido.

El azabache lo ignoró, prosiguiendo en sus tonterías sin mediar en las posibles consecuencias que su larga lengua le acarrearía.

_¡Vamos! ¡Ya sabes! Faldas cortas, rodillas con ligeros raspones, inocencia, virginidad... ¡Todo lo que define la belleza de alguien de cumplir los 18 años! ¡Una linda colegiala! ...O colegial, el género da igual... ¡Oye! Eso me recuerda. ¿No era tu hija una, uh? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Cree que tenga oportunidad, sue-? ¡EKKKK!

Sin embargo, antes de poder terminar la oración, un violento puñetazo en el estómago terminó por estamparlo en la pared.

Y a pocos metros suyos, un molesto cuervo lo observaba, tronando sus puños y dirigiéndole una expresión de homicida serial.

_Dokugai-san, agradecería que alejara sus asquerosas insinuaciones de MI hija, o de lo contrario... Te mataré.

A él le podían hacer lo que sea, pero a su hija NO.

Caso cerrado.

_A-ay... -Por un segundo creyó que moriría.

En serio que lo creyó.

_...Por eso te dije que te metías en terreno peligroso -Yagi no era tan despistado.

Conocía bien a su subordinado para saber que tecla no tocar.

_Y si me disculpan... -Aspiró hondo, tan solo para terminar perdiendo sus aires de seriedad en cuestión de segundos, chillando como todo un fanboy empedernido- ¡Debo hablar con mi hija! ¡OLIVIAAAA!

Encontraría forma de hacerlo así tuviera que subir a la mismísima cima del castillo y arriesgarse a que un rayo lo rostice para obtener señal.

Su amada y adorada hija valía el riesgo.

De hecho... ¿Y si de verdad funcionaba?

Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo, solo corrió hacia la ventana más cercana antes de lanzarse en su forma de ave.

_¡Papá ya va por ti, Oliviaaaaa!

Ya no tenía remedio.

_¿Eh? ¡¿Ah?! ¡Espera, Sullivan! ¡No salgas afuera sin paraguas! ¡Los rayos! ¡La lluvia!

¡Argh! Glasses solo quería descansar con algo caliente dentro de su estómago, pero al parecer eso tendría que esperar un poco más.

_Argh... Bueno. Los veo luego, debo ir tras el jefe.

Suspiró y tomó un paraguas, listo para iniciar su usual persecución tras el lunático.

Bien. Al menos este era el jefe que conocía. Ya le urgía algo de normalidad en su rutina.

 _ **###########**_

_¡A-achús!

Y casi como algún tipo de broma, al mismo tiempo y en algún lugar, la tan mencionada peligris acaba de soltar un estornudo.

_Oye ¿Estás bien? -tanteó con una colmilluda sonrisa mientras sus compañeras también detenían el paso para ver qué pasaba- No me digas que te resfriarás. Estamos en pleno verano.

Kurotsuno gruñó, ignorando su comentario.

_No es nada, debe ser a causa de esta odiosa lluvia. -hizo un gesto, retomando el paso junto a Hanten y las demás. Desde que uno de sus cuernos causó un agujero a su paraguas, nada era igual... Pero, en fin, al menos Jork se ofreció a prestarle uno.

_Uhn... Quizás es eso -se encogió de hombros sin mucho interés. Solo quería ir a casa y dormir. Eso era lo bueno de los días lluviosos junto a la suspensión de sus dobles turnos de clases- O alguien estará hablando de ti.

La joven entornó los ojos molesta. Ya se estaba haciendo una idea de quién y eso solo la fastidiaba.

 _Esa peste..._

Incluso sin estar presente la jodía.

_Pero no te preocupes, Kurotsuno~ -canturreó la pelirroja, interrumpiéndolas descaradamente- Si logras resfriarte, entonces ya no serás una idiota~ ...¡EEEKKK!

_¡TÚ ERES LA IDIOTA! -No importaba cuanto golpease a Met, ésta no parecía entender.

La demonio de cuernos en espiral soltó una risilla, negando con la cabeza mientras observaba la masacre.

_Nunca cambian ¿Eh?

Algo le decía que lo del resfriado tal vez sí sucedería, pero por andar a lo imbécil con ese absurdo clima encima.

 _Par de idiotas._

Para que nadie pelease, Hanten opinaba lo mismo de las dos.

 _ **#########**_

_¡Insisto en que podría funcionar! -rió cierto demonio de cuernos en espiral, ya yendo por su tercer cóctel del día.

Se había quedado varado la noche anterior gracias a unas copas de más y el turbulento clima, por lo que al recuperar consciencia y toparse con la grata presencia de su bella ex jefa, no perdió tiempo a iniciar una divertida charla junto a ésta. Había que aprovechar que ese día no hubiera tanto trabajo ¿No?

Incluso Maekami estaba aportando algo, y eso que era el silencioso del equipo.

_...Y yo insisto en que te buscas a pulso que te den un puñetazo -Habló en lo que secaba algunos vasos cercanos. Anten ya no tenía remedio. - De verdad ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo con esto? Tú sabes que a Daimonji no le interesa, ya tuvo su momento y no quiere más de ello.

Comprendía perfectamente el punto de su amigo por querer ayudar, no creía que ésa fuera la forma adecuada de hacerlo.

¡Por favor, el pobre seguía de luto! ...Desde hace siglos, pero debían aprender a respetar tal decisión.

_¡Pero si la idea es buenísima! Dijo que no quería amar a otra mujer luego de lo de Cosmea ¿No? ¡Pues simple! ¡A buscarle un hombre!

El peliblanco tan solo negó con la cabeza, resignado. A Anten el razonamiento no le cabía en la jodida cabeza, y una vez que se empecinaba con una 'brillante idea', no existía forma de quitársela.

Su amigo podía ser de pensamientos tan simples, ah.

Ya ni para qué tratar.

_Vicers-sama, ilumínalo. Y si no puedes, elimínalo.

_¡Estás celoso de mi buena idea! Eso es lo que pasa. -se encogió de hombros, volteando su cara con dignidad.

Envidia pura, estaba muy seguro que solo era eso.

_Sí, claro.

_¡Envidioso! -Siguió insistiendo, dispuesto a incluir a la pelirrosa a su disputa, sin notar que llevaba callada desde hacía rato- Oiga, señorita Lil. ¡Dígale a este frígido que mi idea de darle pijas a Daimonji no es tan mala!

_...¡¿F-frígido?!

_¡Pues eso eres...! ¡Hahahaha! ¿Uh? ¿Señorita Lil? ¿Señorita Lil~?

La súcubo tenía la mirada fija hacia la nada, aunque en dirección a la ventana donde veían la lluvia caer sin piedad alguna. Hasta hace un rato en verdad los estaba escuchando, pero... Ahora su mente se había ido vagando.

Ay, que bonita lluvia... Le traía ciertos recuerdos que creía perdidos...

.

..

...

 _Bostezaba perezosamente, apenas alcanzando a estirarse a recoger su bata de dormir entre sus intentos por desenredarse de las sábanas._

 _Estaba despeinada, con algunas que otras ojeras y no traía nada más que aquella holgada prenda; una imagen totalmente ajena a la extrema belleza y sensualidad propia de su naturaleza, pero estaba lejos de mostrarse infeliz por todo ello._

 _¿Cómo podría? Si esto solo era una de las tantas pruebas de la nueva y dulce vida que estaba llevando._

 _Una que nunca imaginó poder gozar en primer lugar._

 __¿U-uh? ¿Y ese llanto? -murmuró para sí, apenas levantándose y notando la falta de su esposo a su lado. Rió un poco, ya se hacía una idea de dónde se encontraba, aunque ello no evitó que al llegar a destino a solo unos pasos en una habitación continua se llevara una enorme sorpresa- ¡Oh, mon Diue Fumus! ¡Ese no es el biberón!_

 _Y no era para menos, su aparentemente muy adormilado esposo estaba por alimentar a su hijo con una zanahoria en lugar del de la leche correspondiente en su recipiente._

 __¿E-eh? ¡Wahh! ¡¿Q-qué?! -De no haber sido por Lil, seguramente su pobre bebé no la habría contado. Casi tan rápido como la escuchó, apartó la zanahoria de su sollozante hijo, permitiéndole a su esposa acercarse mientras soltaba mil disculpas una y otra vez- ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! Me quede dormido... ¡Lil! ¡Ayuda! ¡E-en serio lo siento!_

 _Ella sonrió, perdida en la ternura de sus disculpas. Pobre hombre, se notaba que esto de ser padre primerizo y no dormir no le iba mucho._

 _Pero no lo culpaba, ella también estaba aprendiendo poco a poco._

 __Ya, ya. Ambos, tranquilos. -Apaciguó el momento, tomando entre sus brazos al pequeño para empezar a mecerlo, a la vez que acallaba las disculpas ajenas- No pasa nada, para algo estoy aquí~_

 _Una vida como aquella, no la había esperado en lo absoluto, pero la disfrutaba como nunca._

 _Le hubiera gustado seguir con el rol de esposa y madre, pero... en lugar de ello prefirió ser solo..._

 _..._

 _Jefa._

 _¡Jefa!_

 _¡Señorita Lil!_

...

..

.

_¿E-eh? ¿Qué? -Sacudió la cabeza, apenas recordando dónde o qué estaba haciendo.

Es verdad... Se supone que estaba ayudando a sus viejos subordinados para algo ¿No?

 _Soy una jefa terrible._ ¿Cómo pudo ignorarlos así solo por fantasear con el pasado?

Tonta, tonta Lil. Enfócate en tu presente.

_...¿Le pasa algo? -Esto les había asustado.

Usualmente la subcubo se interesaba mucho en asuntos de cortejos o casamenteras, pero hoy no parecía ser así.

_¿Uh? No es nada, solo... Recordaba algunas cosas. No es importante. -No planeaba preocuparlos más.

_...¿Segura?

_Claro, claro. No te preocupes, Anten. -Hizo un delicado gesto de restar importancia. - ¿Qué me estabas diciendo, mon ami? La lluvia... mi distrajo un poco.

Se supone que estaba ayudándolo con algo importante, no tenía tiempo de distraerse. Ya podría ir a darle una visita fugaz a su esposo luego, seguro que eso lo sorprendería.

 _ **...Lástima que ni imaginaba que la sorprendida sería ella.**_

Su última respuesta pareció convencer al menos convencer al par de demonios.

Bien, un problema menos.

_Oh, bueno. Lo que le decía, necesito que ayude a convencer a Daimonji de tener citas de nuevo. El pobre idiota no merece ser un quedado y su linda hija me está apoyando con esto, así que pensé que...

 _ **##########**_

Suspiró con pesadez, observando la bandeja de té con la cual se adentraba a la habitación de su amo.

La lluvia no se había detenido en todo el día y esto lo tenía irritado.

Bufó. Todo era culpa de Ivlis y su apestosa familia; desde que llegaron los pesares y problemas para el de orbes violetas nunca se terminaban, así como los repentinos diluvios que sus cambios de humor significaban.

 _Nunca debieron haber venido._ Si alguna vez se daba la oportunidad, degollaría a Sullivan por originar esa estúpida idea.

Apretó la bandeja, segundos antes de dejarla sobre la mesa de noche. El diablo parecía tan perdido en su pesar que ni parecía haber notado su presencia aún.

Bueno, era hora del té. No desayunó mucho ni tampoco almorzó, así que no lo iba a dejar sin picar algo ahora.

Olvidaría al resto de retrasados mentales por ahora.

_Satanick-sama, levántese un momento, por favor. Le he traído el té de hoy. -Habló hacia el bulto bajo las mantas que, por los pies sobresaliendo al borde de la cama, suponía se trataba de Satanick.

No obtuvo gran respuesta, solo un lastimero sollozo. Pero se necesitaba más para resignar a la cabra.

Aún podía tener algunas ideas, como intentar jalarle de los pies para que, mínimamente, saliera de debajo de tantas sábanas y mantas.

_Sé que no está de humor, pero no debe dejar de comer... solo... por... eso... -No estaba usando toda su fuerza, pero darse cuenta que no lograba mucho, aunque se apoyara en el mismo mueble para jalar seguía siendo frustrante- Vamos... Salga de ahí un momento.

Bueno, al menos la siguiente respuesta que recibió le indicó que no estaba siendo del todo ignorado.

_¡N-no quiero! ¡Aquí sufro menos del rechazo del mundo real! -Chilló el azabache, sosteniéndose como podía de la cabecera de la cama.

Incluso luego de estar todo el día reflexionando al respecto logró animarse un poco.

No podía, no mientras veía como su brillante plan terminaba por ser inútil... Como cada intento para acercarse a Ivlis o Licorice.

Su servidor suspiró resignado, optando por mejor soltarlo. Esto no los estaba llevando a ningún lado.

Mejor probaba otra cosa.

_Sea lo que sea que lo aflija, tal vez pueda idear alguna otra solución. -Aduló un poco.

Si era franco, Envi preferiría 'sugerir' que tal vez lo mejor era devolver a los habitantes de Flame World del agujero por donde salieron, pero dudaba que su jefe deseara eso.

No. Debía controlarse y pensar en algo más.

_¿Solución? No creo que la haya... -Se quejó, al fin dignándose a sacarse tanta manta de encima y sentándose con una marcada decepción. - Todo siempre falla, así como todos siempre se van -Se lamentó, apenas estirando el brazo para tomar algún panecillo de la bandeja.

Al menos así ahogaría sus penas más a gusto.

_Todos siempre huyen y se alejan, h-haha... -Reía para ya no seguir lloriqueando. Se estaba deshidratando mucho.

Primero fue Lil, luego Glasses... Que Licorice e Ivlis siguieran ese mismo rumbo no le sorprendía siquiera.

Siempre había sido de ese modo y lo más probable es que solo se estaba aferrando a su propia desesperación, pero...

¡No importaba! Pronto un nuevo día empezaría y podría volver. Su depresión nunca era duradera y su terquedad lo caracterizaba demasiado.

No tenía mayor opción que seguir ese lamentable camino ¿No es así?

_Señor...

_¿Uh? No me mires así, Envi. Aunque haya dicho que todos siempre se van, sé que al menos tú y los demás no lo harán~ -Soltó entre una risilla, casi resignado, pero no por ello menos alegre.

Era la total verdad, ninguno de sus subordinados lo dejaría. No era exactamente lo que buscaba, pero le aliviaba saber que, en teoría, aún no estaba tan cerca de quedarse totalmente solo.

Eso... Sí daba miedo.

Se estremeció. Mejor ni considerarlo y aferrarse a lo que ya tenía; ya en un futuro quizás obtendría algo más.

_N-nunca lo abandonaría. -Se ahorraría el incluirse en la manada de sus colegas, pero mínimamente podría hablar de sí mismo.

Aunque lo que había dicho no era sorpresa para el diablo. Ya lo sabía.

_Sé muy bien que puedo confiar ciegamente en ti, fufufu~ -No por nada era su subordinado número uno.

Nunca lo traicionaría ni abandonaría.

 _ **Pero eso no significa que tengas a alguien que te ame.**_

Se crispó, pero ignoró ese pensamiento. No importaba mucho.

El demonio por su parte se sintió gratamente halagado por sus palabras. Al fin, luego de mucho, su esfuerzo y empeño era reconocido.

No como anhelaba, pero era un comienzo.

_Satanick-sama, usted sabe que haría lo que sea por usted. -Garantizó con total seguridad en cada sílaba. Y tal vez con un deje de... ¿Maldad?

Quizá, pero por su _fidelidad_ todo se valía ¿Cierto? En especial si ello significaba borrar del mapa a todo estorbo posible.

 _Ya lo hice antes y puedo hacerlo de nuevo si es necesario._

Sí. En verdad era capaz de ello y más, incluso más allá de lo que él mismo diablo podría en realidad desear... aunque pudiera significar un riesgo a su propia cabeza.

Incluso, si era sincero no había estado del todo seguro si de verdad hacía falta llegar tan lejos, pero el día de hoy había recibido la motivación necesaria.

Después de todo, él existía con el único propósito de proteger y hacer feliz a su diablo.

No importaba lo que tuviera que hacer.

_Eso lo sé muy bien, Envi~ -Comentó, un poco más animado. Ay, su ego era feliz de sentirse al menos un poco más apreciado luego de tan mal día- Y ya que lo mencionas ¿Me pasas mi piyama de conejos del closet~?

¿Qué? Ya se acercaba la noche y su humor seguramente seguiría arribando si lo usaba.

_Claro. -Bien, ese extraño cambio de ambiente al menos indicaba que Satanick volvió a ser el de siempre.

Era mejor así.

Ahora... Solo le quedaba un inconveniente.

 _¿Por qué siempre guardan todo tan alto?_ Pensaba el peliverde, conteniéndose para no maldecir su propia altura.

No era la primera vez que sucedía, pero crispaba sus nervios cada que sucedía.

Casi parecía como si el destino se burlara constantemente de él.

Pero, en fin, a lo que iba. Solo tenía que estirarse un poco y...

_¿Uh? -¿Era idea suya o de repente closet dejó de ser tan alto?

...No. Esperen. Ya sabía que había pasado, pero de igual modo tomó el dichoso piyama.

_¿Ya lo alcanzaste? -Había notado su mirada de odio hacia el closet, así que... le dio una mano... A sus cuernos.

A que era un gran jefe ¿No?

_Sí, pero... ¿Satanick-sama? -Comenzaba a desear sentir el suelo bajo sus pies de nuevo, en más de una forma.

_¿Sí?

_Esto... no era necesario. En serio.

 _ **En serio.**_

_Lo sé... ¡Pero estoy aburrido! -Soltó con una leve risa en lo que regresaba a la cama, todavía sin bajarlo. Quería jugar un rato más antes de comer y cambiarse la ropa; y no tenía a nadie más cerca.

Tanto tiempo deprimido y sin molestar a nadie le afectaba un poco. Ni siquiera había ido a acosar a su cucaracha favorita, pero eso cambiaría... a partir de mañana.

Pero eso no importaba ahora, a su subordinado no parecía molestarle realmente.

_¿Quieres un pase-?

_No, gracias.

 _ **#########**_

Poco a poco, el resto del día fue siguiendo su curso para todos, hasta el punto en que sin mediar nada, la hora de ir a la cama se acercaba, aunque el más pequeño presente del castillo se encontraba muy entretenido con algo en particular.

 _No ha parado en todo el día._

Lluvia.

Un fenómeno muy natural en aquel oscuro mundo que nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo. Y no era para menos, considerando que en Flame World tal cosa no sucedía.

Lo cual lamentaba, pues a sus ojos era algo hermoso.

Y no, el hecho de que la lluvia implicara el sufrimiento de su padre no tenía nada que ver con su amor a la lluvia.

_¿Qué tanto ves por la ventana, Licorish? -Preguntó de golpe su hermana, puesto que había notado su interés hacia tal dirección.

Vamos, que no era normal que Licorice se detuviera a medio dibujo de Ivlis. Algo realmente debía estar robando su atención para que ello sucediera.

_¿Uh? Solo miro la lluvia. -Respondió con simpleza, hasta sonriendo un poco- Me gusta.

La castaña le observó, incrédula y sorprendida. No era extraño, ella era un demonio de Flame World. Y por ende, su naturaleza la hacía preferir los climas cálidos.

La humedad y el frío por otra parte, era casi un enemigo natural.

_¿En serio te gusta? Eres tan... Bah, no importa. Licorish siempre has sido raro.

Bueno, su hermanito no era 100% alguien de aquel mundo en llamas. Si lo pensaba, no tenía mucho de raro.

_¿Qué tiene? -Arqueó una ceja, probablemente listo para dar inicio a otra discusión tonta entre hermanos. - ¡¿Y eso que significa?!

_B-bueno, ya. N-no peleen -Los interrumpió el demonio de bonitos ojos.

No quería otra pelea. Tenía sueño y no quería terminar golpeado por alguno de los niños por terminar en medio del fuego cruzado.

_¡Cállate, Emalfsh! ¡¿Estás de su lado?!

_¡Wahh! ¡N-no estoy de ningún lado! Es solo que... No me sorprende mucho.

Es decir, a su parecer todo cobraba sentido si imaginaba al niño disfrutando del clima por el sufrimiento de su padre.

Nada muy extraño.

_¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Emalf no ve raro! ¡Tú eres la rara!

_¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Ivlis por otra parte, los dejaba ser y 'debatir', algo entretenido con su amena lectura hasta que un bostezo de su niño lo hizo voltear a ver la hora.

No podría ser tan tarde ¿Oh sí?

_Uh... -Observó el reloj de la sala, dispuesto a dejar su libro de largo apenas se percató de lo tarde que era- ¡...!

 _ **11:45 pm.**_

Si no pegaba un grito era por respeto a las almas que, de seguro, ya debían estar en su cama.

 _¿Q-qué? ¡Licorice ya debería estar dormido!_

No entendía cómo pudo ignorar que se hizo tan tarde.

Suspiró. Bueno, el transcurso del día había sido tan tranquilo... Tal vez fue por ello.

_Emalf, Poemi, Licorice, ya es hora ir dormir -Avisó, captando la atención de todos al instante y deteniendo una guerra campal que ignoraba.

Eso daba igual ahora, las horas de descanso de su niño estaban en juego.

Los ojos del niño se iluminaron, deteniendo todo movimiento en sus lápices o deseo de discutir.

Ya sabía lo que vendría ahora.

¡Otro cuento y noche con su madre!

_¡Sí, mamá! Ahora mismo voy a alistarme -Aseguró, dando inicio a su carrera hacia su cuarto.

No tenía tiempo que perder, ni siquiera para guardar las hojas y lápices que había usado.

Bah, Emalf o Poemi podrían encargarse.

_¡Oye, bro! ¡Espera! Ayúdanos al menos a... Ay, ya se fue. -Lloriqueó por lo bajo.

Ya ni para qué molestarse, le tocaría a él limpiar, pues dudaba que la terrorífica loli lo ayudara.

Y, dicho y hecho.

_¡Licorish es tramposo! -Gruñó. Ya era la cuarta vez en la semana que el menor hacía lo mismo- ¿Uh? ¡No te quedes mirando, bashura! ¡Guárdalo todo!

_Sí, sí. Ya voy.

Ivlis reía de solo verlos. Ay, tan bonita rutina ¿No?

 _Ojalá nunca cambien._

Estos cortos momentos ámenos le daba vida, pero no se quedaría a solo verlos. Él también necesitaba ir a alistarse a dormir, así que iría a buscar a Rieta para que preparara la tina en lo que él buscaba su ropa.

Además de que suponía que la genio no tardaría de hacer lo mismo con el niño.

_Recuerden no desvelarse mucho -Despidió a su hija y subordinado por ahora, aunque no obtuvo gran respuesta. - Erh...¿Buenas noches?

Por la forma en que de la nada la castaña comenzó a atacar al de gafas de sol de la nada, lo suyo llevaría rato.

_¡Eres un tonto, tonto, tonto! ¡La caja de lápices de Poemi es la roja! ¡LA ROJA! -Le enfurecía que casi guardara SUS cosas entre las de Licorice.

_¡A-Ay! ¡Ay! ¡P-perdón! ¡Lo olvidé!

Es que no le tienen paciencia.

 _ **########**_

Feliz.

Estaba realmente feliz y ansioso porque esta hora del día llegara; tanto que corría por los pasillos y escaleras tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieran.

Debía adelantarse lo más posible para darse un baño y esperar pacientemente a que Ivlis hiciera apto de presencia para dar inicio a todo.

 _Me pregunto cuál me contará hoy._

Un cuento de su madre. En sus infantiles días no existía algo mejor que eso. Desde algunos clásicos para niños hasta otros inventados por el mismo diablo, todos resultaban interesantes para el pequeño de orbes dorados.

Este era uno de los pocos placeres que compartían sin falta cada noche, nunca permitía que nadie los interrumpiera.

Ni siquiera a esa basura odiosa; por quien estaba muy feliz de no haber visto en todo el día.

Una jornada sin preocupaciones, sin Satanick, con una hermosa lluvia y paz en cada rincón. ¿Qué más podría pedir?

De verdad parecía que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la suerte le sonreía un poco... Pero tal pensamiento murió cuando, al subir las escaleras, se topó con quien menos deseaba.

Envi.

_¡...! -Ahogó un grito, retrocediendo de golpe hasta darse de espaldas, sin desearlo, con una puerta cercana.

¿Cómo es que no fue más precavido? ¡Debería saberlo con ese desgraciado rondando de un lado a otro!

Contuvo el aliento, atento a cualquier movimiento del adulto, a la vez que buscaba rodearlo para seguir su camino y alejarse lo más rápido de su presencia.

Estaba... Realmente asustado. Rogaba a Vicers no haber visto y permitirle llegar a su cuarto sin mayores inconvenientes.

 _¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué ahora?!_ Todo rastro de calma y alegría de segundos atrás ni parecía haber estado presente.

Tal vez fue iluso al dejarse llevar por una felicidad momentánea mientras no lograra escapar del verdadero miedo que lo aquejaba.

Envi, por su parte, ni se había percatado de su presencia hasta que lo escuchó al chocar con la puerta.

Apenas y le dirigió una breve mirada en lo que bajaba las escaleras, pero había bastado para causar pánico en el niño.

Río. Oh, realmente no esperaba que ese malcriado siguiera tan asustado después de tanto tiempo. En serio, el mocoso siempre le pareció patético, pero esto lo superaba.

Como siempre, Licorice solo era un llorón sin remedio.

No esperaba nada del crío, y aun así, se decepcionaba.

 _Es más inútil de lo que ya creía._

Le hubiera gustado quedarse para asustarlo un rato, pero tenía cosas muy importantes que atender.

Era una pena.

Aunque no dudaba en que dicha oportunidad no tardaría en repetirse.

 _ **Él mismo se encargaría de ello.**_

Pero por hoy, pasaría del niño para terminar sus labores.

Una vez que finalmente creyó que se alejaría sin más, Licorice aprovechó para retomar su camino hasta su habitación.

Sin mirar atrás y cerrando la puerta tras de sí con fuerza.

Temblaba... Pero no solo de miedo, sino de rabia.

 _¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué de nuevo?!_

No entendía el capricho del destino por burlarse de él y recalcarle, una y otra vez, lo patético y débil que era.

¿Realmente había hecho algo que ameritara tal castigo? ¿Era en verdad un ser tan horrible como para merecer un camino como este?

Cada vez que daba un mísero paso, algo debía suceder que lo obligara a regresar al inicio.

Sin remedio alguno, terminó por romper en llanto. Fue tan iluso e idiota.

No debió confiarse en vagos momentos felices para olvidar, era más que evidente que el destino NUNCA le permitiría olvidar.

Solo estaba tapando al sol con un dedo. Solo escapaba de la realidad.

Los días sin Satanick no borrarían el hecho de haber sido humillado. Los cuentos de su madre no aliviarían el dolor de haber sido ensuciados.

Todos los días felices que pudieran venir... No cambiarían el hecho de haber sido violado.

Se abrazó a sí mismo, desesperado por frotarse la suciedad que todavía sentía sobre su cuerpo.

De repente... Ya no estaba tan seguro de merecer dormir entre los acogedores brazos de su madre.

Al menos no esta noche. Tal vez... Solo tal vez se dormiría antes de su cuento hoy.

 _ **Sucio. Asqueroso. Indeseable.**_

Sollozó, tratando de no seguir pensando más en ello para enfocarse en su ansiada ducha. No valía la pena.

Y puede que hubiera continuado su lamento, hasta que...

_Licorice~ ¿Ya encontraste toda tu ropa? -Escuchó la voz de Rieta, distrayéndolo de sus amargos pensamientos al fin. - ¡Vine a ayudarte a preparar tu baño~!

Cierto. Su ropa, la ducha. Había olvidado que Rieta solía ayudarlo con esto.

Tan rápido como pudo, se alejó de la puerta en lo que la genio entraba para cumplir su labor; al mismo tiempo que intentaba secar su rostro torpemente.

No. ¡No debía ser tan obvio!

_¡Y-ya casi! ¡Voy enseguida! -Hizo un esfuerzo monumental en disimular su voz, casi lanzándose dentro de su armario para buscar su ropa. - ¿P-puedes preparar la tina mientras?

Al principio la pelinaranja pareció algo extrañada por su comportamiento, pero no tardó en hacer caso.

Ah, para ella resultaba tan tierno cuando parecía querer ser mayor e independiente en ciertas cosas.

_Oh, como gustes~

Una vez que la notó entretenida en el baño, fue cuando el niño volvió a respirar.

Debía aprender a tener más cuidado.

 _Casi..._

Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era tratar de despejarse un poco... Tal vez pensando en Ivlis.

Sonrió tristemente, apenas escogiendo un piyama al azar. Bueno, al menos en medio de tantos sentimientos bañados en miseria, se sentía satisfecho de recordar su sonrisa.

 _Mamá._

No debía importarle otra cosa ¿Cierto? Pues Licorice solo había nacido y vivía para una cosa: Proteger y hacer a su madre muy feliz.

Daba igual cuanto tuviese que sufrir para ello.

_El baño ya está listo~ Tibio y con burbujas, como te gusta.

Trató de mostrarse animado a ello.

_Gracias, Rieta. -No podía hacer otra cosa.

 _ **############**_

Cálido y renovado.

Nada mejor que una tina caliente para sentirse de aquel modo y garantizarse un sueño perfecto y sublime por el resto de la noche.

_¡Ah! Esto sí es vida... -Jadeó, apenas terminando de desanudar su larga cabellera en lo que iba rumbo al cuarto de su niño.

Últimamente esa nueva costumbre de buscarlo para un cuento, justo antes de llevárselo a su cuarto, se había vuelto muy frecuente. Y no le molestaba, cabe mencionar.

Le recordaba a aquella época en la que el niño solo era un bebé y su cuna se encontraba junto a su cama.

Awww, lindos recuerdos que guardar. Todos los que incluían a su hijo siempre lo eran.

 _ **Bueno... Casi todos ¿No, Ivlis?**_

Frunció el ceño. A veces no soportaba su propio genio, tan empeñado en arruinar su felicidad, pero no esta vez.

Tenía algo importante por hacer.

¡Ir a mimar a Licorice!

Después de todo la genio ya le había avisado que dejó al niño listo sobre la cama... Y vaya que así fue.

_Cariño~ Ya vine para tu cue- ¿Eh? ¿Cielo? -Había entrado casi canturreando al cuarto.

Tuvo un lindo día; sin Satanick y a gusto con su familia; por lo que su buen humor estaba a flor de piel aún, aunque descubrir a su pequeño ya dormido lo llenó de sorpresa... Y hasta apagó algo de su euforia.

¿ _Y-ya está dormido? ¿Me tardé tanto?_ Vamos, solo fue a tomar un baño y alistarse para la cama.

_Uhn... ¿C-cielo? - Tanteó en llamarlo, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

El joven diablo se encontraba totalmente acurrucado entre las mantas de su cama, dándole la espalda desde su posición.

Quiso creer que tal vez su niño estaba cansado y seducido por el clima para sedarse tan rápido, aunque no estaba muy seguro.

La realidad estaba muy ajena a sus posibles suposiciones, en donde el pobre niño sufría bajo una angustia mayor a la imaginada.

Pero... Aún no era el día en que Ivlis tuviera que enterarse.

Suspiró, sentándose de igual modo al borde de la cama. Bueno, aún podía arroparlo ¿No?

Por lo menos esa idea lo consolaba un poco.

 _Mi regaliz._

Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, tomando con cuidado los pliegues de la manta antes de comenzar a arroparlo. No quería despertarlo.

Tan pacífico y calmado, a veces ni parecía el niño travieso de todos los días.

Lentamente se acercó, besando su cabeza junto a un suave susurro de 'Buenas noches' a su oído. Nada muy raro, solía hacerlo cada noche, pero... Hoy notaría algo inusual.

_¿Uh? -Al fijarse más de cerca en el rostro de su hijo, un cristalino camino de lágrimas se le hizo visible en las mejillas infantiles del menor.

Esto lo desconcertó por completo.

¿Su hijo había estado llorando? ¿Por qué?

Una parte de sí consideró que tal vez se debía a su posible tardanza, pero no tardó en descartarlo.

No. Licorice no era así. Pero entonces... ¿Qué pasó?

No era la primera vez que notaba que el niño había estado llorando, pero seguía sin dar con el motivo.

El niño lo esquivaba o se excusaba en todo momento. Al principio le había creído, pero algo le advertía que ocultaba algo más.

Lo cual... le dolía un poco. Licorice nunca le ocultaría nada ¿Cierto?

_Cariño...

Volvió a verlo, intentando secar sus lágrimas delicadamente con la punta de sus dedos, a lo que el pequeño se removió un poco.

_U-ugh...

_Shh... No pasa nada, sigue durmiendo. -Habló en murmullos, permitiendo al letargo del joven diablo volver a su sueño profundo casi al instante; incluyendo hasta una pequeña sonrisa ahora.

El de mechas rojas suspiró, resignándose por esta noche.

La angustia sobre esto aún lo mantenía incómodo, pero se negaba a perturbar el dulce dormir de Licorice.

Bueno, aún podría preguntarle todo en la mañana. Pensar en ello lo aliviaba un poco.

Lástima que lo olvidaría.

 _ **##########**_

_Fufufu~ Cuanto silencio. -Comentó al aire, sorprendida de ello.

¿De verdad había llegado tan tarde? Perdió el sentido del tiempo entre sus actividades del día.

 _¿Qué te pasa hoy, Lil? Andas muy distraída._

Bueno, no era como si la hora importaba mucho. Luego de la última vez que vino a 'salvar' a su esposo, la adorable Gorgona le había facilitado una copia de las llaves del Castillo, así que era libre de venir cuando quisiera.

No estaba del todo segura si tomar esto como una prueba de que ambos estaban "volviendo", aunque le hacía feliz sentirse bienvenida, así solo fueran visitas fugaces por ahora.

Por algo se empieza ¿No?

Satanick ni siquiera le había pedido una explicación o similar. Lo suyo siempre fue extraño, y ahora no fue una excepción.

Después de todo ¿Qué tan normal era volver a ver a tu 'ex' aun sabiendo que ahora iba tras otro diablo y aparentemente redescubría su sexualidad?

Soltó una risilla al recordar lo incómodo que parecía luego de que ella hiciera notar su _obvia_ preferencia a los hombres en la actualidad.

 _Lindo_ a su extraña manera.

Pero no se iba a poner a pensar en ello ahora, sino en sorprender a su apuesto diablo en su cuarto, y de ser posible, por la espalda.

Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba frente a la puerta de la mencionada, logró vislumbrar la presencia de alguien en el pasillo.

Específicamente una genio proveniente de Flame World, Rieta, quien solo se dirigía a su cuarto lista para dormir sin notar la presencia ajena. Alguien que la subcubo... desconocía por completo.

Eso la descolocó un poco. ¿Quién era esa joven? ¿Qué hacía allí y tan tarde?

Miles de dudas abarrotaban su mente, bajándole el lívido y la picardía con la que había llegado; reemplazándola con una inquietante incomodidad.

¿Por qué de repente sentía que fue una mala idea venir?

No estaba muy segura, pero tenía un mal presentimiento para esta noche.

 _Tal vez... Pueda venir mañana por la mañana._ Consideró, alejando su mano de la manija, lista para retirarse en lo que intentaba digerir tantas incógnitas de golpe.

Y en el momento exacto en el cual el diablo, que buscaba minutos atrás, abrió la puerta para ir a buscar algo en la cocina, topándose con una inesperada pero grata sorpresa.

Su esposa.

_¿Uh? ¡LIL! -No podía creer que estuviera allí. No la había visto desde... aquel penoso incidente, pero mentiría si dijera que verla no la alegraba. - No esperaba verte Fufufu~

Necesitaba a alguien que entendiera sus chistes guarros.

La pelirrosa sonrió un poco. Le aliviaba verlo tan bien luego de su última visita, pero a la vez las dudas seguían presentes.

_U-uh, sí. Venía a darte una divertida visita, mon ami. Aunque creo que tienes nueva compañía -No estaba muy segura de querer soltar tales indirectas para conseguir algo de información, pero conocía a Satanick.

Él nunca le mentiría. Si tramaba algo sin duda ella tarde o temprano lo sabría.

Y así sería.

_¿Uh? ¿Envi no te lo comentó al llegar? -Sabía que el peliverde solía ser el primero en recibir a las visitas, no importaba quien fuera.

_No. Nadie estaba cuando llegué. -Respondió, recién sorprendiéndose del hecho.

A ver, a esas horas no era raro que Medouco y Crea no estuvieran por ahí; seguro estarían dormidas, pero no era igual con el demonio cabra.

Él tendía a ser el primero en despertarse y el último en dormirse.

De hecho, si lo pensaba... el que Envi no haya mostrado rastro ni señal de vida sí que era raro.

Conocía lo suficiente al subordinado de su esposo como para saber que era imposible que alguien entrase y saliera sin que él lo interceptara.

 _Que raro._

_Bueno, no importa. Seguramente estará dormido o divirtiéndose por ahí~ Tú me entiendes ¿No? ¿Uh, uh, uh? -Rió, restándole importancia al asunto.

Ahora tenía otras prioridades, como charlar y otro montón de cosas con la hermosa subcubo.

_Oh, mon ami. Claro que te entiendo~ -Optó por seguirle el juego, dejándose llevar hasta el interior de su recámara.

Ya no quería pensar en nada más, aunque algo le decía que lo que la entretendría por esta noche... No sería solo sexo.

_Es bueno saberlo, hermosa. Porque ahora hay mucho por contarte~ -Ahora que la presencia ajena al fin pareció revivir su espíritu, anhelaba pasarlo muy bien con Lil.

Ya sea explicándole graciosamente su 'brillante idea' o repartiéndose algo de amor.

Lástima que en medio de su repentina algarabía, ignoraría el hecho de que la subcubo no sonrió tan sinceramente esa noche.

 _ **############**_

El aire olía extraño, y por primera vez no tenía nada que ver con alguna nueva marca de cigarrillos del dios de aquel mundo.

_Taffy... Dime que no me estoy volviendo loco por favor -Intentaba mantener el valor, pero con todo lo que aguantaban día con día era difícil- Oye... ¿L-lo _hueles_?

El rubio se removió en su sitio, muy incómodo de repente.

_ _Siento_ algo. Algo muy malo, pero no sé qué es. No lo reconozco.

No. Este _olor_ era diferente. Era un mal presagio, uno envuelto en dolor y muerte, algo que no se supone que abundara en el cielo.

Parecía en su lugar algo proveniente de abajo, de aquel oscuro mundo que aún les daba escalofríos.

Uno de ellos; el pelirrojo con una coleta; ahogó un sollozo mientras observaba a su compañero con duda. Se suponía que estaban de turno por esta semana, todos los demás debían estar dormidos a estas horas.

Si algo pasaba... Estaban solos para enfrentarlo.

_N-no me gusta esto, no me gusta nada -Al demonio si lo consideraban un gallina solo por admitirlo. Si no hablaba y seguían envueltos en ese silencio, para él sería mucho peor.- ¿Y-y si le decimos a Fumus-sama?

Lo admitía, la idea era absurda y suicida, pero lo estaba considerando en lugar de seguir con tanta incertidumbre sobre ambos.

En ángel jefe dudó, analizando el perímetro con su mirada. No alcanzaba a ver nada, pero la inseguridad seguía allí.

_No creo que debamos molestarlo... -No sin pruebas al menos.

Su Dios era muy impaciente como para hacer caso solo a sospechas o temblorosos balbuceos. Por ahora estaban atados de manos.

Un estridente sonido hizo eco de golpe.

Ambos ángeles se removieron, inquietos y nerviosos. Por un segundo creyeron oír algo, pero al callar y al agudizar sus oídos ya no oyeron nada.

Solo más silencio.

Se volvieron a mirar entre sí, tragando grueso.

_N-no debió ser nada. Un gato, tal vez -empezó a balbucear el mayor, siendo sorprendentemente apoyado por Tsurugi, quien asintió entre risas nerviosas.

_S-sí. Solo eso. N-nada importante. H-haha... ha...

El miedo era un pésimo consejero, pero también servía para nublar la mente y los sentidos. Preferirían fingir no ver nada y convencerse en que todo era producto de su imaginación y el cansancio... Por ahora.

Ya en la mañana, con la claridad y la compañía de sus compañeros, tratarían de investigar más a fondo.

Sin que su dios lo notara, claro. De lo contrario terminarían 'desplumados' por actuar tan cobardemente.

Se estremecieron. Ese mal augurio no les asustaba tanto como Fumus, eso era definitivo.

_Y-ya es hora de un café ¿No, crees? O mejor un té... -sugirió, como señal de retirada.

Taffy asintió, siguiéndolo al poco rato, sin olvidar asegurar cualquier posible entrada a los dominios de su señor.

Por si acaso.

A la vez que el par de ángeles se perdían entre el interior del Castillo, una misteriosa figura los observaba desde la oscuridad.

Sonrió. No fue mucho, pero en este corto tiempo aprendió mucho de sus posibles objetivos.

Número 1: Son más miedosos de lo que intentan aparentar, atrapar a uno cuando estuviese solo sería más fácil.

Número 2: No querían que Fumus se enterara de nada, un punto importante para un chantaje, si es que amenazar con arrancarles sus bonitas alas no funcionaba.

Y número 3: La guardia nocturna solo utilizaba a dos ángeles por vez, los cuales se separaban al dar su recorrida; momento perfecto para efectuar el punto 1.

 _Son tan patéticos y predecibles como imaginé._

Ni siquiera le representaban un reto real. Qué pena.

Sonrió, regresando sus pasos por ahora.

Ya tenía un plan, solo debía saber cuándo y cómo efectuarlo.

Nada muy difícil para él.

 **Notas finales: Holi~ No esperaban verme tan pronto ¿O sí? -Le caen a palos-(?)**

 **¡Ok! ¡Ok! Me volví a tardar, pero... Tuve mil inconvenientes, pero da igual. El punto es que volví. (?)**

 **Además de que el hype por esta historia al fin volvió, así que estaré esforzándome con ello~**

 **En fin. Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto~**


	4. Los cuentos de Caperucita y el lobo

**Notas: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es obra de Funamusea.**

 **Basado en un rol muy interesante con mi** **bella esposa/diosa/senpai SweetyGirl90. (¡Vayan a leerla! Actualiza más que yo y es cool :'c)**

 **Portada y dibujo de multimedia: También de SweetyGirl90 (En serio te amo por esto:"3) Mil gracias~**

 **¿Soy la única que flipa con sus diseños parodiando este cuento? Espero que no, estan preciosos.**

 **Advertencia: Relación homosexual e incestuosa. Traumas psicológicos. Uso de Headcanons (Los explico más abajo).**

 **Aclaración: Hafefobia es el miedo a tocar o ser tocado.**

 **Pareja principal** : **LicorIvlis.**

 **Hafefobia**

 **Capítulo III: Los cuentos Caperucita y el lobo.**

Era extraño.

¿Cómo era posible sentirse feliz y molesto a la vez?

No era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así, había sucedido con su padre tiempo atrás, pero ahora era diferente. La molestia no lo irritaba ni hacía sentir que su usual _anormalidad_ aumentaba, solo... Era muy extraño.

 _¿Será por Rieta? Sí. Debe ser por ella._ Ladeó la cabeza, apegando un poco más el rostro hacia el frío cristal. Sería más cómodo y fácil abrir la ventana para asomarse mejor, pero prefería la discreción que las sombras de las cortinas y el reflejo del exterior le propiciaban.

No quería que supieran que los estaba viendo, solo... seguir gozando silenciosamente de la vista estaba bien para él, en especial si considerábamos que no se encontraba siquiera en su propia habitación sino en la de su madre. Se suponía que se había escabullido hasta ella temprano en afán de intentar ser el primero en despertarle, pero se le habían adelantado y en lugar de marcharse, terminó embelezado con el panorama desde el cristal.

Pero vamos, tampoco deberían culparlo.

El escenario que su dorada mirada observaba desde su posición era encantador; el más bello de entre todas las ventanas del Castillo de Pitch Black World.

¿Y cómo no lo sería?

Si se trataba de uno protagonizado por su adorada madre después de todo, felizmente dando un paseo por el jardín en compañía de su fiel amiga y servidora, tal vez conversando de algún tema casual.

Reían tan alegremente que incluso desconociendo el tema de la charla se sentía algo contagiado por su euforia.

 _Se nota que son muy cercanos._

Desde que comenzaron a contar con la compañía de la pelinaranja, ser testigos de momentos como aquellos se había vuelto algo cotidiano de su día a día; hasta se logró acostumbrar a ello incluso más rápido de lo que lo hizo con su 'nuevo hogar'. Según Emalf y su hermana le habían llegado a platicar, su madre y la genio siempre habían sido así de cercanos.

Se contaban todo y entendían mutuamente como los mejores amigos del mundo. No... Como _almas gemelas._

Se removió un poco, suspirando contra el cristal hasta empañarlo ligeramente. No entendía del todo aquel concepto, aunque ello no evitaba que una incómoda sensación oprimiera su estómago.

No lo malentiendan, Licorice estaba feliz de que su madre tuviera a alguien tan importante y cercano en su vida, era obvio que la presencia ajena le traía cierto tipo de alegría que otros no podían. Además, la pelinaranja le había caído bien desde el momento en que la conoció.

 _ **Entonces... ¿Usted es el hijo del señor Ivlis? ¡Que alegría me da conocerlo! La verdad, suponía que guardaban algún tipo de relación, la mirada del joven amo me recordó mucho a la del señor Ivlis cuando nos vimos por primera vez.**_

Todavía era vergonzoso recordar aquello dicho por la genio, una vez que terminó de apalear a su padre y volvió a enfocarse en ellos. La mejor forma de ganarse al niño: reconocer en él algún parentesco a su madre y hacérselo saber.

Podría decirse que entendía lo que el de mechas rojas pudo haber visto en ella para guardarla como una persona tan cercana y valiosa en su vida. ¿Quién no querría cerca a alguien así?

Rieta era dulce, graciosa y leal, resultaba imposible no sentir confianza en su persona al poco rato de compartir algunas palabras. Su carisma era inigualable a nadie que hubiese conocido.

De repente, era como si la genio siempre hubiera estado en sus vidas; no hubo tal inconveniente de adaptación ni situaciones fuera de lugar, todo era perfecto. Como si simplemente hubieran implementado una pieza faltante al rumbo de sus vidas.

Rieta era perfecta para Ivlis.

Una mano derecha perfecta. No, incluso más que eso, Rieta era alguien de la familia.

Su familia. Y por tanto, esa incomodidad que lo aquejaba ni siquiera merecía seguir presente.

 _Esto es diferente..._

 _ **Ella**_ lo hacía diferente a su anterior situación con el supuesto intento de cambio de su padre.

Suspiró, optando por mejor tratar de alejarse y parar sus reflexiones inútiles o de lo contrario nunca saldría de allí. No es como si no tuviese mayores preocupaciones que un infantil nacimiento de celos.

¿Cierto?

 _ **Tú no quieres decirle nuestro secreto a nadie ¿Verdad? No... No quieres. No quieres que yo sea más rudo. No quieres que él lo sepa y te vea así, ¿Cierto?**_

Mordió sus labios. Sí, aquello era mil veces más importante, incluso si todavía seguía negándose tercamente a usar su sentido común y optaba por mejor ignorar su realidad.

¿Qué más daba? Siempre lo repetía en sus burdos ensayos sin valor, que 'no era importante', que 'todo estaba bien' ¿No?

Bueno, ya era hora de comenzar a creérselo.

¿Por qué seguir dando vueltas con ello? Ya se había decidido a no decir nada.

 _Eso_ nunca sucedió. Fin. Punto final. No había nada que debatir, compartir o reflexionar al respecto.

 _ **¿De verdad deseas que alguien te vea en este deplorable estado? No me imagino la reacción de tu madre si pudiera verte ahora...Da asco solo de verte...**_

La vida sigue ¿No? Y mejor aún, traía alguna que otra cosa buena que sí valía la pena rememorar, como el inesperado regreso de la genio ¿Cierto?

 _ **No me imagino la reacción de tu madre si pudiera verte ahora.**_

Inhala, exhala.

No te alteres. Eso no importa si no estás planeando decirle. Ya no es importante, piensa en otra cosa.

Gruñó, divagando con su vista alrededor. No buscaba nada en particular, solo entrener a su traicionera mente con algo para que lo dejara en paz, pero entonces... Algo sobre la cama del diablo robó su atención.

 _Eso es..._

Una bufanda.

Limpia, planchada y pulcramente doblada junto a otras prendas sobre la cama ajena. Probablemente éstas fueron traídas poco después del despertar del adulto; por Rieta quizás; y terminaron vagamente olvidadas allí luego de alguna impulsiva desición del diablo por salir un rato a tomar aire.

O al menos eso suponía, en realidad no importaba mucho ahora. Solo fijaba su vista en aquel accesorio en específico. Lucía tan suave que sin darse cuenta ya se había movido hasta el borde de la cama, rozándola tímidamente con sus dedos.

Solo jugueteando un poco.

Lo más probable era que se tratara de una de las tantas bufandas de Ivlis. Tenía cientos en su armario... Seguro no notaría si tomaba _prestada_ alguna ¿No es así?

Tragó grueso. ¿Hacía cuanto que no había vuelto a este mal hábito? Puede que desde que se mudaron, pero ese no era el punto.

 _N-no es robar si al final la devuelvo ¿Cierto?_

Llevaba tiempo repitiéndose aquello una y otra vez, casi como un mantra, pero no lograba quitarse la culpa de encima... Ni tampoco evitaba que se aferrara a la bufanda, tal y como lo estaba haciendo en este preciso momento.

Aspiró hondo su aroma, sintiendo que por al menos por unos cortos segundo parte de su angustia interna mermó un poco. Nunca había terminado de entender por qué había comenzado a hacer esto, solo tenía claro que hacerlo lo ayudaba a... sentirse bien.

Bastaba con cerrar los ojos y enterrar la nariz unos segundos, impregnándose del aroma ajeno para dejar a todo su estrés volar. No se trataba de algún perfume, desodorante o jabón en especial, sino el mismo aroma natural de su madre.

Esto le traía recuerdos, como reviviendo esos momentos en los que solo bastaba con cerrar sus ojos y dejarse mimar por los cálidos abrazos de Ivlis. Lo hacía sentir frágil y seguro a la vez, nada importaba, todo estaría bien.

No habían pesadillas ni malos recuerdos ni ningún problema; así de libre se sentía al abrazar una simple prenda suya a pesar de lo extraño que resultaba tal hábito.

Lo reconocía, era raro e infantil; pero si con ello lograba escapar fugazmente de su estrés le bastaba.

Pudo haber durado horas con esto, olvidándose del mundo entero.

Hasta que...

_¿Licorice? Oye, bro ¡Despierta! ¡Ya es hora del desayuno!

...La animosa voz de Emalf, proveniente del pasillo entre algunos golpeteos, le recordó que no se supone que estuviera allí.

¡Verga, verga, verga!

¡Aborten misión! ¡Retirada nada estratégica!

Se abrazó a la tela, apresurando sus pasos para alejarse del cuarto de su madre, sorprendiendo al demonio en cuanto lo vio.

Esto si era raro para Emalf, y no, no se refería a encontrarlo in fraganti con una prenda de su jefe; sino de verlo despierto a esas horas y sin estar en compañía de Ivlis. Ese otro secretillo del crío ya se lo sabía desde que vivían en Flame World. (?)

_¿Licorice? ¿Tan temprano y tan ladrón? Desayuna al menos, bro. -Dio una media sonrisa, apenas teniendo tiempo para dejar al niño ingresar a su cuarto, probablemente para esconder la prenda, por lo que evitó comentar al respecto.

Vale, que se tenían cierta confianza, pero Licorice no le contaba todo y todavía le guardaba cierta renuencia a todo aquello que resaltaba su 'incestuosidad'.

Después de todo el demonio insistía en que solo era alguna tonta etapa.

_Y-ya cállate. Bajo enseguida -Bufó. Ya ni tomarse un respiro tranquilo le dejaban.

Emalf rió un poco. En los últimos días había creído notar algo raro en el niño, pero... ¿Acaso se lo imaginaba nada más?

Por que todo parecía ir bien. Bueno, aún quedaba tiempo para indagar más, después de todo, hoy le tocaba preparar el desayuno.

_Nos vemos abajo entonces. Debo apresurarme o tu hermana meterá mi cabeza en la tostadora -Sintió escalofríos.

La sádica loli era MUY capaz.

 _ **######**_

_Es brillante, funcionará. Yo sé que esta vez lo hará~ -Repetía una y otra vez, casi como si fuera un mantra que el diablo de Pitch Black se forzaba en tratar de creérselo.

No podía hacer mucho más. Sus últimas ideas relacionadas a cierta cucaracha y su hijo no habían resultado tan bien como hubiese deseado y acababa de recuperarse de unos pocos días depresivos, pero todavía tenía ganas de seguir intentando.

Además, la última visita de Lil había resultado sumamente renovadora para su espíritu.

_Si usted lo dice, Satanick-sama -Murmuró por lo bajo su subordinado, incapaz de agregar algo más y tratando de enfocarse en su labor de ayudarlo a vestirse mientras lo escuchaba.

Siendo franco, el peliverde no creía que ninguna idea suya pudiese funcionar en el momento de la verdad.

No importaba cuanto esfuerzo el azabache pusiera en sus planes de cortejo o 'unión' familiar que tanto deseaba, no lograría obtener el resultado que buscaba por el simple hecho de una verdad innegable:

Ivlis no correspondía y nunca correspondería los sentimientos románticos del de orbes violetas. Lo mismo iba con el niño y el intento de su progenitor por ganar su aprobación; no sucedería pues el crío no colaboraba ni deseaba ayudar en ello.

Su amo estaba destinado mendigar unilateralmente un afecto que NUNCA recibiría de ellos.

El solo pensarlo lo hacía fruncir el ceño en señal de frustración

¿Por qué su diablo toleraba toda esa insolencia?

¿Por qué tenía que aferrarse tanto a ese par de diablos asquerosamente ridículos?

No eran gran cosa. Ivlis solo era una puta casi tan barata como Lil, y su maldito engendro iba por el mismo rumbo.

 _Esto es tan... Estúpido e innecesario._ Ellos eran estúpidos e innecesarios. _Satanick-sama... ¿Por qué?_

Simplemente no lo comprendía; y eso que podía jactarse en llevar siglos conociéndolo y sirviéndolo. No tenía su puesto de primer subordinado solo de adorno.

¿Qué pasaba con Satanick ahora? No tenía sentido alguno ese repentino encaprichamiento al que llamaba 'amor'; peor aún cuando se ponía a alegar que solo al lado de Ivlis obtendría un 'dudoso' final feliz según 4545.

 _Maldita chatarra de mierda._ Quería hacer pedazos a esa cosa.

Nada de lo que dijo podía ser verdad.

¿Satanick quería un final feliz? No necesitaba andar de rogón al ridículo diablo de cabeza de zanahoria ni al mocoso de su hijo.

Cualquier otro a su alrededor podría darle eso... ¡Él podría dárselo sin ningún problema! ¡Siempre pudo!

Si Satanick quería amor, su fiel subordinado podría dárselo.

Si el diablo de Pitch Black World quería tanto el ponerse a jugar de nuevo a la 'familia feliz' para tener otro hijo, él también pudo darle eso.

¡¿Por qué tuvo que fijarse en ese burdo juguete sexual?!

Siempre creyó que con el abandono de la subcubo toda esa locura terminaría, que ya no tendría que preocuparse por nada ni nadie.

Su amo había vuelto a ser el de siempre y todo iba por un buen rumbo... Hasta que el estúpido de Ivlis apareció, y con éste, poco después llegó ese asqueroso engendró incluso más molesto y llorón que el mismo Glasses.

¿Por qué ellos? ¿Por qué antes? ¿Por qué AHORA?

Podía verlo... Todo era igual o incluso más irritante que siglos atrás, cuando el diablo de orbes violetas recién se casaba con Lil y el tener que soportar viéndolos día con día resultaba una tortura, lo único bueno detrás de ello era que al menos aquella mujer y su hijo cumplían el propósito por el cual vivían en el Castillo: Hacer feliz a Satanick; aunque claro, con los años ambos le mostraron su inminente inutilidad e hipocrecía al respecto.

Con Licorice y el diablo de Flame World nunca ocurrió ni ocurriría tal cosa. La verdad era que a ellos no les importaba en lo más mínimo nada relacionado a Satanick, pero a él sí.

Y aún así... A quien el diablo perseguía y mendigaba por su amor era a ese cabeza de antorcha.

¿Qué tenía que hacer para cambiar eso? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que lo volteara a ver a él?

Aparentemente detener a ese crío malcríado de casi asesinarlo no bastaba, Satanick seguía hablando día con día maravillas del niño.

Escucharlo lo hacía hervir la sangre. Ni siquiera una pizca de arrepentimiento se asomaba en su ser luego de "corregir" al mocoso, aún a escondidas de su amo... Incluso luego de comprobar que no obtuvo el efecto que deseaba.

El crío seguía interfiriendo y atacando a su amo. El crío ahora vivía bajo el mismo techo, lo solo cual hacía sus ataques más frecuentes.

 _Esto no está funcionando._

Nada de lo que hizo hasta ahora estaba funcionando, pero... Se negaba a rendirse.

Todavía le quedaban algunas ideas.

 _Que estén aquí lo complica pero..._

Estaba tan metido en sus propios pensamientos que solo pudo reaccionar cuando su rostro casi se vio estrellado contra un gigantesco ramo de flores.

_¿Uh? Flores...

Y no eran cualquier tipo de flores, eran rosas. De toda variedad y color, presumiblemente del jardín pues su época de florecimiento estaba en viento en popa desde hace unos días.

_¿Lindas, no? La cucaracha definitivamente no podrá resistirse a esto Fufufufu~ -Rió, volviendo a alejar el ramo con una pose casi dramática. Estaba muy orgulloso de su idea- Digo ¿A quién no le gustan las rosas? ¡A cualquiera les gusta! Es un clásico infalible~

Seis colores distintos; rojas, amarillas, rosadas, naranjas, violetas, borgoñas; aunque según alcanzaba a ver podrían haber una flores en el ramo, no estaba muy seguro. Su mente estaba más ocupada preguntándose en qué momento el diablo fue a recogerlas, aunque no se hacía muchas ideas.

_...Eso supongo. -Trataba de seguir con la mirada el dichoso ramo, pero la manera descuidada con la cual el diablo las agitaba en el aire lo dificultaba un poco- A mí me gustan. -Murmuró por lo bajo, encogiéndose de hombros y resignándose a ser olímpicamente ignorado.

Satanick parecía demasiado esperanzado con su nueva idea, aunque el demonio cabra no dudaba que para la tarde su burbuja de optimismo ya estaría reventada.

Como siempre.

_¿Irá a dárselas ahora? -Observó el reloj de reojo. Ni siquiera había empezado a preparar el desayuno todavía.

_Por supuesto~ Fufufu ¡Acabo de ver que está en el jardín! ¡Es el momento adecuado! -Canturreó, dando una última vuelta antes de dirigirse a la puerta e ignorando que un par de flores abandonaron el ramo entre tanto movimiento.

Aunque Envi no lo pasó por alto.

_¡Espere! ¡Éstas se le cayeron! -Podría habérselas acercado a pesar de todo lo que pensaba de esta absurda idea, pero...

No iba a ser necesario.

_¿Uh? ¡No importa! ¡Quédatelas si quieres! -Y sin decir más, desapareció entre los pasillos, dejando nuevamente al demonio con sus pensamientos.

Suspiró, observando al par de rosas nuevamente. Si tenía estas, suponía que el ramo no tendría más de 10 o 6 flores aproximadamente ahora, aunque no quería seguir pensando ni en ello ni en nada. Mejor se apresuraba a continuar su trabajo, preparando el botiquín de emergencias por si acaso.

No necesitaba ser muy listo para saber que lo necesitaría pronto, y ser consciente de ello lo irritaba.

 _Debo ponerle un freno a esto._

Y así planeaba hacerlo, aunque la tierna voz de Crea, junto a un leve jalón a su saco le recordó que tenía cosas por antes.

_¿Uh? Oh, eres tú. ¿Qué sucede? -Estaba preparado para escuchar cualquier tipo se catástrofe como de costumbre, aunque la pequeña no venía por eso.

_Envi... ¡El desayuno!

Solo entonces el aludido lo recordó, hoy le tocaba encargarse de ello. Cierto.

A Medouco le correspondía ir a comprar ingredientes, medicinas y demás artilugios faltantes desde muy temprano por este día.

_Es verdad, enseguida voy.

_Y no olvides que me prometiste un omellette.

El adulto arqueó una ceja, empezando su camino hacia la cocina, siendo seguido por la niña de Victor. No recordaba tal promesa, pero le seguiría el juego con tal de que cerrara la boca.

Hoy no estaba de humor para andar de niñera.

_Sí, sí, sí. Lo capto. -Soltó, con un gesto aburrido.

Ay, el deber de un subordinado nunca acababa. ¿Y cómo era posible que un robot desayunara o siquiera comiera?

Cosas de Víctor, no era necesario pensarlo demasiado.

Volvió a sentir el jalón en su ropa. No necesitaba ni fijarse para saber que era la niña de nuevo.

Rodó los ojos.

Vicers, dale paciencia a esta cabra.

_¿Y ahora qué? -Más le valía a Crea que no insistiera con algún juego tonto. Hoy estaría ocupado.

_¿Me das una?

Al principio, el peliverde dudó sobre preguntar a qué se refería, pero no tardó en seguir la dirección de la mirada de la niña, captando la idea.

Oh, se refería a una de las rosas, claro.

_Uhn... Ten, quédatela. -Le entregó sin pensarlo mucho la rosa.

Era una niña, obviamente le encantaría esa.

Y no se equivocó.

_¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Voy a dársela a Medouco cuando regrese! -Chilló con emoción, a la vez que se alejaba en busca de un buen lugar para esperar a su querida albina, y claro, a su desayuno.

Estaba segura que a ésta le encantaría.

Para entonces, el demonio ya no le estaba prestando atención, tan solo se estaba limitando a guardar la flor restante antes de volver a lo suyo.

La amarilla le gustaba más, aunque lo más probable es que la dejase secarse en su bolsillo o algún libro luego.

 _ **#######**_

Bien, bien.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo le correspondía ser el demonio niñero al mando pues Rieta estaba ocupada con su jefe hablando de quién sabe qué cosas; hombres, tal vez; y se suponía que debía saber manejar esto.

Pero claro, hablamos de Emalf, quien no es bueno manejando la mayoría de las cosas.

En especial si se trataba de los dos pequeños consentidos de su jefe.

_¡Dame el maldito cereal, Licorish! ¡Hoy le toca a Poemi quedarse con el premio! -Gruñía la castaña, intentando alcanzar a su hermanito sobre la mesa, a la vez que éste se intentaba alejar con la dichosa caja de cereal.- ¡Licorish! ¡Hazle caso a tu hermana alfa!

Pero el menor no parecía NADA interesado en hacerle caso, afirmando con fuerza sus dedos al cereal, comenzando a aplastar y a agrietar el cartón de la caja.

Ah, no. Las bolitas de chocolate del Señor Focalatosa eran SUS favoritas; a Poemi le gustaban más los ositos de vainilla de Osaritas.

_¡Tu puta madre es alfa! -En teoría su hermana no tenía madre, así que no se sentía mal por soltar tales palabras- ¡Este me toca a mí! ¡Shu, shu!

No le importaba el estúpido premio; que seguramente solo se trataba de un bobo llavero; sino que la mayor se la acabase.

¿Qué? No se dejen engañar por su cuerpo de loli, por el simple afán de molestarlo ella era muy capaz.

_¡Que se lo des a Poemi, dije!

_¡Oblígame!

_A-ay, Vicers. Ten piedad y ayúdame por favor. -Masajeó sus sienes, suplicando un milagro al cielo para calmar a ese par de una vez- V-vamos, vamos. No peleen, solo es un cereal. Hay suficiente para todos... -Intentó apagar algo de la creciente rivalidad de los pequeños, aunque no como esperaba- ¡A-AUCH! ¡Hey! ¡¿Y eso por qué?!

Lo único rescatable de su precaria situación era estar más que seguro que sin importar donde vivieran, ese par seguiría igual de problemático. Cualquier sospecha de que algo malo pudiera suceder moría con solo ver ese par de miradas infantiles centelleando de ira desmedida.

 _¡Que miedo!_ Se notaba de quien eran hijos.

_¡Por metiche!

_¡Nadie te preguntó a ti, Emalfsh!

Claro, cuando Ivlis o Rieta interferían en sus disputas todo bonito y se calmaban enseguida. Ah, pero cuando es el buen Emalf quien debe calmar a las fieras, lo mandan al carajo y hasta le lanzar la caja del ridículo cereal en la cara ¡¿No?!

Bonito, muy bonito.

_Oh, vamos. No se pongan en ese plan, solo es un cereal. Se pueden comprar más luego... ¡WAHH! ¡Cuidado, mis lentes!

Oh, genial. Ahora también le lanzan el tazón.

¡¿Que querían matarlo, acaso?! Ay, ya no dejaban a uno andar de pacifista.

_¡Tu cara es 'solo cereal'! ¡Si te la rompo tal vez te compres otra ¿No?! ¡Poemi te la va a romper, bashura!

_¡O-oye! ¡No, Poemi! ¡Calma! ¡No violencia!

¿Qué culpa tenía su hermosa cara por andar de hormonados en la mañana?

_¡Poemi te va a dar tu calma, bashura! -Ninguna mascota suya tenía derecho a entrometerse cuando intentaba expresar su supremacía fraternal sobre otros.- ¡Ya vas a ver!

_¡PIEDAD!

En serio ¡¿Cómo es que cuerpos tan pequeños acumulaban tanto coraje y violencia?!

No tenía una respuesta clara y dudaba que realmente importase mucho ahora que su prioridad era evitar que la ira de la aterradora loli estallara en contra suya.

¡Vicers! Y él que solo ansiaba poder llevar a cabo un desayuno con calma, pero al parecer eso era imposible para su persona.

¿Y Licorice? Bueno, el niño guardaba sus propias prioridades, como la de aprovechar y escabullirse bajo la mesa para llevar a su dulce desayuno en lo que su hermana y Emalf seguían tan 'ocupados'.

 _Ilusa._

Su hermana podría ser todo lo mayor que quisiera, pero había perdido su toque en todo aquello que implicaba el 'arte de salirse con la suya' por andar perdiendo su tiempo en berrinches tontos.

 _Y mientras ustedes pelean, yo me quedo con esto._ Sonrió por lo bajo, aferrándose a su dulce botín a la vez que comenzaba a planear cómo obtener algo de leche o yogurth de refrigerador, pero un horrible escalofrío lo recorrió de golpe por el cuerpo, provocando que dejase caer su desayuno.

 _¡¿Q-qué?!_

Reconocería esta desagradable presencia donde fuera; solo tuvo que voltear fugazmente hacia el pasillo para corroborar su origen.

Envi, la maldita cabra lamebotas de su padre.

Bufó, levantándose de golpe en reflejo. No le quedaba claro que mierda venía a buscar ese sujeto en la cocina; casi nunca lo veía allí desde que se mudaron; y no pensaba quedarse para averiguarlo.

_¡¿E-eh...?!

Hasta casi se vio forzado a agradecer internamente cierto grito familiar proveniente del jardín como una excusa para retirarse rápidamente; y claro, volver a su flamante rol de salvar a su madre de lo que sea que el asqueroso de su padre planease.

 _Mamá me necesita... ¡Debo ir!_

Al demonio si Rieta estaba cerca... No, al demonio todo ¡El derecho de proteger a su amado progenitor y empalar al otro cochino era suyo!

_¡M-me llaman! -Cambió sin dudar ni medio segundo a su forma adulta, invocando un par de lanzas en cuanto se encaminó al jardín- ¡Adiós! ...¡Ya te vi, basura de mierda!

Cabe destacar que este repentino impulso no pasó desapercibido para cierto demonio de ojos bonitos, quien dicho sea de paso acababa de librarse de su pequeña torturadora luego de negociar sus postres del mes, por lo cual la castaña ahora lo ignoraba para ir a reclamar un trozo de pastel del refrigerador e ir a engullirlo sin interrupción al comedor.

 _¿Licorice? Eso... Eso fue raro._ Si bien hasta hace medio minuto había dado por sentado que todas sus sospechas sobre el joven diablo en su comportamiento solo eran paranoias suyas, ahora; con este repentino cambio de aptitud y 'casi huida' del niño; una fuerte duda al respecto lo picaba.

Especialmente luego de notar que parecía guardar relación con cierto recién llegado a la cocina que solo pasó de ellos. El servidor de Pitch Black siempre se le hizo serio, amargado y escalofriante, pero extrañamente, algo en éste parecía más sombrío de lo usual hoy.

Como si algo de irritase y no tuviese nada que ver con el desorden que ignoró en la cocina.

 _Tal vez solo imagino cosas._ Ay, a veces creía que vivir en un lugar tan aterrador como Pitch Black World lo estaba volviendo loco y lo hacía ver fantasmas donde no los había, pero... De igual modo cierta parte de sí no perdió la inquietud en el transcurso de ña jornada.

¿Y a qué se debía aquel grito afeminado que invocó al héroe de cuentos?

Bueno, para entender sobre ello es necesario retroceder unos minutos pada ver lo que transcurría en el jardín mientras la disputa del cereal se llevaba a cabo...

 _ **########**_

Inhala, exhala.

Odiaría admitirlo en voz alta, pero habían cosas buenas a reconocer en ese oscuro mundo; entre ellas, el aire fresco con el que tanto él como su subordinada gozaban en ese preciso instante.

No se parecía en nada al árido ambiente de su amado Flame World, pero tampoco resultaba tan incómodo. De hecho, todo allí podría llegar a tener algo de encanto, especialmente cuando Satanick no estaba cerca y podía respirar tranquilo por la seguridad de su trasero. Pero claro, no era su propia integridad lo que rondaba las preocupaciones de su mente ahora, sino la imagen solloza de su hijo las últimas veces que llegó a encontrarlo dormido.

.

..

...

 __¿Uh? ¿Licorice? -No entendía que estaba sucediendo._

 _Hasta hacía solo unos minutos simplemente se hallaba leyendo algo mientras reposaba perezosamente en su cama junto a su pequeño, quien llevaba rato tomando su siesta._

 _No había nada raro ni inusual, solo un ameno silencio hasta que unos repentinos quejidos provenientes del diablo más joven robaron su atención._

 __¿Uh? ¿Licorice...?_

 _De un segundo a otro el pacífico rostro de su hijo cambió en su totalidad. Balbuceaba algo inentendible a su oído, pero por la expresión sufrida y asustada del menor supuso que lo que fuera que atormentara sus sueños no era nada agradable._

 _Debía despertarlo AHORA._

 __C-cariño ¿Qué sucede? ¡Despierta! Solo es un sueño... ¡Vamos, despierta!-sacudió su hombro un par de veces hasta que al fin logró cruzar miradas con las del niño.- ¿Cielo...?_

 _Fue muy fugaz; pues Licorice desvió sus ojos casi al instante; pero pudo verlo._

 _Los ojos de su hijo inyectados en miedo puro._

 __M-mamá... -No parecía haber despertado totalmente y temblaba un poco, aunque nada de ello impidió que se aferrase al adulto como si se tratara de su única balsa salvavidas- ¡F-fue horrible! N-no recuerdo muy claro, pero... ¡Mamá!_

 _Ivlis no dudó en corresponder el gesto tan rápido como pudo, ignorando su libro y comenzando a llenarse de dudas y preocupaciones._

 _Quería preguntar tantas cosas, pero ver tan claramente la turbación ajena ahogaba toda sílaba en su garganta._

 __Shh, shhh. Ya pasó, tesoro -Murmuraba, con la misma dulzura y suavidad de cuando lo mecía de bebé; acurrucándolo contra su pecho y perdiendo sus dedos entre su oscura cabellera- Mamá está aquí, mi dulce regaliz... Nada ni nadie te hará daño._

 _Puede que al rato este episodio se desvaneciera, una vez que la calma y unas vagas sonrisas llegaron a surcar sus rostros; pero nada de esto volvió al olvido para el diablo de Flame World._

 _No tan fácilmente._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 _Licorice._

Esto... No era normal ¿Cierto?

No lo estaba imaginando ¿Verdad?

Le suplicaba a Vicers que, si en verdad existía algo que ver detrás de sus sospechas, que se lo mostrara.

No importaba si era cuando dormía juntos, en sus propios cuartos o alguna siesta de la tarde en el sofá, había ocasiones en las que llegó a creer notar sus mejillas húmedas y mirada ocuosa, pero nunca se animaba a preguntar más de lo necesario.

No quería presionarlo, pero tampoco quería seguir quedando con tantas dudas martillándole en la cabeza.

Y al parecer, esa falta de calma interna no era nada disimulada en su rostro, pues su servidora no tardó en preguntar al respecto.

_Uhn... Parece más tenso de lo usual ahora, señor. ¿Ha pasado algo? -Indagó la genio, quien dejaba reposar su mejilla en el hombro ajeno, tal cual solía hacer en el pasado.- ¿Puedo ayudarle, señor Ivlis?

Este, volteó su mirada dorada sobre ella, a la vez que agradecía internamente el tener a alguien tan suspicaz a su lado pues él no era bueno para desahogar sus problemas en palabras.

_Pues... Digamos que sí creo que pasa algo, y... Quisiera tu ayuda. -Admitió luego de un rato, entornando sus ojos a sus propios pies.

Rieta era quizás era de las pocas figuras femeninas cuya cercanía no lo incomodaban.

Ella lo comprendía y apoyaba de una forma especial que otros no podía. Y ojo, no es que estuviese menospreciando a su familia, no.

No se trataba de algo tan simple o de mera preferencia sobre otros; solo se trataba de un lazo especial y único.

Era en quien más confiaba, incluso por encima de su propio juicio; ni siquiera el tiempo distanciados pudo cambiar eso.

La de cabellera naranja no pudo ocultar su sorpresa mezclada con cierta preocupación, apoyando su mano sobre las de su amo como una señal de apoyo.

_Lo escucho. -Sonrió, sin apartar sus ojos carmesí del diablo. Sea cual fuere la inquietud de este, estaba dispuesta a hacer todo en su alcance por ayudarle- ¿Qué sucede?

_Pues... Es Licorice. -Inició, dudando un poco sobre cómo debería exponer la situación pero finalmente optando por solo relatarle todo.- Verás, la otra vez yo...

Tal y como en los viejos tiempo.

Todo esto se sentía como si estuviese regresando el tiempo atrás, en aquellos primeros tiempos como diablo en su mundo.

Siempre pidiendo el consejo y opinión de su amiga cuando dudaba de algo; y siendo guiado al fin hacia las decisiones más adecuadas.

Había extrañado y necesitado durante mucho tiempo de esto, y no planeaba desaprovecharlo ahora que Rieta estaba de regreso y su conflicto giraba en torno a uno de sus hijos.

_Entonces... ¿El problema está en que lo vio llorar y no sabe cómo preguntarle el motivo? -Resumió una vez que la explicación de su amo llegó a su final, recibiendo un leve asentimiento en respuesta- Imagino que si pide mi consejo de este modo es porque sugerirle solo acercarse a preguntar no es opción.

Ivlis suspiró desanimado y con una negativa en su cabeza.

_No. Licorice... No es como Adauchi que me contaría sin problema alguno lo que sucede o Poemi que se apresuraría a acusar o culpar a quien sea que la moleste, él... No le gusta sentir que me 'roba tiempo', aunque siempre le digo que no es así. -Recordaba todas las veces en que su pequeño ocultó por semanas que se le había roto un juguete o que se había hecho algún raspón jugando.- Sé que preguntar varias veces solo lo atosigará y molestará, pero... No puedo solo pasar de ello. -Había algo dentro de sí que le exigía insistir pese a todo.

Incluso cuando a simple vista su sentido común le hacía ver que tal vez solo exageraba y no pasaba gran cosa. Que solo debía aprender a soltar más a su pequeño.

Su bebé de verdad se esforzaba en mostrarse maduro y solo le pedía ayuda cuando enserio lo necesitaba, pero en situaciones como ésta tal aptitud perpetuándose tanto, realmente no le ayudaba a solo pasar de ello.

Tal vez alguna vez lo hizo, por el mero hecho de olvidarlo, pero si ocurrió tantas veces como para que un despistado como él lo viese raro debía ser por algo ¿No?

Vamos, que era su madre. Tenía el derecho y el deseo por conocer aquello que aquejaba su corazón infantil, daba igual si se trataba de una crisis a nivel mundial o dudas existenciales sobre juguetes perdidos.

Él estaba allí y quería hacérselo saber a su hijo del mismo modo que éste lo hacía cada vez que lo salvaba del diablo de aquel mundo, lo abrazaba cuando andaba triste o simplemente le provocaba una sonrisa por algún dibujo.

_Ya veo -Suspiró.

La genio por su parte se mantenía algo dudosa sobre esto, pero eso no le impedía el intentar buscar algún tipo de solución a esto; tanto por el bien de su amo como la del pequeño.

_Licorice es joven y a su edad, los niños a veces creen que un problema es más grande de lo que en verdad es. -Si su reciente acercamiento al pequeño fue bien recibido y lleno de gentileza, aún no lo conocía lo suficiente como para guiarse por un perfil determinado y conciso- Aunque también podría deberse por un problema de adaptación. -Se acababan de mudar a un mundo bastante tétrico, no sería tan raro.

Sea cual pudiese ser el origen detrás de aquellos episodios, comprendía la angustia que esto debía estar causando en su diablo.

Ella lo conocía demasiado, sabía cuan importantes eran sus hijos para él, lo mucho que se esforzaba por criarlos entre el amor y totalmente ajenos a los problemas que él mismo causaba.

La debilidad de Ivlis eran los niños, para qué negarlo. Era mucho más paternal de lo que el resto o el propio Ivlis alcanzaba a creer.

_¿De verdad crees que solo sea eso? -No parecía tan grave al oírlo de alguien más.

Desvió la mirada. Tal vez solo andaba muy paranoico.

Rieta pareció captar por donde se dirigían sus pensamientos, así que tomó sus manos para intentar que la viera.

_Señor Ivlis, no se angustie. Sea cual sea el motivo detrás de todo, seguro Licorice se lo dirá. -Alegó con tanta seguridad que el mismo diablo no tardó en verse contagiado.- No llevo ni cerca de medio año conociéndolo, pero puedo ver el profundo afecto y confianza que le guarda, no dudo que si pasara algo grave seguro se lo diría. Solo debería... probar ser sutil y paciente. Ya sabe, no es difícil, no es su primera vez criando un hijo -Los niños podrían no parecerse mucho, pero de algo debía servir la experiencia ¿No?

El de mechas rojas quiso decir algo para objetar toda esa nula fe que la genio le guardaba, pero nuevamente ésta le calló todo intento con las siguientes palabras que escaparon de sus labios.

_Licorice confía en ti, Ivlis -Se estremeció. El aludido sabía que cuando su amiga dejaba atrás todos sus demás apelativos de cortesía era porque iba enserio con sus palabras- Tal vez no estuve allí para verlo, pero... No dudo que estuviste cada segundo a su lado, amándolo, educándolo y apoyándolo como para que Licorice sepa que puede decirte lo que sea. Nunca vi un vínculo más dulce que el tuyo con tus pequeños ¿Por qué dudas tanto de tu rol e influencia positiva sobre él ahora?

_Rieta, tú...

Ella verdaderamente no comprendía el por qué de esto... Y ese era parte del problema.

Había dicho una verdad innegable: La genio no estuvo desde el inicio de todo. Todavía no conocía toda su historia con respecto a su hijo menor e Ivlis se debatía sobre si era un buen momento para abrirse a ello.

La pelinaranja tenía su visión de él como padre muy alta; incluso teniendo el conocimiento de lo de Adauchi; pero ya era hora de romper aquella burbuja.

De verdad deseaba su ayuda y consejo con su problemática actual, pero algo le advertía que solo la obtendría si era totalmente sincero.

_¿Uh? ¿Señor Ivlis...? -Había notado su repentino cambio de expresión. Al parecer, le iba a decir algo importante.

_Rieta, en serio aprecio toda esa fe que guardas en mí, pero... -No se atrevía ni a siquiera verla a los ojos. No estaba nada orgulloso de lo que hizo y dijo alguna vez- Verás, yo... Con Licorice...

Debía decírselo, al menos a ella.

Él no era el vivo ejemplo a seguir de la buena paternidad. Llegó a cometer errores; y con el joven diablo, cometió quizás el peor error de todos en el pasado. Nunca habló de esto con nadie, ya sentía que era hora de dejarlo salir, pero...

_¡Oh, Cucaracha~! ¡Tengo algo muy especial para ti~

...El destino quería otra cosa hoy.

_¿Qué mierda...?

Frunció el ceño, sintiendo un tic en el ojo. Maldito, Satanick.

¡¿Se podía ser más inoportuno?!

_Cucarachita~

_¡Aléjate, puto! ¡Atrás! -No estaba de humor para tolerarlo, chillando y comenzando a alejarse por el simple reflejo de sentir su presencia.

_Oh, es ese depravado de nuevo.

La genio también estaba muy irritada de solo verlo acercarse hacia ellos ¿Cómo no estarlo? Su amo parecía estar a punto de decirle algo verdaderamente importante y ese gigoló lo había arruinado.

 _Esta me las pagará._

Tronó sus dedos. Bueno, quería creer que al menos obtendría el placer de romperle el hocico por acercarse a su amo, aunque poco después supo que ese deleite estaba reservado.

_...¡Ya te vi, basura de mierda! -Se escuchó una voz rugir, solo para segundos después mostrar al joven diablo aparecer tras su padre junto a un par de lanzas de luz, listo para destazarlo.

_¿Eh? ¡O-oh! Y-ya estabas despiert-¡WAHHH!

Todo pasó tan rápido y rutinal como siempre, aunque eso ni eso impedía que tanto el diablo de Flame World como la genio disfrutasen de ver al niño empalar al degenerado diablo de Pitch Black.

No importaba cuantas veces siguieran presenciándolo, Rieta no dejaba de quedar infinitamente sorprendida (Pues nunca antes escuchó de tal habilidad de crecer en otros niños) e Ivlis más que agradecido por el heroico acto de su hijo.

Sin duda algo digno de nunca olvidar.

_A-ay... Sigues t-tan fuerte... Q-que orgullo... -Ya ni llorar por sus flores perdidas o su estado adolorido valía la pena, así que solo le quedaba su magullado orgullo paternal, aunque fuese totalmente despreciado.

_Tks, eres una molestia -No planeaba seguir perdiendo su tiempo, así que rápidamente volvió su atención a su madre, en un desesperado intento por asegurarse de que estuviese en una sola pieza- ¿Estás bien, mamá? ¿No te hizo nada?

Estaba seguro que llegó bastante rápido, aunque no estaba de más preguntar.

El aludido sonrió, conmovido ante la genuina preocupación del niño y haciendo el intento de olvidar la tensión de minutos atrás en cuanto lo vio cambiar de forma para lanzarse a sus brazos.

 _Mi dulce y pequeño regaliz._

Resultaba imposible resistirse a su encanto ¿No es así?

_Estoy muy bien, tesoro. Y todo gracias a ti. -Lo acurrucó en su cuello, repartiendo al poco rato algunos besos a su cabellos- Eres mi héroe ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? -Honestamente no quería imaginarlo, aunque sabía que resultaba muy penoso que un adulto dependiese así de un niño.

El pequeño se sonrojó ligeramente. Siempre era un completo honor ser halagado y mimado por su madre cuando lograba algo bueno, pero el que lo comparase a aquellos protagonistas de cuentos que tanto adoraba no tenía precio.

_¡Soy el héroe de mamá! ¡Prometo siempre protegerla!

Madre e hijo de verdad gozaban uno del otro, resultaba imposible creer que lo que fuera que angustiase a su amo fuese tan grave como para preocuparle arruinar aquello; aunque no podía decir nada aún.

Esa charla quedaría pendiente por hoy, no iba a arruinar el momento.

 _¡Se ven tan lindos!_ No podía evitar que le recordaran a cuando Emalf y Adauchi eran bebés.

Era un escenario tan dulce que la pobre genio lamentaba no traer una cámara consigo.

Pero bueno, al menos eso le hacía contar con que ni el brillo de algún flash ni nada iba a arruinar el momento.

Hasta que...

_¿Uh?

...Un extraño, pero familiar sonido les llamó su atención.

Ivlis bajó la mirada hacia su hijo, el gruñido había provenido de él, más específicamente de su estómago.

El joven diablo no sabía en donde ocultar su cara.

¡¿Esto iba en serio?! ¡Su estómago no podía ser más inoportuno!

_Licorice... ¿Acaso tú...?

_A-Aún no desayuné... -Se supone que había dejado atrás su cereal y todo para venir al rescate, así que no era raro que aún tuviera hambre.

Pero eso no serviría como excusa para apaciguar la molestia del adulto, la cual iba dirigida específicamente a cierto 'niñero' que se supone guardaba la responsabilidad del nutritivo y saludable desayuno de su pequeño el día de hoy.

 _Ese Emalf..._

_¿M-mamá? -Tragó grueso. Esperaba no haber metido a muchos problemas a su niñero, fue culpa propia el haberse querido ir de la cocina antes de comer algo, pero la expresión de su madre decía mucho.- ¿Estás enojado?

Calma, Ivlis. Calma. No debes golpear a ese tonto, no es como si en verdad hubieses esperado que hiciera bien su trabajo o algo ¿No?

No, eso ya era mucho pedir para Emalf.

Suspiró.

_No, lo estoy... -Volvió su vista a niño, meciéndolo un poco. Mejor se enfocaba en lo importante- ¿Qué te parece si mejor voy yo a prepararte algo, cielo? ¿Te gustaría?

Los ojos del infante brillaron, la respuesta era más que obvia.

_¡Sí! ¡Me encantaría! ¡Me encantaría! ¡Quiero! -Con tal propuesta hasta le valía pepinos si al regresar a la cocina su hermana se quedó o no con su cereal, él ya iba a obtener algo mejor y hecho por su querida madre.

Esta mañana no podría mejorar más.

La genio soltó una leve risilla ante la sugerencia, siguiéndoles el paso a la cocina; y dejando atrás al estúpido pervertido que seguía desangrándose en el suelo.

_Yo supervisaré eso, señor~ -Solo por su acaso. No quería algún mini incendio de nuevo.

_N-no lo digas como si fuera a causar un incendio o algo. -No había hecho tal cosa... En semanas, pero quien lleva la cuenta.

_He oído eso tantas veces... -Si incluso el pequeño diablo reía, debía suponer que incluso en sus años de ausencia algo debió suceder.

Ay, su amigo era tan transparente.

_¡Rieta!

Más risas fueron sumándose en lo que siguieron avanzando hasta ingresar al castillo, dejando atrás el jardín y tan perdidos en su propia aura familiar como para ignorar el hecho de que cierto par de ojos llevaba siguiendo sus movimientos desde un rato.

Aunque Satanick sí que se percató de su presencia.

_¿E-envi...? ¡A-ayuda! N-no puedo quitarme esto y creo que estoy por desmayarme... H-haha... -Sollozó, apenas removiéndose un poco. Estaba demasiado bien clavado al suelo.

Licorice estaba mejorando en brutalidad y fuerza al parecer.

 _Mocoso infernal._

_Claro, señor. Enseguida lo ayudo.

_Y-y tal vez también quiera un omelette luego, ay... -Verlo sostener aquel platillo; presumiblemente para Crea; le recordó que tampoco había desayunado aún.

 _ **#######**_

Inhaló, tan profundo como pudo e intentando que no solo el oxígeno lo invadiera desde dentro, sino también algo de calma.

 _Ya está... Lo dije ¡Lo dije!_

No podría negarlo, todo se sentía extrañamente más ligero ahora.

_E-eso... Eso fue lo que pasó aquella vez. -Terminaba de relatar, aún costándole respirar con tranquilidad. La paranoia afloraba en su piel, pero no negaba que dejar este nudo al fin salir de su garganta se sentía bien.- Al principio creí que solo lo imaginé, pero Tsurugi estaba conmigo. Él también lo sintió.

Llevaban días dándole vueltas al asunto junto a su compañero, dudando sobre si comentarles a los demás sobre lo que creyeron sentir la otra vez, pero hoy finalmente se habían decidido a hablar, aprovechando que Fumus pareció ir a reunirse con Justim y Vicers para alguna cosa.

Era una oportunidad de oro para tocar aquel asunto sin que su Dios se diese cuenta y los castigara no solo por callarlo por tanto tiempo, sino por permitirse actuar tan cobardemente.

_Ángel jefe... -Tenía la mano del aludido entre las suyas. Podía sentirla temblar desde que los había reunido a todos porque tenía algo muy importante que decirles, e incluso ahora, que al fin terminaron de hablar, el tiritar ajeno no se detenía.- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no dijeron nada?

_Olive, yo... -Taffy de verdad quería explicarse mejor.

No le gustaba ver tanta tristeza en los ojos de su amada, pero el azabache fue más rápido al hablar.

_¡N-no podíamos solo venir y decir que teníamos miedo a algo que ni alcanzamos a ver!-Interrumpió el ángel de larga cabellera, intentando contener sus sollozos llenos de frustración.- No sabíamos si nos iban a creer... N-ni nosotros queremos creerlo aún... ¡A-además también podríamos solo estar equivocados y si Fumus-sama se enterara...! -Tembló.

No quería siquiera imaginarlo.

_Tsurugi... -Habló finalmente la joven de orejas felinas, robando por un instante la atención de su superior- Respira. -Dejarlo apanicarse no ayudaba ni era saludable.

_¿Eh? A-ah, sí...

A su vez, la rubia soltó un suspiro, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para continuar, al igual que el resto.

_Entiendo, de verdad los entiendo, pero... Aún así pudieron decirnos. -Dirigió su mirada hacia su ángel jefe, quien se estremeció en su silla pero no se apartó ni medio centímetro de su subordinada. Sabía que ella tenía un buen punto a exponer- Pudiste decirme, por lo menos para quitarte ese peso de encima ¿No acordamos que íbamos a tratar de soportar el peso de lo que sea juntos acaso? Para eso soy su subordinada, ángel jefe. -Apretó el agarre, entrelazando sus dedos con leve timidez- P-para eso soy tu novia, Taffy.

_¡O-olive! -Ambos enrojecieron.

Oh, Justim. Todavía sentían mariposas en sus estómagos y el rostro arder de pronunciarlo.

Pero, era precisamente oír algo como esto lo que necesitaban.

Y por suerte, no era solo la pequeña querubín quien tenía algo para decir.

_¡Olive tiene razón! -Agregó Rosemary, haciendo un gesto acusatorio e infantil hacia el otro par- Puede que algunos los veamos como unos llorones sin futuro que no matarían ni media hormiga, que te temen hasta a su sombra y no les creamos en lo absoluto, pero, igual queremos que nos digan que los aflige, para algo están los amigos ¿No? ¡Para reírse horriblemente de sus pendejadas y luego echarles una mano!

Su acompañante de trenzada cabellera suspiró, agregando algo más a las palabras de la anterior.

_Lo que esta tontita intenta decir es que da igual si lo que vieron resulta un enemigo real o solo un producto de la falta de sueño, vamos a ayudarlos a espantarlos para que se sientan más tranquilos. -Dicho de esta forma casi sonaba mucho mejor ¿No?

_Sí, sí. Lo que dijo Charlotte también. -Lo importante era que el punto quedase muy claro para sus superiores.

Y por las expresiones ligeramente conmovidas que éstos mostraban, todo parecía ir por aquel rumbo.

_Chicos...

_Ángel jefe, Tsurugigousen. -Volvió a llamarlos, necesitaba ser muy clara con ellos- Deben decirnos las cosas, comunicarnos. Sino ¿Cómo los vamos a ayudar?

Olive y los demás comprendían mucho más de lo que el par de serafínes creían; entendían que quisieran ocultar esta inquietud a Fumus, pero tampoco era necesario hacer lo mismo con ellos.

_Supongo... Que tienen razón ¿No, Tsurugi? -Sonrió algo apenado, a lo que el aludido asintió mientras secaba torpemente sus lágrimas.

_C-cierto...

Eran sus compañeros, amigos, familia. Al menos entre sí, podían intentar demostrarse algo más de confianza. Estaban allí para ellos ¿No?

Ya era hora de que empezaran a verlo de ese modo.

_B-bueno, bueno. Ya dejen de lloriquear, no le diremos nada a Fumus-sama pero igual les daremos una mano. No hace falta que sigan moqueando.-Balbuceó el de mechón rojo algo incómodo.

No le sabía bien ver a otros llorar.

_¡Lasafam, no lo digas de ese modo! -Regañó a su amigo, aunque este solo desvió la mirada- Lo que el tsundere intenta decir es que no quiere que le roben su puesto de llorón-¡Auch! ¡Mi pelo no! ¡Duele!

_¡¿A quién llamaste 'tsundere' y 'llorón', enana?! -Ah, no. No iba a dejar que Rosemary se burlara de él así tuviese que dejarla calva.

_¡Que me duele! ¡Egmont, controla a tu novio! ¡Ayuda!

_¡E-egmont no es mi novio!

_...¡Pero bien que te gustaría! ¡Auch!

Querían ayudar, querían apoyarlos. Querían animarlos.

A su muy extraña pero apreciada manera.

Si había una herida, querían lamerla y hacerla sanar con ellos.

Si caían y no podían levantarlos, mínimamente querían poder tener la oportunidad de recostarse a su lado y decir 'No estás solo'.

De eso se trataba trabajar juntos y ser una familia ¿No? Nunca volver a permitir que alguno se sintiera solo.

Ya en el pasado cometieron tales errores y les costó caro a otros. No iban a permitir que eso se repitiera.

_Ah... ¿Cuándo aprenderán a no actuar como niños? -Al menos le tranquilizaba ver que sin importar las turbias situaciones que rodearan el cielo, algunos seguían siendo los de siempre. Le traía recuerdos gratos del pasado- ¿Me ayudas a evitar que mi querido Lasafam deje calva a tu amiga?

_Uhn... No lo sé, puede que se merezca soportarlo medio minuto más -Que conste, Charlotte quería mucho al ángel de mechón rosa, pero a veces se lo buscaba.

_Me parece bien. -Sonrió, observando la hora y luego al par de serafines, quienes al fin parecían lucir más relajados. Aparentemente, esta corta discusión infantil ayudó a despejarlos un poco- Entre tanto ¿Qué tal algunas galletas y té?

El rubio dudó un poco, aunque su propio estómago terminó por ayudarlo a decidir.

Sí, puede que comer algo fuera buena idea.

_Me gustaría... -Sonrió, a la par que su novia se ponía de pie junto a los demás.

_¡Perfecto! ¡Yo puedo ir a por el té entonces! -Aplaudió emocionada, ignorando por completo el pánico que su oración trajo para sus amigos y novio- Egmont, Lasafam ¿Pueden ir por las galletas? ¡Las chicas pueden alistar la sala!

Uff, se notaba que a cierta querubín le iba bien en eso de organizar; era una lástima que en la cocina no le fuese tan bien...

_¡E-espera, Olive! ¡D-deja que te dé una mano con eso! -Chilló, tratando de seguirle el ritmo en lo que los demás iban a cumplir tranquilos y obedientemente su tarea.

A diferencia del asunto del té, para el resto no existía mayor riesgo.

Aunque... No había de qué preocuparse, Taffy estaría allí para evitar que estallara la cocina... De nuevo.

 _Eso... Fue rápido._ Pensó cierto serafín, observando con algo de incredulidad cómo todos iban a lo suyo; y quizás, sintiéndose algo excluido de ello al no tener una tarea para cumplir y distraerse también.

Pero tampoco es que le sorprendiera mucho. Era de los que menos hablaba y tal vez por ello a veces dudaban en pedirle cosas. Rosemary siempre solía decir que a pesar de ser un llorón su mirada carmesí daba mal rollo, aunque él no terminaba de entenderlo.

 _¿U-un llorón puede dar mal rollo siquiera?_ No quería averiguarlo.

Suspiró, hundiéndose un poco en su asiento.

Bueno, al menos al rato tendría con que matar las horas y relajarse; la comida y compañía del escuadrón siempre lograba eso; aunque por dentro aún guardaba cierta angustia pues hoy le tocaba hacer guardia de nuevo.

Tragó grueso. No quería ir, pero tampoco estaba seguro de querer pasarle el deber a alguien más.

No mientras no estuviera al 100% seguro de que no se trataba de algo peligroso. No ansiaba cargar con la vida perdida o herida de alguien más.

No de nuevo.

 _Cosmea..._ Sacudió sus pensamientos. No quería ponerse a llorar de nuevo, pero de hacerlo daría igual.

Dudaba que alguien lo notase.

 _Como si a alguien de verdad le importara._

Sin embargo... En esta ocasión su angustia no fue pasada desapercibida, pues no fue el único libre de tareas al parecer.

_¿Todo bien?

_¡¿Ah?! ¡E-elwine! -Se sobresaltó un poco al oír su voz. Ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia- N-no sabía que seguías aquí, creí que fuiste con las demás... -Soltó una risa nerviosa. Si bien no era la primera vez que hablaban a solas, todavía no se acostumbraba a percibir su silenciosa presencia.

Se sentía algo mal por haberla ignorado. ¡Justim! ¡Qué distraído estaba! Esperaba no haberla ofendido, aunque por la expresión tranquila de la contraria supuso que no ocurrió tal cosa.

_No, no quise ser un mal tercio -Se encogió de hombros, a la par que buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su falda para pasárselo- Y tú no parecías querer quedarte solo, así que... Ten.

El serafín la observó dudoso.

_¿U-un pañuelo?

_Pareces a punto de volver a llorar, así que... -Lo vio desviar la vista con pena- Tampoco es para que te pongas así, no tiene nada de malo.

Tsurugi apenas hizo una mueca, mirando sus pies. No tenía cómo verle de frente al hablar.

_¿N-no crees que es tonto que llore por todo? -Guardó silencio por unos segundos- Digo, soy su superior. D-debería dar el ejemplo ¿No?

Era lo que realmente pensaba, y la situación actual que lo aquejaba junto a Taffy solo lo reforzaba aún más; sintiéndose patético al no cumplir con sus propias espectativas.

De verdad pensaba que solo era una carga y decepcionaba a todos.

Cuan equivocado estaba.

_Uhn... Más tonto es que creas eso. -Alegó finalmente la joven, sorprendiéndolo- ¿Por qué dudas en estar dándolo? ¿Por llorar? Yo no le veo lo malo y estoy segura que no soy la única.

Vamos, que llorar no era pecado ni era la primera vez que veía a otros hacerlo. Incluso ella misma lo hacía alguna que otra vez.

_¿L-lo dices en serio?

_Por supuesto. Llorar no es algo malo, todos lo hacen. Es una forma de desahogo, es normal y está bien. Incluso... Yo lo hago por Nadine a veces. -Se acercó más, obligándolo a verla. No era algo personal ni nada, pero ke gustaba ser directa.- ¿O acaso no escuchaste todo lo que acabamos de decir? No era solo para el ángel jefe, también para ti. Si algo te asusta, entristece o molesta, puedes decirnos... -Volvió a ofrecer el pañuelo.- Puedes decirme.

El azabache sintió su rostro arder, aceptando finalmente el pañuelo.

_Gracias... p-por el pañuelo, quiero decir.

La de mechón azul sonrió un poco, lo cual combinaba adorablemente con sus características orejas felinas.

 _E-es linda..._

_No fue nada. -Volvió a su antigua posición, aunque sus ojos seguían fijos en el serafín. Todavía no terminaban y... Al parecer, el resto aún no regresaban. Tenían tiempo- ¿Y bien?

No sabía si era la insistencia de Elwine, su inesperada cercanía o si todavía estaba bajo los efectos de todo el ánimo recibido minutos atrás, pero... Extrañamente no le costó tanto empezar a hablar.

_...E-estaba preocupado por mi guardia de esta noche. N-no creo que pueda hacerse algo, pero... -Se había sentido bien hablar de ello con alguien.

Empezar... A abrirse en sus problemas, aunque solo fuese fugazmente.

Elwine pareció pensar en algo.

_Ya veremos si podré o no hacer algo. No te preocupes.

Alguna vez, fue incapaz de darle una mano a su hermana cuando podía.

Con Tsurugi no iba a cometer el mismo error.

 _ **#######**_

Al mismo tiempo, en Underworld, las horas siguieron su curso hasta la tarde de una manera un poco más relajada a lo usual.

Había sido un día tranquilo para fortuna de todos, especialmente luego de que el joven diablo se encargara de dejar indispuesto al de orbes violetas, garantizando de ese modo otro día más a salvo para la integridad de su querida madre.

Ivlis no desaprovechó aquella oportunidad bajo ninguna circunstancia, disfrutando en lo posible para relajarse en compañía de sus hijos y subordinados, tal y como lo hacía ahora, acompañando al niño de ojos miel en la sala, aunque éste último no estuviese haciendo mucho más que juguetear con unos lápices sobre un papel apenas sin rayar.

Y evidentemente aburrido.

_¿No vas a salir a jugar con ellos, tesoro? -El niño había despertado de su siesta hacía tan solo unos minutos, pero no se había movido de su lado ni intentado salir al jardín, desde donde se oía como la sádica loli iba persiguiendo a un aterrado Emalf, vaya uno a saber en medio de qué aterrador juego.

Meh, lo de todos los días. Nada nuevo para aquel par.

_¿Uh? Pues...

El menor observó con cierta duda hacia el pasillo que lo guiaría hacia el exterior si quisiera, tan solo para volver a fijarse hacia la nada en silencio.

_Uhn... Ahora no tengo ganas, tal vez luego. -Se encogió de hombros, volviendo a juguetear con sus lápices.

No mostraba interés alguno. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, desde que despertó se había mostrado de aquel modo: desganado, callado y sin interés alguno por ir a jugar o iniciar una charla.

Irónicamente, en esta ocasión ninguna pesadilla fue la causante de tal desánimo. Por el contrario, su siesta había resultado reparadora y tranquila, permitiéndole gozar de un sueño calmado, uno en el cual solo estaba con su madre en Flame World.

Sencillo y corto, pero tan maravilloso como su antiguo hogar e Ivlis podrían ser. Tal vez por eso el abrir los ojos a la realidad lo había desinflado tanto.

No estaba en el cálido mundo de su madre, donde tenía su verdadero cuarto y podían ir de paseo cada que quisiera y donde fuera con total tranquilidad. No, estaban en ese asqueroso y oscuro agujero donde cada habitante era más enfermo que el anterior, y la sola idea de andar de un pasillo a otro lo ponía paranoico.

 _Odio este lugar._ Maldecía el instante en el cual Satanick creyó que arrastrarlos hasta allí fue una buena idea, y estaba seguro que no era el único que lo pensaba.

Su madre probablemente también lo hacía, pero en ese preciso momento era otra cosa la que entretenía su mente: Como el tratar de hablar con su hijo.

 _No luce nada feliz ¿Habrá tenido un mal sueño?_

Lo dudaba, aunque no descartaría del todo aquella posibilidad.

Suspiró.

Si bien la calma y tranquilidad le gustaban, mentiría si dijera que no le agradaría más el tratar de tener una charla con el niño. Después de todo, todavía albergaba esa angustia que compartió con Rieta en la mañana y quién sabe cuándo volvería a tener una oportunidad como esta para aclararlo con la suficiente privacidad.

El momento era perfecto; solo quedaban ellos dos en la sala, su hija y Emalf estaban jugando afuera, Rieta se encontraba en la cocina; sería estúpido no aprovecharlo.

 _Vamos, Ivlis... Solo es una pregunta y ya. Es tu hijo, no te va a comer._

Rieta había sugerido algo sobre la sutileza, la paciencia y demás similares ¿No es así?

Bien, perfecto. No era nada bueno en ninguna de esas cosas ni tampoco con las palabras, pero Licorice valía el esfuerzo.

 _No debe ser tan difícil. Ivlis, solo usa la cabeza._ Se alentó internamente, al fin acercándose un poco más al niño.

_Y... ¿Está todo bien?

_¿Uh? ¿A qué te refieres, mamá? -Arqueó una ceja. Esa pregunta lo había extrañado.

El adulto carraspeó un poco, como buscando inspiración para continuar su burdo intento de interrogatorio.

_Pues... Ya sabes. Solo me preguntaba si todo estaba... bien. O si algo te molestara. -Divagó sin ir a ningún punto- ¿No hay algo como eso? ¿Algo que me quieras decir?

Bien, si esto no demostraba cuan desesperado estaba, nada lo haría.

El niño se le quedó viendo, probablemente sin captar del todo la idea, solo para finalmente soltar una risilla incomoda antes de volver su vista a la hoja.

_¿Eh? N-no... Para nada. No pasa nada como eso.

El diablo guardó silencio. Por algún motivo dudaba sobre creerle.

Trataría de ser casual e insistir un poco más.

_¿De verdad? Porque debes saber que puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea... -Forzó una sonrisa- L-lo sabes ¿No, cielo?

Que raro.

¿Era imaginación suya o Licorice parecía más tenso con cada intento de pregunta?

Casi juraría que estaba por partir el lápiz entre sus dedos en dos.

_Ya lo sé, pero en serio. No - pasa - nada. -Cortó de golpe, en un tono tan neutro que no parecía ni suyo.

Y el silencio reinó de nuevo.

 _Mierda._

Ok. Lo casual no parecía llevar a ningún lado, probaría hablar de otra cosa.

_Y... ¿Qué estás dibujando, cielo? -Lo había visto hacer alguno que otro trazo, pero no alcanzaba a formar ninguna forma en particular.

El menor lo volteó a ver, volviendo a mirar a su hoja por un instante y luego nuevamente al adulto, como si ni él mismo supiera qué responder.

_Uhn... Quería dibujar a mamá, pero... -Se ruborizó ligeramente. Estaba tan perdido en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera había empezado.- T-todavía debo iniciar, lo siento.

El de mechas rojas sonrió enternecido. A veces se olvidaba de lo detallista que podía ser Licorice con este tipo de cosas.

_Oh, suena bien, tesoro. Confío en que te saldrá tan hermoso como todos los dibujos que me has hecho. -Vamos, que se enorgullecía de tener guardada una mini colección de cada obra maestra del niño.

_¿En serio lo crees, mamá? -Toda esa confianza puesta sobre sus hombros le llenaba de ilusión.

_No solo lo creo, estoy completamente seguro.

La charla parecía ir tomando buen rumbo. Tanto el diablo de Flame World como su hijo parecían disfrutar de aquel corto momento de torpeza natural.

O al menos así era hasta que en un intento de mostrarse cariñoso, la escamosa mano del adulto intentó palmear la espalda del niño. No era un acto inusual o raro, siempre lo había hecho alguna que otra vez para felicitarlo por algún logro, iniciar un abrazo o por el simple hecho de mantener contacto, sin embargo, esta vez fue diferente.

_¡...! -No sabía cómo explicarlo, todo fue muy rápido. Desde el instante en que su palma rozó el hombro ajeno, casi en reflejo el cuerpo del pequeño se contrajo, empujándola lejos.

Sin aviso, sin palabras; solo un gesto casi despectivo e inesperado.

Un incómodo silencio calló en la sala. Ninguno parecía capaz de romperlo hasta que el aliento contenido del de mechas rojas lo hizo involuntariamente.

Suspiró.

Bien, lo había arruinado. No tenía idea de cómo o por qué, pero la ligera tensión que los rodeó de golpe lo decía todo.

¿Qué había hecho mal en realidad? ¿No fue lo suficientemente sutil? ¿Su hijo estaba de malas para el afecto y no se dio cuenta? ¿Estaba siendo muy molesto?

Miles de dudas aquejaban su roja cabeza. Si antes el sospechoso comportamiento del joven diablo se le hacía algo raro, ahora en verdad no creía que fuese su imaginación.

Primero llanto, luego esto ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

_¿L-licorice? -Hizo el amago de repetir la acción, pero no obtuvo la misma reacción, así como tampoco una mirada del aludido. - ¿Cielo...?

Quería preguntar. Necesitaba saber que pasó segundos atrás, pero la pregunta no terminaba de formularse dentro de su cabeza.

Además, siendo sincero, veía claramente que no obtendría mucho para oír. No con toda esa tensión sobre ambos.

 _¿Q-qué se supone que diga ahora?_

Carraspeó nervioso, sin soltar palabra alguna.

En serio ¿Podría ser más idiota?

Licorice se hacía internamente la misma pregunta, dudoso de ser capaz de reanudar su conversación con la misma fluidez y naturalidad de minutos atrás.

 _¡¿Por qué rayos hice eso?!_ No tenía una respuesta clara.

Solo había sido una respuesta automática... Como si aquel gesto le recordara a algo que no quería recordar.

Se estremeció. Su mente no lo tenía claro, pero estaba 100% seguro que su madre no era culpable de ello ni merecía ese tipo de desplante.

Inhaló hondo, habían ocasiones en las que no se entendía ni a sí mismo, pero este se llevaba todos los aplausos.

¡¿Ahora qué se supone que dijera o hiciera?!

A su vez, no muy lejos de ambos diablos alguien más había sido testigo de lo ocurrido y se encontraba igual de confundida y preocupada.

Cuando colaboró en dejarlos a solas; en lo que ella perdía su rato en el jardín junto a los demás; para que tuvieran esa charla que su amo tanto deseaba no era esto lo que tenía en mente como resultado.

Quería ayudar, pero no tenía una idea de cómo sin parecer una entrometida.

 _Vamos, Rieta. Piensa, piensa._

Todo iba tan bien durante el desayuno ¿Por qué tuvo todo que arruinarse de golpe ahora?

_¿Uh?

 _¿El desayuno? ¡Claro! ¡Eso es!_

Y fue entonces, cuando la iluminación llegó como un rayo a su cabeza.

Claro, era tan obvio. Con solo recordar la sonrisa de ambos había bastado para considerar su nueva idea, la cual se apresuró a implementar apenas se acercó 'casualmente' hacia ellos.

_¡Señor Ivlis! ¡Joven amo! Justamente los andaba buscando~

_¿Uh?

_Rieta... -No se contuvo en suspirar con cierto alivio. Toda esa incomodidad estaba acabando con ambos.- ¿En qué podríamos ayudarte?

No lograba seguir ritmo del entusiasmo que parecía envolver a su amiga, pero no se negaría a darle una oportunidad.

Lo que sea estaría mejor a aquel silencio.

_Pues... Me preguntaba si usted y Licorice tendrían algún postre en particular que les gustaría para merendar -Finge pensarlo unos segundos, bajando su atención al niño casi al instante.

Rieta podría conocer con lujo de detalles todos los gustos de Ivlis, pero con su hijo esto era otra historia. Aún le faltaba conocerlo más para ir aprendiendo esos pequeños pero importantes detalles de su persona.

Y esa ignorancia era la clave para su gran idea.

_¿Qué dices, Licorice? ¿Hay algo que te guste? Estoy segura de que Erif, Ekoms y Ting Roas debieron llegar a preparar algo que te encantara en mi ausencia. -Estaba casi segura que los demonios de Flame World que mencionaba debían seguir con las mismas tareas culinarias que cuando ella los dirigía.- ¿Puedes decirme? Tal vez pueda prepararlo también.

Y por la sonrisa de su joven amo, pudo confirmarlo.

_S-sí... ¡Ting siempre solía preparar ricos bollos de crema y caramelo! Me guardaba algunos para que mi hermana no se los acabara antes de que despertara. -Ay, aquella tierna demonio siempre era muy amable con él. Solía guardarle una pequeña dotación extra de sus postres preferidos para la cena- ¡Y Erif sabía dibujar en el chocolate caliente!

Nunca pudo explicarse el cómo lo hacía, pero en su joven edad aludirlo a la magia era lo más sensato. Además, terminaba flipando colores cada vez que éste dibujaba a su madre sonriendo, no tenía tiempo para buscar respuestas lógicas en esos momentos.

_Ya veo, ya veo. -Ay, oír a alguien hablar tan emocionado resultaba dulce y cálido- ¿Y qué hay de Ekoms? ¿Él no ha preparado algo delicioso para ti y tu madre?

Según rememoraba el demonio en cuestión estaba aprendiendo a cocinar en aquellos tiempos cuando fue encerrada en la lámpara. Quizás eso pudo haber cambiado...

Licorice infló las mejillas. Al parecer no tenía buenos recuerdos del aludido.

...O quizás no.

_¡Él quemó mis panecillos! Siempre sirve la cena fría y Poemi siempre le pega por darle trozos de pepinillos más grandes. -No lo odiaba, pero tampoco le caía del todo en gracia. Su sopa de pollo era horrible.

Ivlis rió un poco. Recordaba aquellos incidentes.

_Ya, ya, tesoro. Él ya se disculpó por eso y hasta te compró un chocolate por lo de los panecillos ¿Recuerdas? -Su pequeño casi había roto en llanto aquella vez, por lo que el aterrorizado demonio tuvo que improvisar algo para evitar que el de mechas rojas lo rostizara vivo por cometer tal pecado.

Aunque claro, en el fondo todo rencor infantil en el infante parecía seguir presente.

_¡Igual no lo quiero! -Insistió con terquedad, aunque recuperando gran parte de su aire infantil.

Como si la tensión de minutos atrás nunca hubiera existido.

Tanto la genio como su madre se vieron contagiados por la ilusión y nostalgia que sus palabras transmitían. Lo que no darían por ir a Flame World para revivir tales anécdotas, pero lastimosamente no se podía.

Ni modo, habría que conformarse.

_Entiendo... En ese caso, se me ocurre algo ¿Qué tal si tú y el señor Ivlis me ayudan a preparar esos bollitos que tanto te gustan? -El último mencionado quiso zafarse, pero ya era muy tarde.

Los dorados ojos de su pequeño y dulce regaliz eran demasiado como para negarse.

_¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Me gustaría! -Volvió su vista a su progenitor, jalando suavemente la mano de éste a modo de súplica- ¿Podemos, mamá? ¿Podemos?

Ivlis soltó una risilla nerviosa. Francamente, su instinto sobreprotector maternal le gritaba que se negara, que pensara en las mil y un posibilidades de que su niño terminara cortándose o peor; pero a la vez se recordaba que no estaría solo. Tanto él como Rieta lo cuidaría.

Ay, Vicers. Ser madre no era tarea fácil.

_Uhm... Está bien, tesoro. Podemos... -Ni había terminado de responder para cuando un chillido emocionado escapó de los labios de su hijo- Pero recuerda hacer caso a todo lo que Rieta diga ¿Eh? No quiero que te lastimes.

¿Qué? No dejaba de ser una madre preocupona.

_¡Sí! -No parecía prestar mucha atención a su indicación, pero el diablo optó por pasarlo por alto en lo que se dirigían a la cocina siguiendo a una emocionada genio.

Suspiró.

Vale, que apreciaba mucho la ayuda de su amiga para todo esto, pero no podía evitar tener un mal presentimiento mientras se acercaba a la cocina.

 _Bueno... Mientras no queme nada todo debería estar bien ¿No?_

 ___ ¿Uh? Papi... ¿Qué hacen tú y Licorish yendo a la cocina? -Habló una voz a sus espaldas. Al parecer su hija ya se había aburrido de jugar al aire libre.

Jah.

Ese sería la menor de sus preocupaciones.

 _A-ay, no puede ser..._

_Princesa... -Ya podía ir viendo lo que le esperaba, pero aún así habló- Vamos a preparar bollos... ¿Quieres unirte?

Ay, Ivlis.

Nunca aprendes ¿Cierto?

 _ **#########**_

_E-esto realmente pesa... -Soltó con un jadeo, apenas logrando arrastrar sus pies colina arriba.

En momentos como este, de verdad lamentaba no haber pedido a alguien que la acompañara en su compra semanal de víveres, pero es que no podía con la idea de andar molestando a otros colegas que seguramente, estaría tan o más ocupado que ella.

Vamos, que no quería sentirse más inútil y fastidiosa de lo que ya de por sí era.

Además ¿Tenía derecho a quejarse? Ya estaba a punto de llegar, podía visualizar la entrada al Castillo a tan cortos metros de distancia.

Solo requería un pequeño esfuerzo más.

 _V-vamos, Medouco. ¡Y-ya falta poco!_

Afirmó los dedos a sus bolsas, conteniendo la respiración en lo que su serpentina cabellera siseaba ante un último esfuerzo para llegar al fin a laz escaleras de la entrada principal, en donde las caer junto a su propio peso.

_L-lo hice... ¡L-lo hice!

Puede que a simple vista aquello no significara mucho; es decir, tan solo se trataba de traer las compras; pero para alguien como la Gorgona lo era todo.

Como un pequeño logro personal del que podía enorgullecerse al menos por unos pocos minutos antes de volver a su rutina habitual.

 _Bien, ahora voy a-_

Aunque su descanso emocional iba a alargarse un poco más, pues cierta pequeña planeaba robarle algunos minutos más.

_¡MEDOUCO!

_¿Uh? ¡Crea! -Levantó la mirada luego de reconocer aquella infantil voz pronunciar su nombre. Era la joven _hija_ Víctor, quien asomaba su cabeza al entre abrir la puerta de la entrada principal- Creí que estarías durmiendo o jugando.

Se sentía algo apenada con la pequeña. Si bien se había asegurado de avisarle la noche anterior que saldría temprano, no tuvo corazón de despertarla para despedirse en la mañana.

Aunque si consideraba las horas que se había tardado, no era tan extraño que la niña ya estuviera esperándola.

 _Soy tan distraída._

_¿Uh? Dormí hace rato, pero luego del desayuno ya te estuve esperando. -Respondió con inocencia, ignorando las cavilaciones internas de su amiga mientras se acercaba rápidamente para tomar algunas de las bolsas.- Pero luego me puse a esperarte aquí, aunque ahora fui un rato a ver al señor Diablo, peleó otra vez con Licorice y eso lo puso algo triste.

_Ya veo. -Sonrió al escucharla. Le parecía tierno el cómo su pequeña amiga buscaba ayudarla, tanto con las bolsas como poniéndole al día con los acontecimientos en lo que ella no estaba- ¿Pasó alguna otra cosa más?

La menor ladeó la cabeza, como buscando recordar algo, solo para que segundos después la iluminación llegara a su mente.

_Uhm... ¡Ah, sí! ¡Mira! -Chilló con emoción, buscando fugazmente entre los algunos mechones de su cabello hasta al llegar a aquel tornillo que sobresalía de su cabeza, detrás del cual escondía una flor- ¿Te gusta? ¡Es una rosa! Me recordó a ti cuando la vi y no me pude resistir ¿A que no es bonita?

La mayor no pudo contener un sonrojo ante sus palabras.

_Crea... -Justo cuando creía que la robot no podría ser más adorable, ésta venía y la sorprendía- Sí, es muy bonita. ¿La arrancaste del jardín? -Recordaba vagamente que estaban floreciendo desde hace un par de días.

La niña negó con la cabeza.

_Nope~ Envi me la dio. Tenía dos y le pedí ésta. -Respondió con simpleza, aunque la enfermera se extrañó un poco.- ¡Fue muy amable!

_¿E-envi? -A ella no le gustaba ser prejuiciosa ni nada, aunque le seguía pareciendo raro que su compañero hiciera algo como eso.- Vaya... Que bien.

El demonio cabra tenía pinta de muchas cosas, pero no de arrancar flores para regalar.

 _¿Estará de buen humor?_ Podría ser, aunque fuera inusual y algo dentro suyo no anhelaba mucho conocer el posible.

_Ten~ Te la regalo~ -Canturreaba, sin hacer gran caso a la turbación ajena, colocándole la rosa entre la singular cabellera de su querida Gorgona, sin dejar de ser dulcemente recibida por los siseos de las serpientes en ella- ¡Te queda muy linda! A ti y a ellas... ¡Eres más bonita de lo que ya eres, Medouco!

_Crea... ¿L-lo dices en serio? -Vicers, sentía que su rostro estaba por estallar.

No podía con tantos halagos.

_Por supuesto que sí~ ¡Nunca te mentiría!

La albina se sintió extrañamente apenada, nunca le habían dedicado un gesto como aquel, pero le gustaba.

Hacían que sintiera su existencia tan valorada como nunca antes.

 _E-es tan linda conmigo._

Mejor no se molestaba en pensar demasiado en cosas innecesarias y seguía disfrutando del momento junto a Crea en lo que se disponían a ingresar con todo para comenzar a ordenarlo.

Aunque no duró demasiado, pues apenas llegaron a poner todas las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina, una severa y rojiza mirada los recibió desde el otro cuarto.

_Ya era hora de que llegarás ¿No?

¡Pobre Medouco! ¿Por qué su colega no podía pisar fuerte antes de aparecerse así?

Un día de estos le iba a dar un paro cardíaco.

_¿Uh? ¡Oh, no te habíamos visto!

Aunque puede que solo a ella le siguiera asustando el mortal silencio del andar del demonio.

_¿E-envi? -Desvió la mirada. Ya se había hecho la idea de esperar un regaño, aunque no esperaba que sucediera tan rápido- L-lo lamento tanto, había mucha gente y yo-

_Bah, no me importa saberlo. -Soltó un gesto para que cortara su explicación.- Solo es bueno que al fin llegaras, yo tengo algo que hacer y te corresponde preparar la cena. Trata de no arruinarlo ¿Quieres?

No es como si aquello hubiese sucedido alguna vez, pero considerando la torpeza de la que creía capaz a Medouco, no se ilusionaría con volver y encontrar todo en orden.

No esperaba nada de ella de cualquier modo.

_¿Eh? ¿Ahora? -Él nunca abandonaba su puesto de la nada- O-ok, pero ¿A-a dónde y por-?

Pero la cabra no parecía muy dispuesta a dar explicaciones, pues la dejó con la palabra en la boca mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.

_No es asunto tuyo, solo asegúrate de que nada suceda mientras no estoy. -Gruñó, despareciendo tras la puerta, dejando a la joven ama de llaves algo turbada mientras Crea seguía su tarea de guardar las compras.

Tragó grueso.

 _L-lucía molesto por algo..._

Sea lo que fuera que pudo haber puesto al demonio de buenas en la mañana debió desaparecer horas después para que se pusiera de ese modo.

Y francamente, no quería preguntar.

 **########**

Bien. Bien.

Se retractaba. Fue una muy mala idea aceptar esto de ayudar en la cocina.

Es más... ¡Debió prever que algo como esto podía pasar desde que sus dos retoños comenzaron a competir sobre quien los preparaba mejor!

Pero no, como siempre no se daba cuenta de sus errores hasta que ya era algo tarde para retractarse.

_¡El mío primero, mamá! ¡Prueba el mío!

_¡No, papi! ¡El de Poemi! ¡Si pruebas el de Licorish te vas a enfermar!

_¡N-no es verdad!

_¡Sí lo es! ¡Mira, hasta tiene forma rara!

_¡No es cierto! ¡Mamá, dile algo!

_Princesa, tesoro. Calma ¿Sí? Prometo probar ambos y sé que estarán igual de deliciosos -Intentó relajarlos un poco, aunque podía ver la euforia en ellos.

Lo sabía perfectamente, aquí nadie se calmaría hasta que él diese su veredicto, y, por ende, se definiera a un ganador por excelencia.

Los conocía demasiado como para ignorar eso, y precisamente por ello es que debía pensar bien que decir.

No comprendía cual era el afán de sus niños por 'competir' por su afecto cuando más de una vez se los dejó más que claro: los amaba por igual.

Pero bueno... Cosas de peques ¿No? No había por qué buscarle lógica real.

Además, en medio de todo esto al menos podría agradecer que no estaría solo; pues arrastraría a Emalf y Rieta a su rol de jueces si hacía falta.

_Vamos, vamos ¿Qué les dije sobre gritar y saltar con platos en manos? Pueden dejar caer los bollos o lastimarse -Regañó suavemente apenas se acercó al par de niños y su amo junto a Emalf.

En medio de todo, finalmente les había correspondido a ellos traer el chocolate, aunque los menores parecían estar más interesados en hacer catar sus creaciones al diablo de Flame World que cualquier otra cosa.

Ahogó un suspiro.

Las cosas no eran de este modo rato atrás. Tanto la castaña como el pequeño se habían mostrado entusiasmados y cooperativos mientras les daba las indicaciones pertinentes para la preparación de la masa o el relleno de crema. Al parecer, les gustaba mucho mezclar cosas o darles formas graciosas a la masa, lo veían como parte de algún juego, lo cual se agradecía pues los mantenía entretenidos y alejados del horno.

Sin embargo, todo se había vuelto un mini caos en la cocina cuando el instinto competitivo de ambos críos afloró justo en la recta final de los preparativos, momento en el cual solo les quedaba decorar los bollitos.

 _Ay, este par._

Bueno, al menos se podía agradecer que sus creaciones lucían comestibles.

Probarlos no sería un problema... O eso anhelaba por el bien de su señor.

_Bueno, bueno. Ya. -suspiró resignado mientras sostenía un postre decorado de cada niño, cuidando no ensuciar.- Comeré uno de cada uno ¿Ok? Ya no peleen, saben que me gustaran ambos. Yo los vi prepararlos y lucen deliciosos.

Y vaya que Ivlis no mentía al decirlo, sentía el antojo de algo dulce con solo verlos, aunque lo relacionaba más a darle valor al esfuerzo de sus pequeños que al aspecto en sí mismo.

Poemi había usado mucho chocolate y crema al rellenar, por lo que el bollo en cuestión estaba a nada de reventar apenas diera la primera mordida. Supuso que esto podría guardar relación a algo sobre tripas rebosando o similar, pero se contuvo en preguntar. Su sabor era bueno y era lo importante ¿No?

Y el de Licorice por su parte, no tenía mucho relleno, aunque sí una cubierta diferente. Ésta era de caramelo empolvado con algo de azúcar y el intento de dibujar una cara con el jarabe de chocolate. Se le hacía muy tierna, era como recordar los dibujos de su hijo y su sabor había resultado menos empalagoso de lo que aparentaba.

 _Sí que le pusieron mucho esfuerzo._

Ivlis no sabía que a los pequeños les interesaba tanto la cocina, ni tampoco tenía como apoyarlos con ello más allá de probar sus creaciones.

Su princesa ya había demostrado su interés en el pasado, ayudando a Rieta o Ting Roas en alguno que otro postre; la sola experiencia de hoy despertaba la nostalgia de aquellos tiempos; pero debido a las invasiones, la separación de Rieta y toda su tortura en Pitch Black, así que le había perdido el hilo a tal pasatiempo.

Y sobre su pequeño, fue toda una sorpresa verle tan interesado en el asunto. Incluso creyó escucharlo suplicar a la genio que le enseñara algunos otros platillos.

Quién lo diría, su bebé ya quería aprender a cocinar.

El solo imaginarlo con un delantal lo mataba de orgullo y ternura, pero se vio forzado a romper su burbuja al notar el par de miradas sobre sí.

Cierto, que aún no daba su voto final.

_¿T-te gustó mamá? ¿Lo hicimos bien? -Su voz destilaba pura ansiedad y suplica. De verdad había puesto todo de sí en este postre, era la primera vez que decoraba algo que no fuese un panqueque.

La castaña por otro lado estaba más concentrada en obtener su aprobación sobre la de su hermanito.

Bah, lo usual en sus deseos por proclamarse la hermana alfa después de todo.

_¿Cuál te gustó más, papi? El de Poemi ¿Cierto?

El aludido lo pensó detenidamente. Con lo importante que esto resultaba para sus pequeñines debía asegurarse de responder de manera sincera pero justa.

Ese era su rol como árbitro en sus disputas después de todo.

_Uhn... Yo creo que es un empate. -Soltó finalmente, dejando a ambos niños atónitos.

Esa no era la respuesta que esperaban.

_¿Eh?

_¡¿Qué?!

Eso fue un golpe bajo ¡Era casi peor que perder!

_P-pero... pero... ¡Wahh! ¡No es justo, papi! -Renegó infantilmente, aunque su padre no se dejó alterar por ello.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a los berrinches de su hija y sabía que se le pasaría luego de que Emalf le adulara o se diera el placer de golpearlo por alguna tontería.

_V-vamos, Poemi. No es para tanto... Yo opino igual, ambos saben bien...

_¡Cállate, bashura! ¡No pedí tu opinión! -Gruñó, callándolo al taponar su boca con otro de los bollitos.

Vale, que le gustaba que la adulen, pero no era el momento.

_¡W-wahhh! ¡Mnh! -Si no se ahogaba, sería un milagro.

_Es mi veredicto final y no pienso cambiarlo. Tómenlo o déjenlo. -Ah, no. No iba a iniciar otra guerra campal ahora que los niveló por igual.

Ni tampoco le interesaba mucho salvar la vida del demonio de lentes de sol, confiaba en que Rieta lo haría en su lugar una vez que calmara el berrinche de Poemi y dejara de reírse por lo bajo de todo esto.

No... Ahora tenía otro 'problemita' y lo estaba mirando con sus dorados ojos llorosos.

 _A-ay no..._

_Y-yo... Yo quería que te gustara más el mío... -Balbuceó por lo bajo el azabache, cosa que estrujó el corazón del adulto.

No, Ivlis. Sé fuerte, no cedas y busca otra posible solución... ¡Ya!

_Cariño... -Se acercó, cargándolo hasta sentarlo sobre sus piernas- No te pongas así, que me gusten ambos no quiere decir nada malo. Tanto tú como tu hermana se esforzaron mucho y lo reconocí ¿No ves que es algo bueno?

El menor dudó un poco entre el abrazo, como si se incomodara, pero finalmente pareció ceder en cuanto una leve sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

Puede que lo anterior solo se debiera a la respuesta insatisfactoria que recibió nada más.

_Si mamá lo dice. -Suspiró, cediendo a recostar su mejilla sobre el hombro, sorprendiéndose a los pocos segundos en cuanto vio otro bollo ante sus ojos- ¿Uh?

¿Lo estaba imaginando o su madre le estaba ofreciendo de comer desde su propia mano?

_¿M-mamá...?

_Bueno, tú ya me diste de probar algo delicioso. Lo justo es que yo también lo haga contigo ¿No crees? -Le dedicó una sonrisa, acercando aún más el pan dulce hacia este, esperando impaciente a que el menor diese su primera mordida.

El joven diablo sintió su rostro arder, suplicando internamente que a pesar de su cercanía Ivlis fuera incapaz de sentir el extremo palpitar de su corazón.

_¿Y bien? ¿Vas a probar cariño? -Puede que él mismo no lo haya decorado ni nada, pero el simple detalle de dárselo a probar él mismo se le hacía adorable.

Le recordaba tanto a cuando Licorice era un bebé.

_¿E-eh? C-claro, claro.

Oh, Vicers. Si esto era alguna especie de sueño no quería despertar por nada del mundo.

_¡Está delicioso, mamá! -Exclamó feliz, correspondiendo a la sutil sonrisa que recibía de su progenitor.

Todo era tan ameno y placentero; del tipo de momentos que ayudaban a olvidar todos los problemas.

Justo lo que su familia necesitaba ¿No?

 _ **#######**_

_A-ay, n-no me pagan lo suficiente para esto... -Jadeó entre quejas, haciendo uso de todo su esfuerzo para cargar el peso semi muerto a sus espaldas.

Ya era bastante tarde y desearía mejor estar en su casa o en la de su querida novia, pero no. Hoy el destino no deseaba concederle tal suerte y en lugar de eso, se encontraba caminando en medio de la nada rumbo al hogar de su jefe, puesto que dudaba que en su estado actual pudiese llegar solo.

_D-dolor... -Alcanzaba a escuchar sus balbuceos a su oído cada tanto, aunque no estaba seguro de que tan consciente se encontraba el mayor.

_Ya, jefe. Ya voy a dejarlo a su casa.

 _Gyakuten realmente se pasó esta vez._ Esta vez en lugar de su usual motosierra había perseguido a Sullivan con un bate repleto de clavos.

De no haber llegado a tiempo, puede que el pobre cuervo quizás ya ni la habría contado.

Pobre hombre, su suerte era realmente triste.

_Glasses...

_No hables. Necesitas descansar. -No es que no quisiera escucharlo, solo que le preocupaba su estado.

Vale, que pudo vendarlo y todo, no iba morir ni similar... ¡Pero ya déjenlo ser paranoico de vez en cuando!

No era pecado preocuparse por un jefe tan amable como lo era Sullivan ¿No?

Pero el cuervo estaba decidido a decirle algo. Quería intentar decirlo ahora que los golpes le quitaban algo de su usual timidez y no se había vuelto a desmayar aún.

_L-lo sé, pero... S-solo quería agradecerte por todo hoy... -Murmuró con algo de dificultad, a la vez que trataba de aferrarse con sus últimas fuerzas al cuello ajeno para no caer- S-solo sé causarte problemas y... T-tú siempre me ayudas...

En serio, a veces se preguntaba qué hizo para merecer un subordinado y amigo tan leal. El pobre demonio seguramente tenía la oportunidad de buscarse algo mejor o abandonarlo a su suerte, pero jamás hizo tal cosa.

Glasses era como un trozo de pan.

_¿Ah? Oh, ni lo menciones, Sullivan. -Se encogió de hombros con una media sonrisa adornando sus labios.

_P-pero siempre soy una molestia y e-escapo del trabajo... -Sentía que era una total vergüenza que incluso a su edad siguiera dependiendo tanto de otros- S-solo mira la hora y cómo aún me ayudas hasta para volver a casa, cuando bien podrías e-en tu hogar o visitando a tu novia.

Ay, Sullivan ¿Por qué siempre eres así?

En momentos como este de verdad creía que ni estaba en posición en por qué su hija no le hacía caso; con alguien como él era normal que los demás le repelieran y molestaran ¿Cierto? O al menos eso pensaba en ocasiones.

 _S-soy tan tonto... C-con razón Olivia no quiere verme..._

_S-soy un desastre... ¿Quién querría un padre como yo? -Soltó una risa intentando no llorar ante su propio pesimismo.

En momentos como este se sentía tan patético.

Sin embargo, no contaba con que el azabache no permitiese que sus pensamientos siguieran aquel rumbo.

_Oh, por favor. No digas eso. -Detuvo sus pasos de golpe, como una señal clara de que requería su atención y en verdad necesitaba que le escuchase- Mira, en primer lugar usted no es ninguna molestia, y en segundo, se equivoca al decir eso ¿Sabe? Yo no estoy deseando estar en ningún otro lugar ahora, estoy más que bien sabiendo que estuve cerca para darle una mano.

No quería ni imaginar que hubiera sido del pobre hombre sin su ayuda.

_Y sobre lo otro que dijiste, solo diré que tiene suerte de que en su estado no pueda darle el zape que se merece por soltar semejante estupidez -Casi le ofendía que el mayor pensara tan mal sobre sí mismo. Entendía que le entristeciera el grosero actuar de su hija, pero no veía la necesidad de darle la razón a la joven- Cualquiera estaría feliz de tener un padre como tú... -Volvió a reanudar el paso, disimulando el infantil rubor que cubría su rostro- ...Y-yo lo estaría ¿Sabes?

Que Vicers lo perdone por el desplante hacia su verdadero progenitor, pero siendo Satanick como era sentía que se lo merecía.

_G-glasses... -No sabía qué decir o cómo actuar, aunque sus conmovidas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas hasta el hombro ajeno ya lo decían todo.

Jamás imaginó que el hijo mayor de su señor diablo; aquel que vio crecer y que ahora lo asistía cada día como un colega; fuera capaz de verle de esa forma.

Era todo un honor. No tenía siquiera palabras para describir el sentimiento, apenas soltando algunos silenciosos sollozos.

 _Gracias._

Deseaba decírselo, pero las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta; aunque el mensaje ya había llegado desde el primer instante al azabache.

Se conocían desde hace siglos.

Cualquier oración sobraba para lograr entenderse en un momento como este.

_Oh, vamos. No llore, solo dije la verdad de lo que pienso. -Admitió, ya sin tanta pena y visualizando al fin el hogar de su jefe a lo lejos.

Cualquiera que los viera o escuchara seguramente se haría la idea más homosexual posible, pero estaría más que errado.

Glasses estimaba y respetaba mucho al cuervo, hasta el punto en que podría decir que se guardaban cariño, pero todo dentro de una cálida camaradería y afecto fraternal.

Después de todo, el corazón de cada uno ya tenía su dueño.

_En fin, el punto es que no me molesta ayudarlo, señor Sullivan. Deje de preocuparse por ello, para algo soy su subordinado y amigo ¿No? Sé que haría lo mismo por mí -Observó al cielo por un corto instante, recibiendo un tímido, pero cálido asentimiento ante tal alegación.

Agradecía a Vicers porque al menos a estas horas su padre no decidió ponerse bipolar y causar algún diluvio.

 _Hasta que me eres útil en algo, viejo._ Sinceramente, no tenía ganas de pensar en su padre ahora.

De por sí hacerlo lo estresaba, y luego de enterarse de la última visita de su madre al castillo, la cosa iba para peor.

 _Ese idiota._

No pudo hablar con la subcubo; siquiera tuvo suerte de verle cuando iba de salida aquella vez; pero por la expresión de su rostro tendía a suponer que el idiota de su progenitor lo arruinó de nuevo.

Desconocía los detalles, pero lo daba por el hecho por algo que él bien sabía: Lil era muy difícil de entristecer y solo conocía a alguien capaz de ello: su padre.

 _Y luego quiere que Licorice o yo le tomemos en cuenta... ¡Solo la jode una y otra vez!_ Ni siquiera sabía porque seguía esperando algo de él cuando era obvio que era un caso perdido.

Suspiró, guardándose cualquier comentario hacia el diablo. No era momento.

_¿Uh? ¿Te pasa algo...? -Ladeó la cabeza algo preocupado luego de notar ese repentino cambio de humor en el de orbes violetas- Te enojaste de repente.

_No pasa nada, solo recordé algo... fastidioso. No es importante. -Hizo un gesto de restar importancia al asunto.

Su jefe no merecía preocuparse también por él luego de una jornada tan dura, aunque no pasaba por alto el deje de empatía que el cuervo siempre mostraba hacia los demás sin importar cuan jodido estuviera él mismo.

Era él tipo de hombre que nació para tener hijos, sin duda. Lo paternal se le notaba a kilómetros.

 _En serio, destino ¿Por qué no tuve un padre como el señor Sullivan?_

O mínimo que tuviera un mejor y más cercano puesto como subordinado para al menos pasarla más a gusto y seguro en el Castillo, donde al menos Gyakuten no lo atacaría más. Era un hecho que Sullivan lo merecía mucho más que lunáticos como Roc o Dokugai.

Vicers sabrá los problemas que pudo haberse ahorrado de ser así.

 _La vida es tan injusta._

Y conocía a diario ejemplos vivos de ello.

Aunque bueno, el destino era caprichoso y misterioso ¿No?

Discutir con éste no tenía caso alguno, así que mejor optó por apagar sus pensamientos y apresurarse para ir a dejar a Sullivan en su hogar, para hacer lo mismo él y regresarse a su propio hogar.

Fue un largo día y estaba molido.

Y tal vez por ello fue que no se percató ni hizo gran caso de cierto ente felino que iba revoloteando sobre sus cabezas en el basto cielo nocturno, en compañía de un... ¿Camarón?

Bueno.

Ni que ver seres o crustáceos voladores fuera lo más raro en Pitch Black.

_B-bonito clima ¿No crees?

_Cállate y enfócate en encontrar a mi hija para hacer picadillo a quien dices que la tiene...

_C-claro, claro...

Sí.

Este tipo de seres era mejor ignorarlos y dejarlos vivir lo suyo.

 _ **#######**_

 _Ok. Vamos, Emalf ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser preguntarle a Licorice sobre algo que ni al señor Ivlis le ha dicho?_

 _ **Muy**_ difícil.

¿Cómo se supone que hiciera esto?

Suspiró, volviendo su vista hacia el pasillo. Ya había perdido la cuenta desde hace cuánto rato llevaba esperando toparse con el niño antes de dormir, aunque a la vez algo en su cabeza le advertía dejar el tema por la paz y se fuera a dormir de una buena vez.

 _Vamos, cerebro... ¡No seas indeciso y cobarde ahora!_

Ay, decisiones, decisiones. Nunca era muy bueno tomándolas y menos cuando había presión de por medio y su elección podría afectar o depender de tercero.

Eso casi siempre le garantizaba una putiza y no quería más por hoy... ¡Su jefe ya le había pegado al igual que la aterradora loli! ¡Piedad a este pobre demonio con ojos de marica!

 _¡Arghh! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tuve que escuchar al señor Ivlis?!_

Ahora que lo pensaba, hubiera sido más sensato huir creyendo que lo golpearía por segunda vez que haber accedido a escucharlo...

.

..

...

 __Oye, Emalf. Ven aquí un momento. -Escuchó como una orden severa a sus espaldas, estremeciéndolo._

 __¡N-no! ¡Espere! ¡Y-ya me golpeó mucho hoy! ¡Piedad!_

 _¡No! ¡Vamos, ya se había disculpado por lo del desayuno!_

 _Y eso que ni había sido su culpa, él solo era una víctima más de otra disputa infantil entre el par de niños, pero eso a Ivlis no parecía importarle cuando casi le rostizaba los cuernos minutos atrás._

 __Tks, no seas payaso. No vine a eso. -Rodó los ojos. Como si fuera capaz de pedirle que se acercara para golpearlo más a gusto._

 _Nah, Ivlis era más de los que hacía eso para amenazar. Los golpes o quemaduras los daba sin previo aviso, de lo contrario sabía que sus posibles víctimas escaparían cobardemente._

 _Pero ni sabiendo eso, el demonio bajó la guardia del todo mientras obedecía._

 __¿A-ah, no? -Esto sí que era raro ¿Sería acaso una nueva táctica? Con su hormonal diablo, todo era posible._

 __No, y ya ven de una vez -Gruñó, haciéndole un gesto mientras miraba de reojo hacia el comedor._

 _Allí, tanto Licorice como Poemi estaban disfrutando de unos panqueques recién preparados por el mismo Ivlis, mientras Rieta los vigilaba y ayudaba cada tanto pasándoles jugo o jarabe de maple. Totalmente ajenos a lo que el de mechas rojas planeaba discutir con su subordinado y en parte, lo preferiría de ese modo._

 __¿Y bien? ¿Sucede algo, jefe? -Creía ver algo de angustia reflejada en sus ojos, pero se contuvo a comentar._

 _Si resultaba ser un asunto serio, no quería comenzar metiendo la pata._

 __La verdad no estoy seguro de ello. -Admitió finalmente el diablo, cruzando los brazos mientras daba un análisis visual rápido de Emalf.- Pero puede que tú me seas útil para aclarar eso..._

 __¿Eh?_

 _Ok, comenzaba a perder el hilo de esta conversación, pero la siguiente oración que salió de la boca ajena ayudó al fin a que ambos siguieran la misma sintonía._

 __Emalf... Tú eres muy cercano a Licorice ¿Cierto?_

 _Y a partir de eso, el demonio de lentes de sol supuso que le encargarían una misión imposible._

 _Y no se equivocó..._

...

..

.

 _Lo entiendo, somos súper bros cercanos, él me contó sus oscuros secretos y todo, pero... ¿Por qué yo iba a saber algo de ahora..?_

Estaba seguro que ante los ojos de su diablo habría mejores opciones para tratar ese tipo de temas.

Vale, que era su niñero y guardaban cierta cercanía y todo, pero nada de ello garantizaba que pudiese hablar con Licorice casualmente de lo que sea. Todavía mantenían cierto margen de privacidad.

Ivlis le estaba dando demasiado crédito, él solo servía de confidente o confesor de iglesia, no otra cosa.

Claro, Emalf aceptaba gustosamente al niño y todo lo que tuviera relación con él; estaba más que dispuesto a ayudarlo con lo que fuera, pero si el menor no se le acercaba... No había mucho que podía hacer.

Aunque... Debía admitir algo.

No creía que todo esto fueran solo sospechas de su jefe, él también lo notaba.

No era tan idiota como muchos lo creían, podía ver que el crío había comenzado a actuar diferente desde que vinieron a Pitch Black World, pero le era imposible explicar un posible motivo, así que había llegado a creer que solo lo imaginaba o algo.

Supo que se equivocó cuando Ivlis le hizo aquella pregunta.

 _¿Será que le incomoda estar aquí?_ No lo culpaba, pero dudaba que se tratara solo de eso.

El niño no era tan exigente cuando se trataba de lugares para vivir, era obvio que mientras estuviera cerca de su madre tal detalle no le importaría tanto, y hasta sospechaba que el húmedo clima de Pitch Black le gustaba más que el horno que representaba Flame World para él.

Después de todo, Licorice no era un ser de allí en un 100%, no resistía tanto el calor.

Pero ese no era el punto en cuestión ahora; debía descartarlo y proseguir a averiguar entonces el motivo real, aunque todavía no estaba muy seguro sobre cómo lo lograría.

 _B-bueno, preguntar no es pecado ¿C-cierto?_ Dudó un poco, pero ahora que al fin lo veía subir no perdería su oportunidad.

Trataría de averiguar algo, aunque fuera mínimo. Y si no obtenía nada... Bueno, lo dejaría por la paz.

Al menos lo echaría a la suerte por esta vez, más que nada por su genuina preocupación que por otra cosa; además de querer calmar la paranoia materna de su amo.

 _Bien, ahora o nunca._

_¡Hey, broh! ¿Tienes un momento?

_¿Uh, Emalf? -Volteó apenas reconoció su voz.- Creí que mi hermana ya te había noqueado o algo. -Comentó con cierta inocencia mezclada con verdad. Aquello fue algo que realmente llegó a suceder alguna vez, aunque nunca supo a detalle cómo pudo darse- Claro... Yo ya me iba a ducharme para dormir, pero ¿Qué necesitas?

Tenía algo de prisa pues su madre luego subiría a contarle un cuento como cada noche, pero no creía que su amigo llegara a robarle demasiado tiempo.

No es como si fuesen a hablar de algo muy importante ¿Cierto?

_Sí, bueno. Yo solo... -Carraspea un poco, buscando las palabras más adecuadas que se le ocurrieran.- Solo... ¿Todo bien?

Licorice arqueó una ceja, con marcada incomodidad. Bien, no habían empezado esto con el pie derecho aparentemente.

_Todo... Bien...

Volvió a intentar.

_¿Estás seguro?

_Muy seguro. -Su tono cada vez se iba tornando más serio.

Pero el demonio intentaba ignorarlo para al menos tratar de darse algo de valor para preguntar.

_¿No hay nada que quieras decirme? -Podía ver la duda en sus ojos. Licorice... Le estaba ocultando algo.- ¿Nada de nada?

_Ya lo dije: Na-da.

El azabache le dio la espalda, mordiéndose los labios al intentar avanzar hacia su habitación; podía escuchar al demonio de lentes de sol seguirlo.

_¡Viejo, espera!

_No sigas, Emalf.

_¡Sí sigo! ¡Hey!

No quería molestarlo. Solo buscaba ayudar, en caso de que realmente fuera necesario.

Y siendo sincero, la reacción de su amigo no ayudaba a que creyera algo diferente a esa posibilidad.

_¡Sé que estás ocultándome algo! ¡Lo veo en tu cara!

_¡Tú no sabes nada! -Seguía evitando verlo de frente y apresurando el paso.

Sabía que si lo veía de frente sería su fin.

No podría seguir mintiéndole.

_Pues si no me lo dices-

_¡Que no hay nada que decir! -Bufó, aferrándose al marco de la puerta. Ya había llegado a su alcoba-

_Pero-

_¡ADIÓS!

Y sin más, lo siguiente que hizo eco en el pasillo fue el brusco golpe que se dio la puerta en cuanto el diablo la cerró.

 _¿Q-qué fue todo eso?_

El de gafas no pudo más que soltar un pesado suspiro. Tenía mucho por pensar luego de tan... inestable escenario, pero a la vez sabía que dejarlo por hoy era lo mejor.

Aunque de igual modo eso no ayudaba a evitar sentirse algo turbado y hasta... herido.

 _¿Qué es lo que oculta con tanto recelo?_

¡Vamos!

¿De verdad existía algún secreto más oscuro que un sentimiento incestuoso?

Volvió a suspirar.

Bueno, sea lo que sea hoy no se enteraría. Y por el bien de la paz mental del niño y su amistad, lo mejor era guardarse este acontecimiento para sí mismo.

 _Nadie... N-nadie tiene por qué saberlo..._

Sí. Era mejor que no. Solo asustaría a su jefe en lugar de ayudarlo.

 _Mejor... Mejor me voy a dormir._

Sin embargo... Ninguno sospechaba para nada que cierta genio había sido una silenciosa testigo de esto, incapaz de intervenir o decir algo al respecto puesto que ni siquiera entendía qué rayos sucedía.

 _¿Q-Qué rayos?_ ¿No que supuestamente todo era color rosa entre Emalf y el niño?

Oh, bueno. Eso le había dado a entender su amo mientras la iba poniendo al día con todo. Todavía habían cosas que no le quedaban claras.

_D-disculpa, Rieta...

_¿Uh? Oh, Medouco ¿Pasa algo? Te ves preocupada.

_N-no, pasa nada. Bueno, sí pero... Ah, no me hagas caso. S-solo quería preguntar si habías visto a Envi. Me dijo que solo saldría unos minutos y todavía no lo veo, y... E-el amo Glasses ya ha llegado, pero debo limpiar algo...

_Lo entiendo, tranquila. Escucha... Yo puedo ayudarte. Tú ve con Glasses y yo limpio por esta vez ¿De acuerdo?

Vale, sabía que se supone que ella debía ir a ayudar a Licorice en su baño, pero luego de lo que acababa de presenciar, supuso que darle unos minutos a solas no estaría mal.

Además, no tenía corazón para dejar a la Gorgona sola con tantas tareas. Suponía que el subordinado de Pitch Black era un completo desconsiderado por atreverse a ello.

 _Hombres..._ Rodó los ojos.

¿Por qué se sorprendía? No importaba el mundo que fuera, a su parecer todos podía mostrar su lado cavernícola cuando querían.

Recordó a su amo... Bueno, algunos más o menos que otros.

No quería pensarlo más, mejor se enfocaba en lo suyo.

_Ven, muéstrame lo que debo lavar. -Cuanto más rápido terminase, más rápido podría ir a ver al niño y asegurarse de que estuviese bien.

_C-claro, Rieta. Gracias.

A la vez, no muy lejos de allí, cierto joven diablo verdaderamente se encontraba más que satisfecho con su soledad, incluso sin ser consciente de que se trataba de un simple golpe de suerte entre las elecciones de su niñera.

Pero claro... Licorice estaba muy lejos de sentirse afortunado.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué no dejan de recordármelo?! ¡¿Por qué?!_

Mascullaba por lo bajo, caminando de un lado a otro mientras contenía unas insanas ganas de llorar.

Esas estúpidas e insistentes preguntas iban a volverlo loco.

Primero su madre, luego Emalf ¿De verdad era tan evidente?

Suplicaba que no. No cuando se estaba esforzando tanto por dejar todo atrás aunque fuese imposible. No creía estar haciendo nada tan raro o importante como para robar tanta atención.

Aunque ese ni siquiera era el mayor de sus problemas, sino la incesante tortura a la que lo sometía su propia mente.

Recordándolo...

Una y otra vez.

Siempre que creía disfrutar algo y olvidarlo, volvía de nuevo.

Sacudió su cabeza. Ansiaba gritar, pero no lo haría.

No quería alertar a todos, aún cuando todo dentro de sí parecía al borde de desmoronarse.

 _¡Sal de mi cabeza! ¡Salgan de mi cabeza!_

¿Por cuánto tiempo seguiría así? Hoy había tenido instantes tan tranquilos como para que esto le estuviera pasando ahora.

Estúpida charla, estúpido Emalf, estúpidos todos.

Intentaba guardar la calma, pero a cada segundo era más difícil. Cada día de su vida se tornaba más difícil...

Sollozó, permitiéndose caer sobre su cama unos instantes, fue entonces cuando un aroma familiar llegó a su nariz.

_¿Uh?

 _Eso es..._

La bufanda de Ivlis. Podía recordarlo, lo había traído en la mañana luego de haber ido a verlo desde su ventana.

Se aferró a la tela, abrazándola con fuerza; casi como si se tratara de alguna especie de salvavidas.

Y vaya que lo era... Para la poca cordura que a veces sentía que le quedaba.

 _Madre..._

Todo era por él.

Su esfuerzo, su amor, su sonrisa, sus mentiras.

Porque quería ser tan fuerte como Ivlis, que había pasado cosas peores y seguía sonriéndole con ternura cada día.

Porque quería ser ese héroe de cuentos para su madre sin importar el precio.

Porque... Quería seguir recibiendo su amor maternal al menos, aún si nunca lograba ser correspondido como su corazón anhelaba, pero...

 _Solo... Solo quiero..._

...Ya no era digno ¿Cierto?

Suspiró.

Calma, calma. Solo necesitaba calmarse y tal vez una larga ducha.

Sí.

Es lo que cualquiera haría si se sintiera tan sucio como él lo hacía cada vez que su mente regresaba a ese momento.

 _Yo... debo bañarme... Sí, eso..._ Forzó una sonrisa intentando convencerse de que eso lo ayudaría a sentirse mejor, incluso si muy en el fondo sabía que solo era una mentira más.

Alguna vez escuchó que no existe acto más masoquista que recordar.

Bueno... Quien lo haya dicho sin duda tenía razón.

 _ **#######**_

Se removió algo inquieto.

 _Otra vez solo ¿Eh?_

La noche también había caído sobre Overworld desde hacía unas horas, por lo que no era de extrañar que el castillo de su Dios volviera a verse perdido entre la oscuridad de un cielo apenas estrellado y una siseante brisa que erizaba las plumas en sus alas.

Para algunos, puede que tan maravillosa vista en el cielo resultara hermosa y única, pero para Tsurugigousen solo había servido como un recordatorio constante de aquella tarea que no ansiaba llevar a cabo, en especial desde la última vez con Taffy.

 _Ojalá las horas pasen tan rápido como en el día..._ Nunca en su vida una mañana y tarde había transcurrido a la velocidad de esta vez, aunque puede que solo fuese el resultado de su renuencia hacia su trabajo.

Tragó grueso.

Su guardia también había dado inicio desde hace poco, pero hacía el intento por reunir el valor suficiente para llevarla a cabo tan honorablemente como era posible para su persona.

Luego de todo lo sucedido hoy había llegado a considerar la idea de faltar o pedirle a alguien que lo sustituyera, pero terminó por descartarlo por completo luego de recordar que para ello sería necesario hablar con Fumus directamente.

No, gracias. Estaba muy feliz con su tranquila existencia entre aquella inusual temporada en la cual su señor parecía ignorar su existencia y la de sus compañeros para sus juegos de tortura; y de ser posible, dejaría que durara un poco más.

Mejor no tentar a su suerte. De cualquier modo, a pesar de sus nervios, tenía claro que le temía mucho más a su Dios que a aquel ente desconocido.

Además... No se supone que fuese a pasarla solo, Elwine se lo había prometido ¿No es así?

 _ **Y si te acompañara... ¿Te sentirías mejor?**_

 _¿E-eh? Elwine... ¿T-tú en verdad?_

 _ **Dije que te ayudaría ¿Cierto? Aunque sea con mi compañía lo haré.**_

Sonrió de solo recordarlo, desearía tener su valentía y a la vez, la agradecía.

Algo de calma de verdad se había hecho presente en su corazón cuando ella se lo ofreció; su promesa de verdad le daba cierta seguridad, pero...

_¡¿Uh?! -Volteó de golpe. Había escuchado algo.

...Tal cosa no pudo durarle mucho.

_¿Q-Qué anda ahí? -Mierda. Podía sentir _eso_ otra vez.

Nuevamente estaba esa sensación incomodante sobre sí. Y lo peor, ahora se encontraba completamente solo para enfrentarlo.

 _Calma, calma. Respira, no estás solo. Ella dijo que vendría y nos acompañaría._

Porque Elwine vendría ¿Cierto?

Ella no lo engañaría ni abandonaría luego de esas directas pero bonitas palabras de hoy ¿No?

Quería aferrarse a esa idea, incluso si la parte más paranoica de su ser le recordaba a cada segundo que la joven ya llevaba cierto retraso.

Vamos, que eso era normal. Podría pasarle a cualquiera ¿Cierto? ¡Se estaba alterando por nada!

 _Respira, respira. Todo está bien, n-no hay nada que temer._

Si lo repetía muchas veces en su cabeza puede que al final se lo creyera ¿No?

Bien. Y ahora... ¿Cómo le hacía para convencer a ese _lo que sea_ que tampoco era real y que debía irse?

Ay, Justim.

Esto no tenía sentido... Pero bueno, con miedo de por medio nada lo tenía.

_¿Q-quién anda ahí? -Desenfundó su arma, comenzando a dar vueltas de un lado a otro en un intento por seguir la mínima pista de lo que sea que estaba sintiendo.- E-estoy armado y no tengo miedo de usarla ¿Eh? ¡Hablo en serio!

Tanto su voz como sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

Suplicaba internamente porque en verdad se tratara de algo imaginario por su temor, no estaba en condiciones de enfrentar un peligro real.

 _Elwine... ¡Elwine ¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿Por qué te tardas tanto?!_

Se estremeció, había escuchado algo esta vez... ¡Eran pasos!

 _¡E-eso no lo imaginé! ¡Estoy seguro!_

No dejaba de debatirse sobre si ir a investigar o no. La última vez no lo había hecho a pesar de la compañía del ángel jefe, habían preferido ayudarse a ignorarlo con un té madrugador.

Esta vez no se creía capaz de hacer algo así, la presencia y aquellos sonidos eran más contundentes que antes, más reales.

Quería llorar ¿Por qué esto tenía que pasarle justo cuando estaba solo?

Esto ya era demasiado para él.

Inhaló hondo. No, nada de apanicarse ni llorar, debía tomar una decisión.

Vamos, Tsurugi. No es tan malo, has tolerado cosas mil veces peores a simples ruiditos nocturnos, no hay nada que temer ¿Cierto?

Sí, porque fuera lo que fuera NADA podía ser peor que la ira de Fumus.

El solo considerarlo le daba escalofríos, pero a la vez lo animaba a estar más seguro de la decisión que acababa de tomar.

_Solo... un vistazo... -Eso no iba a matarlo ¿O sí? Solo era para asegurarse a sí mismo y al Elwine en cuanto llegara.

Quería esperarla, pero a la vez se convencía de que lo mejor era ir solo. Enfrentar los miedos era parte de madurar ¿Cierto? Era un buen momento para intentar, especialmente con aquella pequeña pero existente posibilidad de que no fuese nada y solo estuviese asustado de su propia sombra o peor.

Eso sería muy vergonzoso de comprobar con su colega cerca ¿No?

Sentía vergüenza ajena de solo imaginarlo.

 _M-mejor voy solo._ Planeaba pasar esta noche conservando al menos una pizca de su dignidad.

Decidido esto, inició su lento andar por los alrededores. Todo estaba bastante oscuro y el crujir de algunas ramas no dejaba de ponerlo de nervios.

Era como escuchar seres moviéndose de un lado a otros, aunque lógicamente resultara imposible que sucediera sin que lo viera.

Siguió su camino un rato más, sin prestar mucha atención sobre lo, cada vez más lejos que se encontraba del punto inicial. No podía concentrarse en eso, sus oídos estaban muy ocupados intentando seguir la dirección de aquel incesante crujido a sus espaldas hasta que...

_¡...! -Chilló, segando con su filo algo que creyó moverse a espaldas suyas.

...Cayó en cuenta de que lo que acababa de cortar era un simple arbusto.

Ni más ni menos.

De no ser por su propia sorpresa hasta se hubiera estrellado la cara contra alguna pared cercana.

¡¿Esto iba en serio?!

_¡¿Q-qué?! Pero si yo-

Estaba tan seguro... ¡No! ¡Juraba que escuchó algo moverse hace solo unos segundos!

¡Era imposible que se tratara solo de un tonto ficus!

B-bueno, al menos que el viento...

Sacudió su cabeza. Bien, esto era una de dos; o se estaba volviendo loco al fin o se estaba volviendo idiota, porque esto... ¡Esto no podría ser normal!

 _T-tal vez... ¿Lo imaginé?_ Bajó su espada al considerarlo, listo para regresar sus pasos. Tendría sentido, el miedo era el más grande enemigo hasta para un guerrero honorable como él, muy capaz de hacerlo ver u oír cosas que en el momento de la verdad no estaban ahí.

Hacerlo creer que una sombra era un demonio, una planta un creciente enemigo o hasta convertir a un simple animalillo silvestre en una bestia sin nombre.

...

Puede que dejarse influenciar tanto por su maltratada vida al fin lo estuviese afectando.

Bufó, maldiciéndose internamente por ser tan llorica.

¿Y luego le preocupaba la imagen que se estaba creando para los demás ángeles?

Él mismo se estaba arruinando por dejarse llevar tanto por el pánico ¿Qué clase de serafín en jefe era?

¡Que vergüenza!

Asustado por unas imbéciles hojitas.

 _Mejor me regreso a esperar._ Suspiró pesadamente, bajando al fin su guardia en lo que relajaba los hombros y volteaba sin volver a fijarse.

Sí...

_¡¿Eh?!¡...Ngh! -Ahogó un grito, sintiendo de la nada algo cubrir su boca mientras un agudo dolor se hacía presente, desgarrando su costado.

...Ese fue su más grande error.

 _ **Lástima, idiota.**_

 _ **Debiste esperar a tu estúpida amiga.**_

Pero ya no tendría tiempo para lamentarlo.

No hoy.

 _ **#######**_

 _Frío._

Solo sentía el agua helada de la ducha caer sobre sí lentamente. Sin reacción, sin nada por expresar. Solo su perdida mirada enfocada hacia ningún punto en particular. Ya llevaba allí cerca de 2 horas allí, el jabón ya se había agotado y el shampoo dejó de hacer espuma hacía varios minutos. No quedaba nada más que él, desnudo, el agua cayendo, los restos de jabón perdidos entre la rejilla del baño y sus dedos; y esa sensación de suciedad cubriéndolo por completo.

 _Sucio. Asqueroso. Insuficiente._

Sacudió su cabeza, intentando espantar sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué tenía que seguir recordándolo? ¿Por qué no podía solo olvidarlo y avanzar hacia adelante?

Soltó un pesado suspiro, abrazándose a sí mismo por unos segundos.

Era tan débil y predecible.

_Aún... No es suficiente. -Sus hombros temblaron ligeramente al susurrarlo, a la vez que su mano se dirigió con ansiedad para abrir aún más la llave, permitiendo al agua seguir su curso con abundancia y fiereza sobre sí, enrojeciendo al poco rato su pálida piel.

Era curioso.

Ya no sentía nada. No había dolor alguno ni malestar, ni siquiera una cicatriz. Su cuerpo ya se había recuperado por completo hacía largo tiempo, incluso antes de mudarse a ese estúpido mundo. No tenía ni el más mísero rasguño ni sentía rastro de dolor físico, pero... Esa sensación no lo dejaba en paz.

Suciedad.

Como si algún contenedor de basura se hubiese vaciado sobre sí. Como si cada centímetro se encontrara cubierto de mugre y putrefacción al nivel de huevos podridos, carne rancia, lácteos cortados, el vómito de algún cerdo o el dudoso contenido de las cloacas.

De solo imaginarlo tenía ganas de vomitar.

¿Cuánto tiempo ya había transcurrido desde entonces?

¿Días? ¿Semanas? Tal vez ya un par de meses, pero la pesadilla seguía gravada en su cuerpo y alma como si la reviviera cada vez que cerraba los ojos o veía su reflejo.

Cada vez que tallaba su cuerpo, incapaz de deshacerse de la "suciedad" que lo cubría completamente... Tal vez porque se trataba de algo que el simple jabón borraría.

 _Sucio..._

 _¡SUCIO!_

Sollozó y cubrió su cara para evitar hacer ruido, el eco del cuarto de baño resultaba tan inconveniente ahora. ¿Por qué debía pasarle esto a él? Solo quiso proteger a su madre. No es como si hubiese disfrutado llegar a la conclusión de tener que llegar tan lejos.

¡Quería salvarlo! Como nunca nadie se había atrevido hasta ahora. Solo lo había hecho por eso y ahora... Ahora ni siquiera era capaz de verlo a los ojos sin sentirse indigno.

 _Si mamá se enterara, yo..._

 _ **No me imagino la reacción de tu madre si pudiera verte ahora.**_

\- M-mamá... ¡N-no! -Cayó de rodillas al suelo, apenas alcanzando a cerrar la llave al permitir a su cabeza chocar contra la pared. Si Ivlis se enterara... No lo soportaría. No quería su repudio ni su lástima, no quería nada de eso, pero... Ya no tenía caso. Nunca dejaría de sentir aquella horrenda sensación, nunca podría olvidarlo. Nunca dejaría de estar sucio no importaba si se duchaba un siglo entero. Nada de lo que hiciera o pensara cambiaría lo que sucedió, nada lo borraría- ...Me odio...-Viviría con esto por el resto de su vida.

Había creído que no importaba tanto. Que al pasar el tiempo podría solo olvidarlo y ya. ¿Q-qué tanto podría importar? Solo era... su valiosa primera vez...

Un momento invaluable que guardaba para compartir con alguien especial a quien amara y que lo amara de la misma forma.

Sus labios temblaron, ahogando apenas un quejido en su garganta. ¿Acaso esto era un karma por lo que casi sucede aquella noche en la habitación de su madre? ¡Se había detenido, por el amor a Vicers! ¿Cuánto más debía pagar para que el destino estuviera satisfecho? ¿Era realmente necesario que destrozaran su alma de aquella forma?

Era injusto... igual que el destino de su madre.

 _Mamá... Tú pasas por lo mismo ¿Cierto? Desde mucho antes de que naciera. Desde mucho antes de que pudiera protegerte, incluso algunas veces cuando me descuido y no puedo salvarte, tú..._

En el pasado había creído que de verdad entendía el sufrimiento del diablo de Flame World, por eso se esforzaba tanto por mantenerlo a salvo de las garras de Satanick, por ello trataba de no bajar la guardia, por eso lo daba todo, pero... Era ahora cuando realmente comprendía por lo que Ivlis pasaba.

Antes desconocía lo que era ser humillado hasta ese punto, nunca había enfrentado a nadie que estuviera realmente dispuesto a herirlo, destrozarlo y maltratarlo hasta que no quedase más que una sombra temblorosa y vacía de quien fue alguna vez. En el momento de la verdad su padre no parecía ser el mayor villano de cuentos que podría imaginar; no... en el momento de la verdad, él nunca lo atacaría, le guardaba demasiado cariño para tomarlo en serio y solo por ello había "ganado" contra él siempre.

Con Envi eso nunca sucedería.

Él realmente lo detestaba y estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de hacerlo pedazos. No le tendría piedad alguna, era más que solo el ridículo demonio lame botas de su padre, era un monstruo... Uno con el que no tenía oportunidad alguna de victoria.

Creer que solo bastaba con ser un diablo para ganar fue solo el primero de sus errores... Y lo pagó muy alto.

Suspiró pesadamente.

Se sentía el mayor idiota posible. Esta era la realidad que su madre intentó no mostrarle en el pasado: los héroes de cuentos solo ganan en los cuentos.

En el mundo real... las cosas no siempre son así.

La realidad era que los héroes casi nunca llegaban a tiempo. O peor, para muchos no existían.

Como con él, cuando cayó en aquella sucia habitación.

 _M-me odio._

 _ **#######**_

_¿Licorice? -Tocó la puerta del baño suavemente.

Al no recibir respuesta inmediata, la genio no contuvo un suspiro preocupado.

Llevaba un largo rato esperando a que el menor se bañara para poder llevarlo a su cuarto y que después su amo lo arropara, pero ya era media noche y el niño aún no salía. Habían pasado ya dos horas, nadie tardaba tanto en ducharse a menos que le hubiesen tirado un balde de pintura de secado rápido.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -El sonido de la ducha ya no estaba más, así que supuso que ya estaba listo, por lo que abrió la puerta asomando su cabeza. -Oh ¡Ya estás listo! Me preocupaste mucho, pensé que te habías golpeado al resbalarte en la tina. -Suspiró aliviada cerrando detrás de ella la puerta y tomando una de las toallas de los estantes para secar al oji dorado.

Debía darse prisa, no quería que su joven amo enfermara.

_R-rieta... -Volteó hacia esta sin estar del todo seguro sobre cómo actuar o que decir. Había olvidado por completo que ella solía ayudarlo- No te había oído, lo siento y... Bueno. Y-ya no me ha vuelto a pasar. Solo que...Me relajé mucho y no me di cuenta de la hora...-se excusó vagamente, en lo que esperaba que ella solo le pasara la toalla; casi tropezándose al verla a punto de cargarlo.

No.

Hoy no quería _tanta_ ayuda.

 _No_ la merecía. Esta muy _sucio_ para ello.

Y sin embargo, una parte de sí de igual modo intentaba disimularlo.

_¡Oh, descuida! A veces me pasa cuando quiero relajarme y no noto que pasa el tiempo. -Respondió crédulamente sin dudar un segundo de sus palabras.

Vamos, era su niñera y amiga muy cercana de su madre. No tenía por qué ponerse tan nervioso con ella ¿Cierto?

 _Cálmate... Solo es Rieta._

La mano derecha de su madre, la dulce genio que encontró en Flame World, la misma que siempre fue muy amable con él.

No había razón para incomodarse tanto ¿Cierto? Sy cabeza lo repetía, pero su cuerpo quería otra cosa.

_Tu madre ya estaba preguntando por ti. No quieres irte a dormir sin que ella te arrope ¿Verdad? -Sonrió calmada acercándose hasta él con la toalla con intenciones de cargarlo acurrucado entre esta y llevarlo hasta el cuarto. Pero apenas estuvo cerca de la tina, Licorice pareció alejarse de ella. -U-uhn... ¿Ocurre algo? Oh, ya, estás en la edad donde te da vergüenza ¿No? Descuida, prometo no mirar. -Aseguró entre risas cerrando los ojos y haciendo el amague de cargarlo, pero viéndosele impedido por la distancia que el niño hacía entre los dos. -Uhn... ¿Licorice? ¡...!

La genio no entendía qué pasaba y dentro del infante, una propia crisis se llevaba a cabo.

Intentó darse auto valor; aunque ello no ayudó mucho en cuanto la tuvo tan cerca... _demasiado._

No dudó ni un segundo en alejarse como si su tacto le quemara, ignorando por completo su comentario y repitiendo su esquiva acción en su segundo intento.

Fue un reflejo, extraño y desagradable. No sabía cómo explicarlo o que lo estaba estimulando para reaccionar así, pero tenía otra cosa clara:

No quería que Rieta lo ayudara. No quería que lo tocara.

Hoy no.

_N-no es eso, pero... D-deja que yo lo haga. Puedo solo, en serio. -insistió casi arrancándole la toalla- ¿Por qué no vas a decirle a mamá que ya casi estoy listo? -comentó para lograr que lo dejara solo para ir a vestirse. Rieta solía ayudarlo con todo esto, no es que fuera algo nuevo. Pero luego de tantas malas pasadas de su propia mente, sentía que no lo soportaría- No te preocupes. Y-ya estoy grande y puedo hacerlo solo. De verdad. Solo vete...-quizás sonaba algo brusco, pero iba en serio. No la quería cerca ni a ella. Ni a nadie.

La pelinaranja por otra parte no tenía muy claro que estaba sucediendo; de un segundo a otro la toalla se le veía arrebatada y ella era empujada levemente hasta la puerta.

Se alzó de hombros algo extrañada, quizás sí estaba en lo correcto y Licorice ya estaba entrando en la pubertad, lo que significaba ¡Privacidad, por favor!

¡Ah, su señor estaría feliz de saberlo!

Después de todo a este le llenaba de orgullo ver a su pequeño crecer.

_Oh, claro, no te preocupes. Te dejo hacerlo solo ¡Qué niño más maduro! -Exclamó saliendo del baño con la idea más equivocada al respecto.

Una vez a solas, Licorice suspiró, profundamente aliviado y se dispuso a terminar de secarse para vestirse con rapidez. No podía arriesgarse a tardar tanto y que Rieta terminara por entrar a ayudarlo de nuevo.

Se estremeció. Le gustaba tanto cuando ésta o su madre lo cargaban hasta la cama o secaban el cabello. O cuando el de mechas rojas se lo peinaba. Y ahora ni siquiera toleraba que tocasen su hombro.

Maldijo su suerte y a Envi por lo bajo. Todo era su maldita culpa.

Volvió a suspirar.

 _Debo estar cansado, es todo._ No tenía ganas de pensar en este insignificante incidente como algo no temporal.

Estaba muy cansado para eso.

_Bueno, ya ni llorar lo vale.-susurró mientras terminaba de abotonarse el pijama y se daba un último vistazo al espejo. Bien. Lucía normal y todo en orden, no creía que nadie sospechara nada.

A su vez, la genio solo se dirigió al cuarto del niño ordenando algunas cosas. Era extraño que Licorice no ordenara por su cuenta, pero le restó importancia y siguió hasta ver a su amo asomarse.

_Señor Ivlis.

_Rieta, uhn... Yo solo venía a darle las buenas noches a Licorice pero... -Señaló la cama vacía esperando respuesta. Venía cansado después de haber estado huyendo del diablo de ojos violetas, pero eso no le impediría arropar a su niño. -

_Ah, sí. Está secándose en el baño, no debe tardar en venir. -Hizo una reverencia antes de terminar de ordenar y marcharse. -

El menor por su parte, volvió a inhalar profundamente para dispersar cualquier pensamiento doloroso y abrió la puerta para luego casi salir huyendo hasta su cama. Ni siquiera prestó atención a lo que fuera que la pelinaranja le estaba hablando a su madre. Solo saltó al colchón y se envolvió entre las mantas, mirando al adulto entre expectante y apenado.

En serio, quería terminar con esto rápido. El día había resultado muy largo y sus nervios no toleraban mucho más.

_¡M-mamá! ¡Buenas noches! P-perdón por haberme tardado tanto.

Ivlis, al visualizar a su niño llegar, sonrió haciendo un amague de inclinarse para abrazarlo.

_¡Oh, Licorice, ya llegast...! -Sin embargo, no pudo darse el lujo de acabar su frase debido al desconcierto de que él le pasara de largo con rapidez y fuese directamente a acostarse y arroparse él mismo. Dios, eso fue tan rápido que ni él se la vio venir.

Carraspeó nerviosamente la garganta mientras se reincorporaba, esta no era la primera vez que ocurría y ya estaba empezando a preocuparse un poco. Al principio no le tomó importancia porque fueron dos o tres veces, pero no era solo eso... Sino que su hijo ya no venía a darle mimos, ya no los aceptaba y decía excusas para no recibirlos. Licorice siempre era cariñoso ¿Ahora qué ocurría? ¿La pubertad tal vez?

No sabía cuan equivocado estaba.

Licorice por su parte, estaba más preocupado por la imagen que podría dando a su madre, esperando no ofenderlo ni herirlo.

El niño suponía que Ivlis debía estar agotado por aguantar al estúpido de su padre, pero aún así te tomaba la molestia de ir a darle las 'Buenas noches'. De verdad que a veces sentía no merecerlo.

 _Estás sucio ahora. No lo mereces_

_Ugh...- Se estremeció fuertemente, disimulando lo mejor para no llorar. No frente a su madre. Sacudió su mente para espantar aquel pensamiento.

 _Tonterías_.

El sueño puede que le afectase.

Sí. Solo eso.

_¿T-Te hice esperar mucho, mamá? Espero que no. N-no me di cuenta que pasé tanto rato en la ducha.

_A-ah... No, descuida, acabo de llegar. De hecho temía llegar tarde yo, Satanick me mantuvo ocupado. -Le restó importancia acercándose hasta la cama, sentándose en el borde, dudando de si preguntar o no.

Si bien venía sospechando desde hace un tiempo sobre el extraño comportamiento de su hijo, lo de ahora lo mantenía confuso.

_O-oh. Ya veo. -forzó una sonrisa suave. Había estado algo preocupado por Ivlis al notar cuantas horas pasó en la ducha, pero agradecía que estuviese bien y aun así viniese a verlo.

El niño no era tonto ni ignoraba su propio accionar.

Era muy consciente que su trato se había distanciado paulatinamente para desgracia de ambos, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo o controlarse.

Todo se había vuelto muy tenso desde que comenzaron a vivir en Pitch Black World.

No... Más bien, desde que no podía dejar de recordar _eso_. Su propia atención a su entorno era turbia y paranoica, como si presintiera que algo muy horrible estuviese por suceder, poniéndolo más nervioso de lo usual en ocasiones.

Era fácil disimular esto cuando estaba con los demás, cada actividad del día ayudaba a distraerse y por un largo rato, olvidar todo lo malo. Pero... cuando estaba solo, esa sensación de suciedad volvía, asfixiándolo.

Se había vuelto reacio a todo tipo de mimo, en varias ocasiones. Cualquier ruptura en su espacio vital aumentaba su ritmo cardiaco, comenzaba a sudar y la sensación de asfixia lo cegaba; era como si el solo roce de un dedo lo quemara como metal al rojo vivo; y lo peor... NADIE era una excepción a esto; ni siquiera el diablo de las llamas.

Hasta ahora solo era ocasional y cuando _esos recuerdos_ le pesaban emocionalmente demasiado, pero temía que en un futuro eso empeorara.

Al igual que su madre, aunque ésta desconociera sus motivos.

_Cariño ¿Hay algo que te ocurre? Te he notado algo distante últimamente, si es algún problema puedes decírmelo. -Quizás estaba siendo un exagerado y solo era una etapa como Rieta a veces le decía, pero era su madre, no dejaba pasar estos detalles por alto y le preocupaba todo cambio drástico en la actitud de su hijo.

Él no era así de frío, ni con él ni con los demás de la familia. Tampoco era normal que a veces creyera encontrarlo con rastros de lágrimas o con la mirada ida y triste.

Incluso a veces, hasta parecía evitar estar cerca de las personas.

_N-no me pasa nada, mamá -Desvió la mirada, incapaz de mentirle si lo veía de frente.- Solo estoy algo cansado.

Esto solo pareció aumentar las sospechas en el diablo de mechas rojas, quién apoyó su mano en el brazo del menor, esperando una respuesta más creíble o al menos reconfortarlo, sin saber que aquello solo causaría una reacción que era todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba.

_¡NO! -Contra todo pronóstico, el infante soltó un grito, apartándose de golpe apenas la mano ajena llegó a su brazo.

Ninguno pudo verlo venir, mucho menos detener su reacción. Se había vuelto un reflejo violento que nunca se había presentado, y que ahora, mantenía a ambos diablos en un shock momentáneo.

_¿L-licorice?

_¡L-lo siento! ¡Lo siento! F-fue sin querer... -Se apresuró a balbucear, con la mirada solloza entre la culpa que lo embargó de golpe- Estaba pensando en otra cosa ¡Una pesadilla! La recordé y me asusté, es todo. T-te juro que yo no... ¡Lo siento mucho, mamá!

Ivlis no daba crédito alguno a esto.

Trataba de no pensar mucho en eso o no reaccionar paranoicamente, presionando a su hijo, pero esta vez hubo algo distinto en su alejamiento repentino.

Miedo, como si lo evitara por alguna razón.

Fuera de estar aliviado por su arrepentimiento e intentos de arreglar lo anterior, solo se sintió peor, pues notaba la falsedad en sus palabras. Pero no dijo nada, no sabía bien qué decir. Todavía pensaba... ¿Tan malo era que prefería evitar su tacto simple a toda costa?

Un fuerte golpe de arrepentimiento lo invadió apenas notó que su reacción hirió a su amada madre, sintiéndose el peor hijo posible. No había querido eso, hasta intentó arreglarlo, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

_Q-quiero decir... No, no me pasa nada. Solo que... Y-ya estoy grande para algunas cosas, es todo... N-no hay nada nuevo que contar, e-excepto lo de la pesadilla. Si hubiera algo más, lo sabrías. ¡C-confío mucho en mamá! -trató de reparar el momento al ver la reacción del adulto a su accionar, ignorando el hecho de que cada "explicación" sonaba menos creíble que la anterior.

No había querido sonar tan despreciativo; aún amaba a su madre con locura y el cielo sabía cuánto anhelaba un abrazo para reconfortarlo del dolor y temor que habían invadido su día a día, pero... Simplemente no podía. Quería más que nada estallar en llanto, diciéndole toda la verdad, pero el temor, la vergüenza y el asco lo superaban.

 _ **Ya nunca te querrá~. Nunca nadie lo hará**_

Ese miedo iba más allá de su razonamiento y solo seguía atrofiando su vida. Lo único que no variaba al menos fue su afán de salvar a Ivlis de su padre, no importaba el riesgo; que ahora; era bien consciente que implicaba.

-E-entiendo... Me alegra que sepas eso, cariño... -Escondió sus manos entre sus rodillas, evitando el contacto visual, tratando de pensar con la cabeza y no alterarse por esto o asaltarlo a preguntas. No, él era mejor madre que eso.

Debía ser paciente con el niño. Él mismo lo dijo ¿No? Si algo realmente estuviese sucediendo, lo sabría.

 _Vamos, Ivlis. Estás siendo muy paranoico._

El pequeño de cabellera oscura por otro lado buscaba la manera más sutil de cambiar de tema. Todo se había tornado muy pesado de golpe y necesitaba sentirse cercano a su progenitor al menos por ahora.

_M-mamá ¿M-me contarías un cuento? -Susurró con un suave rubor en sus mejillas y a sabiendas de lo ilógico que era su petición luego de alegar que "estaba grande" para ciertas cosas. No era su culpa, necesitaba algo para relajar su mente antes de dormir o de verdad no iba a poder conciliar el sueño.

Tal vez así evitaría pesadillas, quien sabe. Además, no quería seguir perdiendo sus momentos junto al de mechas rojas. Trataría de salvar lo poco que iba quedando de su relación.

Tenía qué.

-¿Uh? ¿No que estabas muy grande ya? -Rió levantándose de la cama, yendo hasta el estante cercano en busca de algún libro.

Sentía su pecho menos oprimido ante la petición infantil de Licorice, tal vez él trataba de ocultarlo, pero seguía siendo el mismo niño de siempre, aunque lo disimulara con su seriedad adulta.

-¿Quieres un cuento improvisado o un cuento de aquí? Pídeme lo que quieras, pequeño.

Hace mucho que los libros del estante solo cumplían la función de acumular polvo, pues habían sido reemplazados por él. Aparentemente las parodias y dramas infantiles que tendía a improvisar eran mucho más entretenidas para su pequeño hijo.

El menor no supo más que ruborizarse mientras se encogía entre las mantas cuando al fin escuchó la risa del de mechas rojas, ayudando a que algo de la tensión del ambiente los abandonara. Era esto lo que adoraba tanto de estar a su lado, Ivlis lograba desarmar sus tensiones con absurda facilidad.

_Uh...pues...-Lo pensó por un rato. La verdad, en estos momentos ya no le importaba si era leído o inventado por el mismo Ivlis, solo quería pasar algo de tiempo a su lado y escuchar su voz. Sentirse seguro al menos por unos cortos minutos.- No lo sé. ¿Mamá podría sugerirme algo? -Ladeó la cabeza, en evidente señal de súplica.

Dicho gesto bastaba y sobraba para enternecer al diablo de las Flamas.

_Está bien, está bien. Déjame ver... -Soltó entre risas, observando por unos segundos el estante, hasta que un libro de portada roja robó su atención.- Quizás quieras oír el de Caperucita roja, creo que ese no te lo he contado.

Era un clásico infantil. Imposible de no ser del agrado de un niño ¿No?

_¿Caperucita Roja? Nunca escuché ese nombre... ¡Cuéntamelo! ¡Cuéntamelo! ¿Sí? -Casi suplicó, con algo de su vieja emoción brillando en su mirada.

Parecía que compartir un nuevo cuento logró revivir lo poco que quedaba de su viejo e infantil 'yo'.

_¿De qué va la historia, mamá? -tanteó curioso, más que listo para comenzar a oír el relato.

_¡Seguramente te gustará! Al menos a mí me gustaba cuando era menor. -Se sentó de nuevo en el extremo de la cama, meditando unos instantes por la pregunta del niño. Hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba ese cuento o lo volvía a leer, así que estaba tratando de recordar con exactitud de qué iba, solo recordaba que le gustaba mucho.

Al ver el brillo de emoción en los orbes dorados de su pequeño supo que esa dulzura suya había sido restaurada, disfrutaría de contarle un cuento antes de volver a su cuarto a las huidas para evitar que Satanick lo encontrara.

_Oh, ya recordé... Esta es la historia de una niña... Caperucita vivía en una casa en el bosque alejada de los pueblos, siempre usaba una caperuza roja, por eso el apodo. Su madre un día le dijo "Caperucita, lleva esta canasta a tu abuela enferma. Pero ten cuidado, en el camino podrías toparte al lobo feroz". -Se tomó el tiempo de tratar de razonar qué clase de madre envía a su hija al bosque sabiendo que hay un lobo rondando por ahí, pero le restó importancia, solo era un cuento más.

Licorice no alejaba su atención de su madre, cerrando los ojos vagamente y tratando de hacerse una idea de los sucesos que llegaban a sus oídos y de allí, se perdían en su imaginación.

Fue escuchando atentamente el cuento de su madre, igual de dudoso sobre el asunto del lobo. ¿Si sabían que había un lobo feroz? ¿Por qué la mamá no fue con su hija? Puede que lo pensara demasiado o quizás su propia paranoia lo estaba afectando.

Al principio, creyó visualizar a Ivlis ante la descripción de la protagonista; sin embargo...a medida que el cuento avanzaba, comenzó a sentir que no era a Ivlis a quién realmente le iba recordando tan peculiar historia.

_La niña hizo caso y tomó el camino hacia el bosque, topándose con el lobo... Extrañamente este no le hizo daño, solo le indicó el camino más corto después de haberle preguntado a donde se dirigía ¡Pero era mentira! ¡Era el camino más largo! -Siguió relatando a medida que las memorias regresaban a él, ah, qué bonito cuento ¿No?

A su vez, Licorice seguía ensimismado en su relato, armando lentamente al elenco imaginario de su cuento de dormir en su cabeza.

Trató de enfocarse cuanto podía en esto, pero a cada oración del dichoso clásico en cuentos, su propia imaginación iba jugándole una mala pasada, viéndose a sí mismo como la pequeña Caperucita... Usualmente esto nunca sucedía, no así. En los cuentos que solía oír casi siempre vislumbraba a Ivlis en ellos, pero esta vez no fue así. Como un niño, se identificaba extrañamente a la protagonista, así como la imagen final del lobo iba transformándose en una figura familiar y escalofriante.

¿Por qué el destino de Caperucita debía ser así? Ella solo iba a dar un encargo a su abuela.

Tragó grueso, esperando ansiosamente que en algún punto algún héroe o príncipe ayudara a la pobre Caperucita para el final feliz; pero lejos de ello solo escuchó con horror que el malvado lobo logró comerse a Caperucita, provocando que en una mezcla de reflejo y miedo ahogara un chillido y se escondiera temblorosamente entre sus mantas.

¡Que cuento más horrible era este!

_Entonces Caperucita volvió a preguntar "¿Y por qué tienes una boca tan grande, abuelita?" Y entonces el lobo le dijo "¡Para comerte mejor!" ¡Y SE LA COMIÓ DE UN SOLO BOCADO! -No supo por qué, pero quizás el temblar de su hijo y su acción de esconderse bajo las frazadas le indicaba que quizás se había pasado un poco y realmente el cuento no debería ser apto para niños. -Oh, vamos, no te preocupes. Aun no terminé el cuento.

_¿A-aún no...? -No veía posible como podría continuar la historia- ¡P-pero el lobo ya se tragó a Caperucita! Nadie vino a salvarla ni aunque gritó. Él... El malvado lobo obtuvo lo que quería y se comió a Caperucita. Aunque ella no hizo nada malo...-Ivlis no podía verlo, pero los dorados orbes del niño se habían llenado de lágrimas. No sabía ni sus motivos para llorar; si porque el lobo se comió a Caperucita o porque... En su mente infantil él era Caperucita y le horrorizaba imaginar al malvado lobo Envi 'comiéndoselo' sin piedad mientras él gritaba por ayuda.

El solo imaginarlo le daba escalofríos y hacía rememorar cosas que no quería.

 _ **Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, nadie vendrá.**_  
 _ **Acéptalo.**_

El diablo mayor se rascó la nuca nerviosamente, no era su intensión asustar tanto a su hijo, solo quería impresionarlo, no esperaba que reaccionara de esa manera. Sus preguntas lo dejaron bastante constipado, como si él se tomara muy en serio lo del cuento. Seguramente se debía a que era un niño inocente... ¿Verdad? Sí, solo se preocupaba por la protagonista, aunque fuese solo un cuento.

_Quizás, pero te olvidas de algo, pequeño. Nos villanos nunca ganan en los cuentos. -Al menos no en los suyos.

En la vida real esto no pasaba tan seguido como lo quisiera, pero fue bonito creer en ello cuando era un niño como Licorice, le daría el lujo de creerlo él también.

_P-pero... y-ya no se puede hacer nada... ¡S-se la comió! -Como todo infante era bueno imaginando, pero esta vez no se le ocurría ningún escape viable para la protagonista.

_Ah, en eso te equivocas, hay algo que se puede hacer, justo voy a esa parte. -Decidió retomar el cuento en lo que su pequeño seguía bajo las frazadas, saliendo de ahí a medida que iba contando.

_¿E-en serio...? -dudó un poco en lo que la calma iba regresando a su ser. Era su madre; si lo decía debía ser verdad. Así mismo, a medida que el cuento llegaba a su verdadera recta final, fue relajándose poco a poco como para salir de la seguridad de sus frazadas y escucharlo con más comodidad.

_El leñador que había advertido a Caperucita sobre el lobo estaba pasando por ahí y logró oír a Caperucita gritar antes de ser comida. Entró al hogar de la abuela topándose con el lobo dormido, al no ver a la abuela o a Caperucita en la casa supuso lo peor y abrió el estómago del lobo de una sola vez con su hacha. Al haberse comido a las dos de una sola vez, estas no sufrieron daños y fueron rescatadas. Para darle una lección al lobo malvado llenaron su estómago de piedras y volvieron a coser su barriga. Cuando este se fue quiso beber agua del lago, pero cayó y el peso de las piedras lo hundieron. Así que... ¡Sip! ¡Fue un final feliz! -Canturreó, aunque por dentro Ivlis no estaba tan seguro de si esto compensaba el susto anterior.

La verdad, ni con ese final llegaba a convencerse de que el cuento era apto para niños, pero lo hecho ya estaba hecho y Licorice ya no parecía estar tan aterrado.

_Uhn... Lo siento ¿No te gustó? Puedo contarte otro si quieres... -No quería ser el responsable de las pesadillas del niño de orbes dorados.

Aunque de ser así no le molestaría si este llegaba a su habitación para dormir con él, ya no pasaba tan seguido como cuando recién se mudaron y hasta lo extrañaba un poco, quizás demasiado.

Si bien el aspecto realista de aquel cuento podría parecer perturbador, dentro de la mente del niño; una visión Ivlis abriéndole el estómago a Envi no parecía tan mala. De hecho, hasta le había sacado una mínima sonrisa; su madre tenía razón. Caperucita tuvo su final feliz y el horrible lobo pagó por lo que hizo.

_¿Uh? No, no es eso. Me gustó. En especial en final...-murmuró mientras su mente divagaba un poco y se acurrucaba mejor entre las mantas, comenzando a sentir la pesadez en sus párpados- Caperucita... Sí que fue afortunada ¿No? A ella s8 la salvaron. -Habló con un tono extrañamente melancólico, pero que trató de opacar con un bostezo falso.

El adulto suspiró con una sonrisa aliviada, riendo ligeramente al oír que sobre todo el cuento el final era lo mejor. Hoy en día cuando pensaba en ese cuento solo podía imaginar a Satanick siendo el lobo apaleado, pero por la mismísima "Caperucita" acechada, así que no lo juzgaría.

Además, el efecto que el cuento había provocado finalmente en el niño lo ayudaba a mejorar aún más su humor.

Por fin podía sentirse más calmado al ver a su hijo actuando más natural y menos tenso. Ya era muy tarde por lo que el diablo de Pitch Black no se molestaría en joderlo hoy, lo más probable es que esperaría hasta el día siguiente, pero no le preocupaba... Nada que un palo de escoba no pudiera resolver.

_¿Mh? -Enarcó una ceja, dudoso de qué había querido decir Licorice cuando mencionó que la protagonista SI fue salvada...

¿A diferencia de alguien más?

Quizás estaba siendo muy paranoico y solo imaginaba cosas...

_B-bueno. T-tengo sueño. Buenas noches mamá. -Balbuceó antes de volver a cubrirse hasta la cabeza, evitando sin notarlo su beso de "buenas noches".

Esto preocupó nuevamente al diablo de Flame World.

Quiso acercarse para darle un abrazo o el beso de buenas noches como estaba acostumbrado, pero al vérsele negado aquello solo pudo sentirse más extrañado aún. No era esta la primera vez que Licorice le impedía darle un gesto cariñoso, en realidad... ¿Siquiera dejaba que lo tocara? Tuvo intensiones de verificar si estaba enfermo, pero de nuevo no pudo hacerlo por lo que solo se le quedó resignarse murmurando desanimadamente un "Buenas noches...", palmeando un poco su espalda por sobre las sábanas, antes de levantarse y detener su salida por la pregunta del oji dorado.

_Mamá ¿De verdad...los malos nunca ganan?

_¿Uh? Claro, cariño... Ellos nunca ganan porque siempre hay un héroe en la historia que no les permita hacer más daño y los haga pagar, solo que a veces tardan en aparecer. -Dicho aquello sonrió débilmente e hizo un gesto de despedida, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Ojalá mañana no sea tan tedioso como hoy...

_Ugh...-Aún ligeramente turbado por aquella respuesta, miró hacia varias direcciones de su cuarto, mientras las palabras del adulto resonaban dentro de su cabeza, tratando de darle la calma para dormir al fin. Los héroes siempre llegaban, solo debía ser más paciente- ...Ojalá el mío tarde tanto...-Murmuró para sí, cerrando ojos cansado. Mañana sería otro día.

Mordió sus labios, lamentando su anterior negativa hacia un beso de buenas noches, aunque al pasar unos minutos al fin pudo caer ante el reino onírico de Morfeo.

Aquella noche, tuvo particularmente un sueño muy dulce; uno donde él mismo paseaba por el bosque junto al leñador de Caperucita roja, quien, por algún motivo, se parecía muchísimo a su madre.

Había dulces, frutas y flores que nunca había visto, pero que eran tan bellas que no se contuvo en juntar algunas en su sueño para su querido salvador, quien le dedicaba las sonrisas cálidas y abrazos vigorosos que en su mundo real poco a poco parecían camino extinguirse.

Con solo eso, estuvo más que garantizado que al día siguiente tal vez iniciaría como un muy buen día...

_uhn... Ma...

...el pobre no sospechaba cuan equivocado estaba.

 _ **#######**_

Suspiró.

 _Esto es lo que merezco ¿No es así?_

Había cometido varios errores en su vida, pero ninguno se comparaba a aquel que la llevó a abandonar a su esposo tantos años atrás, incluso si en el fondo sabía que lo hizo por una buena causa, no porque ya no lo amara.

Pero aún así... Esto dolía.

Dolía verlo suspirar y sufrir por un amor que le dedicaba a alguien más.

Dolía ver como la vida de ambos pasó hasta quedar atrás como un simple recuerdo.

Dolía sentir que, a pesar de su inesperado, pero cálidamente agradable reencuentro, nada parecía haber mejorado entre ambos.

Sí, se llevaban extremadamente bien considerando las circunstancias que los rodeaban. La pelirrosa no se quejaba de ello ni nada, pero... De igual modo el actuar como si nada le dejaba algún tipo de sin sabor en el estómago.

Todo sería tan fácil si en lo mínimo, él la odiara o despreciara, pero... El amor nunca sería fácil.

Menos para ella ¿No?

 _ **¿Tu especie significa algo? Mereces mi amor y el de quien sea tanto como cualquiera, Lil.**_  
 _ **¡No eres menos que nadie para no recibirlo~!**_  
 _ **Eres la más digna que podría existir.**_

Trató de espantar aquel pensamiento dándose un trago. Para algo había que estar en el bar de Maekami además de calentar el asiento ¿No?

Aunque ahogar malestares pasajeros con un trago no era su costumbre. No, prefería dejarse la cabeza fría para pensar sobre qué haría ahora en lugar de eso.

Suspiró, observando la copa de vino que reposaba entre sus dedos. Ni siquiera había probado ni un sorbo.

 _¿Estaría mal si fuese a verlo?_

A estas alturas comenzaba a creer que su naturaleza masoquista no se reducía solo a juegos sexuales, pero le daba igual.

No era del tipo de persona que cuestionaba su propio orgullo.

¡La vida se hizo para vivirla después de todo! ¡Sin arrepentimientos!

...¡Y salud por eso!

Estaba tan perdida que solo pareció regresarse a la realidad cuando una extraña sombra pareció cruzar el cielo ante sus ojos, cuando éstos fugazmente se enfocaron en la nocturna vista de una ventana del bar.

_¿Uh? ¿Y eso?

Que raro. Creía haber visto algo en el cielo, pero pasó tan rápido que entre sus distraídos pensamientos fue incapaz de fijarse bien.

 _¿Lo habré imaginado?_

Lo consideró por unos instantes, preocupada de que en realidad se tratase algún otro ángel volvía a bajar a Underworld a causar algún pleito.

Siempre que alguno bajara ocurría un caos.

La última vez que sucedió casi le costaba la cabeza a Anten, y ahora que estaban hasta el cuello con problemas, no hacían falta más.

Sin embargo, la calmada voz del barman no tardó en tranquilizarla apenas fijó su vista al mismo punto que su ex jefa.

_¿Uh? ¿Vio algo que la asustara, señorita Lil?

_No es nada, mon ami. Seguramente lo imaginé o algo. -Hizo rápidamente un gesto de restar importancia.

No quería preocuparlo, aunque el peliblanco estaba lejos de eso.

Maekami a veces sabía más de lo que parecía, crédito al peculiar empleo que conllevaba en aquel bar.

Tendía a escuchar bastante bien y _muchas_ cosas.

_Uhn... Tal vez, aunque también pudo tratarse de la señorita Chlomaki.

Oír eso extrañó un poco a la subcubo.

¿Qué tenía que ver la bruja negra de Pitch Black en esto?

_¿Chlomaki? ¿Por qué lo dices, mon ami? -No la conocía tan a fondo, pero tenía entendido que la mencionada bruja no acostumbraba a volar mucho cuando venía a aquel mundo.

Desconocía el motivo, pero era lo que había oído.

_Pues la escuché el otro día mencionando que se le 'perdió' una amiga con el jefe de policía y que el padre de dicha amiga estaba preocupado, por lo que iba a traerlo para buscar juntos- Una forma sutil de resumir lo que parecía un intento de rescate para una pobre chica secuestrada.

_Ya veo. -Lil volvió a su copa, pensando fugazmente en todo lo que ello podría desencadenar, en especial si Roc estaba involucrado.

Si algo se salía de control, el diablo tendría que enterarse tarde o temprano, y puede que terminara arrastrado a problemas ajenos... De nuevo.

 _Ay, mon amour._

Sonrió un poco apenada, la suerte de su esposo podría ser bastante singular.

A veces buena, a veces mala. Incluso a veces ambas, pero nunca muy oportuna al parecer.

Bien, saber de esto solo ayudaba a reforzar sus excusas para darle otra visita a cierto diablo de oscura cabellera. Seguían llevando una buena y _amistosa_ relación ¿Cierto?

No era tan raro que fuera a verlo solo para asegurarse de que todo fuera bien con él ¿Verdad?

Era solo un trato normal entre 'ex parejas con derechos'.

 _Tal vez... Vaya en la mañana._

A Satanick no le molestaría verla ¿Cierto?

 _ **#######**_

Ok.

Lo admitía. Si Tsurugi la regañaba lo aceptaría sin excusas ni pretextos.

Se le había hecho algo tarde por quedarse dormida en la tina, pero... ¡Vamos! La tibieza del agua era demasiado para una semi minina como ella, no pudo evitarlo.

 _¡Pero sigue estando mal! ¡Le prometí venir!_ Bufó contra sí misma.

El motivo de su tardanza no era lo importante, sino el hecho de haber faltado a su promesa.

 _¿Dónde está tu honor, basura?_

Esto no podía estarle pasando, que mala suerte se traía y eso que no era una gata negra.

De todos los días que pudo elegir para quedarse dormida en la tina tenía que ser justo hoy ¿No? _Gracias, destino de mierda._

Entre éste y su propio despiste iban a lograr que el serafín volviera a su absurda creencia de no preocuparle a nadie en el momento de la verdad cuando no era de ese modo.

 _¡Soy tan estúpida!_

No dejaba de repetírselo una y otra vez mientras se apresuraba en llegar al punto de encuentro.

¡Esta noche ya no podía ser peor!

...Y cuando al llegar a la entrada principal no vio señal alguna del azabache, solo terminó por confirmárselo a sí misma mucho más.

_¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento, Tsurugigousen! Me quedé dormida en la tina y- -Calló de golpe. Apenas se daba cuenta de que no había nadie allí- ¿Uh? ¿Tsurugi? -Eso no era normal, el serafín jamás abandonaría su puesto.

Elwine... De verdad que era estúpida.

Y se había equivocado, todo sí que podía ponerse mucho peor.

_¿T-tsurugi? ¡TSURUGI!

 _ **#######**_

 _¡Qué sueño tengo!_

Pensó, bostezando por enésima vez mientras iba arrastrando los pies hacia su cama.

Ciertamente había creído que necesitaría hacer uso de sus dotes imaginarios de maratonista para llegar a su cuarto evitando a Satanick a toda costa, pero... Para muy grata y graciosa sorpresa suya, aquel esfuerzo no fue necesario en lo absoluto pues el muy idiota se había dormido en el pasillo; probablemente esperándolo para atraparlo y fallando gracias a su propia pereza.

Quién lo diría, sí existía algo más fuerte que el lívido de ese cretino y era el cansancio.

¿Y luego a él lo llamaban cabeza hueca?

 _¿Es posible ser tan idiota?_

Aparentemente el de orbes violetas le acaba de probar que sí. Y bueno, no es como si se quejase; su trasero y dignidad estaban más que agradecidos.

Y puede que al día siguiente lo estaría aún más cuando viera a ese gigoló quejarse de lo adolorido que lo dejó dormir en la alfombra del pasillo y usando una maceta decorativa.

 _Una maceta con patas fraternizando con su versión en plástico, eso es._ Toda una anécdota absurda y poco erótica, pero que sin duda serviría de burla en un futuro.

Rió nuevamente, al fin dejándose caer sobre el colchón y arropándose entre las frazadas, más que agradecido a Vicers por darle un buen final a su noche.

En medio de su mudo e interno festejo, fue acomodándose entre sus sábanas mientras rememoraba su día. Todo había ido técnicamente bien, aunque su pequeño actuara raro a veces.

¿De verdad solo se debía a aquella tontería de 'ser muy grande' para ciertas cosas? Era cierto que Adauchi y Poemi pasaron por lo mismo en su momento, pero no de este modo.

Además, por su reacción durante el cuento dudaba que ese fuera el caso.

 _ **A ella sí la salvaron.**_

 _¿En lugar de quién?_ Ese comentario seguía pareciéndole muy extraño, aunque puede que solo le estuviese buscando la quinta pata al gato.

Su hijo siempre tomaba muy en serio sus relatos, seguro esto solo se debió a su propia emoción infantil y lo del resto del día a un desgano habitual.

A cualquiera podría pasarle ¿No?

Volvió a removerse hasta voltear al otro lado, visualizando a lo lejos una foto que colgaba en su pared. En ella se encontraba él junto a su pequeño cuando apenas tenía un o dos años.

Todo un bebé.

 _Su_ bebé.

.

..

...

 __Shh... Ya, ya, mi amor. No llores, mamá está contigo. Shh... -Murmuraba por lo bajo al pequeño que se aferraba desesperadamente a su cuerpo._

 _Por lo que había alcanzado a entender entre los sollozos del infante, había un monstruo en su armario y no quería regresar a su cuarto porque le temía en demasía; motivo por el cual consideró más sensato correr hacia el refugio más seguro que conocía: los brazos de su madre._

 _A diablo de Flame World aquello no le molestó en lo absoluto, aunque de igual modo deseaba calmar las lágrimas de su pequeño._

 _Después de todo, ya estaba a salvo. Él nunca dejaría que lo lastimaran._

 __Tranquilo, estoy aquí. Ningún monstruo te hará daño, tesoro._

 __¿E-en serio? -Hipeó, estremeciéndose en cuanto un maternal roce a sus mejillas comenzó a dedicarse a secar sus lágrimas._

 __En serio, cariño. -Sonrió con dulzura, acurrucándolo más cerca de sí; transmitiéndole su calor y seguridad- Mamá nunca dejaría a nadie lastimar a su pequeño regaliz._

 _El pequeño asintió, dejándose calmar por su progenitor finalmente, hasta que el sueño fue apoderándose de ambos._

 _Aquella no fue una promesa vacía. Ivlis iba muy en serio._

 _Por su cuenta corría que nada ni nadie lastimaría a Licorice, ya fuese imaginario o real._

 _ **Nadie tocaría a su bebé.**_

...

..

.

Sonrió. Resultaba increíble que aquel recuerdo ya tuviera algunos años.

 _Sí que pasa rápido el tiempo cuando los niños crecen._ Y pensar que hasta hace poco el pequeño diablo cabía entre sus brazos.

Bueno, aún lo hacía, pero antes era más obvio.

Cerró sus ojos con un leve suspiro.

Tal vez ya era hora de aprender a aceptar ese hecho y dejar sus paranoicas ideas atrás. Licorice estaba bien, solo estaba pasando por etapas normales en el crecimiento de todo niño; eso no haría que dejara de ser su pequeño regaliz.

Y si algo sucediera, debía confiar en que vendría a sus brazos por ayuda inmediatamente ¿No es así?

Así de fuerte y confiable era su lazo ¿No?

 _Licorice..._

Se acurrucó con cierta somnolencia. Tal vez podrían llamarlo un mal padre por considerarlo siquiera, pero muy en el fondo deseaba que alguna leve pesadilla despertara a su hijo.

Tal vez con ello, podría gozar de su visita nocturna de nuevo.

No le molestaría para nada el protegerlo de algún lobo imaginario o monstruo del armario.

 _Como... el leñador con Caperucita..._ Un héroe inesperado de cuentos que salvaba a quien más le necesitaba. Volver a ese rol imaginario para su hijo menor no parecía sonar tan mal ¿No?

Quizás, pero...

Ivlis no lo sabría pronto, pero... Debió tener cuidado con lo que deseaba.

 _ **#######**_

_Uhn... Supongo que con esto debería bastar. -Masculló por lo bajo, levantando el costal sobre su hombro sin mayor esfuerzo para seguir su camino rumbo al Castillo de Pitch Black World.

El pequeño 'paseo' a Overworld había resultado más productivo y entretenido de lo que imaginó, aunque haya terminado algo adolorido. Quien diría que los ángeles más fieles y cercanos a Fumus pudieran ser tan estúpidos y llorones, pero le daría puntos extra por oponer tanta resistencia.

Hacía mucho que nadie era capaz de hacerlo sangrar por un golpe y aquel serafín merecía algo de crédito, hizo esto más entretenido de lo esperado.

Casi era una lástima que no pudiera darse el lujo de amedrentarlos un poco más antes de volver, pero... No.

No lo haría.

Toda aquella artillería recolectada ya tenía una reservación _muy_ especial para cierto diablo con nombre de golosina. Sería muy descortés de su parte si la malgastaba en unos angeluchos de pacotilla ¿No es así?

Claro, si se había tomado tantas molestias por el chiquillo malcriado, lo justo era que su sangre estrenara hasta el último filo de aquellos 'juguetes nuevos'.

No iba a malgastar todo el esfuerzo de esta noche para nada, aunque muy en el fondo esperaba que su plan A diera resultado antes de llegar al extremo de este plan de contingencia.

Porque... Vamos, que sí. Odiaba a ese malcriado con cada fibra de su ser, nada lo haría más feliz que ver su tumba, especialmente si para llegar a ello tuvo el infinito placer de quebrarle él mismo su cuello de niño llorón. Su sola presencia lo molestaba, detestó su asquerosa y miserable existencia incluso antes de que abandonara el vientre de aquella puta barata de Flame World a la que llamaba 'madre'; tal y como también lo hacía con Glasses antes de que naciera.

Deseaba _**tanto**_ verle muerto... Pero no era un idiota.

Sabía perfectamente que sin importar cuanto deseara que desapareciera, eso no implicaba que su amo se sintiera del mismo modo, así como tampoco nada le garantizaba que de intentar algo, no terminara siendo descubierto y su cabeza fuera colgada de un trinche para adorno del castillo.

No, no. Ser directo y hacerse el favor de acabar con el crío no era factible. Había que ser mucho más estratégico que eso.

Vamos, que él sí tenía neuronas para idear algo mucho mejor y más efectivo, no era un animal sin entendimiento.

No, era obvio que no podría ir y apuñalar al mocoso hasta morir, pero nada le impediría dejar el cuchillo cerca junto a unos 'bueno incentivos' para que el joven diablo le ahorrase el trabajo ¿No?

Sí. Podía ser precavido y detallista en esto, creando en esa manera el mejor escenario posible para un 'fatídico incidente' que llevara al niño a tan cruel destino.

Porque no importaba que tan valiente intentara mostrarse Licorice en su forma adulta jugando al héroe cada vez que 'vencía' a su amo para salvar a aquella perra de cabeza de antorcha; sabía perfectamente que en el fondo era la misma gallina que no dejaba de llorar cuando las cosas no salían como esperaba, llamando a su madre una y otra vez para que le salvara.

Solo bastaba con ver como lo esquivaba tan desesperadamente cada vez que se encontraban en el castillo, el niño era un total cobarde.

Oh, Vicers. Era tan patético que daba risa verlo. Hasta se llegaba a preguntar que tanto podría valer la pena que se tomase tantas molestias para borrarlo del mapa, pero luego recordaba el profundo desagrado que le provocaba saberlo respirando todavía.

No.

Todavía no estaba satisfecho con lo que le había hecho, quería humillarlo más, quería verlo suplicar su muerte.

Quería... Quería verlo pudriéndose en una zanja para nunca más volver.

Era _normal_ desearlo ¿Cierto?

Bueno ¿Qué otra cosa podría sentir? El joven diablo era la imagen viva de lo que más podría detestar en esta vida: el tiempo compartido de su amo con alguien más. Y lo peor, el mocoso no se conformaba con solo joder con su asquerosa existencia, sino que osaba en levantar su mano contra el diablo de orbes violetas.

Era tan... ¡Desesperante!

¡Lo odiaba! ¡Lo odiaba! ¡Lo odiaba!

¡A Licorice! ¡A Glasses! ¡A Lil! ¡A Ivlis! ¡A todos!

¡Todos ellos le harían un enorme favor a él y a su amo si tan solo...!

Se detuvo, aspirando hondo.

Se había dejado llevar por la ira, no. No debía, no era momento.

No. Calma, calma Envi. Todavía no.

Una oportunidad.

Se prometió a sí mismo y a su autocontrol darle una oportunidad más. Después de todo, su idea principal por más adecuada que la considerase para castigar al molesto niño, le comería demasiado tiempo y esfuerzo.

Por no mencionar que le resultaría vomitivo hasta cierto punto.

 _Mañana..._

Mañana sería la última oportunidad de Licorice de conocer su misericordia.

Y si no funcionaba... Bueno, para algo había ido a surtirse a Overworld ¿Cierto?

 _Disfruta mientras puedas, mocoso... Porque me aseguraré de que aquella tonta sonrisa desaparezca de tu rostro._

Quería convencerse de que en el fondo anhelaba que su primera idea 'pacífica' funcionara, pero...

Era mentira.

 **Notas finales: Holi~ No se la esperaban ¿No? -le caen a palos-(?)**

 **Bueno, perdón :'u La pereza me puede y no lo niego. Pero bueno, el punto es que al fin tienen el capítulo y yo recuperé mi hype por escribir; y puedo decir que este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en meses, creí que nunca terminaría :^)**

 **No sé si lo sepan o noten, pero adoro simbolizar situaciones con metáforas o significados ocultos, como en flores, detalle que será muy frecuente en este fic.**

 **Y por ende, voy dejando el significado de algunas utilizadas en este cap por aquí:**

 ***Rosa roja: Amor, pasión. A pesar de su conocido significado, hay culturas que lo consideran muy comercial o 'cliché' a la hora de regalar. Usualmente da el mensaje de 'Te amo'.**

 ***Rosa naranja: Deseo, pasión.**

 ***Rosa borgoña: Belleza. (Para hacerse una idea, su color se asemeja al del vino :v Tiendo a utilizar esta flor para representar a Licorice como Headcanon a veces).**

 ***Rosa violeta: Estoy enamorado de ti. (Usualmente uso esta flor para representar a Satanick como Headcanon a veces).**

 ***Rosa amarilla: Amistad o amor platónico, no es recomendable regalar si buscas dar un mensaje romántico. También puede ser un símbolo de los celos y la envidia; o que un amor está destinado a agonizar. "Me importas". (Usualmente uso esta flor para representar a Envi como Headcanon).**

 ***Rosa suave: Felicidad perfecta. También puede significar admiración y simpatía al regalarla. Alegría, dulzura.** **(Usualmente uso esa flor para representar a Lil como Headcanon).**

 **Tambien cabe destacar que según el número que regales tiene un significado: regalar 6 rosas simbolizan la necesidad de ser querido y apreciado.**

 **Ok~ Aquí tienen esto y si quieren, véanlo como mini spoilers o pistas del futuro~**

 **Otra cosa, sobre los otros subordinados de Flame World solo son nombres al azar que les di, pues no son canónicos pero igual tienen nombre(?)**

 **Erif: Fire al revés, significa 'fuego'.**

 **Ekoms: Es Smoke al revés y significa 'humeante'.**

 **Ting Roas: Es el desorden de la palabra Roasting, que significa 'rostizar'.**

 **Quería ponerle a alguno algo relacionado a la barbacoa, pero no se pudo \3 (?)**

 **Y sobre el cuento... No tengo mucho que decir, es de mis clásicos preferidos, qdcirles (?) Y no, no pienso explicar por qué en el dibujo Ivlis está vendado, se los dejo de tarea. Arh (?)**

 **Y sobre los cameos nada disimulados de ciertos personajes... Solo gócenlos (?) Simplemente quería escribir de ellos (El fandom los tiene muy olvidados, qdcirles) y digamos que en algunos caps sus existencias importan (?)**

 **Como sea, espero les haya gustado~ Y nos leemos pronto~**

 **P.D: ¿Creen que ya estoy siendo muy cruel?**

 **Uff, no se imaginan lo que falta~ :^)**

 **"Y vendrán cosas peores" Dice la Biblia (?)**

 **Pero yo sé que eso lo que ansían, pequeños demonios (?)**

 **Ok no. X'D**

 **Ahora sí, bye~**


	5. El destino decide, la condena se acepta

**Notas: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son obra de Funamusea.**

 **Cabe mencionar que este fic no podría haberlo llevado a cabo sin la ayuda y rol de mi amada diosa/waifu/ardillita(?) SweetyGirl90 (¡Vean sus fics! ¡Actualiza más que yo y es cool! :v)**

 **La beia portada también es obra suya~**

 **Advertencias: Uso de Headcanons (Cosa que más abajo explicaré), relación homosexual e incestuosa /Esto es un fics Licorivlis, no esperen otra cosa :^)/ Traumas psicológicos. Mención de abuso**.

 **P.D.: Evítense comentarios tipo "Siii! Violación". Me incómodan demasiado. Hago el intento de tomar los temas de esa índole con seriedad en la trama. Por favor.**

 **Gracias.**

 **Ok... Sin más que decir, comencemos~**

 **Hafefobia**

 **Capítulo 4: El destino decide, la condena se acepta.**

Ok.

Una noche. Tan solo optaba por dormir temprano una maldita noche y el caos decidía a desatarse en Overworld.

Bien hecho, ángel jefe ¡Qué responsable eres!

Ahora no solo contabas con un robo bajo tu supervisión, sino que uno de tus colegas estaba tan traumatizado que seguía sin decir nada y probablemente no faltaría mucho para que tu Dios despertara, se corriera el riesgo de que lo notase y... Bueno, tu integridad física/emocional y la de tus compañeros lo pagara caro.

 _Esto es terrible... ¡¿Por qué justo ahora?!_

En serio ¿Podría ser peor? Mejor ni pensarlo, no quería invocar a la mala suerte.

Ya tenían de sobra y ahora le urgía tratar de hablar con el aterrado azabache, quién seguía sollozando entre los brazos de la ángel de mechón azul.

_Tsurugi... Tsurugi, tranquilo. Ya todo pasó, estamos aquí. -Murmuraba a su oído, a la vez que acariciaba lentamente su cabello.- Yo estoy aquí ¿Recuerdas? A-ahora lo estoy...

_E-elwine... C-chicos, yo... Ugh...

_Tsurugigousen, respira para hablar. S-si te alteras puedes re abrir la herida. -Suplicó la pequeña querubín, a la vez que terminaba de enrollar algunas gasas para guardarlas en el botiquín.

Hacía tan solo unos pocos minutos que entre ésta misma y Elwine terminaron de vendarle las heridas, pero el miedo seguía fervientemente aferrado en su piel y no había logrado contarles nada coherente.

Ni siquiera la propia Elwine, quien mencionó haberlo encontrado en tan mal estado, tenía idea alguna sobre qué sucedió ni quién pudo haber sido el causante, cuando llegó para auxiliarlo ya no quedaba nadie y una de las cámaras 'especiales' de su Dios se encontraba casi vacíada.

Los demás ángeles seguían en sus habitaciones, profundamente dormidos y ajenos al problema, pero no dudaría en que se pondrían en guardia para una búsqueda apenas estuviesen al tanto.

Y en cuanto a su Dios... Bueno, de seguro ni abandonó su oficina en todo este tiempo.

Inhaló hondo, alterarse no serviría de nada. Ya era suficiente con su compañero.

Debía ser profesional, pero comprensivo a la vez. Quizás Taffy era la persona que mejor comprendía al otro serafín

_Tsurugi... -Llamó suavemente a su nombre, al fin captando su atención entre unos cuantos lastimeros hipeos, sentándose al lado contrario que su amiga y novia.- Por favor... Dinos qué pasó.

Necesitaban saberlo para; si bien no poder decir palabra a Fumus; al menos asegurarse de que esto no se repitiera.

Y claro, hacer pagar al culpable por tal osadía si es lo volvían a ver algún día.

_Taffy... -Levantó la mirada, sin una pizca de ánimo por 'compartir' tal experiencia, pero sabiendo de ante mano por la mirada del ángel jefe algo inequívoco.

De allí nadie se movería hasta escuchar lo que tuviese que contar y el rubio no aceptaría excusa alguna. De verdad quería que se lo dijera.

_Vamos, somos amigos ¿Recuerdas? -Sonrió un poco, quizás intentando que el momento fuera menos tenso para las chicas y el mismo serafín.- Lo hablamos todos ayer ¿Recuerdas? Que debemos confiar entre nosotros y contarnos las cosas para poder ayudarnos. Yo quiero ayudarte.

_Yo igual, Tsurugi. -Agregó Olive, a la vez que la minina tomaba una de sus manos.

_Y no te olvides de mí. -Luego de todo lo sucedido se sentía muy culpable, pero no por ello pensaba dejar las cosas así.

Necesitaban que el azabache comprendiera cuan preocupados estaban por él y lo mucho que deseaban ayudarlo; cosa que finalmente pareció surtir efecto al ver nacer una leve sonrisa en éste luego de tanta insistencia.

_Chicos... -Afirmó el agarre de la mano ajena, conteniéndose para no hundirse más ante sus miradas. Todavía no sabía manejarlo, pero...

Al fin lo estaba entendiendo.

_Yo... L-les contaré...

Respiró hondo, permitiéndose una muda pausa en la cual ninguno del trío de presentes soltó alguna palabra, pero sí que mantenían su atención sobre él.

No planeaban interrumpirlo ni apresurarlo. Dejarían al serafín tomarse el tiempo necesario y lo escucharían.

_V-verán, lo que pasó fue...

.

..

...

 _Dolor._

 _No lograba enfocarse en otra cosa que no fuera aquella horrible sensación que resultaba tan familiar y que luchaba con evitar cada segundo de su existencia._

 _No sabía de dónde o cómo provino, pero le quedaba más que claro en cual zona de su cuerpo pulsaba con mayor fuerza._

 _¿Cómo pudo ser tan despistado como para permitir que esto pasara? ¿Por qué tuvo que ir a investigar solo? ¿Por qué tuvo que bajar su guardia en el peor momento posible?_

 _De haber hecho caso a su propia paranoia puede que nada de esto estuviera sucediendo, pero eso ya no tenía importancia, sino el desconocido enemigo que lo tenía contra el suelo, y quien evidentemente no planeaba dejarlo ir hasta obtener lo que sea que venía a buscar allí._

 __Vaya, esto resultó más sencillo de lo que imaginé. Los ángeles de Fumus no son tan fuertes a cómo habían dicho. -Escuchó la arrogante voz a sus espaldas.- Ese idiota de Anten es un estúpido exagerado y debilucho si terminó siendo derrotado por alguien tan patético._

 _El ángel se removió, ignorando gran parte de lo dicho. No necesitaba prestar gran atención para tener claro a que clase de sucio ser se enfrentaba._

 __Tú... A-asqueroso demonio ¿A qué has venido?_

 _Puede que su posición no fuese la mejor, pero se resistía a la idea de mostrar debilidad ante su enemigo._

 _"Mi arma... N-no la puedo ver..."_

 _Consideró la idea de levantar la mirada, pero el contrario tenía su pie sobre su espalda para mantenerlo en el suelo, limitándole casi todo movimiento junto al dolor incensante de la herida anterior._

 _¿Podría esto ponerse incluso peor?_

 _Bufó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia un lado. Su arma se encontraba totalmente fuera de su alcance, y arrastrarse no era opción viable._

 _Vamos, Tsurugigousen. Piensa, debe haber algo que puedas hacer en lugar de solo quedarte ahí tirado ¿No?_

 _Por un instante realmente lo creyó, pero aquella voz sobre sí volvió a hablar, destrozando aquella ilusión._

 __¿Uh? ¿De verdad alguien como tú tiene derecho a llamarme de aquella forma? Tú, una simple perra usada de Fumus..._

 _El ángel sintió que hasta su pulso se congelaba con lo que acababa de oír._

 _"¿C-cómo...? ¡¿Cómo es que sabe lo de...?!"_

 __¿Q-qué...?_

 __Oh, no me mires de ese modo. No es como si allá abajo eso fuera un secreto, sé bien quién eres, Kyou te ha mencionado... -No se trataba solo de eso, sino que recordaba la descripción hecha por su amo en aquel libro que escribió hace algún tiempo; algo sobre un ángel con coleta que servía al Dios de aquel mundo como juguete sexual. Tal información en su momento no era de su interés así como el dudoso contenido de aquella obra, pero ahora finalmente le halló cierta utilidad a dicha información.- Tsurugigousen ¿No es así? Uno de los tantos serafines que lleva tiempo como juguete de aquel al que llaman su 'amo y señor', que lamentable. No sé qué debe ser peor, servir como un mero muñeco sexual o que eso terminara en un libro público allí abajo; la existencia de los ángeles en este mundo es tan triste, pero la tuya es por lejos la más patética. -Concluyó, sin borrar la divertida sonrisa que nacía en sus labios._

 _Podía sentir claramente como el débil cuerpo bajo sus pies comenzaba a temblar. Al parecer había tocado un nervio sensible para el azabache, y no pensaba tenerle piedad solo por ello._

 __C-cállate... -Intentó negar con la cabeza, luchando contra la angustia que crecía en su interior. Control, debía mantener el control aunque doliera.- N-no sabes lo que dices, yo no-_

 __¿Vas a negarlo ahora? -Aumentó la presión en su espalda hasta el punto que los huesos del ángel comenzaban a crujir levemente.- ¿Tanto te gusta ser una puta en privado?_

 __¡No soy nada de eso! -Ese demonio no tenía derecho a hablarle de ese modo, y mucho menos de un asunto que no le concernía.- Cierra la maldita bo-¡Argh!_

 _Pero el peliverde no le permitiría defender su honor de ninguna manera. No necesitaba perder el tiempo en estupideces, sino obtener a su objetivo para largarse de una vez; y si para ello debía pisotear el poco orgullo que le quedaba a Tsurugi... Que así sea._

 _Era un precio muy bajo y sin importancia.._

 __Una puta usada no tiene derecho alguno a hacerme callar ¿Quién te crees que eres? Tal vez Fumus no terminó de educarte bien, pero yo no tengo problema para hacerlo. -Jugueteó con el filo de su arma por encima del hombro ajeno._

 _Le divertía en sobremanera el temor mal disimulado en su enemigo, hacía tiempo que no se divertía de aquella forma._

 _Casi resultaba una lástima no poder tomarse el tiempo que desease para quebrarlo por completo._

 __...No puedo creerme lo lamentable que eres. -Gruñó, presionando el filo sobre la piel ajena, permitiendo que aquel carmín vital comenzara a teñirlo todo luego de algunas quejas ajenas. La herida no era grave ni se acercaba remotamente al daño de la anterior, pero ya cumplía su sádica labor.- No solo eres débil físicamente, todo lo demás en ti también lo es. Con razón te usan para follar, no debes servir para ninguna otra cosa más, aunque... ¿Te digo algo? Hoy es tu día de suerte, le encontré utilidad a tu sucia existencia. Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar algo y más te vale hacerlo muy callado, porque si llegas a intentar algo o veo a otro cerebro de pájaro como tú, te haré tanto daño que desearás estar muerto._

 __¿Qué te hace creer que yo voy a ay-? ¡¿...?! -Quería resistirse, mostrar resistencia a algo, hacer algo... ¡Lo que sea!_

 _Pero en el momento de la verdad no hacía nada._

 _No podía._

 _En realidad... Era tan cobarde y lamentable como decían, y se odiaba por ello._

 __En primera, que eres una completa gallina. Y en segunda, que no quieres que siga cortando tu débil y sucio cuerpo ¿No es así? -Soltó una leve risa al notarlo retorcerse, quizás por el temor a seguir siendo cortado. Era tan predecible que daba gracia.- Nooo, no quieres._

 __...¿Q-qué es lo que quieres? -Terminó sollozando por lo bajo._

 _¿Qué otra podía hacer además de resignarse hasta el punto de ceder ante los caprichos de su enemigo?_

 _No estaba en la mejor posición posible ni tenía a alguien a quien pedir ayuda._

 _Estaba acorralado._

 __Con que al fin eres inteligente y cooperas, me parece bien. -Al fin veía que su plan iba tomando el rumbo deseado.- Verás, necesito que me digas exactamente dónde guarda Fumus ciertos juguetes que conoces muy bien..._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

_E-eso fue lo que pasó... -Volvió a bajar la mirada, avergonzado de su propia inutilidad.- Y una vez que lo llevé hasta allí... Solo recuerdo un golpe y todo se puso negro. -Era difícil de admitirlo, pero una parte de sí casi se mostraba aliviada por aquel suceso.

Lo hacía sentir que se salvó de seguir soportando tales humillaciones, a la vez que lo hacían más consciente de su propia debilidad.

_Tsurugi... -El otro serafín quería decir algo, pero la quebradiza voz ajena lo interrumpió.

_S-soy tan inútil... -Sollozó.

No importaba cuanto intentaran sus compañeros decirle lo contrario, muy dentro de sí no paraba de pensar que todo fue su culpa.

Si hubiera sido más fuerte, si hubiera tenido más poder.

Si tan solo hubiera sido más valiente.

_L-lo siento, todo fue mi culpa. Yo-

_Tsurugi, nada fue tu culpa. -Lo interrumpió la albina minina antes que todos. Era evidente que no era la única que lo pensaba, pero deseaba ser ella quien lo dijera.- Pudo pasarle a cualquiera de nosotros, no te sientas mal, por favor.

_Elwine...

_Déjame terminar, por favor. -Suplicó con una débil sonrisa, jugueteando con un mechón de su oscura cabellera. No lo había notado antes, pero a su superior le quedaba bonito dejárselo suelto.- No tienes que culparte de nada. Diste tu mayor esfuerzo y mantuviste la sensatez en lugar de arriesgarte tu vida, no creo que eso sea cobardía.

No, no podía verlo como tal. No mientras la de no haber llegado a tiempo para darle una mano la carcomiera por dentro.

Si había alguien a quien la de mechón azul debía culpar de todo era sí misma, aunque no lo mencionara en voz alta.

_Tal vez de haber sido otro de nosotros, no hubiera sido tan cuidadoso y ni...

 _Ni estaría aquí para contarlo._ Le hubiera gustado terminar la oración, pero el fugaz recuerdo de su hermana y compañeros perdidos creó un nudo en su garganta.

Y de igual modo ni resultó necesario, puesto que el propio azabache captó el mensaje, aterrado.

_¿E-eh? ¡N-no digas eso ni en broma!

_¿Uh? Pero yo-

_¡No lo digas! -Repitió el serafín herido, negándose a tolerar las palabras de Elwine. No se sentiría bien pensando en algún compañero herido, mucho menos ella. Los recuerdos de sus antiguas subordinadas golpeaban su alma volviéndolo sensible con tales asuntos, especialmente considerando que la albina podría sumarse a esa dolorosa lista en sus recuerdos.- No quiero... No quiero imaginar que a Elwine pudiera pasarle algo malo -Chilló, tomando las manos ajenas sin darse cuenta.- ¡Simplemente no quiero!

Se había dejado llevar, y cuando lo notó ya era demasiado tarde.

La minina se encontraba fuertemente sonrojada; Vicers sabrá si por sus palabras o acciones; a lo que el mismo serafín no tardó en mostrarse contagiado.

 _¿Q-qué fue lo que acabo de...?_

_...Q-quiero decir, b-bueno yo... -Balbuceó, sin saber exactamente hacia cual dirección mirar y soltándola con cierta torpeza. Esto se estaba volviendo innecesariamente penoso.- H-hablo por igual de ninguno de nosotros y... A-ay...

A su vez, la rubia pareja que los acompañaba solo los observaba en silencio, mandándose una que otra mirada surpicaz entre sí.

Acaso... ¿Estaba pasando lo que creían que pasaba?

Quisieron sonreír con cierta complicidad, tal vez para idear como dejar a sus amigos un rato a solas, pero la curiosa voz de cierta alborotadora les arruinó tal oportunidad.

_¿Uh? ¡Oigan! ¿Qué tanto se reúnen allí en secret-? -Gritó apenas ingresaba somnolienta, seguida por los demás.- ¡¿Uh?! ¡Tsurugi! ¡¿Qué le pasó a tu ojo?! ¡Parece una remolacha aplastada!

Sí, ella tenía el tacto de un rinoceronte, pero ya no era sorpresa.

_¿E-eh? Uhn... ¿G-gracias? -Ok. No sabía como tomar aquello, aunque agradecía ser libre de la incomodidad anterior.

Además, aquel comentario daba entender que le preocupaba a los demás ángeles ¿No?

_¡Rosemary, no seas tan grosera!

_¡Eso no es algo para andar gritándolo!

¿Qué iban a hacer su Fumus los escuchaba? ¡Tenían que ser más discretos!

_¿Ah? Pero yo solo pregunto para ayudar, no me regañen. -No entendía por qué ahora Olive y Taffy le miraban feo ¿Que no eran solo su novia y Lasafam quienes la corregían? ¡Cuatro contra una ya era mucho!-¿Qué dices, Tsurugi? Si ya terminaron de atenderte podemos ponerte un filete frío o maquillarlo como el trapo a veces parece ser.

Ay, ya no apreciaban su alma caritativa.

_¡¿Q-qué?! ¡No soy tal cosa!

No lucía como tal ¿Cierto?

¿Cierto?

Tragó grueso, ignorando la mini disputa a su alredor.

Como que tal vez era tiempo de buscar lucir más masculino, tal vez.

Al mismo tiempo, totalmente concentrado entre algunos papeles, cierto Dios volvía a encender un cigarrillo mientras se preguntaba qué rayos estaba pasando últimamente en su cielo.

Si bien nunca dijo algo al respecto, había notado a sus ángeles algo raros los últimos días.

 _Estan más llorones de lo usual._ Ni torturarlos tendría chiste si es que se ponían a balbucear estupideces o sollozar antes de siquiera hacerles algo.

Eso le quitaba parte de la diversión.

Bufó, escupiendo algo del amargo humo que segundos atrás invadió sus pulmones.

Bueno, sea lo que fuera que los tuviera de ese modo le daba igual. No tenía tiempo para perderlo con sus ridículeces ni el interés suficiente como para presionarlos hasta que abrieran la boca.

 _Bah, a la mierda con ellos._

Si no habían venido a decirle nada, seguramente no era importante, solo algún drama tonto entre ellos.

No le estaban molestando aún, así que no se preocuparía por ello y volvería al trabajo.

 _Debo terminar esto._

Él tenía mayores cosas por las cuales descargar su estrés.

 _ **#######**_

Sudaba, dando vueltas una y otra vez sobre las sábanas.

El sudor corría por su frente, acentuando dolorosamente su expresión sufrida y el mudo anhelo inconsciente por abrir los ojos, a la vez que cada músculo en su infantil cuerpo se tensaba en medio de la agonía.

Lo que había iniciado la noche anterior como un sueño pacífico y ameno se había transformado en una pesadilla en algún punto, siendo evidente en el terror que se provocaba en la expresión infantil de la víctima de ésta.

_N-no... A-ayuda... ¡M-ma...!

Necesitaba despertar.

Quería despertar, pero su agotada mente tenía otros planes.

Unos lo suficientemente turbios como para envenenar un dulce y reciente recuerdo.

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

 __¿H-hola? ¿Hay alguien? -Gritó, recibiendo solo el eco de su propia voz como respuesta.- ¡Vine con una merienda! ¿Hola?_ _¡Hooolaaa!_

 _No recordaba cómo o por qué había llegado hasta aquella solitaria cabaña para aquella supuesta merienda, pero sentía la necesidad de ingresar a pesar de que su sentido común no estuviera de acuerdo._

 _Todo estaba muy oscuro y un incesante frío había comenzado a erizar su espalda, por lo que no se contuvo a envolverse aún más con una morada caperuza que recién notaba traía puesta._

 __¿H-hay alguien? Vine con la merienda. -Repitió de nuevo, pero la muda calma seguía reinando como respuesta._

 _Estaba confundido._

 _¿A quién se supone que iba a visitar de igual modo? No lo recordaba, así como tampoco recibía respuesta aún, solo más silencio y oscuridad mientras algo lo incitaba a seguir entrando para investigar._

 _Tragó grueso, siguiendo con lentos pasos su inspección por aquel lugar. Casi parecía que hasta la mínima sombra trataba de confabular en pos de realzar su inseguridad con respecto a aquella travesía._

 _Lo que segundos atrás solo parecían solitarios muebles se transformaban en penumbras poco confiables y el eco silencioso de sus pasos susurraban a su oído cuan mala idea fue llegar hasta allí solo._

 __¿N-no hay nadie? -A estas alturas comenzaba a anhelar la falta de respuestas, pues las ansias de regresarse temblaban en sus pies; los cuales amenazaban con retroceder camino al percibir por tercera vez su obvia soledad en aquel sitio, pero... - B-bien, en ese caso no importa si me vo- ¡...!_

 _...Las cosas no iban a ser tan sencillas como desearía._

 __¡P-pero qué demonios...! ¡MNH! -Ahogó un grito aterrado apenas sintió algo cubrir su boca y arrastrarlo hacia las sombras._

 _No entendía nada, todo pasó tan rápido que tardó en procesarlo, y antes de darse cuenta... Estaba en una sucia y asquerosa habitación que no tardó en reconocer._

 __¿Q-qué...? -Esto no tenía sentido ¿Cómo pasó de aquella cabaña cualquiera a_ _ **esa**_ _habitación?- N-no... Imposible, a-aquí no..._

 _Intentó moverse, huir de allí tan rápido como pudiera, pero sus pies siguieron tan tiezos en el suelo que llegó a sospechar que algo pegó sus suelas al piso._

 __¿Eh? ¡N-no! ¡No, no, no! ¡Ahora! -Chilló, tratando descalzarse tan rápido como pudiera._

 _No quería seguir allí ni un segundo más. Sin embargo, la ridícula caperuza le dificultaba la tarea, tapándole los ojos en el peor momento posible._

 _¿Qué era esto? ¡¿Su propia ropa no lo dejaba ir o qué?! Llegó a considerar arrancánserla, pero... Tal acción no fue necesaria._

 __¡...!_

 _No cuando de la nada otra fuerza lo agarró de ésta, obligándolo a levantar el rostro hacia su captor y quedando petrificado al comprobar su identidad._

 __¡T-tú...!_

 __¿Extrañaste este lugar, perra incestuosa?_

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

_¡...! -Abrió los ojos de golpe, ahogando un chillido contra sus manos.

 _¿Q-qué...? ¿Dónde...?_

Sacudió su cabeza varias veces, observando a su alrededor con tal desesperación que casi hace crujir su cuello.

Podría estar oscuro y forzarle un poco la visión, pero lograba identificar en donde se encontraba realmente.

Su habitación.

_¿F-fue solo una pesadilla? -Tragó grueso.

Se había sentido muy real.

Bajo su vista a sus manos, las cuales trataron de abrazar su cuerpo todavía temblorosas.

¿Por qué tenía que soñar ese tipo de cosas justo cuando creía estar logrando superarlo?

Suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la almohada. Dudaba mucho poder pegar el ojo ahora.

 _¿Qué se supone que haga?_

No se creía muy capaz de volver a conciliar el sueño, y la opción de levantarse de una vez para iniciar el día no le llamaba, estaba casi seguro que todavía era de madrugada.

¿Qué podría hacer entonces?

Dudó por cierto rato, hasta que un recuerdo fugaz llegó a su mente.

¿No se suponía que cuando vivía en Flame World solía ir siempre al cuarto de su madre por si le daba alguna pesadilla? Hacía un tiempo que no iba con él por eso, ya fuese por la ausencia de malos sueños, por la culpabilidad sobre aquel 'incidente' o porque simplemente a veces le gustaba creer que podría enfrentar ese tipo de cosas solo.

Ya estaba creciendo ¿No es así?

Sin embargo, por esta madrugada y con el miedo aflorando en su piel mientras abrazaba una de sus almohadas, quizás no sería tan malo ir ¿No es así?

Ser... El bebé de mamá por una vez no estaría demás.

 _Mamá._ Sonrió de solo rememorar sus cálidos abrazos y la seguridad envolviéndolos.

No necesitó de nada más para convencerse de ir junto al diablo de Flame World; por lo que tomó su almohada y bajó de la cama tan silencioso y veloz como pudo.

Con Ivlis, necesitaba ir a su lado.

 _¡Mamá!_

Llegar a su cuarto no fue tan difícil. Si bien el pasillo estaba algo oscuro, no lo suficiente como para no ver por donde iba. Además de que la puerta que pertenecía al cuarto de Ivlis era de las más cercanas, era imposible perderse.

No tardó mucho en llegar hasta ésta, sonriendo apenas la notó sin seguro.

Bien, podría entrar junto a Ivlis.

A pasos lentos, se las ingenió para entrar sin armar mucho escándalo. Lograba divisar a su madre profundamente dormida y una sonrisa leve nació en sus labios.

Se había preocupado por el riesgo de despertar a Ivlis, pero al parecer no lo hizo.

 _Espero no le moleste encontrarme al despertar hoy._ Pensó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y acercándose hacia la cama para subir con cuidado a ésta.

El diablo mayor dormía tan profundamente que su respiración parecía el susurro del viento detrás de las ventanas y cortinas.

_Uhn... -Se sonrojó de solo verlo tan de cerca. Esto le traía recuerdos no muy enorgullecedores de meses atrás, pero no tardó en sacudir su mente en respecto a ello, acurrucándo a su lado entre las mantas y acomodando su almohada para verlo.

Tal vez no dormiría o tal vez, ahora eso no le preocupaba; solo... Deseaba ver el relajado rostro de Ivlis por un rato más, al menos hasta que calma también lo invadiera.

 _Es... perfecto..._

Tanto que se sentía indigno.

 _ **########**_

_¿Es ese de ahí?

La azabache contuvo un bostezo, con profunda dificultad en mantener los ojos abiertos. Vale, que era un ex ángel y actual bruja basado en una gata, pero no tenía el aguante nocturno de tal especie, solo la necesidad de dormir sus horas indicadas.

¿Pero Cherryblod podría entender eso? ¡No!

Y francamente no lo culpaba, esto se trataba de la seguridad de su hija después de todo. La misma que se supone ella debía cuidar.

 _Lobco..._

Pero bueno, lamentarse no servía de nada. Mejor se enfocaba en ayudar al camarón a encontrar a su _presa_.

_¿Uh? Oh, no. Ese es el hermano. A quien buscamos es a ese. -Señaló mejor, tratando de controlar su voz para no ser escuchados.- El que viste de policía.

_Policía ¿Eh? -Rodó, sin mostrarse muy impresionado aunque con los ojos centelleantes de ira.- Tks ¿Quién le daría el puesto a un monstruo como ese?

_No sabría decirte. -Vamos, que el buen juicio no formaba parte esencial de muchos en Pitch Black World y a ella le constaba mejor que nadie.

Suspiró, observando la luna en lo que comenzaron a seguir al demonio de dos colas. Al parecer Roc podría ser muchas cosas, pero no muy bueno para captar que lo seguían en aquellas horas.

Madrugar era muy malo para ña percepción e instinto ¿Eh?

 _¿Habrá planeado esto?_ Dudó, observando algo nerviosa al mayor delante suyo. Luego del golpe recibido solo por ir a pedir su ayuda para rescatar a Lobco temía abrir la boca en el momento equivocado.

A Chlomaki le gustaba soltar ostias cuando se emocionaba, pero odiaba recibirlos.

_Oye, Cherryblod ¿Estás seguro de esto?

No es que no quisiera ayudar a su desafortunada familiar, solo que no estaba segura de cómo resultaría todo si solo parecían ir a la ofensiva.

Más allá de su propia naturaleza despreocupada, la bruja de Pitch Black reconocía el peligro que muchas personalidades de aquel oscuro mundo podían representar y aquel policía secuestrador formaba parte de aquella aterradora lista.

¿Qué harían si todo salía mal? En ese caso, quien lo pagaría sería la pobre langosta.

No dejaba de pensar en ello.

Sin embargo, por la segura respuesta que no tardó en recibir del padre de ésta, supo que se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua todo este tiempo.

_¿Seguro sobre rescatar a mí hija y hacer pagar a ese desgraciado? -Volteó, sonriendo tan escalofriantemente como aquel día en el que descubrió que sí era _Cherryblood_.- Absolutamente.

Esa no era la expresión de un cobarde o un lunático realmente peligroso, solo la de un padre que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por recuperar a su hija.

Así tuviera que volver a un 'yo' de su pasado del que tanto costó huir.

_Ella me necesita ¿Sabes?

_Lo sé.

El pelirrosa rió sarcásticamente, empezando a moverse con la azabache siguiéndola, aún más callada que de costumbre al suponer que lo que vendría luego.

_Lo dudo un poco...

No lo malentiendan. Esto no guardaba relación con el ligero rencor que guardaba hacia la bruja por lo sucedido.

Es solo que el sentimiento de un padre no se puede entender hasta ser uno. Puedes imaginarlo y añorarlo, pero vivirlo ya es otra cosa.

Lleva a muchos a volverse cosas que nunca se imaginarían: padre, protecto, héroe... Cazador, asesino.

Cherryblod lo sabía mejor que nadie; y por eso seguía tan tranquilo en esta situación aunque en su interior muriera por ir a buscar a su única hija. Primero iba a deshacerse de su _presa_ como el buen cazador que alguna vez fue, y luego se enfocaría en ir tras su pequeña.

 _Espérame, pequeña. Papá pronto irá por ti._

Lo mínimo que podía hacer para tratar de compensar su falta cuando más le necesitó era al menos asegurarle que acabó con aquel horrible monstruo ¿No?

_S-supongo que tienes razón. -No había más que decir, y aunque lo hubiera lo mejor era dejarlo para luego.

_Sí, en fin. Démonos prisa. -Hizo un gesto, yendo tras el par de cabezas azules en la mira.- No quiero perderlos.

_Esta bien.

Hoy solo importaba una cosa: Salvar a Lobco.

Así eso tomara todo el resto de la madrugada.

 _ **########**_

Y así... El resto de las horas siguieron pasando y con ello, la mañana llegó.

Afortunadamente para el niño, a pesar de que sus horas de sueño no fueron muy reparadoras, el transcurso de la mañana había iniciado bien y el despertar por segunda vez bajo los tiernos susurros de su madre porque se levantara fue solo el inicio.

El desayuno fue tranquilo aunque muy silencioso de su parte; pero la comida de Rieta fue deliciosa, la compañía de su madre reconfortante y las tonterías de su hermana o Emalf le habían sacado suficientes sonrisas para considerar que fue un buen inicio.

De seguir así, puede que incluso su buen perduraría por todo este día.

A su vez, Ivlis estaba sentado tranquilamente en sofá dándose un descanso matutino antes de ir a ver de nuevo a su hijo, pues éste le había dicho hace un rato atrás que le tenía preparada una sorpresa. Aunque el verlo arrastrar sus lápices de colores y hojas de papel lo delataron un poco, no dejaba de ser algo que le gustaría ver.

Sonrió.

 _Es tan adorable._

Había que admitir que le sorprendió encontrárselo durante la mañana, pero no le molestó. Su pequeño siempre sería muy bien recibido, era justo lo que necesitaba para dar inicio a un buen día.

Paz y tranquilidad por ho... Oh bueno, quizás no.

_¿Uh?

Pero como suponían; lo bueno no duraría mucho y la odiosa voz que retumbó desde algunos pasillos de donde el diablo rojo esperaba a su hijo, fue clara prueba de ello.

_CUCARACHA~ ¿Donde estás? Hoy desperté con muchas ganas de probar nuevas posiciones contigo~ -Canturreaba el diablo de ojos violetas en lo que iba buscando a su objetivo, solo para dar inicio a su ya acostumbrada persecución mañanera.

Bah, la de todos los días.

¡ _E-este tipo es una molestia! ¡¿Que no se aburre?!_

Parecía que daba totalmente igual cuanto rechazo siguiese recibiendo por parte del diablo de las llamas, su positivismo con relación a éste no se perdía por nada.

 _Hoy sí funcionará~_

-Oh diablos... -Masculló el de mechas rojas, haciendo lo único que se le ocurrió sensato al verse solo; esconderse debajo de la mesa. Sin embargo sentir el aliento de alguien tras su nuca no le alentaba demasiado. -... ¡MIERDAAAA! -Quizás conseguir la paz en esa casa solo era algo imposible.

_¡YA TE VÍ~! -Ni siquiera le molestaba ver a su víctima huir y chillar aterrado. Nah, ese era el encanto de molestarlo- ¡Que te hagas el díficil solo me hace desearte más~!

La noche anterior había planeado pescar a Ivlis para una "larga noche de jugueteos con la cucaracha", sin embargo en su; no prevista; larga espera el sueño lo había vencido y el diablo en llamas quedó salvado. Pero hoy planeaba ser compensado.

_¡Ven para que te deé de mi amor~! Fufufu~

_¡Piérdete, puto!

Parecía de esas pocas oportunidades únicas en las que nada ni nadie podría interrumpir sus peculiares persecuciones.

Sin embargo, lo que Satanick no esperaba es estar siendo un completo iluso al creer que Licorice aún dormía y que tendría oportunidad.

Pobre, pobre hombre tonto. Se notaba que buscaba a posta terminar como brocheta bajo el filo de su hijo.

 _Esa basura de mierda no aprende ¿Eh?_ Chasqueó la lengua, apresurando su paso para acercarse al origen del escándalo de sus progenitores.

Hasta para el mismo niño era un caso perdido y estúpido, pero no por ello le tendría piedad.

_Tks. Miserable basura...-Siseó casi partiendo uno de sus lapices, dejándolos de lado en un mueble cercano antes de alzarse ofensivamente en su forma adulta; listo para empalar al idiota de su padre, y quizás con ello desquitar su nuevo y constante mal humor de paso.

Mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro, era una oportunidad demasiado tentadora.

_¡...!

Sin embargo, justo antes de llegar hasta ellos, una desagradable presencia logró que detuviera sus pasos de golpe.  
 _E-esta presencia... ¡Es...!_

Al parecer no fue el único presenciando todo aquello.

Cierto demonio también llevaba observando desde hace buen rato la sala, nada parecía estar fuera de lugar, ni siquiera la costumbre de ver al de mechas rojas haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por huir de su jefe mientras lloriqueaba masculinamente y el susodicho solo sonreía como solía hacer. No se molestó en interrumpirlos y regresó su atención a su libro, hasta que logró escuchar la voz del más joven.

 _Ese mocoso..._

Ambos ya habían notado la presencia del otro, dejando que la tensión invadiera aquel pasillo, especialmente para Licorice.

Su cuerpo temblaba imperceptiblemente, su garganta estaba seca y la lanza que había formado segundos atrás entre sus manos se mantenía tensa. Ya sabía que no tenía caso enfrentarlo, pero era imposible bajar la guardia en su presencia.

_T-tu... ¿Qué quieres ahora...? -Lchaba porque su voz no se mostrara el miedo latente aquejándolo, pero era un hecho de que no era bueno en ello.

Noo obtuvo una respuesta inmediata del aludido, quien se mantenía calmado en contraste del menor.

Envi no se había hecho esperar, deteniéndole con la simple acción de colocarse en frente suyo y fruncir el ceño. Era sumamente divertido considerando que Licorice en esa forma era mucho más alto que él pero de todos modos era el que estaba asustado. Podía verse serio y todo lo demás, pero eso solo era una fachada que ocultaba a un niño cobarde.

 _Patético..._

_Tranquilo, niño, solo vengo a hacer un trato contigo y quizás las paces... -No se contuvo a dar un paso hacia adelante, ahogando una sonrisa al verlo retroceder y apuntarle por reflejo con su arma.

¿De verdad le tenía tanto miedo?

Qué lamentable podía ser el crío.

_Ugh...-Frunció el ceño de solo oír la odiosa voz del adulto.

¿Acaso esto era una broma? ¡¿Quién se creía para soltar semejante estupidez?!

Como si realmente una tregua o unas paces fueran posibles.

Su último encuentro con aquel despreciable ser aún seguía fresco en sus memorias y pesadillas, no podría olvidarlo jamás. Nunca en su basta existencia siquiera lo consideraría posible, pero lo dejaría hablar en lo que pensaba en como pasarlo de largo, aunque ello no logró que pudiera contener su reflejo en cuanto este se acercó, maldiciéndose internamente al ser tan obvio.

¿Que no podía al menos intentar fingir de forma decente que no estaba tan aterrado con solo tenerlo cerca?

 _He caído tan bajo._

_Mejor apunta esa cosa a otro lado, podrías lastimar a alguien y no queremos eso ¿Verdad? -Comentó el demonio con notable sarcasmo, moviendo el filo de la lanza a otro lado con su dedo.

No hacía falta mencionar que el joven diablo esta a años luz de hacerle sentir miedo.

_H-habla por ti... No me importaría si "accidentalmente" un día de estos pierdes la cabeza. -Era un hecho de que si pasaba él no sería el causante pero le gustaba soñar; aunque no hizo nada cuando el mayor desvió tan fácilmente el filo.

¿Qué más daba? Ya sabía que ni lanzándosela desde tan corta distancia le atinaría, y solo terminaría en el suelo, desarmado y humillado.

De _nuevo._

Tragó grueso. No quería caer en los mismos errores de nuevo.

_Sí, como sea. Estuve pensando... -Comenzó a hablar, importándole poco o nada la reacción del niño. Era hora de poner en marcha su primer plan para que el mocoso le dejase de estorbar tanto.- Podemos llegar a un acuerdo tú y yo, es muy fácil, de hecho. -Se detuvo señalando sin voltear a los dos diablos en el suelo, mostrando su punto.-Simplemente debes dejar a Satanick-sama en paz con sus cosas, ya no más empalazos, ya no más interrupciones en sus asuntos así tengan que ver con Ivlis, ya nada más de hacerte el héroe. Solo eso... Y yo prometo dejarte en paz y no volverme a acercar ¿Es lo que quieres? -No era idiota, sabía que había estado haciendo hasta lo imposible por evitarlo desde que mudó permanentemente en el castillo.- No pierdes nada, tu madre ya se ve bastante acostumbrada a esto de ser violada y seguir así no le hará daño ¿Pero tú? Podrás verte como un adulto pero sigues siendo un mocoso sentimental y llorón. -Sonrió pacíficamente cruzándose de brazos, estaba más que seguro de que funcionaría. -Muy sencillo ¿No crees? ¿Qué dices?

Vamos, a su parecer era la oferta perfecta aunque le desagradase ceder cierta 'amabilidad' para con el crío.

Cualquiera aceptaría en tales circunstancias ¿No es así?

_¿Qué...?- No daba crédito a lo que oía del peliverde.

Esto tenía que ser una mala broma, no podía creerlo.

_Ya me escuchaste, deja en paz a Satanick-sama y yo haré lo mismo contigo. -Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, malinterpretando sin saberlo el desconcierto ajeno como el preludio a una respuesta afirmativa.

Envi había estado mucho tiempo pensando en cómo quitar del camino a ese mocoso y esta opción era la más viable. No era tan idiota, si alguien se llegaba a enterar de sus amenazas y todo lo que ocurría en ese vacío cuarto oscuro estaba más que obvio que le pondrían precio a su cabeza. Aunque parte de él seguía convencida de que a su jefe le agradaría enterarse de que ya no había quien se opusiera a sus intenciones de acercarse más al estúpido diablo de mechas rojas... No quería arriesgarse.

Como cualquier otro, deseaba seguir vivo. Tenía muchos asuntos de los cuales encargarse y morir antes de ello no era una opción para él, así se viese obligado a volver a su actuar "profesional" delante del mundo y otro engendro que detestaba.

Igualmente con esta nueva estrategia todo esos inconvenientes se resolverían, Licorice era todo un cobarde cuando se trataba de él y quería aprovecharlo lo máximo posible.

Y tampoco es que le preocupase mucho que el niño fuese a delatarlo. Si no lo había hecho hasta ahora, era evidente que la humillación recibida fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para no tener el valor de compartir tal secreto con nadie.

Si aceptaba ese trato, aquello solo quedaría como un 'desafortunado incidente' que fingirían que no sucedió. Así todo el mundo ganaba ¿Cierto?

La lógica del demonio de Pitch Black funcionaba de aquella forma, pero estaba distante en coincidir con la del hijo menor de su amo.

 _Este desgraciado..._

¿Este sujeto iba en serio? ¿Lo creía capaz de hacer vista gorda a todo y seguir con su vida solo para salvar su propio pellejo?

Apretó los labios, enfureciéndose a cada palabra suya antes de terminar por clavar la lanza que traía en manos al suelo y retroceder unos cuantos pasos. Puede que Envi o quién sea tomaría aquello como un "Sí. Acepto", pero no podrían estar más errados.

No... Licorice no era ese tipo de persona y se lo demostraría.

_Bueno, mi trabajo ya está... ¡...! -Ahogó un suspiro de sorpresa cuando vio al diablo pasarle de largo desde arriba, cambiando su tranquila sonrisa a una mueca impaciente y furiosa.

Nada salió como la cabra lo esperaba.

El niño no haría tal cosa, nunca tuvo tales intenciones, simplemente se había dado la suficiente distancia para correr y darse el impulso ideal para saltar sobre aquel demonio con ayuda de su lanza.

Vamos, que en su forma adulta era como un Hobbit a su lado. Ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse mucho con aquel truco.

 _No perderé mi tiempo con este idiota, mamá me necesita._

No se había detenido a pensar ni por medio segundo la estúpida propuesta del aludido, solo había buscado como pasarle de largo sin riesgo al contacto directo u otra posible interrupción en su plan por llegar hasta donde sus padres se encontraban.

_Escucha, solo lo diré una vez y muy fuerte y claro: Métete tu tregua y tus paces por donde te quepan y deja de hacerme perder mi tiempo. -Siseó sin dirigirle mirada alguna y corrió a su acto de salvación, como si esta charla nunca hubiese sucedido.

Envi no lo entendería, pero incluso entre sus absurdas frases, había impulsado a Licorice para no aceptar indirectamente: Sí. Ivlis ya lucía tan acostumbrado a su triste y tortuosa existencia... Que ya era hora de que alguien lo salvase y tomase su lugar como juguete del destino. Ya aguantó demasiado toda esa agónica vida y merecía su anhelado descanso, para gozar de las cosas buenas de la vida y ser feliz. Y él, como su hijo estaba dispuesto a ese sacrificio.

Nació solo y para hacer feliz a su madre. Proteger su sonrisa formaba parte de eso y no había sacrificio demasiado alto para lograrlo.

_¡YA TE VI, BASURA! ¡DEJA A MADRE EN PAZ! -Rugió, al fin visualizando a su objetivo mientras en un haz de luz, un par nuevo de lanzas hacían aparición entre sus dedos.

Aunque esto solo significara su propia condena, Licorice estaba dispuesto a convertirse en el héroe que nadie fue para Ivlis hasta que llegó; y que él mismo debería esperar más.

Los héroes siempre llegaban ¿No? Solo que a veces tendían a tardar, tal y como el de mechas rojas le dijo alguna vez.

Solo había que mostrarse firme y paciente contra cualquier destino.

Por su profundo y quizás, no solo infantil, amor estaba listo para este sacrificio. Se reconocía como un patético niño llorón y cobarde, pero jamás al punto de abandonar al de mechas rojas cuando lo necesitara.

Nunca lo haría.

_Ya te tengo~ -Exclamó cuando al fin creyó acorrarlo en el piso de la sala, aparentemente dispuesto a hacerlo allí mismo por los forzosos besos que intentaba repartir al más bajo.

Ni siquiera se había percatado de las homicidas intenciones que se acercaban hacia él, todo por andar muy enfocado en Ivlis.

_¡Ugh, lávate la bocota primero! ¡Largo! ¡Shu, shu! -Gruñó el más bajo, haciendo el esfuerzo de alejar el rostro del diablo para evitar que continuara sus forzados besuqueos. No le serviría de mucho al final, pero intentarlo siempre valía la pena, así sea para ganar tiempo... Como en esta ocasión.

_Ya verás, Cucaracha. Esto será muy excitan-¡ARGH! -Ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar para cuando una lanza de luz le dió de lleno en la cabeza; logrando desequilibrarlo lo suficiente como para que Ivlis escapara y su hijo menor terminara de volverlo un alfiletero- O-oh...N-nuestro bebé y-ya despertó... Buenos días-¡AAAGHR! ¡E-ESPERA! ¡AHHH! -Sus quejas retumbaron un par de segundos en los que el resto de las lanzas recibidas lo dejaban clavado en el suelo, manchando con su morada sangre parte de la alfombra y muebles.

¿Era imaginación suya o Licorice últimamente era más brutal de lo usual? O puede que dicha lanza en su craneo lo hacía pensarlo en exceso.

_Nh... M-mi hijo es t-tan fuerte...Q-que orgullo...khj...-Balbuceó al tratar de hacer amago de palmear el aire en señal de "orgullo paternal", solo para que su mano sufriera el destino de su cuerpo- ¡AHHH! ¡YA! ¡YA ENTENDÍ! Ay... E-era con la que escribo. -Se quejó, antes de solo dejarse rendido en su sitio.

Quizá se desangraría por un rato hasta que el dolor fuese tolerable para moverse o alguién le hiciera el favor de ayudarlo con eso. Esperaba que fuese rápido, ni él ni sus conejos habían desayunado aún.

_M-Medouco... E-envi... ¡Ayuda!-Sollozó al sentir la queja en su estomágo. Mala idea cazar temprano a la cucaracha.

Debió ser más sensato y comer algo antes, aunque al menos tuvo la suerte de que una de sus tímidas subordinadas llegara a su auxilio al poco rato, horrorizándose de solo ver su estado.

No es que fuera algo nuevo, pero para alguien tan sensible como la joven ama de llaves, seguía siendo muy fuerte de ver.

_Ay... Amo. Debería considerar priorizar el desayuno por encima de sus... 'a-actividades' -Fue hablando la tímida Gorgona mientras se deshacía cuidadosamente de cada lanza introducida en el cuerpo del terco diablo de orbes violetas, y se las encargaba para tratar llevarlo hasta su habitación, donde continuaría sus atenciones médicas; para luego, quizás, de traerle el dichoso desayuno.- U-Uhn... Tal vez deba llamar a la señora... -Murmuró algo cohibida por el constante berrinche de su señor por este predecible fracaso suyo.

Al parecer, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse y quizás, ella debía ir considerando comprar más provisiones médicas.

Comenzaban a agotarse.

_Estúpida basura...-Chasqueó la lengua mientras observaba su triunfo a distancia y cuidando que ni una mancha le cayera encima.

Todavía le daba algo de mal rollo aquella sangre de color tan anti-natural.

Gruñó, optando por dejar de pensar en ello.

No valía la pena, nada que guardara relación con ese pendejo lo hacía.

Daba igual, ese idiota nunca aprendería. Sin hacer más caso a sus lloriqueos, volvió su atención al diablo de las llamas, totalmente preocupado. Esperaba que en su inesperada tardanza el adulto no haya sufrido daño innecesario.

_¿Estás bien, madre? ¿No te hizo nada...? ¿Quieres que lo empale más para que te sientas... un poco mejor? -Ivlis casi nunca aceptaba, pero le gustaba ilusionarse con un sí.

Hacer brocheta de Satanick le había quitado algo del mal sabor de boca que le dejó su anterior encuentro con Envi, y no le importaría continuar pero... A su vez estaba algo nervioso. Podría apostar a que el demonio de Pitch Black no andaba muy lejos y francamente, quería largarse antes de tener que verlo de nuevo.

Ya había tenido más que suficiente de su odiosa presencia.

Su madre por otro lado al fin se deleitaba en respirar medianamente más aliviado. Se impulsado lejos de Satanick apenas visualizó la lanza de su hijo atravesándole la cabezota hueca que tenía; ya lo había escuchado gritar que lo dejara en paz unos segundos antes, justo a tiempo para reaccionar.

 _V-volvió a salvarme._

Sonrió. No importaba cuantas veces lo viviera, era como un sueño que emulaba la emoción del primer rescate una y otra vez.

Se alejó lentamente aún en el suelo, un tanto impresionado de como Licorice se notaba más molesto de lo usual por la forma en la que empalaba a Satanick. No le molestaba, de hecho se sentía aliviado y esto le daba otro día libre en el que el susodicho tendría que descansar para recuperarse del ataque. Cuando se acabó aquello no se contuvo a sonreír con cierta burla mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la ropa. Medouco se había acercado rato después para ayudar a su jefe, arrastrarlo a su cuarto y llevarle algo de comer, seguramente.

Bah, no importaba. Debía enfocarse en su pequeño.

-¿Mh? Descuida, estoy bien gracias a ti, de nuevo. Muchas gracias, no me gusta tener que empezar así el día. -Suspiró acomodándose la bufanda. -Yo creo que no será necesario, cariño... Pero nadie dice que mañana puedas hacerlo otra vez, él jamás aprende. Ya me siento mejor ahora, necesitaba a un leñador para ese lobo. -Sonrió dulcemente, haciendo una obvia referencia a uno de sus cuentos.

Usualmente Licorice era tan veloz que llegaba justo antes de que le llegaran a hacer algo, lo máximo que había tardado alguna vez le alcanzó a Satanick para quitarle la miserable bufanda, pero hasta allí. Su niño siempre era eficiente a la hora de protegerlo, y hasta le satisfacía con la visión de ese tonto desangrándose en el suelo, qué pena que esta vez no haya durado tanto.

_Me alegra escuchar eso. -Correspondió al gesto, sintiendo al fin algo de su alma volver a su cuerpo. Bien, todo estaba en orden de nuevo.- Uh... ¿Quieres ver ya la sorpresa que te prometí? -Aún no estaba terminado; ni había empezado de hecho; pero el pasar un rato con Ivlis, aunque sea charlando, dibujando o lo que sea en su alcoba no le haría daño.

-¡Claro! Debe estar precioso. -Aceptó, siguiéndole el paso a los pocos instantes.

Le pareció extraño que esta vez su hijo no cumpliera ese afán que tenía por cargarlo estilo princesa cada vez que le salvaba de Satanick, pero no le dio importancia y lo acompañó para ver el dichoso dibujo.

Jamás podría negarse los lindos detalles de su pequeño.

_Sí... Vamos...-Forzó una sonrisa mientras iban alejandose de aquel patético escenario, aunque dentro de la mente de Licorice ciertas palabras del adulto no dejaban de repetirse.

_Fuiste un héroe de nuevo. Tal vez deba compensártelo un poco -Fue comentando el adulto ignorando las cavilaciones silenciosas del joven diablo.- Pensaba en algún helado o similar. O tal vez...

Se notaba la emoción de Ivlis tras sus propuestas e ideas.

Pero el niño no le escuchaba, seguía retumbándole el mismo pensamiento dentro de su cabeza, una y otra vez.

 _ **Él jamás aprende...Jamás aprende. Jamás aprende. Jamás aprende.**_

 _ **JAMÁS aprende.**_

Tragó grueso, preguntándose internamente algo que no había considerado desde la mudanza hasta ahora: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Satanick de verdad los dejó en paz por más de un día?

Y lo más importante... ¿Podría contar con que aquello sucediera pronto...? Porque algo le advertía que aquella terquedad proveniente de su padre no haría más que causarle muchos problemas.

Trató de no pensar más en ello, disfrutando de los halagos de su madre por haberlo salvado, al igual que trataba de forzar su interés en alguno de los postres sugeridos.

Vamos, debía tratar de disfrutar esta victoria personal un poco ¿No?

_No fue nada~ Prometí siempre cuidar a mamá. -Siempre estaría ahí para él, como el señor leñador para Caperucita.-

Ivlis no pasó por alto el poco convincente entusiasmo ajeno, pero lo aludió a lo reciente, como resultado de agotamiento tal vez. Él estaba igual.

 _No debe ser nada._

Quizás su niño estaba cansado hoy, y no lo culpaba, no es fácil encargarse así de un tonto. No había que olvidar que al fin y al cabo Licorice era solo un niño.

_Gracias, mi pequeño héroe. ¿Vamos por el postre junto a tu hermana y Emalf entonces?

_¡Sí! Aunque... ¡Antes quiero darte mi sorpresa! -Chilló, volviendo a su forma real con el mismo entusiasmo de antes.

Como si todo lo anterior nunca hubiera sucedido. Nada malo ¿O no?

Total...

Todo estaría bien ahora ¿Cierto?

 _Seguro que sí~_

 _Ojalá..._

Lástima que Ivlis no estaba dando con la verdad ante sus pensamientos como el niño certeramente lograba en su escondida paranoia.

Porque no muy lejos de ellos, cierto peliverde gruñó en frustración y fastidio.

Y es que Envi simplemente seguía sin poder creerlo.

Ese maldito niñato no podía estar hablando en serio ¿De verdad prefería arriesgarse así por algo sin arreglo? Ivlis ya no tenía la más mínima salvación, ya no había pureza que ensuciar en él, no había más que romper, básicamente no valía la pena salvar algo que ya no tenía remedio ¿Para qué perder el tiempo en un usado juguete sin reparo? Rechinó los dientes luego de verlo atacar de nuevo al de ojos violetas y se decidió a marchar de la escena por ahora, dispuesto a meditar un rato antes de actuar.

Bien.

Se había dado el lujo de ser "amable" con el crío anteriormente, para asustarlo lo suficiente y poder implementar su primera idea, sin embargo no había contado con la terquedad del oji dorado.

 _Con que quieres jugar rudo ¿Eh? Jeh, ya veremos cuanto durarás desde ahora._

De acuerdo... Si esta era la respuesta que le daba Licorice, entonces más le valía estar preparado para las consecuencias. Esta vez no tendría piedad alguna y usaría toda la artillería pesada para deformar a ese irrespetuoso mocoso a un temeroso niño ¡Jah! Vería entonces que tantas agallas tenía para lanzarse a atacar a Satanick de nuevo.

Después de esto esperaba verlo suplicar por retomar el trato... Qué equivocado estaba.

_Así lo quisiste tú, niñato engreído... -Se aseguraría que lo lamentara como nunca antes el rechazar el trato.

Por ahora dejaría aquel penoso escenario concluir en la sala. Medouco ya mostró poder encaegarse sola, y él, tenía cosas por preparar para su siguiente movimiento.

Que el joven diablo disfrutara de la inocente felicidad que le quedaba, porque por su cuenta correría que la próxima vez que se vieran, eso se esfumara para siempre.

 _ **#######**_

Suspiró, observando el interior de su vaso con algo de pesar. Ya no quedaba rastro de su contenido ni tampoco le apetecía pedir más.

Después de todo, tarde o temprano le tocaría tener que regresarse a su puesto de trabajo y el estrés sumado a un estómago muy lleno significaban una muy mala combinación, aunque esa no era la preocupación que rondaba tanto su mente.

 _¿Qué estará haciendo Olivia?_ Casi no recibía llamadas de su parte desde hace días, y la última noche no pudo hacer mucho gracias al mal estado en que lo dejó Gyakuten.

Joder, ese hombre no conocía la piedad; todavía le dolían las costillas sin respiraba muy agitado o reía.

_¿Mala semana, señor Sullivan? -Preguntó una voz familiar a su lado, sobresaltándolo un poco.

Ay, Vicers. Había olvidado que se encontraba en el bar de Maekami todavía.

_A-algo así. Ya sabes como es mí suerte. -Rió nervioso. No es como si le preocupara ser juzgado o burlado por el demonio de albina cabellera, el barman no era de ese tipo de persona.

Por el contrario, siempre solía tratar de mostrarse como alguien calmado y metódico, atendiendo a sus cliente lo mejor que podía. Incluso lo dejaba solo beber leche o simples batidos ligeros en ocasiones, era muy tolerante y sabía tratar y escuchar a todos.

_Entiendo. En ese caso... ¿Seguro que no desea algo más? -Sonrió tras el papel que ocultaba su rostro. Sullivan solía darle mucha pena.

El cuervo no era un mal tipo, pero sí de esos que el destino parecía odiar.

_Seguro, no te preocupes. -Hizo un leve gesto para restar importancia, justo en el momento exacto en que un rostro familiar ingresaba al bar.- ¿Uh? ¿Señor Anten?

_¡Me cago en Fumus y todos sus putos ángeles de mierda!

Su ex compañero rodó los ojos, preparándose para traerle un trago en lo que seguía escuchando sus quejas.

_Anten. Hola ¿Y ahora qué pasó para que te enfadaras tanto?

Esto ya era muy común por parte del demonio de cuernos en espiral, raro sería no oírlo maldecir al Dios y sus servidores.

_Existir. -Bufó, dejándose caer frente en la barra. Había intentado ir hacia Overworld, pero la repentina paranoia de los ángeles le arruinó sus planes, por ello el mal humor.- Traté de ir a molestarlos un rato y-

_¡¿De nuevo fuiste al cielo?! -Lo interrumpió el barman, considerando darle en la cabeza con una botella.- ¿Quieres que te maten o qué?

El aludido rodó los ojos. Sus ex's colegas eran tan paranoicos.

_Tch, no me van a matar.

_Te cortaron la cabeza...

_¡Y sobreviví!

_¡Con una cabeza cocida!

_¡Tu cola esta igual y nadie te reclama por eso!

Era una discusión adsurda y que al rato quizás haría perder el hilo de su charla, pero que al menos ayudaba a hacer notar lo obvio: Lo mucho que este par de amigos se apreciaba.

O al menos de ese modo lo percibía el cuervo, quien había optado por solo mantenerse al margen de aquella rara discusión. No necesitaba entrometerse en asuntos ajenos, suficiente ya tenía con los suyos propios.

Y hablando de sus asuntos, uno de ellos acababa de atravesar el local con su acostumbrado porte trajeado y mirada oculta tras unos innecesarios lentes.

_¿Glasses?

_¿Uh? Oh, aquí estaba. -Murmuró por lo bajo, acercándose hasta su jefe a paso lento.- Había pensado pasar a buscarlo a su casa luego, pero creo que no será necesario.

_B-bueno, te ahorré tiempo al menos ¿No? -Rió un poco apenado.

_Sí... Eso es bueno.

_U-uhh... -Desvió la mirada a su vaso.

Para Sullivan esto era al incómodo.

Al principio había creído que el de orbes violetas vino a por él para arrastrarlo al trabajo, aunque por la forma en la que el azabache parecía buscar algo o a alguien con la mirada, supuso que no era así.

Y no fue el único que lo notó.

_Joven Glasses ¿Está buscando a su madre? -Golpeó el barman con su pregunta repentinamente, interrumpiendo por algunos instantes su disputa con Anten quien seguía maldiciendo por lo bajo.

El subordinado del cuervo sintió sus mejillas arder, bajando el rostro mientras reacomodaba un poco sus gafas para disimularlo.

¿Acaso era tan obvio? Esperaba que no, no ansiaba parecer un niño perdido buscando a su madre, pero es que con tanto sucediendo en el castillo y su padre actuando como un idiota, la pobre subcubo le preocupaba un poco.

_A-algo así. Solo quería saludar. ¿Sabes donde está, Maekami? -Carraspeó un poco.

Si alguien conocía de los cambiantes paraderos de Lil eran ellos. No por nada la sirvieron en el pasado.

_Uhn... Creo que fue al castillo hoy temprano. -Respondió el barman luego de pensarlo un rato. La había visto muy motivada con esa idea en la mañana, así que no le sorprendía.- Seguro cuando regrese a casa podrá verla. Hoy no tiene ningún trabajo que la obligue a volver antes.

_E-entiendo. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Glasses no logró contener su sonrisa al oír eso, aunque logró disimularlo profesionalmente en lo que regresaba su atención a su jefe.

 _Está en casa ¿Eh?_

No quería ilusionarse con nada, ya no era ningún niño, pero... Mentiría si dijera que esto no le daba esperanza a que las cosas mejoraran en su hogar.

El constante caos actual necesitaba un alto.

Pero... Ya se preocuparía por eso luego.

_Bueno, señor Sullivan. Creo que ya debemos irnos ¿No cree? El jefe Yagi ya debe estar esperándolos.

Y en definitiva, ninguno quería hacer enojar a la vieja cabra.

_U-uhn, cierto ¡Ya te sigo! -Vamos, que Glasses no era el único que ansiaba terminar temprano la jornada del día.

 _ **#######**_

Dolor.

Fue lo primero que sintió el diablo de Pitch Black una vez que despertó por segunda vez aquella mañana.

 _Uhn... ¿Dónde...? Ah, sí. Licorice, la mañana..._

Ni se molestó en abrir los ojos cuando recuperó la consciencia. Incluso una acción tan mínima como esa ahora le resultaba más que solo tortuosa, aunque debía reconocer que el tratamiento médico de Medouco era sumamente efectivo.

Sus vendajes le ajustaban un poco, aunque el ardor que atravesaba su torso ya había disminuido considerablemente. Jeh, al parecer su pequeño retoño realmente estaba aprendiendo a mejorar en técnica y fuerza ¿Eh?

¡Ay, esto atravesaba su orgullo paternal! En el sentido más literal posible.

 _C-creo que debo tener más cuidado._ Hacía todo este esfuerzo por su final feliz con Ivlis, pero al ritmo que iban las cosas comenzaba a preguntarse si en verdad viviría para contarlo.

La brutalidad en los ataques de su hijo iban en aumento, y aunque su propia condición de diablo lo salvaba de una posible muerte, volver esto una rutina dolorosa a veces lo agotaba.

Suspiró, abriendo los ojos al fin y dirigiéndolos hacia al techo.

 _Realmente... ¿Esto lo vale?_

Antes solía tener una respuesta muy clara a eso; incluso cuando el mismo 4545 no lucía tan convencido con ello e igual animándolo con su determinación; pero ahora las cosas ya no eran tan fáciles como imaginó.

Suspiró.

Tal vez esto se trataba de un callejón sin salida, tal vez no. La verdad es que no tuvo tiempo de enfocar sus pensamientos en ello puesto que un sonido proveniente del baño de su cuarto lo distrajo.

_¿Uh? ¿Medouco, Envi? ¿Son ustedes? -La verdad la presencia de alguno de sus servidores no le sorprendería. A veces se quedaban con él hasta que despertaba, pero supo que se equivocó cuando vio a una conocida figura femenina atravesar aquella puerta.- ¡LIL!

La aludida lo miró algo sorprendida, pero sonriendo tan picaronamente como acostumbraba.

_¡Oh, Nick querido! Creí que aún seguías dormido y planeaba preparar un relajante baño de sales y dulce para cuando te levantaras, pero te adelantaste fufufu -Se acercó contoneando un poco su cuerpo.

El diablo no podía dejar de verla. Incluso con Ivlis dándole vueltas en la cabeza en los últimos meses, debía reconocer que los encantos de su esposa seguían robándose su atención.

_Fufufu~ No sabía que estabas aquí ¿Cuándo llegaste? -No le molestaba su presencia, solo que le hubiera gustado no verse tan acabado ante ella.

_Hace solo unos minutos, descuida. -Hizo un gesto leve.- Aún estabas inconsciente, pero quise esperarte, mon ami.

Sin embargo, a la pelirrosa esos detalles actualmente ya no le importaban. Vamos, ya lo había visto en todas sus caras y facetas, no se iba a incomodar por algo como esto.

De hecho, casí podría decir que todo esto la llenaba de cierta nostalgia de aquellos años pasados, cuando aún podía llamar aquel Castillo su hogar.

Sonrió un poco, espantando aquel sentimiento y sentándose sl borde de la cama. No era momento para eso.

_¿Cómo te sientes? Parece que tuviste una dura mañana ¿No es así?

Por la expresión del diablo supo que acertó.

_N-no te lo imaginas. -Suspiró, relajando el peso de su cabeza sobre la suavidad de la almohada.

Estaba sumamente alegre y orgulloso de saber a su hijo tan enérgico y fuerte, solo que le gustaría haberlo comprobado de otra manera.

 _Mi bello cuerpo no lo resistirá..._ Lo sabía, pero su terquedad superaba a la razón.

Típico.

_Ay, mon ami. Sí te que gustan los riesgos ¿Cierto? -Rió un pico, jugueteando con uno de sus oscuros mechones, a la vez que perdía su vista en aquel par de orbes violetas que tanto adoraba.- Deberías cuidarte un poco más, no es nada lindo ver a un hombre en cama y por razones nada placenteras ¿No crees?

Satanick entendía bien a lo que se refería, pero no estaba prestando atención a sus palabras ahora sino... A su tacto.

Suave, delicado, anhelante. Nada comparado a lo recibido últimamente por nadie.

_Oh, vamos Lil. Sabes que algunos riesgos lo valen ¿No? Pero sí, tal vez deba seguir tu consejo de vez en cuando. -Si deseaba llegar a ser un abuelo sexy y hermoso, comenzar a velar por su propia seguridad sería una necesidad.- Pero no hablemos de eso, viniste a algo más ¿No es así? -Sonrió, tentado a entrelazar su mano junto a la suya, pero... Se detuvo en el intento.

Y su esposa no lo pudo ignorar.

_Nick...

_Hace mucho que nadie me llamaba así. Me... Gusta. -La interrumpió, permitiendo a un inesperado silencio reinar entre ambos mientras se perdían cada uno en la mirada del otro.

No lo malentiendan, al azabache no le molestaba ni incomodaba para nada tener a Lil de regreso en casa en ocasiones. De hecho, muchas veces llegó a desear que se quedase más de lo habitual, pero tal petición nunca lograba escapar de sus labios.

¿Cómo podría cuando ni siquiera fue capaz de detener su abandono en el pasado? ¿Cómo podría cuando ni siquiera ese asunto había terminado de ser resuelto?

Satanick siempre se había caracterizado por tomar las cosas sin responsabilidad o preocupación real. Era la viva imagen de la relajación y la poca seriedad, pero... Con ella era diferente.

Lil era su dulce y dolorosa excepción para ello. Nunca podría tomarla a la ligera, mucho menos fingir que nada sucedía pero... Tampoco tenía el valor para pedir explicaciones.

¿Con qué derecho lo haría cuando él se encontraba arrastrándose tras los pies de alguien más con quien incluso tuvo otro hijo? La de ojos carmín nunca pidió explicaciones al respecto, tan solo tomó la noticia con una risilla rápida y alejándose luego de su relato; huyendo de su lado nuevamente.

No necesitaba más para saber lo fácil que sería perderla por segunda vez. Incluso si la palabra 'esposos' ahora solo parecía un adorno, no quería que se fuera de nuevo.

No lo soportaría, no cuando hasta ahora lograron fingir tan bien que todo estaba perfecto y nada había pasado...

...Pero las mentiras e insatisfacciones nunca duraban por siempre, y hoy más que nunca lo sabría.

Por ello mismo no permitieron que el silencio perdurara más.

_Yo... Creo que debería irme y dejarte descansar. -Terminó por intentar proponer, alejando un poco su mano del más alto.

A todo esto ¿Qué se supone que seguía haciendo allí? Ya no era su hogar ni él era su amado. No debería seguir atosigándolo tan seguido, incluso si las ganas de verlo a veces le superaban.

 _Esto... Esto no está bien._

Ya no tenía un lugar ni derecho mayor al de una visita pasajera, fue ingenua al dejarse llevar por la nostalgia para quedarse un rato más como si nada.

Pero antes de poder cumplir su acción, un débil agarre a su muñeca la detuvo.

_...¿Tú...?

Era Satanick.

_No te vayas... -Suplicó, casi anhelante. No soportaba más, daba igual si ella no lo entendía a la primera.

_Pero yo-

_No quiero que te vayas de nuevo. -Afirmó su agarre, pero sin llegar a lastimarla.- Yo... Hay mucho que debemos hablar, así que... Por favor, solo quédate un rato más.

 _Hay mucho que te quiero preguntar y sé que no habrá una próxima vez cercana, así que..._ Apretó sus labios esperando su respuesta. _Aunque tal vez me odies, lo necesito._

Tampoco iba a obligarla si es que de verdad tenía que irse por algo importante, sin embargo para su fortuna al parecer no sería así.

_...Está bien.

_¿Uh? Lil... -La vio volver a su antigua posición, sonriendo como antes.

Hace tanto tiempo atrás.

_Me quedaré, mon amour. -Murmuró, usando al fin aquel apodo que solo guardaba para su diablo, a lo que el aludido no tardó en corresponder la expresión, acomodándose mejor para seguir su importante charla.

 _Esta vez, de verdad me quedaré._

 _ **#######**_

Un paseo.

A todo el mundo le gustaban los paseos ¿No es así? Ayudaban a estirar un rato los músculos, a cambiar de aires, y en su caso en particular, a tratar de acostumbrarse a aquel mundo tan diferente al suyo.

 _¿De verdad esperan que me acostumbre a esto?_ De por sí aún se preguntaba cómo le hacían los habitantes de allí para diferenciar día y noche entre tanta oscuridad o tolerar el frío constante, pero supuso que era 'cosa de la naturaleza', así como la suya y la de sus demonios giraban en torno al calor.

Suspiró. No quería seguir pensando en ello, después de todo lamentarse por estar allí no era el motivo de su salida ¿Cierto?

Tenía muchas razones además de su propia incomodidad en aquel agujero llamado Pitch Black World; entre ellas que sus pequeños se divirtieran un rato, que Rieta siguiera uniéndose a ellos y que lo que sea que notó distanciar a Emalf del joven diablo desapereciera.

Vamos, aunque muchos lo dudaban se fijaba en esos detalles. Por algo era padre y jefe.

Y lo recordó una vez sintió un suave jalón al borde de su ropa por parte de cierto diablillo que conocía muy bien.

_Uhn... ¿A dónde iremos hoy, mamá? -Preguntó finalmente, sin soltarse de su madre.

Desde que se libraron de la basura rato atrás, había estado siguiendo a su progenitor con todo el entusiasmo posible luego de haberle hecho entrega de su dibujo; el cual dicho sea de paso se unió a la amplia colección de su madre.

No tenía una idea clara de que planeaban hacer o a dónde se dirigían, pero confiaba en el juicio del de mechas rojas al igual que Rieta, Emalf y Poemi, quienes les acompañaban.

Aunque eso sí, la curiosidad le pudo lo suficiente como para preguntar.

_Uhn... Ya que lo mencionas...

A ver ¿Cómo le hacía para explicar que no había planeado nada más allá que salirse un rato de aquel asfixiante castillo?

No podía negarlo, no esperó llegar tan lejos.

Y lo gracioso... Sus subordinados no tardaron en notar eso.

_...¡Señor Ivlis!

_¿Qué? ¡No me culpes, Rieta! ¡Ya sabes como soy!

_Ay, jefe. Usted no cambia ¿Cierto?

_Emalf, calladito te ves más bonito ¿Sí?

¡Oigan, no lo juzguen!

No es como si su cerebro lograra ordenar sus ideas cuando solo trataba de alejarse de aquel pervertido de Pitch Black y pasar un buen rato con su familia a la vez.

De algo tenía que olvidarse.

Aunque viéndolo por el lado bueno, al menos sus niños no parecían decepcionados por ello.

_Uhn... Si mamá no sabe a dónde ir ¿Entonces podemos escoger dónde jugar y descansar? -No conocía mucho de Pitch Black a pesar de haber venido varias veces.

Siempre estaba acompañado de Glasses y se dejaba guíar por este, así que la idea de variar un poco para conocer el lugar mejor no le molestaba.

Era un cambio de rutina después de todo.

_¿Enserio eso les gustaría? -No le veía problema siempre y cuando no se alejaran mucho.

_¡Por favor, mamá! ¡Vamos a hacerlo...! Será... ¡Será como en casa! -Ay, la nostalgia era fuerte.

_¡Sí, papi! ¡La idea de Licorish suena divertida!-Se unió la castaña igual de emocionada.

Con todo esto ni siquiera alguien como Ivlis se sentía capaz de negarse, los pequeños era MUY insistentes y adorables cuando querían.

_Uhm... ¿Tú que dices, Rieta? -Fingió pensarlo por un segundo, aunque por su sonriss ya era evidente cual decisión sería tomada.

_Me parece una excelente idea señor~ -Parecía demasiado divertido como para dejarlo pasar.

_¡Cuenten conmigo también, jefe!

_Bien, en ese caso... -Dudó por un segundo y luego comenzó una carrera a la cual los menores no tardaron en seguir.- ¡El último en llegar a ese árbol regalará su postre por tres días!

_Espera ¡¿Qué...?!

¿Le habían visto la cara al demonio de gafas de sol otra vez?

_¡Ya lo sigo, señor Ivlis!

_¡Yo igual sigo a mamá!

_¡Poemi no perderá su postre! ¡Come el polvo, Emalfsh!

...Seh. Al parecer así fue y se dio cuenta muy tarde.

_¡Oigan, eso no es justo! ¡Espérenme! ¡Mis postres! -Chilló, apenas agarrando el ritmo en el último momento.

¿Esto era su karma por tratar de ser buen bro e insistirle al niño el otro día? ¡Joder! ¡Esto fue injusto!

 _Aunque... Al menos todos se estan riendo otra vez._

Y sí así era, al menos Emalf podía decir que cumplió su rol día.

Algo es algo ¿No?

Y unos postres eran un precio bajo por un ameno momento.

_Ugh... Ah... I-insisto en que fue trampa, jefe. -Se quejó, dejándose caer de último junto al resto aunque más jadeante y sudado.

Pero esa imagen no le daría la piedad que buscaba.

_Siempre debes estar atento, Emalf... Y mi princesa y mi dulce regaliz te dejaran sin dulces. -Rió un poco, a lo que la niña le sacó la lengua al demonio y Licorice se unió a sus risas.

_¡Poemi tendrá postre extra! ¡Felicita a Poemi, bashura!

_Lo siento broh, aunque si sirve de algo... Tal vez te deje lamer mi cuchara. -¿Estaba siendo algo cruel? Quizás, pero eso indicaba que su amistad estaba bien.

_¡Eso no me consuela en lo absoluto! ¡Piedad!

_Ay, no llores, tonto. Para compensar tu apetito podría ponerte vegetales extras a tu plato ¿Qué dices? -¿Qué? ¿Creían que la genio no era capaz de unirse al bullying? No la conocen.

_¡Rietaaa! ¡No seas mala! -Esto ya era abuso, ya se vengaría... Algún día, algún siglo.

Daba igual, no negaría que se estaba divirtiendo también.

 _T-tal vez sí soy un poco masoquista..._

Culpaba a su aterradora loli por ello, pero en fin.

El punto era que gracias a esto toda la armonía parecía regresar, como si nunca ningún conflicto o sospecha los hubiera estresado antes.

Un buen y relajado día, eso era lo que tanto requerían y finalmente hoy lo gozarían hasta la tarde.

 _Extrañaba tanto esto._ Pensó el diablo mayor al observar silenciosamente a su familia.

Sí, tal vez no estaba en su mundo natal, pero ellos ayudaban a que cualquier sitio fuera su hogar y no requería más.

 _Vicers, solo pido que esto dure para siempre..._

 _ **#######**_

_¡Buenas noches, amo Glasses! Bienvenido a casa. -Ese fue el recibimiento que tuvo apenas la tarde llegó y al fin se encontraba en su querido hogar.

Afortunadamente para el hijo mayor del diablo su trabajo no había sido tan pesado como era en lo usual, por no mencionar que su jefe se mostró colaborador a la hora de terminar todo a tiempo, lo que le garantizó salir antes.

No se quejaba, estaba agotado y el recibimiento fue de lo más agradable gracias a Medouco y la joven robot, quien se adelantó hasta él aplaudiendo emocionada y pasándole un caramelo como cuando era niño.

_¡Bienvenido! ¡Bienvenido!

Glasses sonrió. Ese par era muy amable.

_Gracias Crea, Medouco. Hacen que volver a casa resulte agrasable. -Y no mentía. Si no fuera porque su padre se la desvivía para ir poniéndolo de nervios con respecto a su 'avance' con Kiku, tal vez consideraría salir más temprano del trabajo.- ¿Pasó algo importante mientras no estaba?

El azabache no tenía gran fe al respecto, pero no perdía nada por preguntar al menos ¿No es así?

_Uhn, pues ya que lo menciona... -Había 'algo' que quizás podría interesarle un poco al hijo de sus amos, pero la albina no estaba muy segura de cómo decírselo.

Pero para su fortuna, Crea supo resolver tal problema sin siquiera proponérselo.

_¡Oh, la señorita Lil vino a cuidar señor Diablo! -Exclamó, más que solo emocionada ¿Cómo no estarlo? La pequeña adoraba ver a su amo feliz y la subcubo era experta en hacerlo feliz.- Hablaron mucho, el amo se sintió mejor e incluso estan cenando juntitos en su cuarto como antes ¿No es genial?

Tan genial que incluso dejó en shock al hijo de la pareja.

_¿E-eso es verdad? -Vale, sabía que su madre había venido al Castillo, pero no esperaba que se quedase tanto, y como combo, la pasara tan bien con su padre sin llegar al plano sexual.

 _¿Estaré soñando y no me doy cuenta?_ De ser así, esperaba que nadie lo despertara muy pronto.

_Es así, joven Glasses. S-si quiere tal vez pueda ir a saludarlos mientras preparo su lugar en la mesa o si lo prefiere, le preparo una bandeja para que los acompañe. -La Gorgona lo había visto crecer.

Reconocía esa infantil emoción familiar en el demonio incluso si trataba de ocultarlo tras unas gafas de sol.

El aludido se sonrojó.

_N-no es necesario. -Carraspeó un poco, desviando la mirada en lo que se apresuraba a subir las escaleras para ponerse cómodo.- Cenaré con los demás, aunque tal vez los salude luego...

De verdad ansió aceptar la propuesta bienintencionada de la sirvienta, pero por hoy consideraba que lo mejor sería dejar a sus padres a solas un rato más.

De seguro tenían mucho de que hablar ¿No?

_Uh, si usted lo dice. -Ladeó la cabeza algo confundida, pero no insistiría con el tema. Y de cualquier modo, la noticia ya había cumplido su objetivo, animar al joven demonio.- ¿Me ayudas a servir lo del amo Glasses, Crea?

_¡Te ayudo, te ayudo! -Y al parecer, el azabache no era el único con mejor humor ahora.- ¡Como futura linda esposa de Medouco debo empezar a practicar!

Cocinar aún no se le estaba permitido a la dulce niña, pero servir sí.

_¿E-eh? ¡¿Q-qué dices, Crea?!

_Solo la verdad~

 _ **#######**_

¿Era posible que la calma pusiera nervioso a alguien?

Desde el punto de vista del joven diablo, sí.

Y lo peor, no podía explicarlo por más de que llevara dándole vueltas al asunto desde que terminó la cena y tuvo que subir para alistarse para la cama.

 _Esto no me gusta._ Se estremeció, subiendo lentamente a la cama, ya con su pijama puesto y listo para dormir una vez que su madre viniera a relatarle un cuento como acostumbraban.

Todo muy normal, tranquilo y usual como todas las noches, pero hoy eso lo inquietaba.

Y no era para menos, considerando la desagradable propuesta que había rechazado del demonio cabra en la mañana. Daba igual lo ajetreado y raro que resultó el resto del día, eso no logró que olvidara lo sucedido.

No podría mientras esa inquietante sensación de que algo muy malo estaba por pasar lo persiguiera.

 _¿Qué debería hacer?_ Si las cosas se salían de control de nuevo no iba a poder manejarlo solo, pero... No podía hablar al respecto aún.

¡No estaba listo todavía! Una parte de sí aún se aferraba tercamente a la idea de olvidarlo y avanzar, pero lo de hoy lo cambiaba todo.

Lo sabía perfectamente, que Envi no se quedaría de brazos cruzados ni se andaría con rodeos. Esto había sido una declaración de guerra y se encontraba en territorio enemigo, en total desventaja.

Bufó, dejándose caer contra la almohada. Necesitaba pensar más seriamente sobre ello...

 _Tal vez... Debería deci-_

_¡Licorish, hazle espacio a Poemi!

_¡¿...?!

...Pero hoy no podría.

_¿Hermana? -Arqueó una ceja, inflando las mejillas apenas la vio ingrensar a su cuarto con todo y almohada ¿Quién se creía para venir de improviso?- ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No recuerdo haberte invitado!

Le gustaban las pijamadas, pero no de improviso. Ese hobbit maligno de seguro solo venía porque ya no tenía a quien molestar y querría acaparar a su madre para ella.

¡No en su guardia, señores!

_¿Que no ves? ¡Poemi vino a hacerte compañía a ti y a papi! -Respondió con total autosuficiencia, subiendo a la cama con un sencillo revoloteo.- No le agradezcas a Poemi. Tu hermana alfa ya sabe que es un honor tenerla cerca.

El pequeño frunció el ceño infantilmente ¿Cuándo él aceptó semejante locura?

_No agradezco nada... ¡Bájate de mí cama o le diré a mamá! -Gruñó, soltando el primer almohadazo al verla distraída.

¡Estaban en su terreno y él mandaba!

O al menos eso creyó hasta que notó que todavía no la hacía caer y ésta sonriendo maliciosamente.

Oh, mierda.

_¡Aish! ¡Licorish egoísta! -Chilló la castaña, aferrándose a su propia almohada a la vez que su hermano hacía lo mismo. Bien, con las 'armas listas' podían empezar todo.- ¡Poemi te va a enseñar cómo se hace!

_¡Ven e inténtalo, hobbit!

_¡Te vas a arrepentir, Licorish!

Ni Vicers sabría cuanto duró tan campal disputa, solo quedaba claro que ambos niños iban muy 'enserio' por su búsqueda mutua de supremacía en lo que respectaba a la guerra de almohadas, hasta el punto en el que cuando el diablo de Flame World llegó finalmente, quedó consternado ante la emplumada visión del cuarto.

_Bien, perdón por la demora, pero ya vine a- ¡¿...?! ¡¿Q-qué pasó aquí?! ¡¿Plumas?! ¡Niños! -Y con solo oír su grito, los aludidos pararon en ipso acto, aunque eso sí, señalándose mutuamente como culpables a la vez.

_¡Él/lla empezó mamá/papi!

Lo usual cuando los pequeños se metían en un lío, a Ivlis ya no le sosprendía.

 _Ay ¿Qué voy a hacer con estos dos?_ Ya ni regañarlos por destruir sus almohadas era válido cuando en ocasiones él mismo se les unía ¿No?

Suspiró, masajeando sus sienes nerviosamente.

 _Vicers, dame paciencia._

Ser padre... Toda una aventura a cada segundo.

_Sí, sí. Luego me lo explican, ahora... Mejor ayúdenme a limpiar un poco. -O de lo contrario se pasaría estornundando en cada página del cuento o algo peor.

Y afortunadamente para sí; dejando a un lado lo traviesos que podían ser; los pequeñines también eran muy obedientes cuando se trataba de él.

Ay, los crió tan bien. El orgullo.

_¡S-sí, papi!

_Y-ya voy, mamá.

La verdad es que no les llevó mucho tiempo, tan solo eran algunas plumas un poco esparcidas y las involucradas almohadas todavían guardaban suficiente relleno como para considerarse cómodas, así que... No habría pérdida de nada.

Aunque eso no quitaba que hubiera preferido que no sucediera nada, pero... Eran niños. Déjalos solos y aburridos, y era un hecho de que se armaría el caos.

Ya mucho tenía por agradecer que al menos siguieran ilesos.

_Llego un rato tarde y ya se arma lo grande ¿Eh? -Rió un poco una vez que se acomodó junto a ambos en la cama.

Sus niños eran adorables pero igualmente desastrozos cuando querían, pero eso formaba parte de su encanto.

_N-no es mí culpa, mamá ¡Ella vino a molestarme! -Alegó el menor, nervioso ante el riesgo de un regaño.

No le gustaría meterse en problemas con su progenitor... ¡Él era un niño bien portado!

_¡No es cierto, papi! P-poemi solo vino a hacerles compañía... -Tampoco planeaba dejar que la regañaran.

¡Era la princesa de su papi!

_Bueno, ya. Tranquilos, nadie estará en problemas... Hoy. -Más que nada porque suponía que de no haberse tardado esto no habría pasado.- Así que no se preocupen y mejor díganme qué cuento les podría contar~

Además ¿Para qué negarlo? Estar con sus peques lo ponía de buen humor.

_¿D-de verdad nos contarás un cuento, mamá?

_Por supuesto -Sonrió, palmeando la cabeza de ambos.- Nunca podría pasar una noche sin ello ¿Sabes?

Era algo propio de cada noche. No lo iba a dejar pasar por una tontería como la de minutos atrás.

_Uhn, pues en ese caso... ¡Poemi propone que sean dos cuentos hoy!

_¿Q-qué...?

Ok. Bajar la guardia fue un error.

_¡Sí! Porque somos dos bebés de papi, así que lo justo son dos cuentos ¿No, Licorish? -Sus ojos brillaban, casi tan traviesamente como los del pequeño diablo.

Oh, para eso sí se ponían de acuerdo ¿No?

_¡Tienes razón hermana! ¡Dos cuentos! ¡Dos cuentos!

 _A-ay, Vicers..._ Tragó grueso.

_¡E-está bien! ¡Está bien! Serán dos...

_¡SÍ!

Suspiró con cierta resignación.

Bien, esto era su culpa por consentidor serle imposible decirles que no. Aunque... No se quejaba del todo.

Fue una bonita experiencia para compartir entre los tres.

_Bien... Primero ayúdenme a escoger cuales contar entonces...

Cualquier tipo de problema, estrés o preocupación fue olvidada en lo que restó de la noche, todo gracias a la dosis nocturna de fantasía, sueños, magia y finales felices con los que el diablo de Flame World se envolvió a sí mismo y a sus hijos.

Todo era tan ameno y dulce, ni siquiera fue una total sorpresa que al cabo de un ratos los tres terminaran cómodamente dormidos entre las sábanas, con los pequeños tan acurrucados entre los brazos de su padre como si buscaran refugio en su calor, mientras éste terminaba envuelto no solo por las mantas, sino por la mimosa cercanía de sus nenes consentidos.

¿Era posible una noche mejor a ésta?

Probablemente no, y por ello mismo lo gozarían como si fuera la última vez, y guardando la ilusión de repetirlo en algún futuro.

 _Dulces sueños, mis bebés..._

...Una horrible pena que solo lo primero se volvería realidad y no lo sabían.

 _ **########**_

Gruñó, observando de reojo el reloj. Ya casi era medianoche y todavía seguía ocupándose de acomodar algunas cosas en aquella sala oscura y alejada que tanto el demonio cabra como el joven diablo conocían tan bien.

Esto le había tomado mucho más tiempo de lo esperado, pero no se quejaba.

Gracias a ello pudo asegurarse finalmente todo lo que necesitaría desde ahora.

 _Sogas, mordazas, pañuelos, cloroformo, tijeras, cuchillos..._

Todo lo que se había anotado tiempo antes de ir a dar aquella visita improvisada a Overworld, al igual que algunas cosillas que tomó de su amo y del botiquín de Medouco. Se había molestado en pensar en cada detalle para esto, después de todo lo que estaría en juego era su cabeza si es que llegaba a cometer un error.

_Creo que con esto debería bastar. -Suspiró con cierto agotamiento, a la vez que observaba de reojo un par de botellas de licor que logró traer para el rato.

Le apetecía un trago, pero no ahora. No cuando todavía la sangre le hervía los nervios al recordar como ese mocoso malcríado se atrevió a desechar su trato tan vilmente, atacando sin dudar ni un segundo a su amo... Todo por proteger a esa puta.

 _Es un estúpido sin remedio._

Debía admitirlo. De haber sucedido tiempo atrás le había extrañado de sobremanera tal terquedad y aferro por parte del crío para con el cabeza hueca de Ivlis, pero a estas alturas todo ya era demasiado obvio.

Envi no era ningún idiota como el resto, veía las cosas tal cual eran, las analizaba y buscaba algún provecho si la información encontrada lo ameritaba; y el obsesivo apego del niño con su madre no fue una excepción para aquel hábito.

Especialmente aquel día...

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

 _Aún era un poco temprano en el día, pero de igual modo él ya se encontraba preparando el almuerzo para su diablo._

 _Sabía perfectamente que esto formaba parte de las obligaciones de Medouco y no las suyas, pero por este día no le importaría tomarse esas molestias._

 _Especialmente considerando que desde hacía un tiempo su amo se encontraba con un muy bajo ánimo desde la última 'visita' que Ivlis le había dado. La misma en la cual lo atacó, atribuyéndole al de orbes violetas sobre un atraco nocturno que realmente nunca sucedió._

 _Bufó._

 _Seguramente el ridículo cabeza de zanahoria estaba comenzando a enloquecer por su paranoia o simplemente vino a desquitar una mala noche aquella vez, aunque seguía sin tener mucho sentido._

 _Bah, como sea. No planeaba molestarse en tratar de entender a esa puta barata, mejor volvía a lo suyo._

 _¡Después de todo, la comida que llevaría a Satanick estaba al fin lista!_

 _¡Nada más podría distraerlo!_

 _O al menos así fue hasta que cierta conversación del pasillo robó fugazmente su atención justo en el preciso momento en el que tomaba la bandeja en manos._

 __¿Uh?_

 _Frunció el ceño._

 _Reconocería ese odioso par de voces donde fuera; pertenecían al par de críos insufribles de su amo._

 _Usualmente solo los ignoraría; lo que fuera de esos dos no le importaba; sin embargo algo en medio de ello captó su curiosidad._

 __...Y cómo han estado las cosas allá ¿Eh? El otro día me enteré que tu madre le dio una paliza al viejo. -Reía un poco el mayor, llevando de la mano al niño. Al parecer el más joven acaba de llegar y se ponían al día, pero había algo raro.- No sé que pasó, pero seguro se lo merecía._

 __S-sí, claro. Siempre se lo merece. -Agregó Licorice, con un tono extrañamente nervioso._

 _Que inusual. Lo normal era oír al crío alegre por toda desgracia de su padre ¿No es así?_

 __Pero en fin. Cambiando de tema ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Haz hecho algo interesante, peque?_

 _...Fue entonces cuando la charla se puso fugazmente aún más rara._

 __¿Eh? ¡N-no! M-mí vida es aburrida ¡Totalmente aburrida! ¡N-nunca hago nada...! ¡Enserio!_

 __Uhn... -Glasses sonaba confundido, pero no lo suficiente como para insistir en preguntar.- Sí tú lo dices... Hey, el otro día vi una nueva película y me preguntaba sí..._

 _Luego de ello, el par de hermanos continuó hablando hasta ir al jardín, pero el demonio cabra ya no siguió escuchando._

 _No era gran cosa, pero su sexto sentido le advertía que acababa se conseguir oír algo sumamente sospechoso._

 _Y vaya que tiempo después supo que acertó muy bien._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

Al principio, todo aquello solo sumó más y más confusión, pero lentamente fue cobrando sentido una vez que terminó de atar los cabos.

Aquel incidente sin explicación, el actuar nervioso del niño cuando aludían sobre ello, su extrañas murmuraciones sobre "nunca hacer nada" o "no ser igual a Satanick". Todo eso rápidamente lo llevó a dos conclusiones sencillas:

Número 1: Licorice tuvo algo que ver en aquel 'atraco' del que su estúpida madre culpó al diablo de orbes morados.

Y número 2: lo que lo impulsó a aquello al igual que su actual terquedad iban muy de la mano de algo llamado incesto.

¿Le sorprendía? No realmente.

Lo había visto antes y le daba tab igual como con cualquier otra cosa que no girara ante sus propios intereses.

Aunque eso sí, le parecía muy gracioso que aquel mocoso malcríado siguiera tan al pie de la letra los pasos para parecerse tan exitosamente a Ivlis.

¿Sería una coincidencia? ¿Una mala broma del destino?

Bah, que importaba. Nada de eso cambiaba su visión de la situación.

 _Tan patético._

Siendo franco, a Envi no podría importarle menos la evidente incestuosidad del crío o cualquiera fuese el motivo por el cual decidiera desafiarlo hasta jugarse el cuello en su contra. Su problema con éste no era otro más que sus ataques hacia su amo, así como su asquerosa existencia que al igual que la de Glasses le recordaba algo que destestaba y llevaba guardando por años.

 _Los odio... Te odio..._

Pudo ocultarlo por mucho tiempo, pero por esta vez eso ya no sería necesario.

¿Ese tonto se creía capaz de desafiarlo con lo llorón y patético que era?

Jah, no lo hagan reír.

 _Ojalá nunca hubieran nacido..._

Ojalá nunca nadie hubiera aparecido en su camino. Ojalá Satanick nunca se hubiera enamorado de alguien más, de esa forma aquel par de plagas ni siquiera existiría y nada de esto estaría pasando.

Pero... El hubiera no existía.

Solo un doloroso futuro, por su cuenta eso correría.

 _ **#######**_

 _¿Todo fue real?_

Desde hacía largo rato que no dejaba de preguntarse lo mismo una y otra vez, con su violácea mirada clavada en el techo de su habitación y el tibio recuerdo aún envolviendo su cuerpo junto a sus sábanas.

Todo había sido muy real, Lil en verdad había estado allí con él hasta hace solo un rato, ambos al fin habían hablado como nunca intentaron en todos estos siglos.

Él finalmente tenía la respuesta a la duda que lo había vuelto loco por tantos años.

 _L-lil realmente no me odia._

Nada había resultado como llegó a imaginar. La subcubo no lo odiaba ni culpaba de algún fallo en lo que duró su vida matrimonial, todo era más que nada un resultado de circunstancias naturales que no pudieron manejar y que tal vez debieron hablar en su momento, pero... Daba igual.

Antes, ahora, luego.

El punto era que al fin habían aclarado todo y el enorme peso que tenía encima ya no lo asfixiaba como antes.

Era libre, se sentía tan ligero... ¡Como flotando en una nube!

 _Lil..._

De solo pensarlo, miles de recuerdos lo invadían. No era la primera vez que la subcubo lo dejaba 'flotando' de esa forma, aunque ella desconociera los detalles.

El mismo diablo a veces desearía esa misma ignorancia al respecto, aunque en estos momentos revivir en su mente ciertos viejos tiempos no le incomodaran tanto como antes.

No... Porque hoy se sentía tan ligero como en aquellos días, cuando la semilla del primer amor apenas germinaba en su corazón por primera vez.

Cuando no era _**él**_.

.

..

...

 _Volando, volando._

 _Aquel día no deseaba hacer otra cosa hasta quedar exhausto y dejarse caer sobre alguna esponjosa nube. Su día no había sido muy bonito y lo único que deseaba su mente y cuerpo era reposar a solas un poco antes de verse obligado a volver donde su hermano y compañero._

 _ **Fumus.**_

 _Se estremeció. De solo pensar en él todo deseo por volver desaparecía de su ser, dejándolo tiritante entre el asco y el terror encarnados._

 _¿Por qué le estaba pasando todo esto? ¿Qué había hecho para merecerlo?_

 _Sollozó, tratando de secar sus lágrimas lo mejor que podía una vez que escogió un lugar para reposar._

 _De cualquier modo, ya no quería seguir pensando en eso y llorar no le traería nada bueno. Necesitaba tomar un aire y despejarse de sus propios problemas. Por algo vino hasta allí ¿No?_

 _Era un excelente sitio para perder las horas observando aquel oscuro mundo que se ocultaba por debajo de los cielos de los ángeles y su Dios._

 _El inframundo._

 _Hogar de los demonios, criaturas horripilantes y mezquinas, según había oído de Lasafam y Rosemary alguna vez. La verdad, nada de lo escuchado le constaba, nunca bajó a aquel lugar._

 _Se supone que estaba prohibido y a su hermano no le agradaba que preguntara mucho al respecto. Todo formaba parte de un tema ajeno para su inocente corazón angelical, sin embargo... Eso no evitó que la curiosidad llegara hasta a él._

 _¿Qué había realmente allá abajo? ¿Era tan malo como lo decían? Y de ser así ¿Por qué su Dios lo permitía si evidentemente no parecía agradarle la idea?_

 _Duda tras duda siempre llegaba a su mente con respecto a ello, pero nunca llegaba a nada._

 _Lo más cercano que tenía para quedar algo satisfecho eran estas cortas ocasiones en las que lograba alejarse de todo y observaba desde el cielo hacia el mundo de abajo._

 _"¿Qué estaran haciendo hoy?"_

 _No siempre lograba ver cosas muy agradables, resultaba ser verdad que aquellos seres resultaban ser muy violentos, pero... Hoy pudo ver algo especial y único._

 __¿Uh? Esa mujer..._

 _Alguien a quien no podría borrar de su mente nunca más._

 _Bellas curvas, sonrisa nada recatada, salvaje cabellera rosada que jamás vio antes, ojos brillantes como manzanas y un andar contoneante que solo resaltaba todavía más su aspecto. No tenía cola o alas como muchos demonios que llegó a ver antes, pero sí los carácterísticos cuernos que la definían como tal o cercana._

 _Hermosa en toda forma._

 __¿D-de dónde...? -Se estremeció, tratando de verla mejor pero sin bajar de la nube o delatar su propia ubicación._

 _Aunque la aludida parecía metida en sus propios asuntos, riendo coquetamente en compañía de un par de demonios a la vez que cargaba una pequeña, blanca y esponjosa criatura adorable cuya especie desconocía._

 _'E-Es tan linda, ay...'_

 _No sabía quien era, nunca la había visto antes, sin embargo el solo vislumbrarla a lo lejos hacía a su corazón palpitar nerviosamente._

 _¿Qué era esto que sentía? Era muy raro, vergonzoso e intenso, pero lo hacía mostrar una boba sonrisa como nunca antes._

 _Era feliz con aquella dulzura que coloreó su vida y rostro en medio de un mal día._

 _En ese entonces no lo sabía, pero el amor lo había flechado por primera vez._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

Suspiró, incapaz de controlar el estremecimiento que le provocó aquellos recuerdos.

Todo estaba tan fresco en su mente como si solo hubiera sido ayer y coloreaba su rostro como con aquel ángel que alguna vez fue.

_W-waah... ¡Lil! ¡Tan linda, linda, linda~! -Ay, Vicers.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Esta charla con la subcubo lo dejó tan cursi como un crío, aunque mentiría si dijera que ello le molestaba.

La sensación lo dejaba fresco y ansioso porque el mañana llegase pronto, todo por la esperanza de verla otra vez.

 _Lil..._

Y lo más curioso, el diablo se encontraba tan concentrado con ello, que ni siquiera se había acordado de Ivlis por el resto del día y noche.

 _ **#######**_

Calidez.

Hacía tanto que no se veía envuelta en tal sentimiento reconfortante que ahora casi parecía un sueño.

_P-papá...

¿De verdad él estaba allí con ella? ¿Su grito de ayuda en verdad había sido escuchado? ¿No era una alucinación o algún sueño?

Ni siquiera sabía cómo sentirse o cómo reaccionar al respecto, pero una cosa era clara: No recordaba jamás haberse sentido tan feliz como este día, incluso si su opaca expresión no lo demostraba tanto como desearía.

_No te preocupes, cariño. Papá está contigo ahora. -Fue murmurando el adulto, palmeando suavemente su cabeza e incapaz de alejarse de su lado.

Había llegado a resguardarse al hogar de Chlomaki hacía unas horas, principalmente para asegurarse de tratar las heridas de su hija tanto como se pudiera y permitirle reunir fuerzas para su regreso al mar; incluso ayudándoles a acomodarse en una vieja habitación de huéspedes que usualmente dejaban para los demás familiares de Chlomaki. Y a su vez, la misma bruja les había asegurado que se encargaría de 'dejarles el camino libre' para cuando eso sucediera, aunque el ex mercenario no prestó tanta atención a ello en su momento.

Lobco era su prioridad ahora.

Su recuperación, su seguridad, su biesnetar. No descansaría hasta haber velado por todo y que su brillo de vida regresara.

¡ _De verdad está aquí de nuevo, entre mis brazos!_ Casi parecía un sueño, pero este no estaría completo hasta que Doloz, Aom y los demás lo estuvieran viviendo a su lado, en casa.

Siendo franco, si fuera por Cherryblod estarían en su hogar desde hacía rato, pero no era tan cruel como para forzar la resistencia de su pequeña para ello.

Debía descansar y él estaría a su lado todo el tiempo que esto requiriera.

_Papá... -Sonrió un poco, luchando por permanecer despierta un rato más, pero los dulces cuidados recibidos la sedaban en demasía.

Debía dormir, pero le aterraba que al abrir los ojos su progenitor ya no estuviera allí. Había vivido esa pesadilla tantas veces, no lo soportaría de nuevo.

Sin embargo, el camarón no pasó aquello por alto, así que no tardó en acomodarse a su lado delicadamente, cuidando no lastimarla y deseoso de darle valor.

_Pequeña, duerme si lo necesitas ¿Sí? Papá no se moverá de aquí.

Estaba siendo totalmente sincero, motivo por el cual se le rompía el corazón al verla tan asustada y triste.

¿Qué le hicieron a su pequeña? Ese desgraciado... Incluso luego de hacerlo pedazos nunca se sentiría satisfecho.

No hasta recuperar la sonrisa de su Lobco de nuevo.

_¿D-de verdad? ¿Estarás cuando despierte? - La pelirroja tembló, acurrucándose como podía bajo las mantas. Su padre nunca le mentía ¿Cierto?

No. Él era su héroe, ya se lo había demostrado hoy.

_Lo prometo, cariño.

No importaba cómo, Cherryblod no volvería a abandonarla ni dejarla sola.

Estaría siempre allí cuando la necesitara.

Para eso estaban los padres ¿No es así?

_Descansa, querida. -Murmuró, besando su frente.- Velaré tus sueños.

_S-sí...

 _ **#######**_

Soltó un largo y dulce suspiro, hundiéndose aún más en el agua tibia de su tina.

Había regresado hacía tan solo unos minutos, más que lista para gozar de un relajante baño con aroma a flores y vainilla, pero la burbujeante emoción que palpitaba en su pecho seguía allí.

 _Yo... ¿Estoy sintiendo esto de nuevo?_

Se sentía tonta y distraída desde que salió del Castillo de Pitch Black, como si una cálida bombeara emociones por cada fibra de su ser, coloreando su rostro como el de una niña y llenándola de ilusiones que creía haber perdido hace tanto.

Pero vamos ¿Quién podría culparla cuando su esposo se mostró tan encantador como no hacía tanto?

Aquella faceta dulce e infantil que pocos conocían, pero que la llenaba de dicha volver a ver después de tanto tiempo.

_Oh, mon amour... -Sonrió, hundiéndose un poco en medio de la espuma y sus recuerdos de aquella tarde.

¿De verdad su pobre diablo creyó que ella lo odiaba y que por eso tuvo que partir? ¿La estimaba tanto como para culparse a sí mismo antes de despreciarla por lo que hizo?

Francamente en el momento en el que lo escuchó no estuvo muy segura sobre qué hacer o decir para calmar sus dudas, pero ahora que lo rememoraba no podía evitar creer que fue algo tierno a su manera.

 _ **¿Eh? ¿E-entonces no me odias? ¡¿De verdad no?!**_

 _Ay, Nick. Yo nunca podría odiarte._

No lo hizo ni antes ni ahora ni nunca.

Era su esposo después de todo. Escogió estar a su lado porque su corazón así lo deseaba y eso jamás pudo cambiar, ni siquiera cuando se vio obligada a alejarse.

Era una subcubo después de todo, estaba en su naturaleza alimentarse de sus amantes. Algunas se ilusionó creyendo que aquello no afectaría a su lindo diablo, pero se equivocó.

Sí lo dañaba... Pero nada lo hirió más que haberlo dejado solo.

_Mon amour...

 _ **Y-yo... Todo este tiempo creí que hice algo horrible y quería disculparme, pero ahora ya no sé.**_

 _ **Nick...**_

 _ **No te confundas, no estoy molesto de saber la verdad, yo... ¡E-estoy tan feliz! ¡Lil no me odia!**_

Él en verdad la había perdonado tan fácilmente que no creía merecerlo.

Vamos, no era justo que luego del innecesario pesar que le hizo pasar solo viniera y actuara como si nada, incluso si ya todo estaba aclarado.

Y fue por eso que en medio de su relajante baño de burbujas y flores que comenzó a maquinar dentro de su cabeza algo para tratar de compensar un poco el mal rato.

_Uhn... ¿Qué podría gustarle a ese diablo travieso? -Dudó, a la vez que permitía al jabón acariciar delicadamente su piel.

En cualquier otro momento quizás alguna sugerencia de índole sexual podría haber sido tomada en cuenta, pero para esta ocasión Lil planeaba innovar un poco.

Sí, el sexo era algo que ambos disfrutarían, pero hoy quería enfocarse más en complacer de otra forma al diablo de Pitch Black; y cierto recuerdo relacionado a su amor por aquellos animalillos de cola pomposa le dio una idea.

 _Uhn... Tal vez yo podría..._

Sonrió, ansiosa de solo imaginar su expresión en cuanto le diera aquella sorpresa. Seguro saltaría y chillaría de alegría, no lo dudaba.

¡Era la idea perfecta!

Aunque tal vez requeriría algo de algodón rosa, agujas y una mano amiga para aprender a coser de nuevo. La falta de práctica no le serviría ahora.

Esto implicaría mucho esfuerzo y trabajo duro, pero Satanick lo valía. En especial luego de todo el malentendido y aquel inesperado regalo que le dio en su última partida aunque seguía sin revisarlo.

Tal vez lo haría luego, para retener las ansias un poco más.

_Prometo hacerte feliz, mon amour.

Quizás no sabía de los finales felices que el diablo anhelaba, pero le gustaría poder darle uno alguna vez.

 **Notas finales: Holi~ Lo sé, tardo mucho, pero me esfuerzo (?)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap (Que sí, está corto y flojo, pero era necesario en comparación al anterior :'u) y ojalá hayan disfrutado de lo bonito hasta ahora porque... Se vienen muchas cosas horribles luego de esto :^)**

 **Recuerden~ El que avisa no es traidor ~**

 **En fin, los leo luego~**


	6. Ilusiones rotas

**Notas: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son obra de Funamusea.**

 **Cabe mencionar que este fic no podría haberlo llevado a cabo sin la ayuda y rol de mi amada diosa/waifu/ardillita(?) SweetyGirl90 (¡Vean sus fics! ¡Actualiza más que yo y es cool! :v)**

 **La beia portada también es obra suya~** **Al igual que la imagen que adorna este capítulo~**

 **Advertencias: Uso de Headcanons (Cosa que más abajo explicaré), relación homosexual e incestuosa /Esto es un fics Licorivlis, no esperen otra cosa :^)/ Traumas psicológicos. Tortura y violación mayormente explícita +18. Si les incomoda mucho, les recomiendo saltarse tales escenas.**

 **P.D.: Evítense comentarios tipo "Siii! Violación". Me incómodan demasiado. Hago el intento de tomar los temas de esa índole con seriedad en la trama. Por favor.**

 **Gracias.**

 **Ok... Sin más que decir, comencemos~**

 **Hafefobia**

 **Capítulo 5: Ilusiones rotas.**

 _Veamos ¿Qué cuento podría contarle hoy?_

Aquellos basados en situaciones reales pero bañados en fantasía solían ser de los preferidos para su pequeño, pero Ivlis no estaba satisfecho solo aferrándose a terreno seguro.

Le gustaba la idea de estar preparado pars todo, tal y como su pequeño héroe solía mostrarse ante él cuando lo necesitaba.

 _Mí... Pequeño héroe._

Sonrió, jugueteando nerviosamente con un mechón suelto en lo que terminaba de acomodarse su ropa de dormir.

Mentiría si dijera que no consideraba un hecho algo vergonzoso el ser un adulto dependiendo de un niño para salvarse el trasero; incluso ahora que Satanick no parecía estar dando 100% de esfuerzo por ir tras él, aunque siendo igual de molesto; pero a estas alturas ya no le sorprendía del todo.

La idea de ser patético y dependiente de otros ya era una realidad que había aceptado y digerido, además de que... Con Licorice su sentir al respecto era diferente.

Su niño... No lo hacía sentirse inútil ni humillado cuando terminaba siendo cargado entre sus brazos para alejarlo del diablo de Pitch Black. No creía que sus acciones fueran guíadas por la pena ajena o la lástima, no... Veía afecto.

Puro, inocente y genuino afecto que provenía totalmente del joven corazón de su hijo.

Por una vez en su vida, sentía que había hecho algo bueno con él por lo cual sentirse orgulloso y hasta protegido por éste.

¡Realmente parecía que tenía un lindo príncipe de cuentos como hijo!

Tanto así... Que la culpa que lo invadía al recordar 'ciertas cosas' del pasado... era aún mayor.

 _ **¿Qué podrías entender tú? ¡Eres solo un simple bebé!**_

Tragó grueso, luchando por sacudir sus pensamientos.

No... ¡No! No era momento de pensar en ello.

Vamos, Ivlis. El pasado era el pasado ¿No es así? Fue justamente eso lo que prometiste al dejar atrás parte de tu idiotez ¿No es así?

No se martirizaría más por ello, era una buena madre ahora.

 _Lo soy... ¿Verdad?_

Suspiró.

Típico, nunca podía durar mucho con su positivismo; no podía faltar cualquier recuerdo que lo jodiera todo.

 _¿Por qué soy así?_

En momentos como aquel de verdad deseaba darse un golpe, pero no lo haría.

No. Ahora tenía que ir a ver a su lindo retoño.

 _¡Ya debe estarme esperando!_

Y sobre lo otro... Buscaría algún instante para buscar consejo en su fiel servidora.

Sí, eso era lo mejor.

 _ **######**_

_¡Ay, ay, ay! Mi bello cuerpo... -Chillaba el diablo de Pitch Black, apenas soportando el delicado movimiento que ejercía su servidora al ayudarlo a acomodarse en la cama para al fin dormir.

_L-lo siento, amo ¿Le duele mucho? Puedo darle otro calmante si lo requiere. -Balbuceó la Gorgona, a la par que intentaba colocar las almohadas en cada punto de dolor de su jefe.

_N-no lo creo ¡La boca ya me sabe a mucha medicina, Medouco!

No había gran cosa que contar para explicar el estado de Satanick, solo se trataba del resultado de su acostumbrada rutina de perseguir a Ivlis hasta que su hijos los encontraba y se aseguraba de hacerlo brocheta.

Tan normal que raro sería ver un día en el que algo así no sucediera, pero ello no significaba que el adolorido cuerpo del diablo se acostumbrase más rápido a ello.

_Ugh... ¿Por qué no puedo curarme más rápido? ¡A este ritmo quedaram cicatrices y ya no seré sexy! -Vale, quizás exageraba un poco, pero así lo querían.

La ama de llaves suspiró, dejando algo de agua en su mesa de luz. Su amo nunca aprendería ¿No?

_Señor Diablo, le he dicho que debe mantener reposo por al menos unos días. -Y no mentía, de verdad le venía insistiendo con eso.

¿Pero este lo escuchaba? Nooo.

Y seguía con sus burdos intentos por ir tras del diablo de Flame World, cosa que lo condenaba bajo la filoza justicia de su hijo.

En pocas palabras: Todo un círculo vicioso que no paraba de repetirse.

_L-lo recordaré la próxima vez... Tal vez.

_Ay, señor... -Mejor no gastaba saliva en esto.

Al final de cuentas, el diablo de Pitch Black siempre hacía lo que quería ¿No es así?

Incluso si eso lo metía en problemas, aunque... Satanick no lo veía como algo tan malo.

Al menos no los últimos días en los que recibió la dulce visita de cierta subcubo que mantenía su humor al máximo.

 _¿Será que vendrá mañana?_

No es que hicieran gran cosa la verdad, usualmente Lil solo le acompañaba o hacía charla puesto al adolorido estado en que sus encuentros con su hijo le dejaban, aunque ello no significaba que fueran momentos menos ansiados.

Sonrió, suspirando relajadamente una vez que quedó solo.

Era gracioso, se suponía que debería estarse enfocando con todo su esfuerzo y 'artillería pesada' para ganarse el corazón del diablo de Flame World, pero en lugar de ello solo parecía darle vueltas al asunto de su esposa.

¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo? ¿No que quería desesperadamente aquel final feliz más que nada?

Hasta hace poco estaba totalmente seguro con ello, pero ahora... Ahora no dejaba de debatirse al respecto.

¿En verdad aquel final feliz que vio era su _única_ alternativa?

Solía creer que sí, pues vivía con la idea de que arruinó su primera oportunidad de tener un matrimonio feliz y solo parecía quedarle una opción, pero luego su esposa al fin le aclaró todo y... Volvió a ilusionarse una vez más.

Tragó grueso.

Esto era confunso. Ya no sabía qué hacer.

 _Tal vez debería consurtarlo con 4545 de nuevo..._

Era una opción válida, aunque una parte de sí temía lo que el futuro le deparaba ahora.

_Argh ¡¿Por qué debe ser tan complicado?! -No se entendía ni él mismo y eso solo lo frustraba.

Pero igualmente no pensó mucho más en ello, volviendo a sus insistentes fantasías en las que cierta pelirrosa amenazaba con hacerse dueña.

 _Ay Lil~_ Al menos pensar en ella le garantizaba dulces sueños, que era lo que más necesitaba para olvidar sus problemas por un largo rato... Sin imaginarse que éstos apenas darían inicio en su despiste.

Oh, Satanick, Satanick.

Tan distraído y soñador, no solo como para empezar a enfocar tu corazón sin previo aviso, sino como para haber pasado las últimas horas sin saber de cierto fiel subordinado y no encontrarlo extraño.

Mal, muy mal.

 _ **######**_

 _Un día más ¿Eh?_ Pensó, terminando de abotonar su pijama luego de ver hacia el reloj y comenzando a arrastrar los pies rumbo a su cama.

¿Era extraño que tanta calma inquietara al joven diablo?

Para este punto, ya no estaba tan seguro de qué creer. Había logrado disfrutar amenamente de estos últimos días, Ivlis había permanecido cerca, Satanick no representó un problema desde su último ataque y en más de un momento llegó a sentirse pleno en medio de todo.

Tal y como antes, cuando _eso_ todavía no sucedía.

Tragó grueso.

¿Qué rayos le sucedía? ¿Acaso no debería estar feliz y bien recibir este pacífico lapso en su vida?

Debería, en serio. Pero aún sabiéndolo no terminaba de disfrutarlo. Simplemente no podía terminar de creer que todo terminó tan fácil. Envi no parecía ser de esos que cortaría el asunto por lo 'sano', mucho menos luego de su absurda insistencia por aquel último trato.

¿Ahora solo quedaría seguir viviendo como si nada y ya?

No... ¿Siquiera era justo decir que todo terminaría solo siguiendo su vida y ya?

Bueno, de igual modo no pudo seguir pensando sobre ello, pues la voz de su madre le indicó su llegada.

_Fue un día largo hoy, pero agradezco que no haya sido denso como esperaba… -Bostezó justo al ingresar al cuarto del niño, yendo a buscar directamente entre los libros del estante algún cuento para esta noche.

Puede que se sintiera molido luego del largo día, habían hecho un montón de cosas y le costaba seguir el ritmo enérgico de sus pequeños a veces, pero siempre le quedaría energía suficiente para un cuento de dormir.

_¿Uhn...? S-sí... Fue un día muy agradable después de todo.-Respondió el menor distraídamente, a la par que su mirada dirigía un enésimo escanéo por cada rincón a su alrededor; como si se mentalizara para un posible ataque inexistente; aunque aquello no impidió que la pasara bien junto a Ivlis.

Había pasado un día bastante tranquilo sin la presencia de Satanick puesto que este se tomó el día en la cama para recuperarse del brutal ataque de su hijo. Hasta Lil había tenido que venir para ayudarlo un poco con ese repentino ánimo bajo que le había causado el fracaso.

Jah, qué tonto.

–Uhn… ¿Qué cuento quieres hoy, cariño? ¿Improvisado? ¿Escrito? Lo que quiera mi pequeño héroe. –Había notado a Licorice un poco nervioso el día de hoy, se la pasaba mirando de un lado a otro como esperando algo. Le había preguntado qué era, pero él insistía con la excusa de que le había hecho una broma a Poemi y temía que esta se la devolviera de una forma mucho más pesada.

Conociendo la rara rivalidad de sus dos hijos, lo dejó pasar por alto. Después de todo fue una jornada provechosa.

Hasta el joven diablo lo sabía.

No todo los días pasaba toda hora al lado del diablo de Flame, sin visitas o fastidios de su hermana, pero hoy el destino pareció ser bondadoso al menos con ello. Se llevó el lujo de acaparar al de mechas rojas todo el día, cosa que a pesar de su actuar distante, se las arregló para aprovechar. Incluso logró que le gustara sus dibujos sorpresa, aunque sabía que no fue lo que el adulto esperaba según lo sobreentendió en sus agradecimientos en la mañana.

Fue casi irónico que el diablo de las llamas lo llamara "leñador" antes cuando en su dibujo sorpresa fue a Ivlis a quién dibujó como tal. Si bien, le pareció ver sorpresa en el adulto al dibujarse como Caperucita, cada felicitación de su parte lo llenó de vida. Hasta recibió el honor de que pegaran su dibujo al refrigerador para que todos lo vieran y apreciaran. Y casi podría asegurar que tal vez fue aquello el motivo por el cual la basura que tenía por padre se deprimió aún más horas más tarde al ir a la cocina; después de todo lo había dibujado como la abuela, haciendo alusión a su 'avanzada y decrépita edad'.

Reír junto a su madre a consta de ello fue tan divertido que logró safarse de explicarle por qué en su dibujo, el lobo no tenía rostro y le había agregado orejas extrañas para tal canino. Incluso parecía obvio su desdén hacia éste en cuanto uno se fijara en la presión trazo en tal.

El niño solo se excusó alegando su odio hacia tal personaje y no dijo más, cambiando el tema y actividad. Lo dejaría como un mensaje personal y doloroso que solo sí mismo comprendería por ahora.

_Uhn... ¡Improvisado! Me gustan más los cuentos de mamá. -Elegió al fin, aunque realmente no prestó demasiada atención al cuento.

Sus nervios estaba tan alertas y precavidos a su alrededor que le impedían relajarse para disfrutar plenamente de ello. Una completa lástima, pudo vislumbrar en los orbes de su madre que en verdad se esforzó por ello, y tener que atreverse a forzar una sonrisa mientras exclamaba cuanto amó un cuento que apenas y escuchó le había dolido.

_¡Oh, perfecto entonces! Creo que tengo el cuento perfecto para esta ocasión. –Sin decir más se sentó en el borde de la cama, empezando su relato. No era consciente de la poca atención que Licorice le estaba poniendo, estaba muy concentrado en hacer bueno su cuento para él, por lo que no notaba su mirada perdida o distraída en otras cosas… Como toda la habitación, en especial la puerta.

No había lidiado con Satanick por lo que había restado del día y en vez de eso pudo pasarlo con su hijo, así que tenía un buen humor a pesar de estar exhausto. Mañana quería madrugar y prepararse un mejor escondite para salir desapercibido del diablo y volvérselas a salir con la suya para no darle lo que quería y de nuevo usar el tiempo en otras cosas como sus dos hijos y sus dos subordinados.

Eso sí era gastar su tiempo en algo que valiese la pena.

_ Amo cada cuento de mamá...-Balbuceó apenas creyó que su progenitor había terminado, enredándose aún más bajo las frazadas.- Podría oírlos todo el día y nunca me aburriría. -Soltó, esperando que se captara cierta indirecta, a la vez que sabía que ello no sucedería.

No quería que el cuento terminase, no quería que lo dejara solo. Se había tentado incluso en pedirle algún otro cuento, pero al oírlo bostezar descartó la idea.

Vamos, ya le había exprimido toda la energía posible a su madre, sería injusto no dejarle descansar.

–Aww, sabía que te gustaría. –Sonrió alegremente dándose el lujo de estirarse un poco y bostezar otra vez, sería mejor retirarse a su cuarto y dejar dormir a Licorice en paz por ahora.

Hizo el amague de querer acercarse a darle su beso de buenas noches o algún otro gesto cariñoso, pero como siempre eso le fue imposible. Suspiró casi resignado, se preguntaba internamente cuánto tiempo más el diablo menor evitaría su contacto, no solo en la noche…

Siempre lo hacía, en lo más mínimo, así fuese para tomarlo de la mano, algo que hoy no había conseguido.

No dejaba de recordarse que solo debía ser una breve etapa, ansiando que terminase pronto. Extrañaba mimar a su bebé.

Bueno... Más de lo que últimamente lo hacía.

Licorice por su parte tan solo buscaba no sentirse tan mal mientras permitía a lo inevitable suceder.

Su madre estaba agotada, no podía seguir molestándola. Tampoco ir a dormir entre sus brazos era opción cuando ni siquiera le era posible tolerar un beso en su frente o alguna palmada.

No cuando los recuerdos amargos le vivían recordando cuan indigno era de tal lujo.

Era inútil, el momento de la verdad había llegado.

_Gracias por el cuento y... ¡B-buenas noches, mamá! Descansa...-Murmuró con una débil sonrisa, arropándose hasta la cabeza de nuevo, mientras se limitaba a oírlo alejarse.

_Uhn… Sí, buenas noches, cariño ¡Duerme bien! –Finalmente, marcando el inicio de una pesadilla, el diablo de llamas desapareció del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Él no lo sabía, pero su salida había hecho que el contador empezara a bajar al fin, acercándose a cada instante el momento de una eterna tortura que podía evitar aunque no lo notara.

El joven diablo lo presentía.

Era como si su instinto de supervivencia se lo advirtiera, especialmente cuando quedaba a solas.

Quería gritar...

Llorar...

Suplicar a su madre porque no lo dejase.

Avisarle que si lo hacía, algo mil veces peor que una absurda broma de su hermana sucedería y que eso, le hacía temblar de miedo pero... No lo hizo. Su voz no escapó de su garganta, y el rechinar de la puerta lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

Estaba solo.

_Uhn... -Tembló ligeramente, observando cada sombra de su cuarto con paranoia por largo rato, intentando converserse en que nada sucedería.

Si nada había pasado en todo este tiempo ¿Por qué ahora tendría que ser diferente?

Luego de largo rato, tanto el cansancio como la infantil esperanza de estar a salvo bajo sus mantas fueron pesando sobre sus párpados. Casi se había rendido al sueño, cuando lo escuchó...

La puerta se había vuelto a abrir apenas, volviéndose a cerrar como por acción del viento.

Pero lo ignoró, la somnoliencia ya había surtido efecto.

Transcurrido un rato más en el que el pequeño diablo se iba adormeciendo, como salido de las sombras una silueta le tomó por desprevenido en plena calma mientras reía baja y maliciosamente.

_¿Uhn...? ¡MNHHHH! -Apenas sintió algo cubriendo su boca, así como un fuerte aroma nubló sus sentidos; supo que fue iluso al bajar la guardia.

No pudo gritar, no pudo hacer nada. Solo rendirse ante la oscuridad a su alrededor y aquella sombra borrosa que sonreía con malicia.

_Eso es, mocoso… Duérmete… -Masculló ampliando su sonrisa una vez que el niño dejó de luchar, dándole la oportunidad de tomarlo de un brazo y arrastrarlo por el pasillo, alejándose del cuarto no sin antes dejar una de las almohadas debajo de las frazadas para disimular su ida. –Vamos a divertirnos tanto.

Ya era hora de dar inicio a su diversión.

 _ **#######**_

Recuerdos.

Hermosas fotografías del pasado que vivían resguardadas en la mente y que lograban revivir cada vez que uno lo desease, Lil los conocía muy bien. Pasó años solo aferrado a ellos luego de aquella decisión que marcó su vida, pero... Esta noche sería diferente.

Su querido diablo se lo había asegurado luego del pequeño presente que entregó a sus manos durante su última visita.

 _No debió haberse molestado, pero no me quejo~_

Siendo sincera, le habría gustado esperarse a la soledad y comodidad para disfrutar de aquel presente, pero las ansias la vencieron mientras todavía se encontraba en el bar de su ex subordinado.

_¿Uh? Señorita Lil, hoy luce bastante entretenida. -Llegó a comentar el barman, segundos antes de terminar de acomodar algunas flores en un jarrón cercano a su ex jefa. En unas próximas noches su local sería alquilado para un evento importante y romántico así que estaba curioseando algo para la decoración, a la vez que se mantenía atento a las acciones de la bella dama y su compañeros que supuestamente vinieron a ayudarle.- ¿Está interesante lo que está viendo?

De la subcubo podría esperarse muchas cosas, desde lectura erótica o listas de contactos de algunos amantes para volver a saludar, pero esta vez suponía que se trataba de algo más.

Aquel brillo en sus ojos solo lo había visto una vez y el motivo solía ser encabezado por alguna encantadora acción del diablo de Pitch Black.

_Uhh~ No te lo imaginas, mon ami. De verdad que no. -Murmuró por lo bajo, más para sí misma que para el demonio ante ella.

No podía evitarlo, lo que veían sus ojos ahora la llenaba de tanta ternura que se sentía impropia de sí misma pero cálida a la vez.

Fotos, recuerdos, momentos.

Todo lo que alguna vez creyó perder para siempre al fin se encontraba nuevamente ante sus ojos dentro de un album y no deseaba perder ni un detalle en ello.

_En ese caso no la molestaremos. -Sonrió tras el papel, dejando a las flores y al jarrón por ahora para seguir lo suyo. No lo demostraba mucho pero le alegraba mucho ver a su jefa feliz luego de tanto tiempo.

Era raro, tenía como una chispa que hace bastante no veía y esperaba que esta vez durara.

 _Las personas como ella merecen ser felices también._ Lo creía fervientemente a diferencia de muchos y pediría a Vicers por ello.

Lil por otra parte, regresó su atención al album, especialmente cautivada por aquellas páginas totalmente enfocadas en el par de retoños del diablo de orbes violetas.

 _¡Oh, mon diue Fumus! ¡Son tan lindos!_

Ver de nuevo antiguas fotografías de su hijo cuando era un niño de por sí ya la llenaban de nostalgia, pero ver las que se relacionaban a su joven hijastro no provocaban algo menor.

Ese niño era todo un caso para morir de ternura. Resultaba fácil entender por qué sus niñeros, padres y hermanos lo adoraban tanto, ver esos adorables ojos enternecerían a quien sea.

Lástima que esa dulzura no era aplicada a todos, pero comprendía los sentimientos del pequeño para con su padre.

 _Lo siento mon amour, pero en esto solo tú guardas responsabilidad._

Adoraba a Satanick y le guardaba una inmensa cantidad de paciencia y comprensión, pero no era ciega a sus errores. Entendía que su diablo hizo mucho daño en su ausencia y que la tensa relación con sus hijos tal vez era un karma al respecto.

Suspiró, sintiendo algo de pena por la situación.

Bueno, nada podría ser perfecto ¿No es así?

Quiso reflexionar un rato más al respecto, pero un repentino alboroto la distrajo de golpe.

_¡...!

_¡Maldita seas, Anten! ¡Regresa aquí, cobarde! -Era imposible explicarse el motivo para Daimonji persiguiera al demonio de cuernos en espiral con una silla, pero se podría suponer que las cosmeas que reposaban sobee su cabeza tenían algo que ver.- ¡Te voy a...!

_¡Atrápame si puedes! ¡Argh! -Sí, puede que Anten fuera desde suicida hasta descuidado. Solo algo así podría el hecho de ponerse en riesgo constantemente molestando a quien no debía y causando un caos por donde iba.- ¿Uh? ¡Cuidado jefa! ¡No freno!

_¡Estúpido, que le chocas!

_¡O-oh, mon dieu!

Todo pasó muy rápido, tanto que ni alcanzó a ver que sucedió hasta que sintió algo húmedo sobre su vestido y el album al cual trató de proteger entre sus brazos.

El jarrón de flores se había volteado hacia ella antes de que mandaran a volcar la mesa, lo que provocó todo un desastre.

_¿Eh? -Apenas fijaron su vista en la subcubo un fuerte arrepentimiento los golpeó. No se supone que pasara esto.- ¡L-lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡No fue nuestra intención!

_¡T-todo fue culpa de Daimonji! ¡Lo juro!

_¡Oye, pedazo de...!

_¡Ustedes dos...! ¡Miren lo que hicieron! -Ah, no. Esto no se trataba de solo provocar un caos en su establecimiento, sino que casi llevan a su señora por delante.- ¿Está bien, señorita Lil? ¿Eso brutos no le hicieron daño?

Maekami realmente lucía más preocupado por ella que lo demás, aunque al ver su sonrisa pudo calmarse un poco.

_Oh, tranquilos. Estoy bien, solo me mojé un poco y algunas flores se accidentaron, pero... Todo en orden. -Habló junto a un gesto de restar importancia. No iba a armar un drama por esto.

Lástima que el de orbes azules no planeara lo mismo.

_Me alegro por usted. Y en cuanto a ustedes dos... -Gruñó, atrapando al par justo cuando planeaban su escape.- Van a ayudarme a arreglar esto, par de idiotas.

Sus ex compañeros sudaron frío. Cuando Maekami se ponía en ese plan daba muy mal rollo.

_P-pero tengo que regresar con Higan...

_¡Y yo iba a cocinar con el cabello de Candla!

_¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO! ¡ARREGLAN SU DESASTRE AHORA! -Aquí esos dos hacían lo que él decía.

La pelirrosa rió un poco de solo verlos. Era casi como volver a los viejos tiempos.

 _No han cambiado mucho._ Lo cual era un alivio a su manera.

Suspiró, optando por volver su vista a sí misma. El vestido no le importaba tanto pero sí el album, así que lo revisó cuando antes para ver si alguna página se vio afectada y... Así fue.

_Ay no... -Frunció los labios con cierta tristeza.- Licorice...

Era precisamente la foto que acababa de ver del niño la pobre desafortunada. Estaba segura que Satanick debía tener como mil copias de ésta, pero ello no le quitaba el mal sabor de boca al verla arruinada.

 _Tal vez pueda secarla._

Llegó a considerarlo, pero cierto desastre bajo sus pies le provocó un desagradable escalofrío.

_L-las flores... -Si bien no todas se habían arruinado; lo cual debería ser algo nuevo; era el significado de algunas de ellas las que le causaron malestar.

La rosa borgoña, el dondiego y las margaritas se habían arruibado por completo, pero... El narciso orquidea, la verónica y las lilas seguían intactas.

Arqueó una ceja, observando la foto del niño ¿Podría ser esto una desagradable coincidencia?

Nunca se jactó de ser supersticiosa, pero esto le había dado muy mala espina.

 _¿Será...?_ Su instinto le advertía mucho al respecto, pero un llamado a su persona la distrajo de momento.

_Uhn... ¿Señora Lil? ¿Puede venir un momento? -Habló la reconocida bruja de Pitch Black, mostrándose inusualmente nerviosa en cuanto la subcudo dirigió su rojiza mirada hacia ella y su escamoso familiar.- Necesitamos... Hablar de un pequeño inconviente, hahaha... Ha...

Eso extrañó un poco a Lil.

 _Uhn... ¿Chlomaki nerviosa? ¿Habrá pasado algo malo?_ Seguramente, aquella mujer no tendía a ponerse así por nada.

_¿Uh? Claro, cheri. Voy enseguida~ -Respondió enseguida, dando un último vistazo a las flores antes de seguir a la bruja.

Bueno... Tal vez volvería al otro inquietante asunto después.

 _ **######**_

Era la media noche, habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que había puesto en acción su plan de esperar a que Ivlis se fuera para encargarse de Licorice.

Después de haberlo meditado un rato, la mejor idea en mente era usar un horario en el que nadie estuviese presente o alerta para impedirlo ¿Qué mejor que la hora en la que se supone que todos dormían? No le importaba quedarse hasta el amanecer si era necesario.

Fue difícil, pero logró con ayuda de aquel inocente y miedoso ángel ir hasta Overworld sin la conciencia de Fumus para robarle gran variedad de objetos, y también algunos a su amo para variar.

Si era sincero, nunca los había visto a la gran mayoría, pero estaba completamente convencido de que se entretendría aprendiendo a usarlos con su nuevo "invitado". Por supuesto, no estaba haciendo esto ni por placer, pederastia o algo así, era simple venganza y el deseo de hacer a ese insoportable niñato cumplir lo que le ordenaran. Si nadie lo hacía… Entonces él sí.

_Uh... ¿Eh? ¿D-donde...? ¡¿QUE?! -Fue abriendo los ojos con pesadez, solo para encontrarse en aquella oscura habitación que llevaba invadiendo sus pesadillas desde hace tiempo.

 _¡N-no! ¡No puede ser! ¡No aquí otra vez!_

Intentó moverse, pero sus brazos se encontraban igual de suspendidos en el techo como la primera ocasión, dejándolo flotando en el aire. Ni cambiando a su 'yo' adulto pudo aflojar las esposas, las cuales solo parecieron ajustarse dolorosamente más en lo que sus pies apenas lograban apoyarse a algo para tratar de forcejear.

_No... N-no, por favor ¡NO! -Jalaba con fuerza y desesperación, pero no importaba cuanto tratase, no lograba soltarse.

Creyó ilusamente que buscando con su mirada a su alrededor hallaría algo para su posible escape.

Grave error.

Encontró a _alguien peor_.

–Oh, mira nada más… Despertaste. –Murmuró sin quitarle la vista de encima al objeto que había elegido para comenzar y ahora mismo afilaba con concentración, era un simple cuchillo nada más, pero de cualquier manera no le quitaba el buen uso.

Finalmente le prestó atención al diablo apenas escuchó el sonido de las cadenas tensarse. Enarcó una ceja al verlo forzar como pudiese los grilletes para soltarse sin éxito, aparentemente pensaba que usando su forma adulta podría buscar escape más fácilmente, pero aquello solo le causaba risa a la vez que se iba a acercando mientras jugueteaba con el cuchillo en sus manos.

_¿Q-qué es todo esto? ¡¿Por qué?!

Lo que el joven diablo vislumbraba con sus dorados ojos solo había enervado aún más el pánico dentro de sí. El cuarto ya no lucía como la primera vez; estaba repleto de miles y miles de utencilios y objetos que en su mayoría ni conocía ni había visto antes. Todos pulcramente ordenados y limpios, listos para su aparente estreno, tal y como la expresión de su verdugo adelantaba.

_¿Eh...? T-tú...-Reaccionó al oír la voz de su captor. Aparentemente solo había estado esperando que despertara en lo que iba escogiendo con cual "juguete" empezar, antes de comenzar a dirigirse hacia él con aquella maquíavelica sonrisa que lo atormentaría por siempre- N-no... ¡Atrás! ¡Alejate! ¡No te acerques! ¡Mamá! ¡MAMÁ! -Soltó en gritos, aún sabiendo que nadie lo escucharía, pero manteniendo la infantil ilusión de que su "señor leñador" alguna vez llegaría.

Trató incluso de soltar alguna patada al contrario, siendo facilmente detenido mientras el terror lo invadía y fijaba su atención al único reloj de la habitación con tal de no ver a ese monstruo a los ojos.

–Vamos, sigue intentándolo… Tendrás el cuerpo de un adulto, pero sigues siendo un mocoso irrespetuoso. –No recibió un solo golpe de su parte, ni siquiera pudo contenerse a detener una de sus patadas sujetándole la pierna y acercándolo de golpe casi rozando su cuello con el filo del cuchillo.

_¡NO! ¡ESPERA! ¡Por favor! O-otra vez no... -Trató de moverse, pero el miedo al filo del arma solo le dejaba la opción de gritar- ¡AYUDA! ¡MAMI! ¡RIETA! ¡EMALF! ¡POEMI! MAMÁ!... ¡P-PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡MAMÁ, POR FAVOR! ¡QUIEN SEA! AYUDENMEEEEE! -Ni siquiera estaba pensando bien a quien llamar, solo seguía haciéndolo hasta desgarrarse la garganta pero...

Nadie vendría.

Muy en el fondo lo sabía.

–¿Ya te cansaste de gritar? Deja de intentarlo, nadie vendrá. –Aún mantenía fresca en sus memorias antiguas escenas en este mismo cuarto, anteriormente solo había considerado torturarlo al estilo de Fumus, pero le parecía más divertido mezclar la perversidad de su jefe con esa crueldad del Dios. Seh, por eso mismo los objetos variados de ambos superiores. Hace mucho tiempo que ya no había enemigos que descuartizar ni gente con la cual pelear en nombre del diablo de Pitch Black, así que había perfeccionado a solas sus métodos de defensa, ofensa y simple crueldad.

Licorice era un "enemigo" de su jefe, eso debería contar ¿No es así? Ya estaría muy agradecido de haberlo re educado como era debido.

_¡Ya cierra la boca! ¡Aturdes, estúpido!

_¡...! -Contuvo un grito, completamente paralizado en cuando el filo del arma termino rozando aún más su cuello; pero a diferencia de lo que parecía, no era el cuchillo el cual había logrado aterrarlo tanto, sino el mismo toque de aquel demonio que se sentía como una quemadura ácida que solo lo iba deborando a cada segundo. Le había costado mucho tratar de volver a respirar mientras el agudo bisel recorría su rostro, empapándolo en el proceso con sus silenciosas lágrimas.

¿Por qué tuvo que terminar así? ¿Qué hizo para merecerlo? Solo deseaba proteger a su madre.

–Tsk… Los mocosos malcriados como tú necesitan varios azotes para aprender a comportarse. –Sujetó el filo hasta que escuchó al diablo respirar después de tanto griterío, decidió deslizarlo por su mejilla sin hacerle daño alguno, solo asustándole. Le causaba gracia sentirlo temblar desde ahora. –Yo quería ser amable contigo, niño, pero no me dejaste elección. Mírate, usado pero todavía puro… Mh… Me pregunto qué tanto jugaremos hasta que eso cambie.

No le hizo más que un tajo corto en la mejilla, optando por alejarse a buscar alguna otra cosa más entretenida para intentar.

Ignoró la mayoría de sus exigencias o súplicas en lo que terminaba de enlistar todo y verificar qué podría ser mejor opción para usar con él. Había estado pensándolo antes de traerlo pero no terminaba de decidir, conociendo a Licorice… Esta no sería la primera vez que terminarían en esta habitación, por lo que no quería usar toda la artillería pesada de una sola vez, pero descargar toda su ira y deseo de sangre era tentador… Bah, el niño se asustaba por todo ¿Para qué molestarse en elegir algo con tanto esfuerzo?

La noche era joven y había tanto por escoger ¿Para qué limitarse a solo un cuchillo?

–Uhn… Tijeras… Cortarte la lengua sería bueno, ya no podrías chillar tanto… Pero aunque tu voz me moleste me gusta cuando lloras… ¿Dagas? Podemos jugar a tiro al blanco más tarde… Aha, aunque creo que ya sé que podemos hacer antes… ¿Sabes jugar a "Romper la piñata"? Es parecido, salvo que el que se venda los ojos es la piñata ¿No es divertido? –Estaba bastante ocupado clavando en un bate algunos clavos como para prestar atención a sus gritos, ya casi ni los notaba.

_¡Ugh...! -Soltó un quejido ante la cortadura, aunque no le importaba mucho. Era un hecho que esto sería lo que menos dolería de esta noche.

Tragó grueso, temblando de solo tratar de imaginar todo lo que le esperaba y luchando aún más desesperado por escapar, solo logrando lastimar sus propias muñecas ante el intento forcejeo, y tratando de ignorar los preparativos para el primer "juego".

No, no quería ser una piñata, no quería estar allí en primer lugar.

Pero nada de lo que deseara le importaba a Envi, él solo deseaba verlo sufrir.

 _Con esto ya debería bastar._

Finalizado su trabajo tomó la venda y el bate, acercándose al movedizo diablo, acrecentando risas.

_ ¡NO! ¡MAMÁ! ¡MAMÁ! ¡AYUDA! TENGO MIEDO! ¡MAMA! -No le importaba si alguna parte de si ya se había resignado, infantilmente seguía aferrado a la idea de que todo estaría bien y mamá llegaría tarde o temprano; que Ivlis estaba en lo cierto y los malos no ganaban, pero... Esta noche noche no sucedería.

Y tanto escándalo comenzaba a ser irritante para el adulto.

–¿Sigues llorando? Qué pérdida de tiempo… ¿Todavía piensas que tu madre vendrá? Vamos, no seas ridículo. Esa cucaracha es tan débil como ciega como para no ver que de él salió algo mucho más miserable. Mírate, tan chillón, inútil y sucio… Ah, aún recuerdo esos días en los que apenas naciste y él te llamaba "engendro, error, hijo de ese monstruo" y solo quería que te mantengan lo más lejos posible de él… A veces pienso que solo te tuvo lástima por como llorabas porque le recordó lo patético que él también era… Apenas termine contigo verás el asco que le dará siquiera verte, tan usado como una prostituta cualquiera de un bar, casi como Lil pero peor. De cualquier manera… ¿Le importará? Lo más probable es que se ría en tu cara ¿Quién no lo haría? Solo eres un niño no deseado que juega a hacerse el héroe, pero en realidad es tan inservible que de no ser por tu estúpida forma adulta tendrías que aguantarte el ver al jefe saliéndose con la suya. No sé cómo es que él te soporta… Eres una molestia en su camino y yo te quitaré de él, tal vez hasta del camino de tu madre… Bien, suficiente charla ¡Es momento de tu lección! Esto será tan divertido… -Y no sería la última vez que ocurriría.

Era más que un hecho.

_¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡Ya dejame irme!-Se removió en lo trataban de colocarle la dichosa venda, a total merced de sus crudas palabras que lentamente iban acabando- N-no... ¡Te equivocas! ¡Ella vendrá! ¡Yo sé que alguna vez lo hará! -Se rehusaba a creer que el diablo de las llamas le mintió. Confiaba en él. Lo salvaría alguna vez, solo debía resistir más- N-no... No te creo ¡N-no es verdad! ¡Mamá me quiere! ¡Yo lo sé! ¡Yo sí confío en ella! -Repetía tercamente, aunque una parte de sí no podía evitar traicionarlo, para hacerlo creer que era verdad. Si así fuera, tampoco podría culparlo... Era hijo de esa basura. Era lógico que lo detestara pero... No ¡No! No le daría la razón a ese bastardo. No debía- No... ¡Él nunca me...! ¡Mientes! ¡N-no te creo! ¡Es imposible! -No quería considerarlo. No podía contener su llanto de solo imaginarlo.- ¡Para de mentir y déjame ir!

No soportaría el desprecio de Ivlis, ni siquiera toleraba ser él mismo quien no pudiera ni verse al espejo por la vergüenza que lo invadía.

–Sí, sí… Te irás apenas terminemos con esto… -Le puso la venda asegurándose de ajustarla lo suficiente como para que sus bruscos movimientos no la hicieran caer, el niñato era tan movedizo e insistente que le causaría muchos problemas, tenía que ser calculador y poner todos los seguros posibles a sus métodos, perdía la paciencia cuando las cosas no salían como lo deseaba.

–¿En serio te quiere? ¿De verdad lo crees? Oh, por favor… -Caminó en círculos a su alrededor, vacilándolo mientras se reía con ganas, al contrario de lo que podría creer el mocoso… Se daba cuenta cuando este empezaba a dudar de sus palabras y tartamudeaba, y no precisamente de miedo por el momento.

Un niño demasiado trasparente.

_¡M-me quiere! Y-yo sé que... ¡ARGH! ¡SUELTA! -Chilló ante un inesperado jalón a su cabello. En momentos así comenzaba a considerar poco práctico el cabello largo.

–Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que eres hijo de Satanick, Ivlis lo odia profundamente. Te pareces tanto a él… -Se acercó tirando un instante de su cabello para acercarlo, le fascinaba ver su semblante de pánico y pavor. –Hasta tienes el descaro de decir cuanto lo amas… Y casi lo lastimas de la misma forma que él…

_¡Yo no soy como esa basura! ¡Yo nunca seré...!

Y con solo esa última oración, bastó para que todo rastro de seguridad abandonara al más joven.

_¡¿Q-qué?! ¿T-tú...? ¡¿C-cómo es que...?! -Quedó totalmente paralizado al saberse descubierto en tan vergonzosa y sucia acción. Era un secreto... ¡Nadie más que él lo sabía! ¡Nunca pensó en compartirlo con nadie! ¿Cómo era posible que Envi lo supiera? Desvió la cara, mordiendo su propia lengua en frustración y humillación.

_Oh, no me mires así ¿Crees que yo no lo sé? Puedes creerte un santo al igual que los demás, pero sé que tus genes no mienten y llegaste más lejos de lo que se puede esperar de un mocoso ¿A tu madre le gustaría saberlo? Quiero decir… ¡Hasta te suplicó que pararas y te dijo "Satanick"! –Lo soltó finalmente, la única razón por la cual se había dado cuenta de ello fue su sentido común después del ataque de Ivlis hacia su jefe, mientras le echaba la culpa de sucesos de la noche anterior.

Además, el crío era demasiado obvio con su insistente afecto y protección hacia al ridículo diablo. Era evidente que todo había sobrepasado las lineas fraternales hace mucho e Ivlis era un idiota como para no darse cuenta.

–¿'Imposible' decías? Debiste ver su cara de decepción apenas te vio. No soportaba ni verte a la cara y Rieta tuvo que encargarse de ti solo porque llorabas estúpidamente cuando el amo se te acercaba… Ese idiota no piensa en nada más que Siralos. Siralos esto, Siralos aquello… Es tan patético… Casi tanto como tú, pero peor, al punto de meterse en más problemas y humillarse solo por ese travesti ¿En serio tienes confianza en esa patética cucaracha? ¡¿De verdad piensas que se molestará en salvar a una escoria como tú?!

Licorice no quería escucharlo más.

Se rehusaba a hacerle caso.

_E-eso no significa nada... ¡N-no soy como la basura! ¡Yo me detuve! -Intentó defenderse inútilmente, a la vez que luchaba por no soltar alguna súplica relacionada a no ser delatado. No. No caería tan bajo- S-solo está confundido... ¡N-no es su culpa! Y de igual modo, que te importa. Yo... ¡Yo no te creeré! ¡Solo me quieres engañar! -Chilló, rehusándose a seguir escuchando, pero con un imparable torrente de lágrimas escurriendo tras el vendaje. Lo que saliera de sus labios quizás expresaba resistencia, pero... Su corazón sufría al darse cuenta que todo aquello, él mismo ya lo llevaba creyendo desde hace tanto.

_Tks, como quieras. Me da igual lo que creas. -Y dicho esto, se preparó para el primer golpe de la velada.

El inicio de la pesadilla apenas llegaba con los golpes contundentes y brutales que empezaba a lanzar contra el diablo, sonriendo ampliamente al escucharlo chillar, y ni siquiera sería lo peor que le haría como para que empezara a gritar tanto ahora.

El menor tragó grueso, apenas quedando sin aliento al sentir el primer impacto desgarrando su piel y quizás, hasta provocando un par de fracturas. Pero incluso en medio de todo el martirio que le esperaba, una cosa tenía clara: No quería decirselo a su madre aún, menos ahora que ese malnacido sabía de _aquel_ incidente. No importaba cuanto doliera, no abriría la boca.

Las horas seguían su curso y la tortura no parecía tener fin. Golpe tras golpe, cortadura tras cortadura, herida tras herida... Ya hasta había perdido la cuenta de que tantas cosas horrendamente dolorosas había tenido que soportar sin descanso. Apenas lograba mantener la consciencia y solo anhelaba terminar con esto de una vez.

–Qué poco que duran tus huesos… Ni mereces llamarte diablo con lo débil que eres. –Apenas habían pasado dos horas en las que pudo probar todo en su lista de prioridades, las dagas, los golpes, algunos cortes con tijeras…

Al menos en esta forma Licorice resistía más que cualquier otro demonio común. Lo único que le desconcertó en cierto momento fue su intento de cortarle la lengua en el cual requirió más cercanía de la necesaria, extrañamente siendo aquello lo que más reacciones alteradas había causado en él, al punto de recibir un empujón leve.

_¡Mnh! ¡A-Ahghr! ¡Ahhhh! -Se removía como podía en cada "juego" para tratar de que la experiencia fuese más tolerable, pero nada se había comparado a su agitación para cuando su verdugo intentaba tomarlo para cortarle la lengua.

No veía el riesgo a quitarse un ojo o enfurecer al demonio, solo buscaba romper su contacto que lo asfixiaba desesperantemente. Era un pánico incontrolable solo cobraba voluntad propia en su cuerpo.

 _¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques! ¡No más!_

Sollozó. No podía seguir tolerándolo. Era horrible y lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Y su verdugo, solo enfurecía más.

–¡¿Qué mierda te pasa, mocoso?! ¡Quédate quieto! ¡Apenas te estoy tocando! ¡¿Estás buscando que te corte los putos cuernos también?! –Casi hacía un amague para volverlo a intentar, pero bajó las tijeras quedándose pensativo unos segundos en los que trataba de recordar la actitud del de orbes dorados todo este tiempo en el que buscaba alejarse de todos y no dejaba que ni su madre le palmeara la cabeza.

 _¿Uh? No me digas que..._

Una risa baja, él dándose la vuelta para quitarse los guantes y dejarlos allí… Su mirada lasciva mientras se acercaba sin haber soltado las tijeras.

Oh, ahora lo entendía.

–Así que es eso lo que te asusta… ¿Verdad? Te da miedo el tacto de los demás…

_ Ah... Ugh...-Trató de recuperar el aliento al notar que lo había soltado. Por un segundo, quiso ilusionarse al creer que tal vez al fin lo dejaría libre pero...- ¿E-eh...?!- Estaba muy equivocado- N-no... No es cierto ¡Aléjate! ¡N-no te acerques! ¡No me toques! ¡No! ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! -Nunca esperó que este inexplicable terror terminaría expuesto ante su torturador, como tampoco estaba preparado para el martirio que aquello significaría.

El demonio por su parte, rodó los ojos al verlo alterarse apenas se acercó. Tal vez no lo parecía, pero por más asustadizo que creyera a Licorice esperaba más resistencia psicológica de su parte. Aunque… Bueno, no podía pedir mucho cuando se hablaba de un niño con forma adulta temporal.

_No espero nada de ti y aún así, resultas una decepción ¿Eh? -Negó con la cabeza.

Poco después, el sonido de tela rasgada, acompañada de la sensación de extrema exposición fueron apenas el inicio de una nueva tortura para el niño, lo que llevaría a conocer el verdadero terror paralizando su ser.

_¡BASTA! ¡NO! ¡AHH! ¡DÉJAME! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡NOOO! -Hasta el más mínimo roce lo obligaba a retorcerse ruidosa y violentamente, aumentando su llanto e hiperventilación. No podía frenarlo, aunque sonase ilógico... Creía que moriría allí.

El aire le faltaba, un dolor inexistente iba tomando fuerza y el sudor comenzaba a cubrir su tiritante cuerpo.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Esto... No era normal.

Estaba aterrado.

No, era peor que eso y no lograba explicarlo, solo suplicaba que terminara de una vez.

–Vamos, no seas un llorón ¿Vas a decirme que de verdad te asusta tanto? –Reía entretenido cortando la camisa del diablo de un solo tirón en el medio.

Honestamente, no buscaba placer sexual en esto, ni siquiera le parecía algo muy agradable de hacer si lo analizaba cuidadosamente, pero si a ese mocoso le asustaba tanto ser tocado… Bueno, perfecto para él, cosa simple y sufrimiento en incremento, no es como si necesitara hacer mucho, después de todo le bastaba con agarrarle el brazo o algo parecido. Le desilusionaba un poco que fuese TAN fácil hacer a Licorice gritar, no estaba usando ningún método tradicional en su lista, no había sangre, golpes, pellizcos, cortaduras o rasguños en esto, solo tacto y ya.

_¡N-no! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! -Gritaba, cada vez más tembloroso desde el instante en el cual la tela terminó por rasgarse, exponiéndolo más- ¡N-no! ¡Por favor! No lo hagas! P-prometo no decírselo a nadie, de verdad, pero... ¡P-por favor! ¡No me toques! -Chilló hasta casi desgarrarse la garganta, como si realmente alguna parte de sí creyera que sus súplicas serían escuchadas; aunque en el momento de la verdad sabía que no funcionaría y solo lograba humillarse aún más ante su captor. ¿Por qué pasaba esto? No quiso que todo llegara tan lejos. Solo buscaba salvar a su madre ¿De verdad esa acción había estado tan mal?- ¡NO! ¡D-DÉJAME! ¡NO! ¡MADRE! ¡MADRE! -Su cuerpo se sacudía apenas el toque se llevaba a cabo.

Metal ardiente... Doloroso, insoportable, tortuoso... Así se sentía su tacto. Podía verlo claramente, tales objetos no estaban siendo utilizados, pero lo percibía como si así fuera.

¿Acaso alucinaba? ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? Comenzaba a considerarlo.

No había un límite real a la pesadilla que esto estaba significando, aún cuando apenas y eran agarres a su hombro o brazo. No parecería nada serio para quien sea que viese la situación desde afuera, pero... Para el niño era el mayor infierno conocido.

No importaba cuanto intentara soltarse, no había forma de lograrlo. Estaba encadenado, sin fuerzas, herido y aterrorizado, en un lugar del cual ni conocía exacta ubicación y lejos de quien sea que pudiese correr a su auxilio.

 _Por favor... ¡Por favor! ¡Alguien!_

Sentía como si cada toque lo quemara; un dolor y terror que solo su mente hacía estallar en cada fibra de su ser, poniendo el riesgo su cordura. No sabía que hacer, le desesperaba no poder huir, y el tiritar repentino de su cuerpo no ayudaba a que pensara o dijera algo muy coherente además de chillidos sollozantes que solo alimentaban el sadismo del adulto.

–Tsk… Y yo que creí que estarías gritando así cuando te cortara la lengua. No espero nada de ti y aun así logras decepcionarme, qué pena que das… -No comprendía del todo bien por qué ese miedo irracional del niño, lo único que podía teorizar es que tenía la culpa de ello, cosa que le hacía creer que era la razón por la cual trataba de evitarlo.

Pero… ¿Así de horrible era? A sus ojos era estúpidamente ridículo y sumamente gracioso. La forma en la que lloraba no tenía igual a las veces anteriores, le divertía verlo tratando de removerse o alejarse sin éxito alguno debido a las lesiones y la cadena del techo.

_¡YA BASTA! ¡NO! ¡DEJA DE TOCARME! ...¡POR FAVOR! -Estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso.

No creía soportarlo, y el demonio, no tenía intención alguna de detenerse.

Había extrañado tanto esta sensación de poder sobre otros, había extrañado tanto que le suplicaran por piedad… Quizás era cierto, tal vez sí era un sádico como Fumus ¿Pero qué más daba? Esto era por un bien mayor; castigar al malcriado.

–¿Por qué tanto escándalo por esto? No entiendo ¿Acaso no debería gustarte, perra? ¿No te agradaría imaginar que soy tu madre? Apuesto que sí, escoria. No creas que no lo sé. –Ni siquiera parecía que los gritos por piedad le afectaran en algo más que en aumentar el deseo de hacerlo sufrir.

_¡Claro que no me gusta! ¡Eres un monstruo horrible! ¡TU NUNCA SERÍAS MADRE! ¡E-ESO NO ES VERDAD! ¡CÁLLATE! -Ni loco se atrevería a comparar este martirio con el suave y cariñoso tacto de Ivlis.

Era cierto que había estado evitándolo alguna que otra vez, pero el motivo no era el mismo que con su torturado. Nunca habría punto de comparación.

Siempre tan cálido y lleno de ternura hacia él... Siempre consolador, aliviando cualquier pesar con simples palmadas, logrando que sintiera murciélagos en llamas en su estomágo y brindándole una felicidad infinita.

Esto era abismalmente diferente. Lo quemaba, lo hería, lo humillaba. Cada parte de su ser se sentía sucio, asqueado; de solo pensarlo le daban naúseas y ganas de arrojarse a darse una ducha de mil días.

Simplemente asqueroso.

_¿Vas a fingir ahora? Tsk… Cómo se nota que te gusta ser una puta en privado. –Chasqueó la lengua ensanchando su colmilluda sonrisa.

Se estaba divirtiendo tanto.

_¿P-por qué me haces esto?! Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo... ¡Nada! ¡NADA! ¡¿Por qué- ...¡ARGH! -Se quejó ante la repentina bofetada que apenas lo shockeó unos pocos segundos antes de renaudar su histeria.

El río de lágrimas no paraba de descender en sus mejillas, a la par que trataba de ignorar lo que el demonio pudiera decir, junto al molesto ardor que ahora estaba tatuado en su rostro.

La misma pregunta seguía en su cabeza: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le hacía esto? ¿Qué le había hecho para merecer todo esto?

Envi por su parte no se permitía pensar en mucho, maldiciéndolo por lo bajo.

En el instante en que escuchó su pregunta y se atrevió a gritarle aquello en la cara no contuvo un gruñido antes de asestarle una bofetada y acallarlo por unos instantes.

La chillona voz de ese mocoso podía ser muy desesperante.

¿En serio le estaba preguntando aquello hasta ahora?

–¿Qué por qué lo hago? ¡Porque ya me tienes harto, mocoso! ¡Harto! ¡Y no solo a mí, al jefe también! ¡¿Crees que tienes el derecho de andar lastimándolo solo porque no quieres que tu madre cumpla el deber por el cual sigue aquí?! ¡Los niñatos como tú no deberían meterse en asuntos de adultos, lo cual es este caso! ¡¿No sabes por qué esa cucaracha sigue rebajándose así?! ¡Me esperaba de tu parte que lo supieras! Pues verás… Esto no es más que un acuerdo, quieras o no creerlo, Ivlis sigue sometido bajo su propia voluntad ¿Crees que Satanick dudaba en matarlo hace años? El único motivo por el cual se volvió su puta personal es para eso, sobrevivir… Lo cual, niño, es bastante indigno incluso para un débil y patético diablo como él. Es estúpido que trates de evitarlo, el destino de ese idiota es ser una prostituta de turno y se acabó. Para eso seguramente fue creado. –Escupió con crudeza y brutalidad, pensando en sus propias palabras mientras ampliaba su sonrisa.

Oh, sí. Esa mirada era lo que esperaba. Ese crío no parecía nada dispuesto a entender su propia posición, otro perentezco asqueroso con el diablo de Flame World.

_N-no me importa... ¡Madre sufre! Él tampoco tiene derecho a lastimarla... ¡No le ha hecho nada! ¡No es justo! ¡Y-yo solo hago lo mejor para madre! Tú no entiendes nada. Solo eres un subordinado... ¡Tú tampoco deberías meterte! -No esperaba que lo entendiera.

¿Qué podría entender un torturador de su afecto a Ivlis? ¿Qué podría saber sobre lo desesperante que era ver a quien sufrir humillaciones día tras día?

Envi trabajaba para un idiota como Satanick, no le sorprendería que no entendiera nada.

Para él seguro solo era algún tipo de monstruosidad más y no le importaba. Mientras su ridículo jefe se saliera con la suya, nada más le afectaba ¿No?

Licorice no seguía aquel esquema.

Amaba a Ivlis y nada cambiaría esa visión. Ni siquiera el miedo a lo que pudiese pasar de seguir gritando.

_¡¿Por que te importa tanto?! S-si esa basura me odia, que me lo demuestre él mi cara. Nada de esto tiene que ver contigo ¡Malvado monstruo!

Sin embargo, el peliverde todavía no terminaba de dejarse llevar por la ira totalmente. Le resultaba muy entretenido oírlo reclamar de aquella forma.

–Eres tan patético, igual a ese idiota ¿Y sabes qué?... Tú no eres muy diferente a él… Es curioso. Tu madre fue violada, naciste por ello, quizás tu destino también es ese. Ser un asqueroso y usado juguete desechable ¿No crees? Y no solo eso, tal vez llegue a gustarte como al jefe le gusta, o quizás lo que te gusta en realidad es hacer daño a otros ¿Cierto?

El menor calló de golpe, estremecido ante sus palabras, congelado ante el fatídico destino que le esperaba.

¡No! ¡No podía terminar así!

_N-no es verdad ¡Madre es más que eso! ¡Y-yo soy más que eso! -Se rehusaba a caer en esa realidad- ¡Yo no hago nada! Nunca hice nada! ¿Q-qué haces? ¡No! ¡NO! ¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡ATRÁS! -Se negaba a rendirse aunque ya no viera salida alguna. Él no era un juguete para nadie.- ¡MADRE! ¡ALGUIEN! ¡AYUDA!

–¿Qué estoy haciendo?... ¡Ni a golpes haría que tu cerebro insignificante comprenda! –Bruscamente tomó entre su mano las mejillas del diablo, elevando su rostro hasta arriba en lo que continuaba hablando y permitía a su otra mano divagar por su torso, a veces dándose el lujo de pellizcarle fuertemente para reír de sus chillidos… Tan… Tan patético.- Te equivocas, ambos son menos que nada. Ya ni compararlos con insectos vale la pena y si vieras con tus propios ojos cuan bajo ha caído ese idiota en cada tortura de Satanick-sama, lo entendería. Aunque bueno, tal vez lo hagas luego de que termine contigo hoy ¿No?

Tal vez sonaba acosador, tal vez sonaba como un obsesivo, pero si tanto sabía sobre asuntos privados era debido a sus observaciones meticulosas cuando algo le llamaba la atención, aunque respecto a otros asuntos… Su propio jefe o un involucrado al tema le contaba la información necesaria para estar al tanto ¿Era difícil? No ¿La información le servía de algo? Sí, porque así sabía contra quien la tenía el jefe, sabía contra quien tenía que estar.

Sabía que teclas tocar para romper a quien sea.

–Madre esto, madre aquello… Madre, madre, madre, madre… ¡MALDICIÓN, ME TIENES HARTO! –Rugió antes de hacer un amague para asestarle furiosamente un puñetazo de lleno en la cara, pero al instante se detuvo suspirando hondo y prosiguiendo a reír maniáticamente, dando la imagen de un completo lunático.

Tal vez… Le estaba afectando un poco descargar por fin violencia con alguien, pero vamos… Era tan satisfactorio.

–Tu madre… Hizo cosas terribles… Es un puto monstruo… ¿Merece algo de lo que le han hecho? Sí, y más… -Acercó su rostro al espacio entre el rostro de Licorice y su cuello, sus temblores e intentos por alejarlo le divertían, pensar que él era más alto y se veía más temible… Y ahora mismo lo tenía suplicando por clemencia ¿Se podía caer más bajo?

Durante mucho tiempo había odiado a los hijos de su jefe, excepto que no lo había demostrado hasta ahora… Se sentía bien dejar toda esa tensión y descargarla en el más molesto y quisquilloso de ambos, se sentía bien el poder, se sentía maravilloso dañar.

_¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡...! -Se encogió apenas vislumbró que un segundo golpe se acercaba a su rostro, cerrando los ojos casi por reflejo pero... El puñetazo nunca llegó.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, a la vez que un inesperado escalofrío lo fue recorriendo a la par que iba reconociendo la perturbadora y maliciosa risa de su capto.

Envi siempre fue una maldita cabra apática, nunca reía. O al menos nunca alcanzó a escucharlo, ni siquiera cuando lo veía con Crea o quien sea. Siempre sin demostrar sentir nada. Pero ahora que veía claramente su maníatico y sádico disfrute en medio de la tortura que le estaba imponiendo, podría asegurar que pudo haber vivido muy feliz sin conocer la faceta más aterradora de aquel subordinado de Pitch Black World.

Se removió, tratando de alejarse sin mucho éxito. El adulto lo tenía bien sujetado para limitarle su movimiento, así como también usaba aquello a su favor para aumentar su horror.

Estaba consciente de lo mucho que lo alteraba su respiración sobre su piel, las lágrimas entre sus dedos lo advertían.

–Me importa… Porque eso soy, un subordinado, mi deber es proteger al señor diablo así sea de un mocoso como tú… Tsk… ¿Crees que él te odia? Es una pena que no lo haga, me haría más accesible este tipo de diversiones contigo… Aunque no creo que le moleste, le agradará saber que te hice menos maleducado. –Acortó la distancia carcajeándose antes de clavar profundamente sus colmillos en su cuello. Escuchaba los gritos, sentía entre sus labios la sangre caliente, el sabor metálico.

_¡N-NO! -Calló de golpe en cuanto estuvo firmemente agarrado por el contrario, ahogando gritos adoloridos con el mínimo pellizco; que casi parecía buscar arrancar parte de su amoretonada piel; y permitiendo a sus lágrimas seguir cayendo libremente. El pánico en su ser se manifestaba en constantes temblores e intentos inútiles por alejar, y que irónicamente solo provocaban lo contrario. Era horrendo, asqueroso y aterrador... El monstruo de sus pesadillas tenía una forma tan clara que solo su aliento provocaba que balbuceara por piedad, suplicando al cielo porque algo o alguien lo detuviera- N-no... P-por favor... ¡Piedad! ¡B-basta! ¡Y-ya me detuviste una vez! ¿N-no es suficiente? ¡N-no! ¡Argh! -Pegó un grito escandaloso mientras su cuerpo se removía fuertemente. Podía sentirlo claramente en su pulsante dolor...

Piel desgarrandose... Sangre fluyendo libremente...Odiaba esta sensación.

Su cuerpo continuó tiritando, preso del pánico y el dolor mientras hacía su esfuerzo por encoger su cuello adolorido a un costado de su hombro a la vez que veía algo de sangre descender desde su cuello a parte de su torso y manchar parte de sus prendas. No entendía a que punto quería llegar Envi con todo esto; él mismo solo deseaba parar de una buena vez. Ya lo entendía; el muy maldito practicamente pesaba el suelo por donde su padre caminaba y estaba dispuesto a hacerle pasar horrores solo porque él intervenía cada vez que salvaba a su madre de Satanick.

 _Y-yo no tengo... C-culpa de eso... Ugh..._

Sollozó al tratar de mantener su respiración calmada y no evitar la mirada carmesí de su torturador. Honestamente, le daba mucho más miedo perder de vista a la cabra. Sentía que todo sería mucho peor si no podía ver venir lo que sea que planeara hacerle ahora.

¿Desde siempre había sido tan debil y patetico? ¿O esta sensación solo era parte de la tortura que Envi le impartía?.

_¿Suficiente?... –Masculló al alejarse, relamiendo cuidadosamente de sus labios el resto de sangre. Había algo en sus gritos que había terminado de deshacerle la sonrisa por completo, dejando dibujado en su rostro un gesto inerte y desolado.

Por fin había encontrado lo que buscaba… Que le rogaran ¿Y eso le haría parar? Ni soñando, a diferencia de lo que Licorice creía… Él ya lo había visto todo… Torturas, desmembramientos, víceras arrancadas, torturas psicológicas… Se había vuelto fuerte ante los gritos de piedad, y había aprendido de ellos algo, que más que hacerte sentir mal llegan a ser un incentivo para seguir, eran adictivos.

No había disfrutado de algo así antes además de probarlo desde el filo de su espada. De todos modos… Esto sería lo mínimo que planeaba hacer.

–Me enferma como pides ayuda… Nadie vendrá, afróntalo. Solo me dan más ganas de hacerte pedazos… ¿Por qué no me dices que soy un simple demonio? ¿No pensabas que yo no podía hacer nada?... ¡¿Puede un simple demonio hacerle esto a un diablo?! –Teniendo entre sus dedos empapados de lágrimas sus mechones, tiró fuertemente de manera que pudiese verlo de frente ¿Cuándo dejaría de chillarle tanto en la cara? Ugh… Qué molestia…

Licorice quedó estático al recordar sus propias palabras, incapaz de mirar a alguna dirección hasta que éste lo obligó al jalarlo. Sí, dijo todo eso y ahora de verdad lo lamentaba mucho.

_¡Bwaahhh! ¡N-no! ¡L-lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡P-perdón! ¡N-no lo volveré a decir! ¡N-no lo sabía! ¡No lo sabía! ¡Bwahhh! ¡PIEDAAAD! AYUDA! -No soportaba esto.

¿Cuánto más duraría? No lo sabía ni tuvo tiempo para pensarlo, ya que la palabras del contrario captaron su atención, imaginando sus intenciones.

–Oh… Ahora es cuando suplicas ¿Cierto?... ¿Sabes por qué no fue suficiente? Porque nada de eso ayudó a que dejaras en paz a Satanick… ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que pares?! ¡¿Cortarte las putas manos?! ¡¿Los brazos?! ¡¿Las piernas?!... Tal vez debería quitarte los ojos y hacer que Ivlis se los trague, pero tú sabes… No quiero arruinar la diversión de Satanick, ese juguete es exclusivamente suyo como tú eres exclusivamente mío. –No pensaba tomarle un gusto sexual a esto, aunque tal vez uno donde podía controlar a su antojo al mocoso, sí, como un muñeco vudú que se reconstruye. No quería sus disculpas o sus arrepentimientos, no servían de nada.

Envi quería algo más.

_Y-y no soy nada tuyo...ugh... -Murmuró bajo, aún siendo ignorado por la cabra.

Quería su dolor, quería su sufrimiento ¿Por qué detenerse? ¿Por qué arruinar una velada tan bien planeada que empezaba a tomar el rumbo que deseaba?

Pero… ¿Por qué no elevarlo más para disfrutar como caía?

De solo pensarlo, una risa amenazaba con escapar de sus labios.

_Uhn… Arruiné tu primera vez, qué lástima… -Todavía recordaba los lamentos del niño al respecto, algo sobre guardarlo para alguien. Bah, daba igual. Una idiotez.- Suerte para ti que conservas tu primer beso… Sería una pena que alguien lo arruinara ¿Verdad?

Fue entonces cuando el diablo palideció, al fin captando por iba todo.

_ N-no... ¡No! ¡Eso no! ¡N-no lo hagas! ¡Por favor! ¡Eso no! ¡N-no arruines eso! ¡No es para ti! ¡Déjame! ¡No! ¡Por favor!

¡No! Ese beso... Su primer beso debía ser para su madre y nadie más.

Al menos eso quería guardar para Ivlis. Al menos eso de sí debía seguir puro.

El único sueño que le quedaba.

Y el mostrarse tan dispuesto a protegerlo, solo incentivaba más a su verdugo.

–Uhn… No lo sé… Hagamos esto… Quiero que digas lo miserable, enfermo y asquerosamente inútil que eres, vamos, humíllate… Tal vez y solo tal vez te deje libre. –No pensaba hacerlo de cualquier manera, pero en los ojos aterrados del diablo podía observar que era capaz de rebajarse con tal de no soportar más aquella tortura… Bah, un niño tenía que ser.

_¿Q-qué...? -Abrió los ojos de golpe, creyendo por un instante que había oído. ¿Esto iba en serio? Si decía todo eso...¿De verdad lo dejaría ir?.- Ugh...- Tragó grueso, mordiendo sus labios con total frustración, solo para finalmente terminar por inhalar profundo antes de hacerlo. ¿Qué más daba daba? Muy en el fondo realmente creía todo esto y más de sí mismo. Decirlo en voz alta no sería tan malo.- Y-yo...y-yo miserable... S-soy un asqueroso enfermo e i-inútil... ¡N-no valo valgo nada! N-no sirvo para nada... S-soy menos que nada... ¡Ya! ¡Lo dije! ¡Incluso dije más! -Terminó por quebrarse, totalmente incapaz de levantar su mirada ocuosa y humillada.

Esta vez sí que había caído muy bajo... ¿Donde estaba su orgullo, su amor propio, su dignidad? ...No. La verdad estaba clara como el agua: ya no tenía nada de eso.

Al oírlo, el demonio se mostró complacido carcajeándose por lo bajo, no podía creer cuan sencillo era manipular la mente de un mocoso como él.

–Bien, pero quiero algo más para que te deje ir… Cumple tu parte del trato… Las cosas que he hecho son la mitad de lo que podría hacer ¿Quieres pasar por todo eso solo para cuidar de esa cucaracha? La decisión es tuya… Y piénsalo bien, es tu última oportunidad. –Esta vez, esperaba de verdad oírle aceptar.

¡Vamos! ¡No era capaz de negarse! ¡Era un jodido cobarde!... Pero aun así…

_¿Q-qué? Y-yo no...-No podía creer que insistiera con eso... Sin embargo, agradeció que lo mencionara. Con solo tener esa ridícula propuesta ante sus ojos, recordó porque lo hacía. Porque renunció a todo y se permitió tal humillación. Su madre llevaba años soportando a Satanick... ¿Y él iba a volver a abandonarla y sacrificarla como todos hacía? No- ...No... ¡NO! ¡NO LO HARÉ! ¡MADRE NO ES NINGUNA CUCARACHA! ¡Y NO RENUNCIARÉ A HACER LO ÚNICO QUE NADIE HACE POR EL! Tú... ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste! Él pasa cosas horrible cada día y nadie lo salva... ¡Yo lo haré! Y no me importa si un estúpido demonio acosador y lamezuelas me condena por eso. N-no me importa si me destruyes... No me importa terminar valiendo nada como la basura de tu jefe... Yo escogí mi lado... Tú el tuyo... ¡NO ME QUEDA DUDA! ¡MI AMOR POR MAMÁ ES MÁS FUERTE QUE MI MIEDO, MI ASCO Y POR SUPUESTO...! ¡ES MÁS FUERTE QUE LA RIDÍCULA Y VACÍA FIDELIDAD DE UN SIMPLE SUBORDINADO QUE SOLO BUSCA QUE SU JEFE LO NOTICEE! S-seré patético, sí... pero tú eres peor que eso -Rugió a pesar del pánico y el dolor.

A pesar de saber que solo cavaba su propia tumba. No importaba nada. Nunca iba a renunciar a cuidar de Ivlis, aunque eso lo matara.

_Tú… pequeño… -Siseó rabioso al atrevimiento de no solo denegarse rotundamente, sino tomarse el aire para seguir ofendiendo.

¿Así sería todo de ahora en adelante? Pues que así sea.

–Ya veo… En ese caso despídete de tu primer beso, niñato. –No esperó a oír sus chillidos y tiró de su cabello con fuerza, asegurándose de taparle la nariz con su mano libre, no permitiría que escapara de esta…

No vio nada fuera de lo común en hacer esto, solo morder hasta hacer sangrar sus labios, recorrer cada espacio de su boca viperinamente, asegurándose de no dejar sitio sin ensuciar con los restos de su propia sangre.

¿Ese mocoso también guardaría aquello para alguien? Lástima, ya no le quedaba nada que entregar.

_¡Mnhg! -Ni tuvo tiempo de prepararse para resistir en cuanto el dolor y la falta de aire lo obligaron a abrir su boca contra la del contrario, permitiendo que un asqueroso sabor metálico invadiera su boca y garganta.

Asco... Repugnancia... Naúseas...

Ni todos los sinónimos posible lograban describir lo que estaba experimentando en ese instante; viendo como las ilusiones de su primer beso se resquebrajaban ante su mirada.

Imperdonable... ¡Imperdonable!

Una mezcla de ira y temor lo cegaron por un instante, en el cual no dudó en cerrar su boca con fuerza, deleitandose de haberle devolvido algo de dolor en cuanto oyó su queja y saboreó la asquerosa sangre de ambos mezclarse en su boca.

Incluso con todo y puñetazo no desaprovechó su libertad para escupir con asco los restos de sangre en su boca, sin ocultar las naúseas que esto le provocaba.

Para el azabache fue como una mini venganza, para el servidor de Pitch Black la mecha que encendería su cólera.

Todo se fue al demonio cuando Licorice tuvo las agallas de morderle la lengua, haciendo que se separara rápidamente asestándole el bendito puñetazo que rato atrás no concretó.

–¡PEQUEÑO BASTARDO! ¡ESA TE COSTARÁ MUY CARO!

_ ¿T-te dolió? ¡Q-que bueno! Lástima... que no te arranqué la lengua... ¡Cof! ¡Cof! Broorgh... S-sangre asquerosa...-Siseó, aún mareado por lo repugnante en todo... Y quizás solo por ello, gastando el poco valor que quedaba en él. Ya no le importaba nada... Ya veía que no escaparía. No quedaba más que sobrevivir a esto, así le costara su cordura.

Conservaba suficiente valentía aún, cosa que Envi detestaba.

_Tienes bastante valor… Pero aquí el valor no sirve de nada… -Desgraciado, no iba a llorar ni hacerse un escándalo por la mordida, ni que le hubiese dolido tanto, pero le enfureció su atrevimiento y coraje… En especial verlo tan firme con su decisión. Más que creer que lo suyo era una muestra de amor, lo creía una mediocridad y una muestra de estupidez y poca autoestima, no podía verlo de otra forma.

¿Él un héroe? Le daba risa escucharle hacerse el fuerte solo para que después soltara sonidos de asco como un princesa.

–Te costará caro ese atrevimiento, pedazo de basura. –Masculló tomando de la mesa las tijeras con el claro objetivo de terminar por quitarle todo rastro de ropa.

_Ugh...-Ignoró la mayor parte de sus palabras en lo que luchaba contra las ganas de vomitar por tan asqueroso ...beso. ¡Por Vicers! ¡Ni podía llamarlo eso! Fue asqueroso y dejó con un sabor metálico horrendo en toda su boca y garganta. - Tks... ¡N-no me importa! ...-Ya no importaba lo que fuera que pasara desde ahora. Seguiría firme en la única cosa que parecía poder confiar ciegamente: sus sentimientos a Ivlis. Si podía aferrarse a ello, ningún dolor sería suficiente para hacerlo arrepentirse de su propia elección.

Observó el único reloj de aquel oscuro lugar. Muy temprano.

Esto duraría más, lo comprobó con solo ver al demonio cabra avalanzársele a sus prendas con tijeras en mano.

Fue tan rápido que los movimientos de su víctima accidentalmente causaron que el filo del metal le hiciera rasguños profundos que pasó por alto. Fue costoso quitársela en cierto punto, pues muchos trazos de tela se habían adherido a su piel gracias a la sangre que había alcanzado a secarse medianamente, pero dejando satisfecho al demonio al comprobar que arrancárselas le dolía también.

–Muy bien… Muy bien… ¿Qué puedo hacer contigo? Ya no hay necesidad de contenerme, pero empezar por algo muy brutal arruinaría la sorpresa de mi potencial… Veamos que tenemos por aquí… -Pasó de largo de todos sus chillidos, no pensaba prestarles atención ahora, su mirada divagaba en la mesa y los múltiples objetos que no se había dado el lujo de usar aun, hasta que al toparse con uno de ellos una idea cruzó su mente. –Una vez escuché… Que para criar bien a un niño malcriado es necesario darle azotes ¿Será cierto? Nunca lo comprobé, al menos de una forma literal… -Acrecentó una risa al verlo de reojo.

_¿Q-qué haces? ¡Argh! ¡N-no! ¡Oye! Arghh! ¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! -Chilló adolorido y humillado a la vez; realmente trató de hacer todo lo posible por evitarlo, pero solo lograba que el dolor fuese más alto y que varias heridas volvieran a abrirse al jalar las prendas junto a la sangre seca. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué rayos tramaba? - M-mi ropa... M-mi ropa... T-tú... ¡Eres tan asqueroso como esa basura! -Gruñó, tratando de no mostrarse asustado, aunque su deteriorado y humillado estado no ayudaba.

¿Era realmente necesario dejarlo en ropa interior? ¡No! Quiso no pensar más en ello, mientras su cautor rodaba los ojos por sus quejaz.

No entendía por qué el escándalo ¡Había tenido la amabilidad de no quitarle la jodida ropa interior también!

¿De qué se andaba quejando? No era ningún pervertido, no le causaba el más mínimo placer observarlo así, solo lo veía como lo que era.

Un mocoso repulsivo en toda la palabra.

–Vamos, no creerás que me gusta ver tu cuerpo ¿Verdad? ¿A quién le gustaría? Eres tan… Repugnante, es un milagro que te esté viendo y no me den arcadas de lo repulsivo que me eres. No sé cómo es que no vomité al besarte, eres asqueroso. Aunque… El deber es deber. –Se alzó de hombros jugueteando con los trazos de un látigo que acababa de tomar, mientras caminaba detrás suya y entrelazaba sus dedos en su cabellera para empujar su cabeza hacia abajo, le estaba molestando que se moviera tanto e hiciera esfuerzos por voltear y no quitarle la vista de encima, era más gracioso verlo reaccionar cuando no lo esperaba.

_¿Ehh...? ¡N-no te atrevas...! ¡Aléjate, pervertido! ¡Sucio! ¡Enfermo mental! -Frunció el ceño, sin estar realmente afectado por sus declaraciones. Bufó, como si le importara lo que opinara de él un demonio tan repugnante y cruel. La única opinión valida en el mundo era la de su madre- Opino igual de ti... Eres repugnante... -Siseó, tratando de no perderlo de vista; cosa casi imposible cuando este lo sostuvo para comenzar su nuevo martirio.

Estúpidamente débil…

–Quédate quieto ¿Quieres? Odio a los niños revoltosos. Mejor limítate a obedecer como un buen perro y tal vez esto termine más rápido… ¡ASÍ QUE PONTE A GRITAR, MALDITA ZORRA! –Vociferó dando los primeros azotes con toda la fuerza que permitían sus brazos.

El efecto fue el deseado, carcajeándose al vislumbrar en poco tiempo la sangre deslizarse de su espalda y las marcas hacerse cada vez más rojas y múltiples con cada aullido de dolor. Con los minutos se hizo repetitivo y aburrido, por lo cual bufó echándole una última mirada despectiva al objeto antes de lanzarlo contra la herida espalda del diablo y alejarse a rebuscar alguna otra cosa, dejando al diablo todavía sollozante por el dolor.

En verdad creyó que podría tolerarlo, que no sería tan malo, pero no tardó mucho en terminar gritando ante su piel desgarrándose bajo el látigo. ¿Cómo era posible que una simple cintilla hiciera tanto daño? Su espalda ardía y la sangre no dejaba de salpicar con cada maldito golpe. Para cuando al fin todo se detuvo, apenas tuvo segundos libres para recuperar algo del aliento y ver con horror como su captor se le acercaba con un martillo y soga.

Tragó grueso. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

–Uhn… Deberías considerar mi amabilidad, te di un largo descanso del tacto ¿Cierto?... Bueno, disfrútalo mientras puedas, quiero hacer algo más y luego tu recreo se acaba… -Arrastró con él un martillo de considerable tamaño junto a una soga, delatando sus intenciones con su mirada y sus murmullos.

_¿P-para qué es eso? ¡¿Q-qué haces?!

–Se me haría sencillo dejarte libre, pero podrías escapar… Tendré que encargarme de tus pies primero…

_¿Q- qué...? ¡No! ¡S-sueltame! -No entendía nada, pero algo le advertía que eso cambiaría pronto.

Sonrió con una risa baja una vez que se detuvo frente al menor y revisó en sus propios bolsillos buscando algo.

–Oh, bueno… Una vez observé que Satanick-Sama usaba un método bastante interesante con tu madre y… ¿Sabes? Me dan ganas de probarlo contigo pero… Malditas llaves. –Suspiró frustrado al no hallarlas, como si esto fuese rutina, como si en frente de él no hubiese ninguna persona herida y torturada atada al techo… Tan tranquilo que enfermaba.

El joven diablo tembló. No tenía la más remota idea de que planeaba, pero estaba más que seguro que no le gustaría. Con el simple hecho de oír que Ivlis tal vez pasó por algo similar bastaba para empezar a temer por su vida. ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a seguir allí? ¿Cuanta tortura aún le esperaba? Estaba asustado.

–Ah, aquí están… -Miró hacia arriba frunciendo el ceño, sin remedio más que acarrear consigo un banquillo para quedar a mayor altura y permitirle con facilidad abrir los grilletes en las muñecas de Licorice.

Apenas lo vio caer cual muñeco de trapo ató la soga en el lugar de las cadenas, anudando algo más antes de bajar de nuevo con calma y alejar el mueble. No le preocupaba dejarlo libre unos míseros segundos, al fin y al cabo él estaba tan adolorido que no le creía capaz de levantarse o hacerle algún daño.

_¿...? ¡A-ay...! -No captó que buscaba soltar los grilletes del techo hasta que terminó dolorosamente desplomado en el suelo. ¿Que buscaba con esto? Daba igual, tenía que buscar como escapar, pero... Apenas le quedaban energías suficientes para arrastrarse penosamente un par de centímetros, cosa que la cabra no tardó en notar.

Rodó los ojos cuando lo visualizó tratando de moverse lejos y pisó su espalda para volverlo a pegar al suelo sin esfuerzo alguno.

_¡ARGH!

–Mierda, no te muevas ¿Quieres? Cerré la puerta con llave, no soy tan idiota. –No pensaba correr ningún riesgo. Le daba igual si la habitación era aprueba de sonido, él era precavido al contrario de su jefe.

Una vez creyó que estaba listo todo, tarareó despreocupadamente tomando el martillo entre sus dos manos, apoyado en uno de sus hombros mientras se las arreglaba con uno de sus pies para darle la vuelta a Licorice y que quedara boca arriba.

Le costaba respirar. Ese pisotón solo logró que el dolor en sus costillas aumentara, al igual que su pánico. Aún si no tenía esperanzas por huir, quiso creerlo posible por una vez más. No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo mucho, pues terminó volteado por su verdugo segundos después. Ni siquiera tuvo el descanso necesario para intentar alguna inútil súplica antes de que gritos de dolor desgarraran su garganta.

–Mírate… Eres igual a un insecto, me dan ganas de aplastarte, basura… Ah, pero si te matara me metería en problemas y me quedaría sin un juguete, qué pena… En fin, a lo divertido. No puedes huir aunque lo intentes así que… No te sirve de nada estar de pie ¿O sí? –No dio tiempo de reclamos y el cuarto se inundó de gritos y risas descontroladas para cuando impulsó el martillo contra los tobillos y talones del diablo.

¿Era esto lo más divertido hoy? No en realidad, ese momento estaba a unos minutos de llegar, pero ¿Qué sería de una sesión de tortura sin destrozar extremidades hasta dejarlas magulladas e inútiles? Un completo desperdicio, claro.

Una vez creyó haberlas destrozado completamente alejó el martillo y se sacudió el polvo de las manos. Tenía algo de sangre en ellas y su rostro, pero no parecía darle importancia.

Al demonio ya nada le preocupaba a diferencia de su muy adolorida víctima.

¿Cómo siquiera describir lo que sentía en aquel instante? No alcanzarían palabras para expresar el dolor estremecedor que lo invadió al verse con las piernas totalmente fracturadas en más de una forma posible. Ya ni podía tratar de balbucear alguna palabras entendible entre los sollozos e hipeos que estrujaban su cuello.

Dolía en exceso.

_B-bwaah... Ugh, Bwaahh...

–Oh, vamos… No ibas a usar los pies de todos modos. Mejor deja de llorar o lo siguiente que haré será arrancarte las piernas. –Se agachó a su altura arrastrándolo del cabello, prosiguiendo a sujetarlo de un brazo para hacerlo levantarse a la altura de la soga.

Le divirtió verlo tan alterado al percatarse del peculiar nudo que había hecho con ella, pero no se contuvo a abofetearlo para que callara.

_B-bwahh... ¡N-no...! ¡N-no más... ¡Bwahh! -Se quejó al ser jalado, aunque eso era nada al terror que lo invadió al ver la soga. No quería morir. ¡No así! Aunque algo de 'calma' regresó a él cuanto reaccionó por la bofetada.- ¡...!

–No te alteres, imbécil. No creas que te mataré, no puedes morir tan fácilmente. –Siseó odiosamente al ajustársela en el cuello sin soltar su agarre. –Descuida… No vas a ahogarte… Claro, si es que puedes mantenerte de pie así. –Y como si nada, lo soltó entrecerrando los ojos con malicia al empezar su nuevo entretenimiento.

Bien, no podía morir, pero eso lejos de aliviarlo le daba escalofríos. No le gustaba como sonaba aquello de la boca de Envi y en cuanto este lo dejó caer con la soga ya anudada en su cuello, supo que tuvo razón en desconfiar.

_U-ugh...¡Ejkkk! ...¡Kjj..ah..! -No podía respirar... ¡Se estaba ahogando! Pero... Tampoco lograba ponerse de pie. El solo intentar rozar el suelo con sus pies en tan deplorable estado lograba que por reflejo levantara las piernas como pudiera. Morir sin aire o morir de dolor. No importaba cual escogiera, cualquier opción era horrenda.

–¿Qué dices? ¡No te oigo! ¡Te escuchas como una gaviota afónica!

_ ugh... ¡Bgh...! -No escuchaba nada de lo que decía, pero suponía que debía estar disfrutando ver su desesperación.

¿Por qué seguía vivo? ¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Envi se limitaba a reír odiosamente desde su lugar mientras observaba con morbo. Lo veía tratando de ponerse de pie, pero fallando en el intento.

_¡E-ekkk...! ¡gh...! -A pesar del suplicio y tortura que implicaba seguir vivo, su desesperación actuaba más instintivamente, buscando como soltarse o al menos desenredar el nudo. No importaba cuan inútil fuese tratar o que con suerte solo lograra aferrarse a la soga en un intento de elevarse para pasar algo de oxígeno. Algo era algo pero... Con el pasar del rato sus fuerzas iban disminuyendo y sus movimiento dejaban de parecer tan erráticos.

No tenía caso ¿Cierto? Iba a morir... ¡Iba a morir!

¿Y su verdugo? Bah, él lo estaba pasando muy bien.

Incluso acrecentó una risa cuando lo visualizó tratando de desanudar inútilmente el nudo, aunque se le notaba tan alterado y desesperado que solo terminaba resbalándosele la soga y simplemente se agarraba tratando de elevarse para respirar, arrañando parte de su propio cuello en el proceso. No hizo nada por detenerlo, era mil veces más entretenido que cualquier comedia barata.

Sin embargo aquello empezó a hacerse muy aburrido con el pasar de unos pocos minutos en los que el diablo ten8a pinta de rendirse y desmayarse por la falta de aire. Frunció el ceño y puso los ojos en blanco, como siempre… La tortura con el mocoso a veces eran puras expectativas que se iban al caño.

–Me pregunto si sigues tratando de pedirle ayuda a tu madre… Mh, qué digo, es obvio que lo haces. –Se alzó de hombros acercándose para cortar la soga con rapidez y verlo caer de nuevo, salvo que más concentrado en tratar de recobrar el aire. –¿Ves? No moriste… Si llegaras a morir asfixiado yo mismo te ahorcaría con mis propias manos, así que… No temas de que lo haga con una estúpida soga.

Aunque daba igual lo que dijera, Licorice no le estaba prestando mucha atención.

Respirar importaba más.

_...¡k...!- Probablemente se hubiera desmayado de haber pasado solo unos segundos más así; por lo que sus pulmones se sintieron bastante agradecidos en la repentina caída, aunque el resto de su cuerpo se resentía dolorosamente al ir recuperando sensibilidad.- C-cof... ¡Cof, cof, cof...! Argh ...ukhj...- No se sentía ni agradecido ni afortunado en lo absoluto. Si bien le aterraba morir, desmayarse no sonaba tan mal. Tiritaba de solo seguir allí, de que Envi no pareciera dispuesto a dejarlo en paz aún y de que probablemente se acercaba algo mucho peor.

Su paranoico instinto se lo advertía y no se equivocaba.

_Veamos... ¿Ahora que más podría hacer contigo?

Su mirada se quedó sobre él unos instantes en los que decidía qué haría a continuación. Aún quedaba mucho que quería probar pero… Estaba seguro de que no sería tan divertido, Licorice solo mostraba el pánico suficiente para una sola cosa.

Frunció el ceño.

No le agradaba suficiente como sonaba la idea, pero sabía que como la última vez… Eso tomaría una nueva perspectiva para él y sería igual de emocionante.

Además, iría perfecto para terminar por esta noche ¿No?

–Muy bien… Tu recreo se terminó, zorra. Te toca regresar al trabajo. –Su risa se le vio interrumpida por fijarse en como de nuevo se alejaba patéticamente.

\- ...N-no... Y-ya no... P-por favor... -Ni el mismo sabía por qué aún intentaba suplicar y retroceder tan patéticamente. Solo se estaba humillando aún más sin ningún tipo de esperanza. Lo tenía más que claro desde hace mucho rato: Envi no lo dejaría irse, no hasta que se aburriera o el tiempo 'libre' se terminara, o en el mejor de los casos, si se desmayaba quizá.

Aunque el demonio le cedía algo de crédito, lo esperaba limitado a solo llorar, pero seguía haciendo el intento de alejarlo.

¿Aún sin fuerzas tenía el valor para intentarlo?

Trató de no mostrar interés o enojo en ello, por lo que caminó lento y tranquilo para no permitirle alejarse, hasta que perdió la paciencia y le asestó una patada contra el estómago tan fuerte que terminó por estrellarlo de espaldas contra un rincón.

–¿Todavía tienes las agallas para desafiarme así? Dejemos algunos puntos en claro, pequeño bastardo… Nadie te salvará, no escaparás, y yo no te dejaré ir. No eres más que un engendro, un niño no deseado, un dolor de espalda, un parásito, una basura, un aborto fallido… ¿Entiendes por dónde voy? Nadie movería el trasero solo para salvarte, apuesto que ni se molestarían en pedirme que parase. Solo viniste a este mundo como un mero capricho, no eres más que una carga para todos. Si murieras todos estarían felices y tranquilos ¡Y si desaparecieras…! Ah, es probable que les importaría una mierda… ¿Quién se preocuparía por un juguete perdido? –No le bastaba verlo llorar, necesitaba verlo suplicando a gritos.

Necesitaba quebrarlo más para que todo esto valiera la pena, y por la expresión del niño, iba por buen rumbo.

 ___ B-bwaah... P-por favor ¡Por favor!

Llorar y pedir piedad no ayudaría en nada, ni siquiera tratar de alejarse tenía sentido alguno, la puerta estaba cerrada e iba a ser atrapado, no importaba la esquina a la que intentara huir. Estaba en un callejón sin salida.

_...¡Ugh! -Se retorció tembloroso, mientras un sabor metálico invadía su boca al toser nuevamente. 'Miedo' ya no alcanzaba para describir su situación actual. Si antes la cuerva del techo no logró ahogarlo, tal vez el pánico lo lograría- N-no... ¡A-alguien...! ¡A-ayuda...! ¡Rieta! ¡Emalf! ...¡M-mamá...! -No quería escucharlo, aunque por su incesante llanto ya era evidente que en lo muy profundo de su ser, Licorice comenzaba a creer algo de lo que decía.

Cada bonito recuerdo que podría haber guardado de su familia y amigos se estaba envenenando por la desconfianza y el dolor que cada sílaba o golpe inyectaba en él. No lo deseaba... Pero comenzaba a darle la razón.

No existía tal héroe que lo salvaría. No hoy.

_Tks, eres tan irritante.

En un arranque de ira le tiró del cabello y lo obligó a verlo a los ojos. Los suyos destellaban de furia y maldad, aunque solo era capaz de ver uno… Eso no anulaba el fuerte deseo de sangre que expresaban.

Estaba harto de todo.

¡Estaba harto del jodido crío!

–Tú… Perra barata, excusa de diablo, te odio, te odio como jamás en mi vida he odiado a nadie. Quiero que mueras, quiero que desaparezcas de una vez, tu sola presencia me da ganas de golpearte hasta dejarte irreconocible… Antes simplemente me parecías una molestia ¿Pero ahora?... Escúchame bien, Licorice… No sé qué tanto ames a tu estúpida madre, pero eso no cambiará el hecho de que él jamás te amaría por nada del mundo ¿Aun si no fueras una puta usada? Por supuesto que no… Nadie en su jodida vida podría amar a una porquería indeseable como tú. Vive cuanto puedas en un sueño o sigue ilusionándote… Nadie te amó, te ama o te amaría, justo como a él… Así que ¿Para qué darle importancia a tu "preciada" pureza perdida? Ambos sabemos que de todos modos jamás la ibas a perder si no era conmigo… ¿Con quién sino? Si nadie te amaría…

_N-no... T-tú no los conoces, e-ellos no... ¡Argh! ¡D-duele! ¡Duele! ¡B-basta! ...¡S-suéltame! -No soportaba verlo. Algo en su mirada lo paralizaba totalmente del pánico. Veía odio, sed de sangre... Veía el deseo su propia muerte. No lo entendía. ¿Por qué tanto odio a su persona? ¿Qué hacía hecho para merecerlo?

Iba a ahogarse, ni sabía que rayos se suponía que respondería a todo esto. No es como si algunas de aquellas alegaciones no las hubiera considerado, pero ello no había borrado sus ilusiones infantiles antes.

Era solo un niño ¿No? Los niños viven de ilusiones. No importaban cuan rotas y estúpidas resultaran parecer para el mundo.

_E-eso no es... T-tu no puedes... N-no... -Se encogió entre lágrimas. No tenía como contra argumentar, y honestamente, aun si pudiera le aterrorizaba hacerlo.

No quería que provocarlo para que fuese más cruel de lo que ya sería, ni tampoco tenía sentido cambiar su parecer.

Todo era inútil.

_¿Qué pasa? ¿Al fin aceptaste lo innecesario de tu asquerosa existencia? -De verdad no esperaba una respuesta, aunque la que recibió tampoco le resultó muy molesta.

_...N-no importo... N-no me... I-importa nada ahora... -Ya no tenía nada más a lo que aferrarse.

¿Para qué discutirlo o negarlo?

Resignarse tal vez era el único camino viable.

_No te importa nada… ¿Eh? –Rechinó los dientes soltándolo ¿No le importaba? Bien, no era la reacción que esperaba para ser exactos, y aquello lo había descolocado pero no lo suficiente.

_Ugh... -Apenas soltó una leve queja. Vamos, lo que había pasado rato atrás fue mil veces más martirizante que una cortada ¿No?. El diablo no prestaba mucha atención, manteniéndose tembloroso y adolorido, observando por un fugaz segundo la puerta pero sin moverse ni un milímetro. Ninguna pizca de sí mismo creía aún sobre poder escapar así que... ¿Para qué volver a intentarlo?

Con suerte le quedaban fuerzas suficientes para tiritar o balbucear patéticamente, cosa que terminó por aburrir al adulto.

 _Así que este es su límite ¿Eh?_ Hubiera esperado algo más, pero ya estaba cansado y quería iniciar el último juego de una vez por todas.

Bufó levantándose para buscar entre los objetos una de las dagas restantes y volvió a acercarse agachándose a su altura.

–Sinceramente no te entiendo ¿Sabes? –Apoyó uno de sus codos en sus rodillas y su mejilla en su mano sin quitarle una mirada aparentemente aburrida de encima.

Licorice mordió sus labios, manteniendo su muda reacción.

No veía el caso a ello ni tampoco en seguir alargando innecesariamente aquello con gritos llenos de falso valor o forcejeos que solo herirían más su propio cuerpo. Tampoco veía necesidad en hacerle 'entender' algo. Ya lo dijo, nada era de su importancia en estos momentos.

Solo se había resignado al dolor físico que lo mantenía incapaz de hacer gran cosa, esperanzado de que su silencio y nulos movimientos aceleraran el final de la tortura; reacción que no terminaba de satisfacer al peliverde.

Bufó.

¿Qué buscaba con todo esto? A decir verdad, no lo sabía ¿Quería respuestas por algo? ¿Quería simplemente hacerlo sufrir? ¿Descargar su odio? ¿Castigarlo?

Habían pasado tantas horas que ya no estaba seguro, excepto de una cosa… De aquí nadie se iba hasta que él quisiera.

–Tenías oportunidad de salir de esta y la desperdiciaste… ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué no salvarte el pellejo? -Esto simplemente no cabía en su lógica. El mocoso estaba evidentemente aterrado ¿Por qué seguía tan firme en proteger a un idiota como Ivlis? No tenía sentido.- Eres ridículo, estúpido y patético… ¿Sabes? Si tan solo me suplicaras por retomar la propuesta que te hice lo haría.

Licorice le observó de reojo.

Estaba tan resignado a su asqueroso destino que incluso oírlo le provocó una risa amarga entre lágrimas.

¿De verdad valía pena responder algo obvio?

_...Estás mintiendo. -Afirmó sin siquiera dudarlo. Incluso si suplicara algo así, sabía que no lo dejaría ir. No era tan iluso luego de tantas horas de tortura pero... Ese no era el punto real ¿Cierto?- ...¿En serio... preguntas eso ahora...? ¿No lo acabo de decir...? Dije que 'yo no importo'...pero, madre sí me importa. -No se esforzó en sonar muy desafiante ni altanero. No había motivo, solo estaba alegando la única verdad que le daba respiro ahora. Aquella a la que su cordura y corazón se aferraban.- ...Así como tú no te detendrás por... ¿Fidelidad? Da igual... Yo tampoco aceptaré ese 'trato'. Así que... ¿Qué tal si nos ahorras lo obvio y dejas de preguntarme estúpideces...?

Le importó poco o nada si decir aquello iba en contra de sus planes. Solo quería que esta pesadilla terminara y... Para ello aún faltaba una última cosa ¿No?

Envi guardó silencio, jugando con el filo entre sus dedos.

La verdad, le sorprendió al verlo responder, quizá no tan desafiante como tenía planeado que lo hiciera, pero sí lo suficiente para que chasqueara la lengua e hiciera un gesto de "No tienes remedio" para que después de ello acercara el filo de la daga al costado de sus caderas e hiciera un tajo rápido.

Sus intenciones no eran otras más que cortar el resto de su ropa, pero aun así le sorprendió gratamente que se quejara de la herida. Sonrió con aires calmos en silencio un instante.

–Oye… Licorice… ¿Qué se siente no poder hacer nada en mi contra, eh? ¿Qué se siente que un "simple" demonio te rebaje así? Yo no lo sé… Ah, pero escucharlo de un ser tan miserable como tú debe ser lo suficiente descriptivo para mí. –Haciendo oídos sordos a cualquier queja, terminó por hacer otro corte similar del otro lado para finalmente arrancar la ropa, cual también estaba algo adherida por sangre seca como la vez anterior, aunque quitarla no fue tan problemático como tener que soportar los movimientos medio erráticos del diablo.

El niño se estremeció adolorido por los cortes, sintiéndose nuevamente invadido por aquel terror tan primitivo que ahogaba la boca de su estomágo. No estaba escuchando nada de lo que su torturador decía, su cabeza estaba muy ocupada imaginando lo peor como para responder; y esto solo terminaba por confirmarse y apanicarlo aún más cuando se vio obligado a cambiar de posición a empujones.

–¡Mierda, quédate quieto! –Vociferó al sujetarle bruscamente las muñecas para levantarlo apenas unos segundos y así lanzarlo en medio de la habitación.

Humillado, derrotado y suplicante ¿Había algo más satisfactorio que ver esto? Quizás…

Lo que tenía planeado a continuación; y que fue evidente al darle la vuelta y obligarlo a mantener el rostro pegado al suelo con solo sujetarlo fuerte del cabello; sería el broche de oro ideal para tan 'maravillosa' velada.

–Tan… Desagradable y sucio. Eres una vergüenza, pero eres una buena diversión.

_N-no... E-eso no... ¡Ugh...!- Apretó los puños y los labios mientras continuaba sollozando silenciosamente, removiéndose en medio del dolor.

Intentaba contenerse para no gritar más, pero el miedo y el dolor deseaban otra cosa.

No importaba cuantas veces se viera obligado a tanta humillación, su asco y vergüenza nunca desaparecerían, incluso con lo resignado que se sentía en todo esto.

 _Y-ya casi termina... S-sé fuerte, este cuerpo n-no podrá durar mucho y tal vez me desmaye..._

Quería convencerse que podría con esto, que su madre lo había soportado constantemente y seguía siendo fuerte. Que si no lo pensaba, tal vez lo olvidaría... Pero no eran más que ilusiones vacías.

No. Nunca lo olvidaría. Esa sensación mugrienta que desgarraba su cuerpo y alma quedarían tatuados en sus pesadillas para siempre y sin importar nada.

Esta era la cruel realidad, Licorice. Una donde 'Caperucita era deborada y no llegaba nadie a salvarla'.

Envi miró una última vez más hacia abajo, llegando a notar el charco de lágrimas que empezaba a formarse no muy lejos de él.

Bah, lo que esperaría de todo crío marica.

–Si eso quieres… ¡Entonces mejor haz tu trabajo, perra! –Y sin más, estalló a carcajadas mientras repentina y abruptamente chocó su cuerpo contra su víctima.

Sus manos se aferraron con brusquedad a sus brazos cruzándolos traes su espalda, llegando a clavar sus garras en su piel sin detenerse ni un instante. Se agachó más al incrementar la fuerza y deleitarse por fin de los gritos de dolor que tanto estaba esperando y no hizo más que morder su hombro cerca de llegar a arrancar su carne, pero no llegó a tal punto por soltar sus comentarios y risas.

_¡...! -El azabache ahogó un alarido de dolor apenas sintió como el cuerpo contrarió arremetió contra sí. No tuvo ni tiempo a reaccionar antes de que sus manos fueran inmovilizadas y su rostro terminara casi ahogándose entre el mar de lágrimas que comenzó a fluir por sus mejillas.

Tenía miedo, dolía... Quería morir. No lo soportaba. El contacto se sentía como navajas desgarrando y arrancando su piel; su garganta se sofocaba entre el llanto y sus quejas martirizadas; y el crujir de sus huesos y músculos solo tensaba más su martirio.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a él? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

No había respuesta, así como tampoco habría consuelo o salvador.

Solo un dolor inimaginable.

¿Y para aquel monstruo?

Evidente diversión en su dolor.

Por Fumus, esto era tan divertido y él se veía tan miserable que el desagrado que había pensado que sentiría al principio se había esfumado completamente. Ahora lo sabía sin duda, quería verlo sufrir a toda costa.

–¡Haha! ¡Vamos, sigue gritando para mí, zorra! ¡No mientas! ¡Sabes que te encanta, enfermo incestuoso de mierda! –Podía sentir la sangre resbalarle de las manos al hundir más sus garras, no parecía querer darle un fin rápido a esto. No, aun no, necesitaba prolongarlo más, quería más de su dolor, de su humillación.

_...¡D-duele! ¡...D-duele mucho...! ¡L-lastima! ¡Para...! ¡P-para...! -Entre el dolor y el miedo no existía descanso. Se estaba asfixiando entre tanto que ni siquiera ordenaba sus palabras o reacciones. La sangre escurría y teñía el suelo en el que se encontraba desde las variadas heridas que recibía o eran reabiertas por tanta brusquedad. Era tal y como aquella vez... No... Era incluso peor.

Rato después, el ojirojo se alejó cortamente, volviéndole a dar la vuelta, esta vez sujetándose del cuello ajeno con ambas manos y retomando sus acciones.

Ahora recordaba por qué con esto perdía el asco cada vez que ocurría… Sus gestos aterrados y adoloridos valían cada segundo.

Tan... Tan similares a los de _él_. Daba igual si solo era una enfermiza ilusión, ayudaba a prologar su diversión y el sufrir del crío.

No podría pedir más.

Ah, no. Tal vez, su muerte por ejemplo.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso no tenías planeado tener a otro hombre entre tus piernas?! ¡Yo apostaría a que sí! ¡Hahaha! –Sí, maldición, definitivamente estaba disfrutando esto como nunca antes ¿Qué mejor para alegrar un mal día que ver al que más odio retorciéndose de dolor así?- ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡¿Por qué no imaginas que soy tu madre, perra?! ¡Seguramente eso te encantaría!

_¡B-basta! ¡N-No! ¡Bwaaah!

Con solo empujar con todas sus fuerzas era suficiente para arrancar aquellos llantos que estaba esperando toda la noche.

Un arranque de locura lo hizo apretar su cuello entre sus manos, pero en vez de asfixiarlo comenzó a azotarle la cabeza contra el suelo una y otra vez ¿Se desmayaría por eso? No en realidad, aun no aplicaba suficiente fuerza como para que eso pasara.

–¡Este es tu maldito destino a partir de ahora, mocoso! ¡Siempre, siempre, cada noche de tu asquerosa y patética vida hasta que por fin decidas matarte de una buena vez! ¡Y nadie…! ¡NADIE VA A SALVARTE! ¡NADIE! ¡NI TUS NIÑEROS, NI TU HERMANA, NI TU ESTÚPIDA MADRE! ¡¿Duele?! ¡¿Duele mucho?! ¡Eso espero, que te duela! ¡Qué sufras!

_...N-no más... ¡Argh! -Sus músculos se tensaron por el repentino cambio, aumentando su agonía tortuosamente a la vez que el aire apenas llegaba a sus pulmones y los golpes lo traían y llevaban una y otra vez entre lo real y el vértigo.

Ni siquiera encontraba modo de apoyarse en la superficie del suelo sin sentir que se haría pedazos en cualquier momento. No importaba cuanto gritara o suplicaba, la tortura a cada segundo se volvía más eterna; y el asco y humillación para sí mismo no conocía límite. ¿De verdad había caído tan bajo? ¿Era necesario ser humillado de aquella forma? Deseaba terminar con ello...

Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero...

_¿Uh? ¡Ni se te ocurra dormirte, puta barata!

Tal vez… Sí se había dejado llevar un poco, al menos eso creyó cuando se vio obligado a detenerse y abofetearlo para evitar que se desmayara. Ni loco, no dejaría que el imbécil se durmiera en el mejor momento y cuando justo empezaba a pasarla bien de verdad.

_¡...!

Justo cuando comenzó a ver borroso creyó que al fin terminaría, pero sus nervios se alertaron nuevamente con la última bofetada, alargando su tormento y condenándolo a seguir tolerando el trato que su verdugo guardaba para él ¿Así sería desde ahora? ¿Tendría que tolerar esta asquerosa existencia para siempre?

_U-ugh... M-monstruo... E-eres un... Asqueroso monstruo... -Alcanzó a balbucear antes de volver a perderse en aquel mundo de pesar, angustia y humillación.

–¿Mh?... Tal vez… Tal vez yo sea un monstruo pero… ¿Y qué importa si lo disfruto? ¿Crees que me arrepentiré de esto? ¿Qué soy un jodido moralista? No, no lo soy pero… Sé cuál es la moral de los demás… En especial sus miedos. Y el tuyo es tan obvio que no es difícil descifrarlo y usarlo en tu contra ¿Eso me hace un monstruo? ¡BUENO, SÍ, SOY UN MALDITO MONSTRUO! –Adiós control, adiós tranquilidad.

No tuvo otra reacción alguna más que volver a arremeter contra el diablo. Sí, sus risas estaban acallando un poco los aullidos de dolor, pero ¿Qué importaba? Le importaba un carajo, le bastaba con solo verlo.

–¡ESTARÍAS MEJOR MUERTO! ¡MUERTO, MUERTO, MUERTO!

¿Para qué negarlo? Envi si tenía razón en algo... Hasta el mismo Licorice comenzaba a coincidir con aquel pensamiento.

Estaría mejor **muerto**.

No habría más dolor, no seguiría soportando nada, tendría de vuelta la paz que perdió desde aquella vez en que se condenó sin saberlo.

Fue tan estúpido... Y ahora lo estaba pagando. Se odiaba... Se odiaba tanto. ¿Por qué seguía vivo? ¿Por qué su cuerpo no se rendía y ponía fin a esto? ¿Acaso su propio yo también deseaba torturarse? Quien sabe... Ya no importaba ¿No? No era más que un asqueroso juguete, sin dignidad, sin amor propio ni nadie que lo amara si alguna vez confesaba la verdad.

Pero no lo haría ¿Cierto?

No. Porque era incluso más cobarde y patético de lo que el mismo demonio cabra había expresado.

_...M-morir... -Lo deseaba tanto... Pero con su suerte, sabía que no sucedería pronto.

_¡Tan miserable, tan repugnante e indeseable! –Con el pasar de unos pocos minutos, lo que había comenzado como una extensa y divertida noche de tortura llegó a su inevitable final con el último de sus arremetimientos, un grito ahogado de asco y una risa baja.

No se demoró en levantarse, alejándose del cuerpo ajeno. A pesar de cuan divertido era usar a ese mocoso, el asco inicial no tardó en regresar.

_Tsk… Ni como una puta sirves ¿Te consta? Eso sí que es lamentable. –Suspiró al ponerse de pie y arreglar su ropa, prosiguiendo a buscar entre las cosas y lanzarle un botiquín a la cara.

Ya era bastane tarde, por lo que por podría dar por terminado su 'correctivo'.

_¡...! -Y finalmente, luego de un largo rato de agonía todo había llegado a su fin con una última estocada que lo hizo temblar hasta las naúseas.

Tardó un buen rato en intentar recuperar aunque sea una pizca de compostura, temblando y sollozando penosamente. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas ni para seguir en su forma adulta, por lo que no se contuvo en regresar a la normalidad, aunque el asco y el dolor seguían intactos.

Varias heridas se habían re abierto, unas fuerte arcadas golpeaban la boca de su estómago y la sangre brotaba agresivamente de lugares que prefería ni mirar.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué seguía vivo?

Su mirada seguía llorosa, aunque un sentimiento de vacío la opacaba.

 _Sucio... A-asqueroso... Asqueroso..._

No soltaba ni media palabra. No tenía nada para decir, aunque su verdugo no tardó en quejarse al ver su estado.

 _¿Va en serio?_

Chasqueó la lengua notando que, debido al agotamiento y el conocimiento de que todo había terminado, Licorice había dejado su forma adulta y solo quedó como el niño que era… Aunque temblando de pavor en el mismo suelo, en un charco de lágrimas, sangre y fluidos.

Como la puta que realmente era, aunque eso no borrara lo vomitivo que le resultara verlo.

–Hey, no es hora de ponerte a lloriquear. Hazle un favor a quienes tengan que verte y cúrate las heridas. Ya de por sí eres desagradable a la vista como para tener que soportar el verte las cicatrices. –Vamos, era bueno torturarlo pero… No podía dejar que nadie lo notara o su cabeza rodaría.

Y tampoco planeaba ayudarlo con los vendajes. El crío le daba asco en más de una forma.

_¿Estás sordo? ¡Hazlo!

El diablo tembló por el grito, aunque al menos pareció reaccionar al fin de nuevo.

Casi de manera automática, obedeció aterrado a la orden. No sabía mucho de medicina, pero al menos lo suficiente como para tratar lo más grave.

Quien diría que los vagos recuerdos de aquella época en la cual solo podía vendar a su madre antes de obtener su forma adulta le servirían de algo, aunque no alcanzó a hacer mucho.

Había cosas que solo esperaría a que su regeneración curase, y otras que tal vez un baño tibio ayudarían.

Envi siguió esperando, enarcando una ceja revisando en sus bolsillos para buscar la llave. Esto tomaría tiempo, pero no pensaba irse sin él para asegurarse de que no dejara evidencia.

Licorice se mantuvo mudo en todo el proceso, aunque el constante tiritar de su cuerpo y las dolorosas lágrimas no se detenían, al igual que alguno que otro sollozo lastimero. Apenas creyó que ya bastaba, solo se aferró a lo que había quedado de su ropa, intendo cubrirse lo más posible. Era mejor a andar sin nada, y francamente ya no quería seguir exponiéndose tan horriblemente.

–Apúrate ¿Quieres? No tengo toda la noche, mañana debo trabajar y tu lentitud no me ayuda mucho… Y límpiate como puedas, no sé cómo, pero hazlo, que das asco. –Finalmente, al creerlo listo le sujetó por el brazo y al salir de la sala lo empujó contra el suelo y cerró detrás de él.

El niño se quejó debilmente, limitándose en asentir a su amenaza. No creía tener valor suficiente de poder hablar de ello de igual modo... Era demasiada humillación para tolerarla.

Durante el resto del camino en el que fue casi colgado de lo que quedó de su piyama, su mente se mantuvo totalmente distante de la realidad. Ni siquiera se había molestado en fijarse en la ubicación del lugar o en tratar de escapar.

Con suerte y podía sentir sus pies, muy lejos no iba a llegar de igual modo ¿No?

Poco después, lo siguiente que sintió fue como era brutalmente lanzado al suelo, reconociento el lugar al instante.

Ese... Era su habitación. Al fin estaba de regreso.

Hubiera intentado algo, pero la voz del demonio paralizó sus nervios de nuevo.

Cierto, aún estaba allí.

–Recuerda… Si algo de esto sale a la luz yo mismo me encargaré de cortarte la lengua y si es necesario mataré a cualquiera que intente hacer algo ¿Quedó claro? -Recibió un asentimiento- Bien. Ahora lárgate, me repugna verte. –Volteó dispuesto a dirigirse a su cuarto, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír malicioso al escucharlo sollozar una vez que se encerró tras la puerta.

Esta iba a ser una rutina muy divertida.

–Hasta la próxima, juguete.

Oh, eso aún no se terminaba… Solo era la primera noche de muchas más.

_Ugh... -Una vez que creyó estar solo, llevó sus manos a su rostro en lo que un lamento se ahogaba en su pecho.- M-me odio tanto... -Dolía, le asqueaba, le avergonzaba, le torturaba...

El solo hecho de seguir vivo luego de aquel martirio significaba todo esto. Y lo peor, era muy consciente que este apenas era el comienzo de una pesadilla.

_...Nhh... -Pero por ahora, ya no le quedaba más que arrastrarse para tomar algún baño. No deseaba ver a nadie en largo rato... Tal vez con algo de suerte se ahogaría, aunque luego de todo, estaba convencido de que la vida gozaría extender su miseria mucho más; por lo que solo se limitó a seguir su desolado y solitario camino a rastras hacia el baño.

Así sería su vida desde hoy ¿No? Y que más daba, solo era un ser asqueroso y usado que no debió nacer...

 _ **#######**_

 _Uhn... ¿Qué hora es?_

No se había fijado realmente en su reloj cuando se vio forzado a escabullirse a la cocina hacía unos minutos, solo había seguido a su estómago para morder un trozo de pan.

Vamos, no lo culpen. Cenó poco y el pan que compraba Medouco era simplemente delicioso, podría comerlo a todas horas.

_Ughm... Esto es la gloria. -Sollozó del gusto antes de darse ese último bocado y sacudirse las migas.

Listo, ahora ya se sentía pleno de nuevo.

Aunque... Por su propio bien lo mejor era que Rieta no lo supiera, no necesitaba de sus discursos sobre comer fuera de horas y vitaminas.

Era temprano para ello, aunque... No tanto para cierto deseo que golpeó su pecho apenas fue arrastrando sus pies rumbo a su habitación y vio de reojo la puerta del cuarto de su hijo.

 _Licorice..._

Ahora que lo recordaba todavía le seguía dando vueltas al asunto de la noche anterior.

Su hijo no le había dejado abrazarlo ni darle un beso de buenas noches.

_Uhn... -Bufó, acercándose a la puerta.

Bueno, si no pudo a hacerlo para dormir, tal vez hoy podría darle los buenos días.

Después de todo, eso era algo que su lindo niño solía hacer con él ¿Cierto? Acurrucarse a su lado para ser el primero en ser visto cuando despertase.

Ivlis también quería probar eso, y por ello no se contuvo a ingresar al cuarto del 'pequeño durmiente' hasta llegar a la cama, demasiado emocionado y distraído como para darse cuenta... De que éste no estaba tan dormido como imaginaba.

 _¿Uh? ¿Q-quién es? ¡¿Madre?! ¿Qué hace aquí?_

Ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de moverse o delatar su estado consciente. No tenía fuerzas ni ganas de hacerlo. Hacía tan solo unos minutos había terminado de curarse y calmarse para limpiarse un poco bajo la ducha y volver a la cama a tratar de pasar un rato a solas para ahogar sus penas y permitir a su cuerpo un poco de reposo, pero la inesperada llegada de Ivlis era algo con lo que no contó.

_Tesoro... -Murmuró el adulto, acomodándose en el borde de la cama para estar más cerca suyo. Consideró la idea de abrazarlo, pero creyó que podría despertarlo y eso no era lo que quería.

Era muy temprano, mejor lo dejaba dormir un poco más.

Sin embargo, aquello no evitó que al menos se le apegara un poco hasta casi oler su cabellera.

 _Vainilla..._

El adulto sonrió. Dulce... Un aroma dulce que adoraba tanto de su pequeño y el jabón que solía usar, aunque... Era raro. Casi parecía como si acabara de salir de un baño, pero eso era absurdo.

¿Por qué motivo Licorice se bañaría a aquellas horas?

Tal vez el apetito estaba transtornando su olfato, pero no lo iba a pensar más. Solo iba a disfrutar de este rato en lo que creía que la somnoliencia de ambos pasaba hasta que de verdad fuese hora de desayunar.

Un típico y cálido momento mañanero, todo porque Ivlis fue incapaz de percibir las silenciosas lágrimas que su hijo le acultaba bajos las mantas y su flequillo.

 _L-lo siento... ¡Lo siento!_

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, pero el dolor ya había comenzado a alejarlos.

 _¡P-perdona por dejar que me ensuciaran de nuevo...!_

Su madre no podía verlo, pero estaba roto... Igual que sus ilusiones y sueños.

 **Notas finales:** **Hola... Tardé menos de lo esperado. Lo sé, pero es que este cap ya lo tenía planeado y escrito en gran parte desde antes :'^)**

 **No me odien \3 Les juro que todo el dolor del child valdrá la pena en su momento :'D**

 **Y recuerden, si me matan no sabrán como sigue esta wea (?**

 **Y de a mientras, les dejo el significado de algunas flores(?)**

 **Rosa borgaña: Belleza. Usualmente la uso para representar a Licorice.**

 **Dondiego: Esperanzas perdidas.**

 **Lila: Lágrimas.**

 **Margarita: Inocencia.**

 **Narciso Orquídea: Egoísmo**

 **Verónica: Fidelidad**

 **Y... Pos nada, no me queda más que decir. Hasta a mi me pone sad este cap, so...**

 **Nos leemos luego~**


End file.
